Frozen V: Fire and Ice
by Batman1809
Summary: A man with the power of fire is on the run from Weselton, and seeks refuge in Arendelle. But when his past catches up to him, Elsa must find out how to save one of her own as the Duke goes after Arendelle to rid the world of magic once and for all.
1. Father and Son

**I'm back! It wasn't as long as I thought, planning this out, turns out waiting five hours for your car (batmobile) to get fixed can really jumpstart creativity! so here I am, earlier than expected, with the next instalment of my Frozen series. **

**This will not be following the prophecy storyline I set up in the last story, minus the occasional hint here and there, but this will be help explore Elsa as she works on sorting out her emotions, and Anna as she and Kristoff figure out parenthood with Mathew. **

**So, without Further ado…**

**Frozen 5**

**Ice and Fire**

* * *

Chapter 1

Father and Son

* * *

It was midnight in Mustaville, a small town coastal town on the outskirts of the country of Weselton, and it was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were from the occasional rat scurrying down the alleyways or the meowing of a stray cat. But something else was amiss; a lone man, dressed in a hooded jacket, rugged leather pants and light boots, was moving amongst the rooftops, silent as a fox. His face was obscured by both the darkness and the hood, leaving his identity obscured.

As he reached the roof his target was hiding in, he drew a knife from under his coat. He swung down from the ledge of the roof top, hanging from his feet as he used the knife to unlatch the window. In an effortless flip, he leapt down into the room, making no noises. Seeing the bed before him, he snuck up quietly. While his target was asleep, he was cautious, as this was his third attempt on his life, and he did not want to fail a fourth time; it would look bad for his reputation. Swiftly and without regret, he stabbed into the mass beneath the blankets. Feeling no resistant of a body, he pulled the blankets of in panic, seeing nothing but pillows.

What his didn't know was that his target, a man, heard the faint footsteps on the ceiling of the room he rented. He had become accustomed to his enemy's tactics and took precautions, preferring not to sleep at night. Sensing the imminent danger, he grabbed his bag, which was always packed, ready to go, and his son, a young boy of twelve.

By the time the assassin had discovered his deception, he and his son was already out the front door of the building, making a break for it down the alley ways.

"Quickly Lukas!" exclaimed Lionel, the boy's father, as he hurried his son away. "We don't have much time!"

Lukas, who was strong for his age, hurried along as he adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder.

"Where is he?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but it won't be long before he's realized his mistake. Come on!"

"But where will we go? Our ship won't leave till morning."

Leaning against one of the buildings, Lionel, a red headed man in his mid thirties looked around the corner of the alleyway, seeing if the coast was clear. "We'll have to hide out on the ship till morning; Out wait him."

The boy nodded. "Then what?" The young blond was trembling, looking over his shoulder every two seconds, wondering when the psychopath chasing them would catch up.

"Then, it will be better. I promise son. The Duke cannot reach us in Arendelle."

He heard faint foot-steps behind them in the alley. Immediately, the father pulled his son behind him. "Come son, we must hurry!"

* * *

Lionel and Lukas rushed through the alleys of Mustaville, careful to remain quiet. But Lionel would continue to hear the assassin's footsteps behind them. He knew they were being followed. He was probably tailing them to the ship, hoping to wait till Lionel he trapped he and his son on the ship. Lionel had only one option to save himself and his son.

Nearing the shipyards, Lionel pulled his son aside.

"Son, listen to me. You must…" he took a deep breath, for this wasn't an easy thing to put his son through. "… You must go to the ship without me."

"What?! No! I'm not going without you!"

"Lukas, listen to me. He's following _me_. I'm the one he wants. I'll lead him away and loose him then. That'll give you time to escape. Get to that ship and go to Arendelle."

"But what about you? I need you Pa!"

Lionel kneeled down, holding his son by the shoulders so as to make eye contact. "I'll find you there, I promise."

"Please don't leave me Pa… I'm scared" he said, his voice cracking from the tears welling up.

"Listen, you are more capable than you realize. You can take care of yourself. I believe in you."

The boy sniffled. "You mean that?"

Lionel pulled his son close, giving him one last hug goodbye. "I know you are. Now go, before he suspects something." He stood up, and made his way down another alley. "I love you."

"I love you too Pa" he said quietly as his father took off, leaving him to take the journey to Arendelle by himself.

* * *

Lionel, without having to worry about his son keeping up, moved swiftly through the buildings. The guilt of leaving his young son to himself ached at his chest, but he kept reminding himself that this was for the better. With the assassin following him, Lukas was free to escape, far from Weselton's reaches.

Hearing the faint footsteps behind him once more, he sighed in relief knowing that the assassin took the bait. After ensuring that he was far away from the shipyards, he slowed down. Hours had passed, and morning was no less than an hour away, but the city was still fast asleep. He walked out of the alleys into a quiet square. Only warehouses and factories stood here, so witnesses would be few. He finally stopped in the center of the square.

"Come out and face me you coward!" he called out to the darkness, knowing he was there.

Moments passed without a noise. The silence began to unsettled Lionel.

Then, he appeared. The cloaked assassin walked out from the shadows, quiet as a cat. He spoke no words as he walked to Lionel, who held his ground.

"Come no closer, turn around and leave!" Lionel commanded. "Tell the Duke I'm leaving Weselton, never to return."

The assassin drew a sword from under his cloak. He stepped towards Lionel cautiously, stepping lightly. He began to circle Lionel, taking his time.

Lionel nodded. "Have it your way." A moment later, Lionel's hands glowed with a red aurora, glimmers of red magic showing the through the glow. He shot his hand forward, knowing any warning's he mustered would fall on deaf ears. A stream of magic and red lights shot out of his right hand, beaming right towards the Assassin. He jumped out of the way at the last second, just as an explosion of fire blasted out of where the magic hit. After the initial explosion, the fire formed a pillar of fire. It wasn't flickering wild as fire should, but appeared almost 'tame', moving slowly, staying in its place.

Acting quickly, the assassin threw a double bladed throwing knife at Lionel. Immediately, Lionel shot a beam of magic at it, both hitting it and melting it in midair, causing it to melt into molten metal. Now under his control, Lionel forced the searing hot metal to the ground, forming a puddle of liquid metal. Knowing more knives where to follow, Lionel swung his hand from one side to the next. From seemingly out of nowhere, a wall of fire formed right to left. The flames didn't flicker out, but rather formed flatted flares, blocking the next two knives the assassin threw, sending sparks as each blade made contact, knocking them down to the ground.

The Assassin stared as Lionel was seemingly engulfed in flames. But he knew better than to believe his own flames would harm him.

The Assassin thought to himself briefly. This is why he left his son. He wouldn't risk his son being around with all this fire going around. And he couldn't risk him following both of them till they were trapped, where Lionel would have to focus both on fighting him and protecting his son.

The Assassin waited long enough. Pulling his cloak around him, he ran into the fire. Leaping up and through it, he just barely managed to clear the flames, landing just to Lionel's right. He swung his sword at Lionel's neck, but Lionel met it with a stream of fire magic emanating from his hand, forming a blade of pure fire, a weapon only Lionel could hold. The assassin pushed harder against the flame sword, hoping it would break. To his surprise, the flame was surprisingly solid of being made up of massless energy. It consisted of hundreds of tiny, blue/red flames, giving it an almost solid look to it, if not for the constantly phasing color of flames.

Lionel pushed him away. The assassin returned with a few quick slashes of his sword. The metal sword was becoming hot with the constant contact with the blade of fire, but Lionel's fencing skills was lacking, as the Assassin was moving too quick for Lionel to keep up. After a few quick side blows, the Assassin swung over Lionel's head. Out of instinct, Lionel formed a second fire blade, crossing the two and catching the Assassin's blade just before it hit him. The Assasin pushed hard, as Lionel wasn't as strong or skilled as he was. But the heat of the blades finally reached the handle, burning the sword in his hands. Hissing in pain, he dropped his sword and stepped back. Seeing his opportunity, Lionel shot his hands forward, making a circular wall of fire around the Assassin. The Assassin held his arm up, blocking the heat from his face. Smoke surrounded him, snuffing out the air. He coughed hoarsely as he tried to catch his breath, but the smoke grew thicker. He held his cloak close to his mouth, but the magic smoke was too much. He held his breath, hoping the smoke would die out, but it was relentless. Finally, he succumbed to his need for oxygen and collapsed.

Outside the wall of flame, Lionel swung his hands to the side. All around, the fire and smoke vanished, as if it never existed. Lionel looked down at the unconscious Assassin, realizing that he wasn't going to get up any time soon.

Relieved, Lionel didn't waste any time in running back to the ship yards, hoping to reach his son before the ship left.

* * *

By the time he reached the docks, the sun had already risen and he shipyards were already bustling with activity. When he made it to the dock the cargo ship was docked at, it was too late. The ship was already barely noticeable on the horizon as it sailed north towards Scandinavian lands. Lionel silently cursed himself, knowing his son was far way; safe, but far.

Immediately, he turned, grabbed his bag, and walked down the ship yard, hoping to stowaway on a ship headed for Arendelle.

* * *

**Well, that's a start! Hope you like it! Lionel went through some major character changes based on what he started out as, and I'm really excited about the final result. **

**I was hesitant about putting a character with fire powers, as one; that was the first thing hundreds of people (friends included) thought of when asked about a sequel, so many stories have already been written about it. And second, it reminded me too much like ripping off Zuko from the Last Airbender (fire powered prince/king with emotional issues, ice powed princess/queen, seeing any similarities?). **

**But, this story came to me and it was just too interesting to ignore. I tried to make the fire magic act differently from most characters with such abilities, like the fire itself having different, more "tame" qualities compared to normal fire, and the fire swords... yes, I was think of lightsabers when I wrote them... What can I say? I'm a fanboy of multiple movies!**

** And so, we have Lionel, a father who is on the run from Weselton. If anyone has any suggestions as how to make Lionels powers unigue from other such characters, please let me know.**

**School's starting again soon, so please don't write reviews asking to hurry up with the next chapter, as it will take time. I realize it's still to early to make an assessment, but first impressions are always welcome.**

**Well, on to the next chapter!**

**-Batman**


	2. A Quiet Evening

Chapter 2

A Quiet Evening

**OK, now we go back to everyone's favorite characters from a certain global phenomena!**

* * *

(Arendelle)

It was sunset, and Anna was walking around the castle stealthily, trying to avoid making noise. She was looking around, as if looking for something. She searhced left and right, under chairs and behind curtains. She was diligently searching for someone who was purposefully trying to evade her.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be?" she asked playfully, trying to get a response. Hearing the faintest giggle, Anna shifted her eyes to one of the sets of armor standing against the wall.

"Oh, Matthew, Matthew, Matthew" she said in mock disappointment, shaking her head as she walked slowly to the armor. "You see, the key to hide and seek is silence..." she moved her hand to one of the helmets. "And creativity when picking a hiding spot, and you my dear offspring, have chosen the most There he… huh?" she lifted the helmet's face mask to surprise Mathew, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. "Matty? Hello?" she asked, sticking her head into the suit. "Are you in here?" she asked, he voice echoing through the hollow armor.

Beneath her, Mathew was hiding behind one of the legs of the armor, successfully fooling his mother. Unable to contain his laughter, he ran out.

"Can't catch me mo-momma!" he cried as he ran, laughing. Moving her head out with a quick motion, Anna tried to get her head out, only to get the helmet stuck on her head as she yanked it off the armor. Disoriented, Anna accidently pulled the armor down, sending it falling to pieces across the floor, making a commotion of sound.

"What the, where am... yahh!" she screamed as she fell on her butt. Matthew hung around, watching as some of the pieces of armor slid across the floor. Finally, Anna got the helmet off, seeing what she just did. "Oops" she said, cringing her teeth, hoping no one would notice.

Nothing. For a moment, they thought they had gotten away with it.

"What was that?!" called Elsa from down the hall.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

Anna turned to her three year old son. "You didn't see anything, run!" Anna said, quickly running away.

"But Papa said to alw-ways tell the tru- truth" he asked with a light stutter.

"I'll give you cookies" Anna said, bribing him.

"Deal!" he said almost immediately, running after her.

By the time Elsa made it to the room, Anna and her little accomplice were long gone. String at the mess for a moment, Elsa couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. "Oh, those two. I'll make them clean it up later."

* * *

Anna and Mathew raided the cookie stash in the kitchen, sitting at the counter and enjoying it. Kristoff was up in the mountains collecting ice and was expected to be home soon, meaning for now, they could pig reached up in the cabinet and pulled down a small metal container of chocolate chip cookies. Mathew preferred the cookies to pure chocolate, enjoying the crunchy cookies to the fudgy chocolate pieces.

"Where we go Matty!" she said cheerfully, bringing down the metal bin. "For an excellent game of hide and seek!"

"Yay!" he exclaimed, diving into the cookie bin and munching them down.

"Woah!" said Anna. "Easy on the sugar! Trust me, too much at one time is bad for the tummy"

"Sorry Momma" he said, his mouth full of crumbs. "Th-th- they're ju-just so t-t-tas…" Mathew stuttered the last word, struggling to finish.

Anna immediately leant down to his level, gently patting him on the back. "Easy there, don't rush, take your time" she said worryingly.

Mathew took a breath. "T-tasty" he finished. Content with finishing his sentence, he dove back into the cookies. Initially worried, Anna smiled as he covered his face in crumbs, reminding her of herself at his age.

Once Mathew was able to speak sentences, Anna and Kristoff became worried when he began stuttering his words. It was a rough few months after his stuttering became worse, and Anna grew bitter when she couldn't find a solution to it. It wasn't until Kristoff intervened and helped her to accept there son's condition did she finally return to her old self.

Back in the kitchen, Anna was contemplating these things while munching on a cookie. The guilt for how she treated her family during this time would sometimes surface in her thoughts, especially Elsa. But it was their forgiveness that would always bring her peace of mind.

**(This backstory is covered in much more detail in my One-shot, "A Mother's Love")**

"There you two are" said Elsa walking into the kitchen, breaking Anna from her thoughts.

"It was M-Momma's idea Aunt Elsa!" exclaimed Mathew, knowing the rules about eating sweets this late.

Anna playfully scoffed at Mathew. "Traitor!"

Elsa just laughed. "Don't worry, little one. No harm done… though I see you're eating cookies after dark…"

"Momma s-said I could!"

"Hey, you may be queen, but I'm still "Mom", so, you can't say anything" defended Anna.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, can't argue with that logic."

"So I-I can still eat the-these?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I think you've had enough" said Anna. "Come, it's time to take a bath and go to bed."

"Aw, but, Ma…"

"No buts, come on, go up-stairs and I'll be right there."

"(Sigh) OK. G-night Aunt Els-a."

"Goodnight sweetie" she said, scuffing his head as he walked by, heading to the bathroom to wait for Anna. When he was gone, Elsa looked to Anna. "How was he today?"

"Oh, he was great!" said Anna cheerfully, cleaning up after Mathews cookie fest. "I didn't have much to do today, and it was raining, so we just played hide and seek most of the day."

Elsa nodded, helping Anna clean up. "Wish I could have joined you, haven't had an excuse to play that in a while."

"Oh, then we'll have to make time. We still have..." Anna counted on her fingers, "seven years of lost childhood to make up."

"Anna, we're adults, and I don't want to take time form your family."

"OK, first of all, we both know I don't meet the minimal requirements for being an adult... minus the, wife and mom stuff. Secondly, you're still my sister, so you're still in my family. So I don't you dare think you're intruding, got it?"

Elsa sighed, smiling at her sister's logic. "Got it."

"Good... Say, how was that day long meeting anyway? Boring?"

"Oh, yeah, same old same old. Politics, trade… oh, we received a letter from Kira in Berglia; Gideon's getting married!"

"Oh really? To who?"

"A noblewoman from Clydesdale. We've been invited to attend in three months."

"That's great! Good for him!" Anna said, struggling to push the cookie container back onto the top shelf. "How's Kira?"

"She said that she was doing great. Nightmares every now and then, but otherwise good."

"Ugh, I know how that feels."

"Yep" said Elsa in a low tone.

Finally, Anna finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Well, done. Phew. Remember when we were the ones causing a mess in here?"

Elsa smiled at the memory. Before the accident, Elsa and Anna would always sneak in here to get at the chocolate, often making a mess.

"Yeah, and now you're cleaning up after the next generation."

Anna shrugs. "Life's funny like that!"

"Yep... Well, I shouldn't be keeping you from Matty's bath time."

"Oh, right! I better hurry before he get's soap in his eyes... you know, again."

Before Elsa could even say goodnight, Anna was off. Elsa sat there to herself for a moment before she went to bed. It has been over three years since anything crazy happened... at least involving magic and global chaos, and she was at ease.

That was, minus one thing... Jase.

They had been friends for three years now, and Elsa was still unsure of herself, now more than ever. There was a time when they were more than friends, but after he had tried to propose to her, she couldn't bring herself to accept, that is, if she even gave him the chance to propose in the first place. They had agreed to stay friends, until Elsa both felt ready for the commitment and had a few more years experience as queen.

Now, Elsa was more than experienced as queen. Arendelle has gone through the motions of trials a ruler could hope to go through: Famines, disease, threats from other countries, even political scandal (Councilman Daniel, as a result, is both off the council and serving a five year sentence for stealing from the treasury). She has proven herself to both accomplished, and competent. Some on the council even consider her to be one of Arendelle's greatest rulers.

But she still felt a flutter in her stomach when she thought of Jase. Deep down, she still loved him, just as much as she did when they were together. But to marry him, that was something she felt unease about. How does one give oneself to someone else? Why was it so hard for her. It was times like these she felt jealous of Anna's positive outlook on life, to not be hindered by such fears and worries.

Elsa simply left the kitchen to bed, not wanting to deal with these thoughts right now. As she did so, she passed the bathroom, hearing Anna scream as Matthew splashed her during his bath. She paused, listening as Ana tried to control her son. Then, Mathew came running out, laughing hysterically as he ran down the halls, naked. Quickly following, Anna burst out, looking ridiculous as she was covered in water and bubbles.

"Matthew Craig Bjorgman! You get your butt back here this instant!" she shouted. Matthew didn't listen, running past Elsa. Anna quickly ran after him. "Why didn't you catch him?" she asked Elsa.

"Hey, I may be queen, but you're still his mom, so I can't say anything" Elsa said mockingly, a mischievous smile on her face.

Anna raised her finger to say something, but decided to chase her son instead. "Oh, never mind, I have a wild boy to capture!" she said as she ran after her son.

Elsa stood back and watched. Was she ready for _this_? For chasing children through the castle? She still wasn't sure. Boy did she wish she had Anna's mentality.

* * *

**Man, I hate it when I think I've written so much, only to find out it's less than 2,000 words. **

**Thanks to all who have already reviewed and favorite thus far.**

**jj12: Interesting concept about Lionel being emotionally detached when using his powers. I'll have to play around with that.**

**Well, see you all next chapter.**

**-Batman**


	3. In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 3

In the Heat of the Moment

* * *

It took him nearly all off the next day, but Lionel was finally able to get ship to one of Arendelle's coastal towns; not Arendelle's capital like he hoped, but at least he would be able to get to the there by any other means than by sea. Sneaking on board, he hid in the cargo hold. It took him two days before he finally landed in the country of Arendelle. Landing in the small port town of Summerset, Lionel snuck off board, hoping to find some sort of transportation. It wasn't long before he overheard a carriage rider talking to some foremen, claiming to be headed to the capital, carrying a load of wool.

"Escuse me sir" he asked the rider. "Are you heading to Arendelle?"

"Yes, taking this wool to the capital."

"Is it possible I can ride with you?"

Handing his documents over to the foreman, he turned to Lionel. "What's your business?"

"I was separated from my son, I have reason to believe he ended up in Arendelle" he said, which was technically not a lie.

"Alright. I hate traveling alone anyway."

Relieved, he hopped in the passenger seat, and was on his way to Arendelle, to find his son, and hopefully, finally find peace.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Elsa walked through the courtyard on her way to the stables. She had to meet Jase regarding some business, and he was usually tending his horse this time of the day. She walked into the stables, finding Jase strapping Cliff's halter on before taking him out to pasture.

"Good morning" she greeted.

Turning his head briefly, he nodded. "Good morning. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just needed to speak with you about a letter I received from Hordaland, something about them needing a representative regarding a border dispute with Gilda land, and they have asked for a witness from each of their neighboring countries."

Jase smiled, leading Cliff out through the back door to the pastures. "And I take it you're looking for someone to send?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Could you go, please? I hear there are some great trout streams on those borders." Elsa followed Jase out as he walked to the paddock area just outside the gardens. It was small, closed in by the castle walls, but enough room for a horse to run in circles and stretch his legs.

"Ah, you're using my fishing obsession against me!" he said dramatically. He unhooked Cliff from his halter and let him run free. "That's a low blow!"

"Well, it was that, or I could just order you too go."

"Well, that doesn't really leave me much of a choice, does it?"

"Not really, but I wanted to try the friendly way first."

Jase took a second to respond. "Ugh... fine. I'll go."

"Thank you Jase. You're the best."

"Don't have to remind me."

For a moment, they both paused, watching Cliff as he ran about happily in the morning light.

"How are things?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" she asked, lost in her thoughts. "Oh, uh, fine. Great, actually."

"Well, that's good."

"And you?"

"Me, hmm, well, not much to say. Mom is well, Isaac's... Isaac. Though my job's been boring; haven't fought anyone in a while."

"Well, I bet it beats guarding a hundred year old evil Ice sorcerer, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He was quiet for a few moments, before a mischievous side of him broke out. "You know, I technically have you to blame for this."

"Me?" she asked, faking hurt.

He smiled. "Yeah, well, you've been doing such a good job, there has been no uprisings, crime has been low, I might be out of a job soon" he said sarcastically.

"Not with me around you won't, I'll make sure of that."

"Well thanks... though I'll be bored out of my mind."

"What do you want?" she playfully scoffed. "Start a war or something?"

"Well... we haven't had a good war in a while."

Elsa smacked him on the back of the head. "You're horrible!"

"Ow! Watch it woman!"

"Woman?! I'm your queen, your boss I might remind you!"

"Queen, boss, still a woman!"

"Why you...!" Elsa smacked him continuously on the back, Jase laughing and trying to fight her off. This continued on for a little as Elsa chased him around the entrance a bit until Elsa accidently pushed him up against the outside wall of the stable. Laughing too hard, they didn't realize the awkward situation they were in.

Then, for a moment, they stopped laughing. She looked at him, her face softening when she realized how close they were. She hadn't been this close to him in so long, and it felt, good. She didn't want to let go, and frankly, he didn't mind. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Elsa leaned closer, letting her emotions take over. In response, Jase likewise moved closer, moving his arm to her back, which to his surprise she didn't resist. They inched closer and closer...

But before there lips could meet, however, they heard the stable doors open from inside, startling them.

"Hello?" It was Kristoff, having come back with ice from the mountains. "Is somebody here?" he asked, removing his gloves and outer gear.

Snapping back to reality, Elsa immediately pulled back, taking a few quick steps back away from Jase, a look of dread on her face. Jase could only stare, wishing he knew what to say. It happened to fast, and was over even more so.

"I...I..." was all she could get out before she heard familiar shouting.

"Papa!" cried Matthew from inside, greeting Kristoff.

"Kristoff's home!" called Olaf, who was watching Matthew that day.

Just wanting to get out of there, Elsa just straightened out her dark blue dress and walked back into the stable to the exit, giving Jase one last, regretful look. "I'm sorry" she said silently before leaving him alone.

"What for?" he asked just as she went out of earshot. Every instinct told him to go after her, to straighten this out. It had been so long, and it had been tormenting to him not be be _that_ close to her. But the memory of the last time he tired to rush something with her ended their relationship, and he didn't want to mess anything else up between them. He had given her all the time in the world, but he was afraid to tell her that he was done waiting. Instead of going after her and making a scene, he decided to wait until she had a few hours to herself at least. Letting her go, he went to bring Cliff in for the night.

Elsa walked into the stables, hoping to avoid detection as Kristoff picked up Mathew. "Hey buddy!" he said, roughing up his head. "Oh, Elsa, hi!" .

"Hi Kristoff" she greeted, trying not to sound suspicious. "How was it up there?"

"Oh, same old. Have you seen Anna?" he asked, anxious to see his wife.

"Oh, she was inside getting some rest. I'll go get her!" she said, wanting an excuse to get out of there. Kristoff watched as she over anxiously left.

"What's wrong with aunt Elsa?" he asked Matthew.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mh-mhh."

* * *

Anna was already on her way out, hearing it from one of the servants that Kristoff was home. On her way down, she passed by Elsa.

"Elsa! Kristoff's home!"

"Oh, yeah, I just saw him."

Anna immediately grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"Um, actually, I'm not feeling well... I think I'll go rest."

"Rest? It's still morning! Are you OK?"

"Of course, well... I just ate something during breakfast that didn't agree with me... really, I just need to rest now."

Anna knew better than to believe that, but Elsa was already off. "OK, I'll go check on you as soon as I get back, OK?"

"Sure, sure" Elsa said as if distracted. All she wanted to do was get to her room. Anna slowly went off to see her husband, but kept a mental note to see Elsa, as soon as possible.

Finally making it to her room, Elsa slammed the door behind. She went to her bed, let herself fall into it, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

"AAAHHHH! What it wrong with me?!" she cried, the pillow muffling her voice.

* * *

Anna went straight to the stables and immediately jumped into her husband's arms, and planted him a deep kiss, much to Matthew's disgust.

"Oh Kristoff! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Same here feisty pants" he said, putting her down as he finished putting Sven away. It was only a few days, but he was glad as ever to be home.

Taking his time to compose himself, Jase finally walked in through the back door with Cliff, keeping his head low.

"Jase! Hey, long time no see!" greeted Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff!" he said, trying to sound upbeat, and not like he took a jab to the heart. "How was it up there?"

"Eh, uneventful, though I am starved!"

"Well then, I say we go out and celebrate!" said Anna.

"Well, you go enjoy yourselves" said Jase, trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Anna. "You're invited."

"Oh, no. I, uh, I think I'm feeling sick." he said, throwing Cliff into his stall and running off.

Anna watched as he left. "Huh."

"What?" asked Kristoff.

"Elsa just said the same thing to me not five minutes ago."

"Maybe it's a bug going around?" asked Olaf.

Anna was still pondering it, but decided to drop it. "Well, then, I better get your coat, Mister" she said to Matthew. "Don't want you catching a cold."

"Aw, ma, I d-don't like the c-c-coat! It is i-itchy!"

* * *

In town, Lukas finally made it to Arendelle. Getting off the ship, he immediately started looking for his father. After spending all morning looking for him, his stomach began growling. He decided it was best to get a bite to eat. Using the money he had with him, he walked to the nearest restaurant.

What he didn't see was a hooded figure following him just out of site. Using the crowds as camouflage, he followed the boy closely, knowing that he would lead him to his father.

* * *

Kristoff, Anna, Matthew, and Olaf went to their favorite restaurant, the Wandering Elk, to celebrate his homecoming. They were very familiar with this place, as it was where Jase started that fight his first night in Arendelle almost four years ago. Like it was then, it was a warm, inviting place, both eloquent enough for romantic dinners and friendly enough for families. It's stage area for music performers was still up, though tonight some drunken fool was making a pitiful attempt at karaoke.

"How do you like you're sandwich?" Anna asked Matthew.

"It's alright. Can I-I try Pa-pa's s-at-steak?"

"Oh, no sweetie. You need your big boy teeth to eat that."

"When w-wil I get Th-that?"

"After all your little teeth fall out!" said Olaf cheerfully.

Matthew immediately covered his mouth his his hands. "But I d-d-don't want to l-l-loose my teeth!"

"Oh, no, it's a good thing!" Anna said. "Oh boy, Kristoff, help me out here!"

"Right, uh, see, baby teeth are like, how should I say they this..." he paused when the drunken singer hit another sour note.

"...To hold me (hiccup) down!" he sang from around the corner of the restaurant, out of their line of sight.

"Why don't they make him stop?" he asked, leaning over, trying to get a look at whoever it was past the wooden pillars

"I don't know, he sounds really, really bad" said Anna.

"Why don't you sing M-Momma?" asked Matthew. "You sing r-r-r-really g-good."

"Aw, thanks buddy, but I don't sing in public, only for my favorite little..."

"...Or make m-me frown! (hiccup)..." the man stuttered in his drunkenness.

"Alright, that does it!" she said, getting up.

"Anna, where are you going?" asked Olaf.

"I'm going to tell that maniac that he can't sing like that! It's just really bad!"

Anna walked just a little bit before she cleared the pillar, seeing the identity of the man. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no" she muttered.

"What?" asked Kristoff, standing up and walking over. "Who is it?"

Anna just pointed as Kristoff walked over, seeing the masked man on the stage.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The masked man, his clothes more worn down since the last time they saw him, was holding a pint of rum in one hand, and singing into a spoon with the other.

_"...Down where the dear rum flows_

_Dere's a Russian rend-hoos? (hiccup!)_  
_Where me and Il-l-y goes_  
_But I'd rather stay here and drink, Hey! (hiccup!)_

_There are no strings on me!..." _

Sang Wes Brawnstone, half brother of Lars Brawnstone, before drinking one last gulp of rum, falling off the stage onto one of the tables, breaking it in two.

"Oh, boy. We should probably go help him up."

"Or..." said Anna, pulling him back. "We could just pretend we never saw him and walk away."

"But..."

"Shoo!"

* * *

**Ugh, I'm not to proud of this chapter. I literally spent most of my past few days trying to refine it, but it's just not flowing as well as I hoped. Though... I'm sure you're all happy that Wes is back! That was "I've got no Strings" from Pinnochio (and to an extent, Avengers 2), though I altered it, since Wes wouldn't have the sense to sing it right.**

**Next one should include more action, and some laughs. **

**I would like to welcome "Guest", another guest, who just read all the stories from Frozen 2 to here. Thanks for showing interest and the reviews!**

**-Batman**


	4. Where in the World has Wes been?

Chapter 4

Where in the World has Wes Been?

* * *

Two days later, Lionel finally made it to Arendelle. Thanking the wool salesman first, he swiftly went through the streets of Arendelle, knowing his son was here somewhere, probably taking shelter somewhere at one of the inns. He searched every street corner and asked every vendor he might have gone to for the whereabouts of his son.

* * *

After three hours, Elsa finally came out of her room. She initially went downstairs to talk to Anna, but she wasn't there.

"Must still be out with Kristoff and Matthew" she thought. Instead, she decided to go to her study to catch up on some papers that needed signing, anything to keep her mind off...

"Elsa?"

Turning the corner, Elsa found Jase waiting outside her study. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Jase, I'm busy."

"Elsa, we need to talk about this" he said insistently.

"Not now..." she said, walking around him and into her office.

"Yes now" he said. "Elsa, I still love you."

Those words struck Elsa down to her soul, a pang of guilt taking over.

"Elsa, are you going to say anything?"

Elsa placed her hand on the molding of the doorway, afraid to make eye contact. "I just don't know, Jase..."

"It's been three years!" said Jase, louder than he intended. "It's been three years, Elsa" he said again, more calmly. "You loved me once..."

"Yes, I did, and some part of me still does. But Jase, when you asked me to marry you..." she stopped when Jase shot her a glare. "..._almost_ asked, I got scared, like, _really _scared." She finally turned to him, her head still downcast. "I forgot what love would eventually lead to; to commitment, and a family." Finally, she looked up to him. "Jase, those are things I've been telling myself since I was eight, that I could never have..."

"But you faced those fears. What happened to letting them go?"

Elsa shook her head. "I have tried. For three years, I have tried to let it go. This is just something I can't seem to push away. It's like a scar, one I didn't even knew I had until that day. I'm... I'm sorry. I should have never led you on like that."

"Elsa, not more than a few hours ago, you almost kissed me..."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry?! For what? I wished we got a chance to finish! It just shows that you still have feelings for me, that there is still something there."

"That was... I don't know what that was..."

"I think you do" he said, crossing his arms.

Elsa glanced back up at him again, seeing the look in his eyes. Then she began shaking her head, her thoughts fighting against themselves as feelings began to rise up. "No you don't. Please, just leave me be."

"Elsa..."

"I'm sorry." With that, Elsa turned back into her study, and closed the door. Jase was left alone, again. He raised his hand to knock, but relented, not knowing what else he could say. Reluctantly, he walked away. Part of him wanted to just let her go, to give up hope.

Jase, however, was stubborn.

* * *

Wes was still, unmoving as he lied on the bench outside behind the restaurant he was just kicked out off. Then, suddenly, a bucket of water made contact with his face.

"Don't do it Rider, it's a trap!" he screamed, arms flailing as he woke up. "Wait, what? Where am I?"

"It's us!" said Olaf cheerfully.

Wes squinted his eyes, trying to recognize the snowman. Then it occurred to him; he only knows one snowman.

"You!" he screamed. "My arch nemesis! Untie me you fiend!"

"Wes, relax" said Kristoff. "You're hands are not tied." He, Olaf, Anna, Matthew and Sven were out behind the restaurant, where the owner was kind enough to let them have some privacy.

"I think I'd know if I wasn't... oh wait, never mind" he said, noticing his hands were free. Quickly, he stood up "So, uh, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, you kind of disturbing the peace..."

"Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary. Good. So, how's the family? Did you come to your senses and name your kid after me?"

"No! We did not!" said an annoyed Anna.

"Princess! How's life... Oh, is this the little guy?" he asked, seeing Matthew by Anna's legs. He bent down to get a closer look "Hi there!" he said in a gentler voice.

"Momma, wh-wh-whose the s-strange man? And wh-why is he w-wearing a m-mask?" he said, hiding behind Anna's skirt.

"Oh, this is... uh, an old friend of ours, of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Wes said, offended. "I will have you know, little man, that I saved the lives of everyone here..."

"That was _after _you tried to kidnap me and stab Kristoff!"

"Oh, would you let that go! I helped save your life, so we're even now, right?"

"Right!" said Olaf.

"I wasn't talking to you! We still have that matter of you stranding me in the dessert, you little snow golem!"

"Snow what?" asked Olaf.

"You heard me!" snapped Wes, pointing an accusing finger. It was then Sven jumped in between them, pushing his head directly into Wes' face, snorting angrily. "And that goes for you too!" said Wes defiantly.

"Sven!" said Kristoff, pulling him back. "Leave the guy alone, will you?"

"Um, Wes" Anna interrupted, walking up with Matthew behind her. "I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you doing back in Arendelle? You're not planning on stealing something, or someone, are you?"

"Ah yes, Arendelle. Well, funny story, being out of touch with my brother, I sadly ran out of the secret ingredient to make my capsules. So, I've been traveling the old fashion way... _walking_." He said with a distaste for the word

"Oh, you poor soul" said Anna sarcastically.

"Anyway, this is my life since I left Berglia... que flashback!"

"What?"

_"I continued working as a thief, you know, stealing what I needed, living the life. Ah, life was awesome! But alas, I felt unfulfilled with my life, a void if you will. About a year ago, I gave my self a long, hard look in the mirror... about three hours to be exact. I actually had to take my mask off to get a better look, the details of which... you will never know! Anyway, I had my epiphany: what if I lived an honest life (que heavenly tone). So, I gave it a shot. My first job was working in some poor provincial town in France as a librarian. I ended up being fired cause I didn't know the "alphabetical system." That, and this crazy strange, peculiar, bibliomanic chick kept giving me a hard time when I couldn't find some book about a beanstock or an ogre or something, and she was _always _singing! _

_After that, I went to work for this work as a guard for the Chinese army. I might have fallen asleep and failed to sound the alarm when some Huns invaded and I got fired, but I think they turned out alright. Then there was this German guy who needed help talking some boys into going to a magical place called Pleasure island. I never got a chance to go there, but I'm sure they had a great time. Then the guy was arrested for something involving illegal donkey trading, so I was once again out of a job._

_Finally, it happened: I ran out of the dust used to make my transportation capsules, so I ended up stranded in some place in Scotland, where some crazy redheaded chick shot at me with a bow for making fun of her accent! Talk about being sensitive! After that I couldn't find a good job, realizing I had no skills expect for the illegal sort. I was on the streets, alone, without penny to my name. Then, I had my second epiphany (heavenly tone); I'll become a bounty hunter!"_

"A bounty hunter?" asked Olaf.

"Yeah, the good kind, not like a mercenary who kidnaps innocent people. See, I now go after wanted criminals, turn them into the law, you know, where I'm not already wanted, and collect the reward. Everyone wins!..."

When Wes was finally finished, Matthew had fallen asleep leaning against Anna's leg.

"... Oh, and I had this mishap with a cursed Aztec treasure, but I was able to track down some old bandaging for a trace of my blood and reverse it, but other than that, everything's just dandy!"

"Well, I'm glad you found a useful trade in society" said Anna, picking up the dozy Matthew. "But we should get going..."

"Actually, maybe you can lend me a hand. See, I was following this nameless, hooded fellow, when I lost his trail in Weselton..."

"Weselton?" asked Anna, suddenly curious.

"Yeah. You know anyone there?"

"I wish I could un-know someone if that's what you mean."

"Ah. Well, I finally picked up his trial here, lost it again, got depressed, drank to my heart's content, then you guys found me."

"Wait, there's a dangerous criminal in Arendelle?" asked Anna, holding Matthew closer.

"Yeah, some mercenary. He was following some other dude. Problem is, he's got no name, is almost never seen, his only identifying mark being a scar on his right hand in the shape of a bear... hence his nickname "Bear Scar guy". He's a pretty tough dude."

"Well, I hope you catch this, "Bear Scar Guy", cause I don't like the idea of a mercenary running around Arendelle..."

* * *

Lionel was wandering around Arendelle for hours now. It was well past noon, and he still couldn't find his son. He began to worry; "What if the ship didn't make it, or that Assassin got him?" "I should have never let him go alone!" he thought. Not knowing where else to look, he sat down at one of the benches near the shipyards to rest.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a young boy sitting by himself, eating an apple. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was indeed his blond haired son, waiting for his father

"Lukas!" he cried, running to meet his son. Lukas! Over here!"

Lukas looked up from his apple, trying to find the source of the voice. Turning to his left, he finally found it.

"Pa!" he cried, dropping his apple and making a bee-line for his father. closing the gap in a matters of seconds, he jumped up into his father's arms. Some on-lookers took notice, watching as son and father were reunited.

"I've got you son!" Lionel cried, hugging his son.

"Oh Pa! I thought he got you for sure!"

"No, son. I'm tough, remember? Nothing's going to keep me from you."

Finally, he pulled away, looking at his son in the face. "We're safe here, son. I promise, things are going to be different from now on."

As Father and son reunited, a man in the shadows took notice. The hooded Assassin the bear scar on his right hand gripped the sword on his belt. Making sure there were no guards to break up what he was about to start, he attempted to take the fire wielder by surprise...

* * *

**I just love these cliffhangers, don't you? **

**Let me know what you think! Be brutal! **

**-Batman**


	5. Metal and Fire

Chapter 5

Metal and Fire

**Chapters on back to back days! I'm on fire!... (pun intended).**

* * *

"Come on son" said Lionel, standing up. "Let's go find a place to eat, then I'll see if I can meet with the queen and hopefully she will offer us refuge here."

"Hey, with your fire, I'm sure she'll find time to meet with you."

Lionel chuckled, patting his son on the back. "Yeah, they can be a blessing at times."

Lionel and Lukas walked off back into tow, not seeing the hooded man hiding behind one of the buildings. He silently walked up behind them, hand on the hilt of his sword. Both of them oblivious to him, he inched closer and closer, trying to look casual and not attract attention. Then, when he judged himself close enough, he pulled the sword from its scabbard, making a "shing" noise.

That' all it took to alert Lionel to his presence. He turned, seeing the Assassin in the corner of his eye. "Lukas! Down!" Lionel ordered. Before the assassin could get close, Lionel swung his hand to the ground before them, sending a surge of fire magic out. It hit the ground before the Assasin, exploding into a pillar of fire, stopping him in his tracks. Nearby, a woman screamed; Lionel forgot he was in public as the crowds began to disperse in the opposite direction...

* * *

A quarter mile away, behind a restaurant, Anna, Kristoff, Matthew, and Olaf were getting ready to leave Wes to whatever adventure he was off to next, when he stopped, twitching his head.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" asked Kristoff.

Then, he heard another faint scream, too faint for most people to hear. "That's him!" Wes said, drawing one of his swords.

"Who?"

"Bear scar guy, who else?"

"How do you know?"

"I have a eight sense about these things!"

"_Eighth_ sense?"

"I'll explain later!" He screamed, running through the alleyways towards the shipyards.

Kristoff stared until Wes disappeared, then turned to Anna. "Do you think we should follow him?"

"Oh, you know it's probably nothing. Then again, he might be a public menace... Tell you what, you go see what nonsense he's after, and I'll take Mr. Sleepy head here home."

"Oh, can I go?" asked Olaf.

"Sure Olaf." said Kristoff, walking off briskly with Sven and Olaf in the direction Wes went.

"Be careful!" screamed Anna. "Wow, never thought I'd be the responsible one, huh?" she asked the sleeping Matthew.

* * *

The Assassin dodged a series of blasts of fire from Lionel, being careful not to hit any of the civilians. He couldn't use his powers to his full extent, fearing he would set one of the nearby buildings on fire or burn some innocent person.

"Stay back!" said Lionel, his son cowering behind him. "Somebody's going to get hurt!"

The Assassin didn't say anything. Instead, he charged with his sword again. Lukas jumped back while Lionel took a step forward, forming his fire blade and blocking the blow.

"Just leave us alone! This isn't Weselton anymore!" Lionel reminded him. The Assassin didn't listen, swinging his sword left and right, trying to stab Lionel. The crowds began dispersing, screaming in panic from the fight.

"Luke, run!" screamed Lionel as he blocked another blow. "Run! Find a guard!"

Lukas did as his father instructed and ran. But the Assassin saw this and found an opportunity. Stepping back a few paces, he flipped out one of his throwing knives and threw it at Lukas.

"No!" screamed Lionel. Without time to think, he threw himself in front of the blade, getting himself stabbed in the leg with the knife.

"Pa!" screamed Lukas. He ran back, grabbing onto his wounded father as he fell.

Under his hood, the Assassin smiled. He took a few quick steps over to the dazed Lionel and his son.

"Leave him be!" screamed Lukas, cowering over his father. Lionel tried to push him away, but the Assassin was already over him, raising his sword to strike.

He swung it down hard, but was met with surprise: Another sword met his before he could do the family any harm. Looking up, he met a familiar, masked face.

"We meet again, Bear Scar Guy!" said Wes Brawnstone. The Assassin pulled back, sliding sword on sword, taking a defensive stance. Wes stood between him and the family, drawing his second sword. "You know, I don't like guys who messes with children... like, at all."

The Assassin stared back, wordlessly.

"And what's with all the fire?" he asked randomly, looking at the burning areas around them. "Burning things now I see?"

The Assassin didn't respond, but rather took a swing at Wes. Wes took out his second sword, fighting back against the Assassin, putting distance between the Assassin and Lionel and Lukas. Despite wielding two swords, the Assassin was putting up quiet a fight with his long sword, swinging it around with surprising speed.

"What is with you anyway?" asked Wes as he fought. "Why don't you talk?"

The Assassin didn't say anything, silently fighting back.

Lionel was barely able to get to his feat as Lukas helped him up. By then Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven ran up, helping him up.

"You alright?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes..." Lionel grunted, trying to stand. "Just a flesh wound." Immediately, Kristoff began pulling him out of harm's way while Wes fought off the Assassin. "Guess Wes wasn't kidding" Kristoff said to Olaf.

Performing a series of spins, the Assassin avoided Wes' advances. The two mercenaries fought diligently, leaping over boxes and barrels, eventually finding themselves on opposite sides of a two-wheeled cart full of cabbages. Seeing that it was leaning at an odd angle, he kicked it up, covering the Assassin in cabbages. Underneath the cart was a small, cowering man, who was up till now using his cart to hide.

"My cabbages!" he cried, staring at the over turned cart.

Wes ignored him and went after the distracted Assassin, kicking him down. Flipping over upon impact, the Assassin quickly got back to his feat, just in time to block another swing from Wes. Wes eventually gained the upper hand and forced him back over a pile of wood, being used in a nearby construction project. Wes, being more energetic and quick, saw that he was begging to tire out the man.

"Aw, is mister no speaky getting tired?" asked Wes in a mocking tone

Then Wes stepped on a loose board, which lied across a small box. Seeing his opportunity, the Assassin stepped down hard on the other end, knocking Wes' leg up, flipping him over onto his back.

"Ouch" he said in a grunt on his back. "And I even saw that coming."

One instant later, the Assassin was back, sword held over his head as he was about to stab Wes.

"No!" cried Kristoff. Next too him, Lionel, seeing Wes in peril, flung his arms forward, sending forth a beam of fire magic. Seeing the fire at the last second, the Assassin swung his sword, blocking it. The impact resulted in an explosion of fire, magic, and smoke, sending the Assassin flying back into a stack of crates. The smoke and amber filled the air, reducing the visibility for a few seconds. For a moment, all was silent.

When the smoke finally cleared, Kristoff's jaw fell, followed by Sven and Olaf's. Kristoff remained there, still supporting Lionel, whose arms were still cast forward.

"Ah... you uh... you have fire magic?"

Lionel nodded, still gasping. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Still on his back, Wes slowly sat up, scorch marks on his face, and the feather on his hat cindering. His eyebrows are noticeably smaller, burned back from the blast. "whoooa" he said in aw and shock. "I did _not_, see that coming!" Smelling the cindering feather, he licked his fingers and promptly put it out. "OK, everyone, raise your hand if you saw that coming!" Nobody raised their hands, Kristoff still unmoved. "Yeah, thought so." He stood up, wiping the ash and dust from his body. He looked around, scanning through the smoke. "Hey, where'd Bear Scar guy go?"

Kristoff forced himself out of his trance. Both he and Lionel looked around, seeing no trace of the Assassin.

"Come on" said Kristoff, helping the limping Lionel onto Sven. "We better get you to the infirmary; I'm sure Elsa and Anna are going to be interested in meeting you."

* * *

Anna just walked into the castle courtyard, carrying a sleeping Matthew. Standing outside the castle doors, a distracted looking Jase took notice and walked up.

"There you are." she said. "Weren't you supposed to be back a few hours ago?... Where's Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Oh, yeah, you'll never believe who we found at the restaurant... Wes Brawnstone."

"Wes?" Jase asked, distracted from his other thoughts. "As in Wes, brother of Lars, crazy teleporting guy, _that_ Wes?"

"Not teleporting anymore, as he apparently ran out of the stuff. Anyway, he ran off chasing some commotion he thought he heard, so Kristoff and the others went to keep him out of trouble..."

"Doctor!" screamed Kristoff with a stranger riding in on Sven. "We need a doctor!"

Anna turned in disbelief. There was Kristoff, Olaf, Wes, a young boy, and a wounded man riding Sven.

"Looks like they found it instead" said Jase, walking past Anna and rushing to them.

"We need a doctor!" said Kristoff. "He's been stabbed in the leg!"

"Kristoff!" said Jase. "What's going on, what happened?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll say it! I'll say it!" said Wes, raising his hand. "I was looking for Bear Scar Guy, then I found Feisty Pants and family, then found Bear Scar Guy, he tries to kill this dude, I save him, Bear Scar Guy tries to kill me, then this dude goes all..." he waves his hands dramatically, "... Wham! Ba-boom! Ka-pow! Bang!... fire bending slice!" he exclaimed, waving his hands around as if reenacting some sort of martial art.

Everyone just kind of stared at the eccentric Wes for a second. Jase and Anna simultaneously rolled there eyes to Kristoff for a better explanation.

"Yeah, I'll explain it better. But right now, we need to get this guy patched up."

* * *

Elsa was still in her study, working away to get her mind off things. Then, something happened she never dreamed would ever happen; she was done. Everything was signed, read, and written. Not even a single envelope was unsealed. Normally, she would be ecstatic, but on this particular day, she _needed_ something to keep her busy, after a particularly confusing morning.

Sighing in defeat, she held her hand up, playing around with a few flurries she decided to create, letting them spin and float, much like a snow globe.

"ELSA!" screamed a huffing, out of breath Anna, bursting through the door. Elsa nearly jumped out of her chair in fright, causing her to shoot the magic at her desk, freezing the work she just completed.

"Anna! What on earth?!..."

"Come to infirmary! Wes! Assassin! Fire magic! Sword fight! Explosions! Mayhem!..."

"Anna! Calm down! What are you trying to s..."

"Sorry, can't say! Must show! Now!" Without another word, she grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her away.

"Here we go again" Elsa said in defeat, letting Anna drag her out. At least her mind is now occupied again.

* * *

Being dragged to the infirmary, Elsa was surprised to see almost everyone crowding outside one of the rooms.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Queen and princess coming through... MOVE!" said Anna as she dragged Elsa through.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked just before being pulled to the room. Inside, Jase, Kristoff, Olaf, and... Wes were standing around a bed ridden man with a young child next to him.

"Alright, what is going... oh no" said Elsa, seeing Wes in the corner.

"Oh, Elsa! Hey it's me Wes! Remember we were engaged! You shot ice at me..." said Wes, walking towards Elsa when she formed a pillar of ice in front of him, causing him to smash into it.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Elsa asked, her mood deteriorating. "And who is this?" she asked, referring to Lionel.

"Oh, Elsa, you have to see this!" said Anna. She turned to Lionel. "Go on, show her!"

"Show me what?"

Slowly, Lionel held his hand out. With little effort, he formed a small ball of fire, as if a burning torch, only without the torch.

Elsa's eyes widened. Lionel let the slow flickering flame increase, flaring out a little.

"You, you can, use... _fire_ magic?" she asked, almost unbelieving.

Lionel nodded, letting the flame die. "Your Majesty, my name is Lionel Leewell, and this is my son, Lukas... We came here seeking sanctuary from Weselton..."

* * *

**Well, hope you all liked that little action bit. I'm sure most of you caught the little references I threw in there. Again, not really cannon, just little nods. Things might go more slowly as school work begins to pile up, so bear with me. **

**Don't be afraid to review!**

**-Batman**


	6. The Plight of Lionel

Chapter 6

The Plight of Lionel

**I see everyone loved the Last Airbender references!**

**Sorry about the delay. My outline kind off fell apart on me as I fleshed it out, and I had a problem making the story flow. But, I think I worked it out, so here you go.**

* * *

"... And by the time the smoke cleared, the mercenary was gone. Afterwards, we just brought Lionel here to get his leg looked at."

Kristoff just finished telling everyone what happened in the city that day. It was getting late, and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jase and Wes were in the infirmary with Lionel and Lukas. Lionel sat on the bed, his leg just finished being bandaged by the nurse, young Lukas by his side. Luckily, it was just a flesh wound, missing most of the major arteries. He could even begin walking again in a few days.

As Kristoff finished his story, Elsa studied the man before her. He had short, red hair, and a strong looking face with short facial hair; enough to give the impression of a beard, but short enough so his skin could still be clearly seen underneath. He sounded like a man in his thirties, but his face showed signs of worry and hardships, adding years fro his face. Though she very rarely entertained such thoughts, he appeared, handsome.

When Kristoff finished speaking, Elsa jumped out of her thoughts, immediately concerning herself with the matter at hand. "So wait, we have an assassin in Arendelle, who is after this man... I'm sorry, Lionel?"

Lionel nodded. "That's my name."

"And the Northern Isles has a 40,000 krone price on him, alive" said Wes. "So he's mine in case anyone gets any ideas!"

Elsa stood up, pacing the room. "Wesley, what, what is he wanted for, by the way?" she asked about as business like as possible.

"You're speaking to me? Really? Am I dreaming? I'm not even sure you said anything in all the while I've known you... wait, let me think (he takes a moment to recount the events of Frozen 4)... nope, not so much as a sentence. You know, you may not like me, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude about it..."

"Mr. Brawnstone! What is this mercenary wanted for?" Elsa asked, the room growing colder.

"Ugh, fine Ms. Sassy!" Else rolled her eyes. Wes started counting with his fingers, flipping out one finger for each crime. "He's wanted for the assassination of a Lord, a Duke, two business men, five ship captains, and three military men, and that's just what he's been charged with, not to mention his involvement in criminal assassinations."

"Sheez" said Kristoff. "This guy sounds bad."

"Yep, this guy's a first class mercenary, wanted in seven different countries. The Northern Isles has the highest price for him, so I plan to take him there...Also, I'm not wanted there, so..."

"But why is he after you?" asked Elsa to Lionel, interrupting Wes.

Lionel leaned up in his bed, wincing as a surge of pain went through his leg. "The Duke of Weseton sent him, Duke Archibald."

"Duke who?" asked Anna.

Elsa's reaction was another matter. Her eyes went wide at the name. So many memories, all bad regarding that man. He did, after all, tried to have her killed in her own palace. "Anna, Archibald is the name of the Duke of Weselton."

"That's his name? Archibald, really?"

"What did you think his name was?"

"I don't know, Duke Weasel? He never actually said his name."

Elsa face palmed herself. "Wow."

"And..." started Jase, turning the attention back to Lionel. "Why is the Duke after you?"

Lionel sat up straight in bed. He glanced at his son for a moment, remembering what led them to where they were.

"Because I'm different" he said bitterly, anger building in his voice. He looked right at Jase, memories forming behind the eyes. "I was a blacksmith before he found out about my powers, and a good one too. I knew of the Duke's prejudice, but my wife, Lily, had family there, so I managed to keep my powers concealed. It wasn't good enough, through, and one day, he found out. soldiers came to arrest me, surrounding my house. We fled through an escape hatch under our home. I was able to escape with Luke, but Lily..." He stopped, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "They caught up to us briefly and... I couldn't... She was killed..." Lionel stopped talking, his eyes watering.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Anna covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at the Duke's ruthlessness.

Lionel, not wanting to relieve old memories, carried on. "Luke and I managed to hide out in neighboring countries for a while, moving from place to place when suspicions grew. Finally, about a few months ago, this man, the Assassin, nearly decapitated me. I was able to use my powers to get him off my back, but he was relentless, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he got the better of me. I heard of Arendelle, and you" he looked to Elsa. "So, I thought, maybe we could find a place here. We had to go back to Weselton to get here, though, and the Assassin nearly got us, but we got here. Unfortunately, he followed. I'm, sorry about that."

"No need, it wasn't your fault" said Elsa. She was clearly flustered, but not at him. "You were just looking after your family... How long have you been on the run?" she asked.

Lionel shrugged, looking to Luke. "I don't know, about, three... three years son?"

"I think so Pa."

"Three years then."

Elsa nodded. "You can stay here for now, till we can rid ourselves of that criminal. You don't have to run anymore. Any enemy of the Duke is a friend of mine."

Lionel sighed in relief. "Thank you your Majesty! I, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just, rest for now. Spend time with your son. When you're well enough to walk, we'll discuss this more. Until then, sleep comfortably."

Lionel hugged his son. "Thank you, really."

Elsa smiled in response, then motioned everyone else to follow her out.

Now by themselves, Luke asked his father "We're safe now, Pa?"

"Yes, we're safe" he replied, leaning back against the pillow.

* * *

Outside, out of earshot of Lionel's room, Anna started

"Wow, and to think, we just found someone else with ice powers, and now we find a guy with fire powers" said Anna.

"I can't believe it" said Elsa. "Only a few years ago, I thought I was the only one. And now... and someone with a gift other that ice."

"I know, right? Like, how do they work? Can he make fire creatures? Can he make a castle of magma?"

"Maybe we should let him rest before you go ask him those childish questions" remarks Kristoff.

"Ooh!" interrupted Wes. "We should make him and Elsa fight! Wouldn't that be sweet?! Fire and ice? I could sell tickets, maybe make a wager or two..."

"You are not going to stage a fight!" Anna yelled at Wes.

"Oh come on, I could use the money! I'm broke!"

"You're insane!"

"I thought we've established that!"

"Stop it you two!" Elsa interrupted. "This is serious! We could be receiving word from Weselton any day now. Word that a man with fire powers is here is going to spread."

"Wait, what?" asked Anna.

"The Duke is a harsh, greedy, horrid man who has this phobia with magic. He won't stop till he has Lionel."

"But, Elsa, he hasn't gone after you" said Anna. "It's been, what, five years or so since we last heard of him?"

"That's only because I'm a sovereign ruler; if he tried to have me killed, he would make enemies. I had the backing of an entire country to stand against him, and then some. Lionel is a commoner, he doesn't have the luxury."

Anna nodded. "Wow, I never realized... I've forgotten how good we have it."

"What now?" Jase asked. "I doubt the Duke is going to let easy prey go unchallenged."

"Now" Elsa said. "We just worry about the Assassin. We'll double the guard, both around the castle and in town till we find him. And if the Duke makes a move, we'll just have to wait."

"Well, that's great" said Wes in a dismissive tone. "Say, I have to stay in town for a while till I get my man, mind I crash here for a few days? I've never actually stayed in a castle before, you know, with the owner's permission..."

"No!" said Elsa. The last thing she needed was some crazy nut with a crush on her in her own home. She had enough problems with men being infatuated with her for one day.

"Aw, but I'll be good. I promise! I'll even let make sure Cornelious stays in my room!"

"Who?"

"He's my invisible hedgehog! He's been standing right here the entire time!" he pointed to his side, pointing to a spot of thin air. "Go on, say hello Corry..."

...

"You're sick, you know that?!..." He turned back to Elsa. "So, can I stay?"

Elsa just stared at him blankly, honestly not sure what to make of him. "Absolutely not! I'm sure there is a place in town you can stay. I'll even pay for your rent personally, but _not_ in the castle."

"Well... it's no castle, but I'll take it. Beats the last place I stayed at. I think the landowner was a psycho."

* * *

Duke Archibald sat a his dining table with some of his business partners, discussing mundane topics of business and trade. As he enjoyed his meal, one of his servants walked up, handing him a note. Reading it briefly, he immediately knew who it was from.

"Ah" he said to himself, catching the attention of his guests. "You all remember that heathen fire magician I've been after?"

"Oh, you mean that former blacksmith?"

"Yes, that one. Well, it appears our "friend" tracked that fire sorcerer back to Arendelle, where he has, been given Asylum. That snow sorceress thinks she can protect her own kind" he chuckled. He crumpled up the paper, throwing it away for the servant to pick up. "Well, I'll show her who she's messing with. It's about time I get some payback." He wiped his mouth and got up from the table. "Excuse me gentlemen, I must consult with my advisors... We have some, legal matters to attend to. My asset comes highly recommended, but it looks like I might have to implement a failsafe."

* * *

**jj12: Good eye picking up the second reference! As for Wes, Deadpool was actually a major influence in making him, that and Flynn Rider. Funny thing, he was just supposed to be another nameless assassin, but then... I decided it needed a new OC, so I started with Deadpool, made him medieval looking, threw in some stuff of my own, added some Flynn Rider in it, then just went nuts with it and threw in a bunch of supposed adventures, threw it all in the blender that is my imagination, and boom! Wesley Brawnstone!. H****e was originally supposed to be able to teleport on his own, being "born" with it, but I ran into too many plot conflicts with that idea.**

**Gelgela29: Give Wes his own series? That.. is a great idea! Just let me finish this series, where his backstory will be revealed, then I'll see what I can do. And thanks for the comment on the poster. I actually used a program called " Paint. net", rather than that overpriced Photoshop. **

**Glad you guys are enjoying this. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. I have a new poll up regarding another story I'm writing. Basically, it's your reaction if there were ever a trailer for it. It involves a hypothetical, ultimate crossover movie where basically any movie can enter the real world. Action film, Loki's the main villain, Frozen's in it, so is Deadpool, it get's crazy.**

**-Batman**


	7. The Blacksmith

Chapter 7

The Blacksmith

**Sorry about the delay. **

* * *

The next morning, after receiving breakfast in bed, Lionel attempted to get up an walk around. He enjoyed working, doing something, and being bedridden did not sit well with him. He tried to get up too fast, however, and would have fallen to the floor if Luke had not caught him.

"Take it easy Pa" Luke said, trying to pushing him back up. "Your leg was stabbed, remember?"

"You don't say?" said Lionel in upbeat sarcasm. "I didn't notice."

Luke smiled at his father's sarcasm as he helped him to his feet. Taking it slower this time, Lionel was able to hobble around the room on the cructh. "There, I'll be running in no time."

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he greeted. Entering the room was Elsa and Anna.

"Good morning!" Anna said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thank you. I'll have to thank your husband later for bringing me back here."

"Oh, you'll get your chance. He's spending some much needed father-son time with him... and by that I mean giving _me_ a break" Anna smiled.

"I see your on your feet again?" said Elsa, interrupting her sister.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I just can't stand being in bed when I'm not tired. Can't wait till this leg gets better.

"Glad to hear that you are doing better. I was hoping we could talk... I would like to know more about my guest. Perhaps a walk through the courtyard?"

"Oh, certainly your Majesty" Lionel answered courteously.

* * *

They walked out to the courtyard, Lionel enjoying the fresh air compared to his stale room. Only a few people were about, being a Saturday morning, so they could relatively talk freely.

"...So, you're a blacksmith?" Elsa inquired.

Lionel nodded as he hobbled along. "Well, it kind of comes easy when you don't need forge... so, I usually use one so no one suspects my secret."

"Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Anna. "I mean, yeah, it's kind of a big deal..."

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, respecting his privacy. "That's kind of private..."

"Oh, no, Your Majesty, I would be happy too..."

"Oh, then go on, go please!" Elsa said eagerly.

"Well, my parents, God rest there souls, felt that it was best that we kept this a secret... at least until I had mastered my gift... Most of Weselton is a superstitious place."

"This is sounding utterly familiar" muttered Anna to Elsa.

"I was OK with it, especially since I was able to channel my magic into my hobby. I found all sorts of ways to use it. For years, I kept my gift a secret, but I never felt fearful of it... I mean, sure, I burned curtains and my blankets every now and then, but at least I was able to put out my own fires."

"And... only your parents knew?" said Elsa.

"And a few of my closest friends. Lilly and Luke obviously knew. Life was good, right up until, well..." Lionel grew silent, internally berating himself for letting his words slip.

"Until what?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Um... until the Duke became paranoid and began searching for other magic users. I had to move when the guards became suspicious."

"Oh" said Elsa. She was suspicious. "And, _when _did this harassment began?"

"Um..." Lionel looked around, hoping that she would drop it. "About... about six years ago?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "The same time of my coronation?"

Lionel nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"You shouldn't be sorry" said Elsa. "That wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't anyone's fault" interjected Anna, knowing her sister's issues of guilt all to well. "The only person to blame is that Duke Arsensa..."

"Archibald" Elsa corrected.

"Right, whatever. It was his fault, and he's far away in some other part of the world, so we can just forget about him."

"Well, for now anyway" said Elsa.

"What you you mean?" asked Luke.

Elsa looked at the father and son sympathetically. "That Assassin is still out there, and the Duke has been known to use loopholes, blackmail, bribery, just about anything to get what he wants... Even after my coronation, he tried to bring me down by trying to turn other countries against me... luckily, our allies have better sense then that. Now he has you _and_ me in one place... He might try something equally as underhanded."

Lionel shook his head. "I'm sor..."

"Don't you dare say "sorry"!" interrupted Elsa. "I can handle the Duke. In fact, I've been waiting for a rematch with him. If anything, I should be thanking you for giving me the chance to get back at him. As for the Assassin, I have my best men looking into it... and a former, _acquaintance_..."

"You mean the masked man?" asked Lionel.

"Yes, him. We have a, strained, if not odd history with him."

"That's an understatement" said Anna.

"The point is" said Elsa. "I have almost everyone looking out for him. So you and your son can relax, try to have some peace. If there is anything you want to do, please, indulge yourself."

Lionel smiled, looking down at his son. "Well, I haven't done any blacksmithing for a while..."

* * *

Jase and Isaac had been riding through town, asking everyone they passed if they had seen the Assassin. So far, no one had seen him since yesterday, and the trail was cold. Currently, they were asking the owner of a small inn if they had seen him.

"...Sorry, sir" he said. "No one new has been here in over a week. Wish I could have been more help."

"That's alright. Thank you sir" said Jase. He walked out, back to Isaac on his horse.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope, same as everyplace else we've checked."

"Yeah, well, that guy gives me the creeps. There's no trail on this guy. No sightings, no suspicious characters, not even footprints from yesterday. It's like he's a ghost."

"Yeah... we'll get him." Jase climbed back onto Cliff, not showing much interest in the subject.

"Hey, buddy, you paying attention there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just tired it all."

"Tired, or distracted? I've known you long enough to know if you're off."

"I'm not off."

"Then why did you just get up on some random horse?"

"What?" Jase looked down, realizing that he was on some white horse, defiantly not Cliff, who was snorting just a few feet away. Nearby stood some annoyed looking man, waiting for Jase to get off his horse. Quickly, Jase jumped off. "Uh, sorry about that."

The man grabbed the reigns to his horse and just turned and left. Feeling embarrassed, he reached over and grabbed an appalled Cliff, climbing back on. "Alright, so maybe I'm a little off."

"Really?" asked Isaac sarcastically. He waited patiently as they road along for an answer.

"Elsa and I, nearly... kissed."

Isaac's eyes went wide. "Come again?"

Jase sighed. "I was taking Cliff out to pasture when Elsa asked me for a favor. One thing led to another, then, she just came close and... well, that was it."

Isaac remained quiet for a moment as they rode about. "So, that's a step, right?"

"I have no idea. I tried to talk to her about it, but she's still holding onto this fear that she's not meant for me, or anyone for that matter... Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

"I'll tell you why!" said a voice. Jase turned around to find Wes hanging upside down from a rafter. "...It's because she's a woman, and women are crazy!"

Jase, taken by surprise, pulled back on the reigns, bringing Cliff to a stop. "What the... Where did you come from?!"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy pirate decide they want a little baby pirate..."

"That's not what I meant!" screamed Jase. "Just forget I asked!"

Wes flipped around, jumping down to the ground below. "Look, if you want my opinion..."

"I don't."

"Just move along, get over her... It's been what, three years since I met you guys? And she's still having cold feet?... Women with a lot of baggage are not worth it. "

"If she has so much baggage" said Isaac, "then why do you still have a thing for her?"

"Because she is **FINE**!" he said loudly.

"So, you're just trying to get rid of the competition?"

"Absolutely! Especially now that I have to contend with that fire dude."

"What?" asked Jase. "Lionel? She just met him."

"And don't fire and ice kind of... don't mix?" asked Isaac.

"That's why it's so obvious! Fire, ice... the shippers are just screaming for it! I don't know why..."

"Shippers?"

"Oh... never mind. Point is... What was I talking about? I was supposed to be giving advice right?... Right, women are nuts, especially the hot ones. So, good luck with that!" Wes then jumped up, grabbing a hanging sign and quickly pulling himself back up to the roof. "I've got a bounty to collect!" With that, he was off.

Jase and Isaac just kind of stared for a moment as he left. "Did that make, any sense to you?" asked Isaac.

Jase just shook his head. "I blame the parents."

Isaac shook his head, trying to get his train of though back. "He has a point, you know. It's been three years, if she hasn't made a decision by now, then I think it's time to move on... let her go."

Jase flicked his reigns, signaling Cliff to move along. "I'm not giving up on her Isaac... no matter how long it takes."

"Why?"

"Because... I love her, and she's worth it."

* * *

Temporarily taking over the royal blacksmith shop near the stables, wasting no time in getting to work. As he looked through the scrap metal to begin working, he turned to realize that in addition to Elsa and Anna, he had acquired the attention of a small crowd.

"You OK?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, yeah. Just not used to a crowd is all." Finding a short piece of straight metal, he immediately went to work. He hobbled over to the anvil. Luckily, there was a structural beam he could use to support himself right next to the anvil.

"Here we go" he said. Instantly, fire and magic emanated from his hand into the piece of metal he held. It wrapped around the metal, turning it hot and red. The crowds gasped in astonishment. He then placed the metal onto the anvil. His bare hands showed no signs of burning, heat having no affect on him. Raising a hammer, he brought it down hard. Sparks of fire and magic sprang out, sending bright orange magic through the metal, shaping and texturing the metal. It was clear to those paying attention that magic was playing a role, as he managed to do in one blow what it would normally take five to do.

He swung a few more times, the straight piece of metal taking an entirely different shape, curving up and out into different shapes, Lionel using his hammer more delicately now. Fire and magic encased the metal, working itself into the metal, working a shape to it. In no time, the metal took the shape of a miniature horse.

Lifting it up to get a better look at it, he shot a few burst of fire from his finger, adding some finishing touches. Finally, he swung his hand away from the horse figurine, pulling the fire and heat out and back into his hand, letting it dissipate. He held it out for all to see, earning a set of awes and cheers from the crowd. Seeing a young girl in the crowd, he grabbed his crutch and limped over to her, handing the horse to her.

"Here you go. It's yours."

The girl nearly squealed in delight, grabbing the now cool figurine from Lionel. She thanked him and began showing it to her siblings. Taking a step back, Lionel caught a glimpse of Elsa, who was all but fascinated by the spectacle.

"That was, impressive" she said, unable to contain a smile.

Lionel nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, my Lady."

Anna nudged Elsa, noticing the crowds enthusiasm in the new fire magic, compared to the usual ice magic of the Queen. "Looks like you got some competition!"

* * *

The Assassin watched the castle from the roof he was hiding out on on one of the three story buildings in Arendelle. Careful to remain hidden, he got a clear view into the courtyard, barely able to see Lionel walk with his son, Elsa, and Anna. He eyed them closely, trying to figure out a plan of attack. But alas, the castle was too heavily guarded. He could easily swim over and scale the wall, avoiding the bridge, but guards were pacing all around. And right now, with all these people in the courtyard, getting in undetected would be difficult, even for him. After spending a day and a half analyzing the castle, he knew that his best bet would be to sneak in under the cover of darkness, slipping in between the guards' change in shifts.

But where would Lionel sleep? He would have to sneak around and find it the old fashioned way.

* * *

**Reasons for me being late can be tied to life and school... Things have been hectic here at home and my spare time has been cut in half. **

**Oh, and my brother got me hooked on "Star Wars: Clone Wars" and,...yeah. Six seasons... Netflix... not a good mix with me (What happened to Ahsoka?! Or Darth Maul?! Why did it have to be canceled...WHY?! Darn you Disney! You made Frozen, but you forced Clones Wars out! I'm having mixed feelings about that.) **

**Anyway, now that that recent obsession is over, hopefully I can get more chapters out, but I can make no promises. I will, however, finish this, and the next (I have HUGE plans and I don't intend to give up on them).**

**Speaking of Frozen, anyone see the first photo stills of Frozen Fever? Still to early to tell, but it looks good so far. I see Elsa can now change the color of her dress to green. How?... I actually have no idea. "It's magic?" **

**Four: Jase was originally a knight from another Kingdom in my first story "Frozen 2: The Snow Queen." After the events of the story, Elsa knighted him as a Knight of Arendelle for his heroics, since his old kingdom finally fell into ruin.**

**See you soon, hopefully.**

**-Batman**


	8. The Note

Chapter 8

The Note

* * *

In Weselton, Duke Archibald stood before King Gerbhard, King of Weselton in the council room, along with much of the council members and a few guards at attention, the Dukes personal bodyguards amongst them. It was late evening, but the Duke insisted this meeting be held immediately.

The Duke's nephew, King Gerbhard ascended to the throne after his father's passing, young and naïve at the time, considered by most to be too young, especially by himself. Seeking council, he turned to his uncle, at the time very close to him. Throughout his reign, he tended to leave most decision making to his older, more adept uncle, who was the chief treasurer of Weselton, becoming the steward and his most trusted advisor as time went on. Standing apart from his short, cynical uncle, Berghard was significantly taller. His blond hair was short, his face clean of any facial hair. He was in his late twenties, but his demeanor suggested a much younger, more naïve man.

But that was over a decade ago. He is twenty nine now, yet he still hesitates to make his own decisions, relying on the opinions of others, his uncle his prime influence.

"Thank you for coming at this late hour" said the Duke. "We have received word of Lionel Leewell's whereabouts."

"Finally" said Gerbhard. "Then we can finally bring that criminal to justice?"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. You see, he is in Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" said Gerbhard.

"Yes. My _source_ says that he has been given asylum there, under protection of the _Queen_ herself" the Duke replied, amplifying disgust in the word "queen."

The King looked down on the table. "Well, that complicates things."

"Indeed, it does. That is why I have come to you. I think this might work to our advantage.

"Our advantage? How so? Have you forgotten what happened to you after your last excursion there? She nearly killed everyone! Need I remind you of your neck?"

"Oh, yes, _that_" said Archibald, rubbing his fake neck injury. "Believe me, I have not forgotten my, _perilous _and, _humiliating_ experience with that Ice Witch of a Queen" he said dramatically.

"Then how can we hope reclaim the fugitive?" asked one of the newer councilmen, most of which were usually quiet. In fact, most council meetings was fairly two sided, between the

The Duke turned to him, glaring him. "Why do you speak out of term?"

"Um, oh, I'm sorry your excellency, I didn't think..."

"Exactly, you don't think! Now straighten up and don't interrupt me again!" the Duke snapped at the pudgy man.

"He has a point uncle" said Gerbhard. "I want Mr. Leewell to pay for his heinous crimes. How can this work to our advantage?"

The Duke, wise enough to stay on his nephew's good side, turned to him. "Why, by legal means, of course."

"Legal?" asked the King. "But we have no relations."

"Who needs relations, when you can get under their skin..." He paced the room. "Arendelle has been under a microscope ever since the Queen's coronation and her sorcery exposed. Since that day, she has bewitched every other kingdom into thinking them as a peaceful, harmless trading partner; working up some "disasters" she herself probably put together just so she could fix it and make herself look good. In additions, she branded Weselton as a harsh, treasonous nation, severely hurting our relations with our allies. Not a day has gone by since that I have not worked out a plan to return the favor... and now, I can."

"How" asked the King. "They're probably painting the _murderer_ to be a liberated victim as we speak."

"Yes, well, they do have a way of playing the victim... but let me reassure you, they will not get away with it this time. With your permission, nephew, I will sail to Arendelle, demand a public hearing, and make them suffer for there crimes against Weselton, _all _of them!"

"A public hearing? What good would that do?"

"I have been putting together an airtight case, exposing the Queen and her family for the monsters they truly are. We shall turn there allies against them. By the time I'm finished with them, they'll be begging us to take Mr. Leewell.

Gerbhard nodded. "Then it is settled..." he turned to the council. "The honorable Duke of Weselton shall sail to Arendelle and take Arendelle and Mr. Leewell to court" he turned to the Duke. "And I will accompany you."

The Duke, formally taking in the glory, standing regally, lost his manacle in utter surprise. "What?! Uh, no! No, that won't be necessary nephew!"

"Uncle, I wish to see this through, and my presence will improve our standing. Besides, I want to see this Ice Witch for myself."

The Duke was at a loss of words. He had no excuse not to take his nephew, being taken by surprise. "I, uh, well..."

"Then it's settled. We leave in two days." With that, King Berhard dismissed the council, and they departed. The Duke was left alone, only his two faithful bodyguards remaining.

"That won't make things easier" said the Duke to his men. "He might get wise over there, and that is something I cannot afford." He turned to his bearded guard. "Did you send the messenger bird?"

"Yes, my Lord" he answered briefly.

"Good. Let's hope our _friend_ gets it before he gets another chance to kill Mr. Leewell. It is now in our best interest that he doesn't die."

* * *

Elsa invited Lionel and Luke to supper. Lionel sat next to his son, Kristoff sitting next to them. On the other side of the table, Anna sat next to Matthew in his high chair, Elsa sitting on his opposite side.

"So, you can pretty much make anything out of metal, just by thinking about it?" asked Kristoff to Lionel.

"As long as its hot, I can work with it, so yes" said Lionel. "But I'm limited to metal about the size of me. Anything larger and it just doesn't budge, no matter how hot I make it. Guess my powers has limits."

"Huh" said Anna, cutting up Matthew's chicken. "I don't think Elsa has any to hers. I mean, you should have been here six years ago..." She glanced at Elsa, seeing the expression on her face, on of regret. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. It's history, literally."

"I heard about the winter in summer" said Lionel. "For sure I can't do anything as expansive as that."

"Aw man" said Olaf. "So you can't make summer in winter?"

"Sorry" said Lionel, still unsure how to address a snowman. "I don't think affecting the weather is something I can do. Just fire."

"It's still just as impressive" said Elsa, trying not to belittle the man.

"Yes. Well, sometimes I'm glad I have my limits" said Lionel, looking down at his food, away from everyone. There was a slight sense of uneasiness as he finished that sentence, as if recalling something. It went by largely unnoticed in the room, all except for Kristoff. He didn't say anything, but he made a mental note of it.

"Well, I wish I had some" said Elsa, continuing the conversation. "Would have been a blessing growing up."

Elsa took another bite of her dinner when the door to the dining room opened, revealing Jase.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, walking in. Laying eyes on Elsa, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest; they didn't exactly leave each other on good terms. "Thought we had a lead by the warehouses, but it was a dead end."

Turning to see him, Elsa was careful not to make eye contact; not that she was feeling bitter towards him, more of guilty. "Well, I'm sure you did your best. We'll try again tomorrow."

"That man is a sly and sneaky one" said Lionel, finishing a bite of food. "I want to thank you again for offering your protection."

"Thank you for visiting us" said Elsa. "We're glad to have you."

"Actually, if you would like, I would like to join you on your excursion tomorrow" said Lionel.

"But your leg" said Elsa. "Forget the leg, this man is trying to kill you. You should stay within the castle."

"Hey, I can ride can I? Besides, I might be able to lure him out. I've dealt with him many times before."

"It might work Elsa" said Jase. "I'll stay by him of course, but if it will get him out of hiding faster, I think it's worth it."

Elsa turned to Jase briefly, considering this move. "Well, if you can keep him safe... Alright."

"Can I come with you Pa?" asked Luke.

Lionel chuckled, rubbing his son's head. "Sorry son. Maybe next time."

They continued on talking amongst themselves for a short while. Finally, dinner ended and they retired for the night.

* * *

Wes slept soundly in his bed at one of the local inns... well, Wes normal anyway. Wearing red pajamas, his mask still on, he tossed and turned, somehow managing to turning body around counter clockwise as he slept, his head hanging over the side.

"Argh... Flabber gasket..." he mumbled in his sleep. "...Come back here... you blue... dog thing..." He started swinging his fists in the air, fighting some invisible foe in his sleep "...wait... you're no dog!..." He then rolled over, falling out of bed, slamming against the floor, waking him. "What the?! Where'd that six armed dog thing go?... Oh wait, was that a dream? Right, must have been a dream." Slowly and sleepily, he got back up, cracking his back. He lazily climbed back into bed, when his eyes shot open. He sniffed the air, then licked his finger and held it up, sensing the breeze, if there was one.

"He is near, I _sense _it" he said slyly.

* * *

Standing on the edge of the fjord at the edge of the city, the hooded Assassin stared at the castle, monitoring the guards. This was light, refreshing even on this warm summer night. He was ready to enter, to collect his bounty, then move on to the next. But he had to wait for something first; he wouldn't act until he received word from his employer.

Finally, his only friend returned from his journey. A small falcon, built more for speed than power, called softly in the night sky. Holding his arm out, the falcon landed on his arm, a letter tied to its leg. Stroking the birds neck softly first, he reached for and removed the note. He unfolded it and read it. After reading it, he snorted, not happy about the news. He would not be hunting his prey tonight. He crumpled it up and threw it behind him, hitting the ground.

He stared out into the fjord for a few more minutes. The bird on his arm grew agitated, scolding quietly behind him. Sensing what his bird already knew was there, he turned to find Wes, still in his pajamas, his hat on and his swords strapped to his back.

"Your bird's a real blabbermouth, you know?" said Wes, standing his ground. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to "dance" as the French say, or do the British say that?"

The Assassin just stared. Without a word, he turned and ran to the right, fleeing into town. The falcon took off and followed. Wes rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Not again!" he exclaimed, running after him. The Assassin was quick, but so was Wes, zig-zagging through the now empty streets, minus the few random passersby's. Seeing Wes still on his tail, the Assassin turned into an alley. Wes turned into it, but he was gone, the alley splitting into three possible directions. Thinking quickly, he ran down the middle one. After passing a few blocks, Wes realized that he got skunked.

"Gosh dangst it!" he yelled, throwing his hat down. "Again! I've been after that ghost for months now and what do I have to show for it! Absolutely nothing!..." he looked down to his feet. "And I lost a slipper! Now I got to find that, _and_ this guy! Come on Life! work with me here! I'm just a man!..."

He continued to mumble and complain to himself as he stomped over where he ran. Finally, making it to where he first met the man, he found his slipper.

"There you are!" he said, picking it up and slipping it back onto his foot. As he was about to return to the Inn, something caught his eye. There was a crumpuled up piece of paper lying on the ground. For some reason, something told him to pick it up. He did so, un crumpling it and reading the contents to himself.

"Wow... WOW! Oh, I bet Madam Ice, Fire Lord, Feisty Pants, Sir Competition and Mountain Man would like to get their hands on this!" he exclaimed, running back to the castle.

* * *

After taking care of Matthew for the night, Anna was ready for bed, but Elsa had other plans. Insisting they talked, Anna left Matthew in Kristoff's care and walked to the gardens with Elsa.

"Sorry I'm keeping you from bed, but we haven't had time to talk in a while."

"Oh, no problem, really" said Anna sleepily. "At least I wasn't asleep yet. So, what's up?"

"Oh, I've just had a lot on my mind, what with Mr. Leewell and his predicament."

"And the fact he can make fire come out of his hand."

"Yes. He's a very interesting man" Elsa said, a faint smile on her face. "But, it's actually another man I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's Jase. Something, happened, between us."

"What? Something happened? Did he do something stupid? Cause if he did I'll..." Anna was already pounding her fists.

"I almost kissed him" Elsa said quickly, throwing it in there.

"Knock him in the... wait what?"

Elsa nodded.

"How do you almost kiss a guy?... Don't answer that. Just, give me the details. Are you back together?"

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, I'm not sure if I'll ever get back together with him."

"What do you mean? You, you love him, right?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't think I could ever get married." Elsa turned around, frustration in her voice. I'm not like you Anna, and I wish I was. You have such a clear look on love. You may not think it but you do. Me, well, it took me thirteen years to find out what love could do. Whenever I think of being with Jase, like, forever, I can only feel dread, anxiety."

Seeing a nearby bench, Elsa walked over and sat down. "I'm torn, Anna. I don't think I can do this, and I can't make him wait anymore."

Anna sat next to her. "Elsa, what are you going to do?"

Elsa looked up. "I don't know. But I have to make a decision soon."

They were quiet for a minute longer, Anna trying to think of some words to ease Elsa's fears.

They were both interrupted when they heard someone grunting.

"Do you hear that?" Anna asked.

"Yeah" said Elsa, snapping out of her thoughts, now on edge. They heard it again, the a scream.

"Yaaaah!" yelled Wes as he fell over the wall next to them, hitting the ground with a thud. "That hurt."

"Ahhh!" screamed Anna, jumping behind Elsa. "Kill it! Kill it with ice!" she screamed, not seeing who it was. In response, Elsa shot ice up from the ground, trapping Wes in spirals of ice.

"Ow! hey, watch the ice!" he screamed.

"What the, Wes?!" exclaimed Elsa, thawing the ice. "What are you doing here?!... and what are you _wearing_?"

Wes stood before them, sopping wet from the fjord, still in his pajamas, which had faces of a cartoonish, smiling mouse stitched into the fabric. The mouse for all intensive purposes could be drawn using three circles. The same face was stitched onto his slippers.

Momentarily embarrassed, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're door men were jerks and wouldn't let me in, I was on a "Keep out" list apparently. But it was really urgent so I had to swim over here. man I miss my transportation capsules..."

"Wes, just tell us what was so important that you had to break in, again!" said Elsa, annoyed.

"Oh, right. I found our Assassin friend..."

"You saw him?! Where did he go?"

"Don't know, he got away, but he dropped this, and I figured it would be important..." he pulled the damp paper out from his pocket. He handed it to Elsa, who snatched it up. Holding it over so Anna could read, she read out loud.

_Do not engage Lionel Leewell until further notice. _

_I am coming to Arendelle myself to oversee his surrender._

_Stand by for further instruction._

_-The Duke_

* * *

**In all the Fanfictions I've bee reading, the Duke is always considered to be the leader of Weselton. I don't know much about duchies or royal succession, but I pictured the Duke as being in second in command to somebody, like he was more of a representative more than a leader, but still holding immense power. So, I made him the uncle of the King (Yes, I know, the uncle is always the bad guy in films involving royalty. Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.)**

**jj12: And that is why I wear this metaphorical bat-mask on the internet, to keep people from turning my insides to caramel!**

**four: Um, I kind of explained that Jase was knighted in his old Kingdom of Kalamar by his father, the Steward. If it's that important to you, I could write up a one shot to be more specific... actually, that is an excellent idea! Let me get to work on that! **

**Neslon: In regards to "Frozen: a sequel" by PinkLed5, please respond to my reviews in that story. I don't want to confuse anyone here. **

**Let me know what you think. I tried to get this out as quickly as possible, so I apologize for any errors.**

**-Batman**


	9. Something Hidden

Chapter 9

Something Hidden

* * *

"He was right outside our front door" said Elsa, referring to the Assassin.

It was morning now, and Elsa called a emergency meeting first thing. There wasn't even time for breakfast as she had her guards bring her family and her council members to the council room. This was getting serious now; there is defendant proof now that Weselton is involved, and the Duke would be coming, and she needed her council for this.

"How is it some of our best scouts and guards found no trace of him, and some random bounty hunter is the one to find him?" asked Andar, the head councilman.

"It think it was more of luck" said Jase. "Though he has been on his trail longer than we have, and he has his, methods."

"I'm more concerned about the note he found" said Lawrence, one of the other council members. The note was placed on the table for all to see. He held it up, getting another look at it. "According to what it says, the Assasin was asked to stand down while the Duke would come here himself."

"If it is the Duke" said Antony, another council member.

"What do you mean 'if'?" asked Anna. "He practically signed it... Oh wait, he did!" She pointed to the note in Lawrence's hand. "See, right there, "the Duke."

"Yes, but not "The Duke of Weselton." Unfortunately, this won't hold up in court, there are literally hundred of dukes out there from numerous kingdoms. And there is no seal, so it could be a claimed as a forgery."

"But who else would want Mr. Leewell dead so bad?" asked Elsa. "And if Duke Archibald does indeed arrive soon, this will only confirm our suspicions."

"Why would he come?" asked Lawrence. "It's not like he's welcome here, and he knows it. He's been banned from stepping foot on our shores."

"I think it's simple really" said Andar. "Unless he plans to come in secret, which makes no sense strategically, he's coming to demand we hand Mr. Leewell over to him."

"That is not an option" said Elsa. "Lionel Leewell came here seeking refuge from a very real threat, running from a man we know has prejudice against magic. By rule of asylum, Weselton cannot simply claim him."

"I understand that, your Majesty" said Antony. "But if the Duke can present a legitimate cause..."

"Legitimate!? Was it legitimate that he send his men to murder me!?" snapped Elsa. Everyone in the council leaned back, a slight chill in the air. Taking a moment to call back the cold, Elsa continued. "He's a greedy little weasel who uses words and fear to get what he wants. He's done it to this and nearly any country he has had dealings with. Well, it's not going to work here, not again... When he comes here, we're simply going to turn him away, simple as that. He has been bared from setting foot on Arendellian soil, and I plan to keep it that way."

"And if he declares injustice?" asked Andar. "We as a legitimate government are expected to show fairness, even to our enemies. Let us not forget we only know Mr. Leewell for a few days."

Elsa tapped the table. "Fine, we hear what he has to say, let him try to defend his actions. _Then_ we turn him away."

The council nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lionel was with Gerda in the gardens with Luke, Matthew, and Olaf. Watching overhead on the walls was Frida, Elsa's snow falcon. She would occasionally fly down to keep a watchful eye out, her snow flurry keeping her cold. Below, Lionel entertained the youths by letting his fire magic dance around, much to Matthew's delight. Luke, however, was used to these flames, and decided to explore the gardens more. Gerda was cautious of the fire at first, afraid it might burn Matthew, or melt Olaf for that matter, but she felt almost no heat coming from the fire, like it kept the heat to itself, not lashing out as in a natural flame.

Moments later, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Jase found them, Frida immediately flew to Elsa, landing on her shoulder.

"Hey girl" Elsa said, scratching her chin. "What're you doing here? Keeping an eye on me?"

The bird cawed happily. Elsa giggled as she walked to Lionel, watching the flames dance around, Matthew and Olaf chasing them in delight. Elsa couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy, seeing her nephew and godchild finding fire magic more interesting at the moment. The moment Elsa opened her mouth, however, Lionel turned, ending the fire show.

"Aww" said Matthew and Olaf in defeat as Anna went to hold his Matthew's hand. "But it was so warm" said Olaf.

"Thank you Gerda" she said, then turned to Lionel. "And what do we say to Mr. Leewell?" she asked Matthew.

"Th-thank you!" he said.

"Your welcome" said Lionel. At that, Anna led Matthew away while Elsa walked up to Lionel.

"How is your leg?" she asked.

"Better" he said, extending his leg as proof. "I'll be as good as new in no time!"

"That's good news" she said. "We, we have some news. We've received word that the Duke might be coming here himself." As she said this, Lionel's eyes went wide. "It would appear that he heard we are giving you asylum here... He'll have his say and then we'll send him away, and hopefully he'll finally leave you alone."

It was clear to all that Lionel was greatly troubled by this, especially the latter part. "You're going to let him _talk?_" he said, hoping that his anger would go unnoticed.

Elsa and the others did notice, however. "Well, yes. We have to. Whether I like it or not, Weselton is a legitimate government." As Elsa said this, she could see the distress on his face he was clearly trying to hide, his eyes darting around. "But it's just a formality. Once we've heard his fair share of lies, he'll be asked to leave. You and your son will be safe, I promise."

Lionel let out a breath. "Al... alright. That's, good news. Thank you. I... I should go find my son now" he said, turning away and walking further into the gardens. His eyes were still wide, unfocused on anything in particular. Seeing him unnerved, Elsa turned to Jase and Kristoff.

"He looks like he just saw a ghost" said Elsa.

Jase nodded. "Either he's paranoid, or, he has something to hide" said Jase.

"What?" asked Kristoff.

"You saw how he reacted. Something about the Duke coming shook him up."

"Well, sure. I would be afraid at what he has to say too. Just look how he threw everything out of proportion six years ago. The guy like to weasel his words around."

"No, it's not that. He seemed, afraid, like, guilty even."

"Guilty?" Elsa asked, shock in her voice. "What, you think he's hiding something?"

Jase was taken aback. Judging by the tone in her voice, he was afraid to answer. "Uh, well, not necessarily."

"Jase, the man has been running with his son from an assassin sent by a man we know has a prejudice against magic. What do you think he could be hiding?"

Jase shrugged. "I, I don't know. It's just the way he was acting just now. It felt, off to me."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Right, sure, because you know people so well" she said, glaring at him. "The man has every right to be worried without judging eyes on him."

"I'm just saying..."

"I've been where he's been, Jase! I might not have had to run for months at a time, or constantly look over my back, but I know what it's like to be hunted down by men with my head in their sights!"

Jase remained silent, while Kristoff took a step back.

"Now, I don't want to hear any more about it, understood?" she asked sternly. Without waiting for an answer, she walked away, back into the castle. Jase traded a glance with Kristoff.

"You see it too, right?" he asked. "I'm not crazy?"

Kristoff looked back into the garden, contemplating his thoughts. Hesitant at first, he spoke. "There was something at dinner last night I noticed. When Elsa wished her powers were less powerful, he said that he wished likewise. Then just looked down, the same way a kid does when his conscience is bothering him."

Jase nodded. "Kristoff, how do you feel about Lionel? Do you feel like your family is safe around him?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah. Sure, we've known the guy for less than a week, but he seems trustworthy, and I trust Elsa's judgment. She usually takes a little longer to learn to trust in people, and she seems to be warming up to him well" he said, finishing in an upbeat tone.

Jase nodded, somewhat uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure."

"Still, looks can be deceiving... We should probably keep an eye on him, just in case."

"I agree. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Will do." Both men turned to walk away, but a thought stopped him. "By the way, how are you two, Elsa and you?"

Jase stopped in his tracks. "Honestly, I'm not sure...", Without turning around, and before Kristoff could ask a follow up question, he continued on.

Kristoff, feeling that he just stepped into uncharted territory, respected Jase's privacy and went to check up on Anna and Mathew, while Jase went to the docks to let the harbor master know of there possible "Guest".

* * *

Lionel walked through the gardens, just wanting to be alone. He was breathing heavily, worry and anxiety flowing through his system. His body shook with fear, fear of revelation. He didn't even realize the nearby plants shriveling from the heat he was emitting. The palms of his hands began to glow red, which he hadn't even noticed. He walked on through, feeling dread from what he had just heard.

"No, they won't believe him, would they?" he asked himself. "What if he found evidence that I was there? No! No, there is no way he could prove definitely that it was him. Everyone will see it as a lie. He lies all the time anyway. They have to believe me." He thought to himself. The secrecy and the lying was killing him inside. he hated it. But he had to. His son needed him...

"Pa?" asked Luke from behind, knocking Lionel from his thoughts. He had found his father holding onto a tree, looking down and panting."Pa, are you OK?"

Lionel turned, seeing his son stand before him, confused. "I'm, I'm fine son, why do you ask?"

Luke just nodded to the nearby plants. The leaves were still green, but wrinkled and lifeless. That was what happened when leaves were burned rapidly when still green.

"I just, I was just thinking about your mom. Sorry, I lost control of my emotions there."

Luke nodded, understanding fully. His father didn't loose control often, but when he did, he was usually pretty shaken up. This has happened more than once in the last few months, though he always assumed that he was just stressed from being on the run. "I understand. Um, miss Gerda said it was time for lunch."

"Oh, alright. I'm coming" said Lionel, forcing himself to get over his panic attack. He had to keep this from his son. He must never know what he did to avenge his wife.

* * *

Duke Archibald and his nephew King Gerbhard had been at sea for a day and a half now.

"How much further?!" asked the Duke to the captain.

"We should arrive in Arendelle by tomorrow evening" said the captain, indifferent to the Duke's mood.

"It didn't take so long last time!"

"Sir, Arendelle has always been three days by boat. It always has been and it always will be."

"Are you calling me a liar!?"

"I didn't say that, though your concept of time is a little off."

"What did you say?!" screamed the Duke. Unlike most of the men in his nephew's kingdom, he couldn't easily fire captain Jim; he was Gerbhard's childhood friend, one of the few people the Duke couldn't touch.

"What's going on up here" asked Gerbhard, coming to the bridge.

"This _friend _of yours is giving me a hard time, nephew!" complained the Duke.

Jim laughed. "Just jesting with the man. It's good to laugh on the open sea. It brings luck."

Gerbhard smiled. "Well, it won't be long uncle. We'll be there soon enough."

As Gerbhard walked forward to speak with the captain, the Duke sunk back, letting them talk. Casual talk was not something he found interest in, not when business was so much more productive.

The next day, he could finally put his revenge into motion.

* * *

**The plot thickens... **

**Guest: Yes, I did make a mistake with the ages. Fixed it, thank you for pointing that out.**

**Kathy22334: Thanks for the clarification!**

**Wanli8970: It's an idea, but I have a lot of work to do before I even get to that point. I'll let you know.**

**For all those interested, I wrote a one-shot featuring Jase's back story in response to "Four's" review. It's in my one-shot series if you want to read it.**

**Also, did you notice the change from numbers to roman numerals in my titles? Thought it was a time for change.**

**Anything else... Oh, did anyone see the Frozen Fever trailer? It's out! While there are some bits I'm looking forward to (Marshmallow's ultimate fate, Anna _finally _getting that bike ride through the halls (hundreds of fanfiction one-shots just became cannon), and Elsa apparently able to make _any_ type of dress color out of ice... the science behind that is a bit iffy, but then again, it's magic****), I have this bad feeling its going to be pretty campy.**

**I don't know, maybe it's me. I was wrong about the original Frozen, and this is the same guy who through a tandrum when it became official that the raptors in "Jurassic World" were tamed and drove my family nuts... a 20+ year old guy throwing a tandrum, not pretty. (To see my initial reaction, check out my Jurassic World Trailer HISHE story). **

**Still, I cannot wait!**

**Wow, I rambled on there didn't I? Let me just get back to this story. Let me know if you are still enjoying this. I feel like its going dry.**

**-Batman**


	10. Lilly

Chapter 10

Lilly 

* * *

_Lionel was working on the metal tires for a set of wagon wheels for a nobleman. With the door to his shop closed, he was free to use his magic, letting him work quickly without sacrificing quality. As far as he could tell, his work actually improved in quality when he used his magic versus a forge. He was nearing completion when Lilly walked into his shop._

_"Almost done dear?" she asked, bringing in a picture of water. Lionel looked up from his work, wiping the sweat from his brow. _

_"Just need to finish hardening the metal, though I could use some of that water there" he said, placing his tools down and taking his apron off. He walked over and took the cup his wife had and poured himself a cup of water. Lilly stood there, waiting for him to be done to take the cup back. She was a short woman with __her blond hair tied back with a white ribbon__. She was currently wearing a light green dress, a small bump on her belly. "Thank you my dear" he said, kissing her cheek._

_"Oh, ew!" she exclaimed, wiping the sweat he got on her cheek. "Wipe that sweat off before you go giving kisses!"_

_"My dear wife, are you disgusted by me?" he asked playfully._

_"Entirely" she said jokingly. "Now go finish up, dinner's almost done."_

_"Oh, what are we having?"_

_"Chicken and potatoes."_

_"Ooh, can't wait!" he said, walking out of the shop. Lily immediately put herself in front of him, blocking his path. _

_"Not till you clean up!"_

_Lionel looked at her with a playful smirk. "Are you telling me what to do, woman?"_

_"Woman! Why you... I give birth to your children" she looked down to her belly, "cook your meals, and keep the house spotless, and I don't want you messing it up by getting your sooty hands all over the furniture!"_

_"You mean, these dirty hands?" he asked, hugging her._

_"Lionel! You're getting me all dirty!" she cried, trying her best to contain a smile. "Stop that!"_

_Lionel only laughed. "You're smiling!"_

_"I am not!" she laughed, making a miserable job at lying. "Now look at me, I'm all covered in soot and sweat!" _

_Lionel held her more gently now. "Ah, but your still just as beautiful."_

_Lily smirked. "I love you!"_

_"Likewise" he replied, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips._

Lionel slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up. It was one of the few pleasant dreams he had had in a while, allowing him to keep Lily alive at least in his dreams. Leaning up, he felt the now scabbing wound on his leg itching, much to his discomfort. Now more awake, he came to unfortunate reality that Lily would never be there to greet him. As he moved out of bed, the peaceful aurora of his dream left him as the current worries of reality kicked in. He got up out of bed, angry at himself for waking up from the last pleasant memory he had with Lily: The day before she died.

* * *

The next day rolled around eventless. Lionel had kept to himself since yesterday, claiming his leg was bothering him. Luke knew better, but decided to wait till his father talked to him about it.

Elsa noticed his brooding as well. Albeit she only knew him for a couple of days, he hasn't been as outgoing and talkative as he was just before she announced that the Duke was coming. This was a cause for suspicion by most people, but Elsa saw that fear before; the fear of being hunted down. For being smeared as a monster and having been hunted like a wild animal.

So, she decided that day that she would talk to him, to assure him that he had friends now, and there was no reason to worry. On her way, she passed by Anna showing Matthew the painting room.

"...And this is Mr. and Mrs. Lindberg at a party" said Anna, referring to the painting of the man and the woman in the center of the dance floor. "And finally, we have Joan. She was a brave warrior in France."

"J-Joan?" asked Mathew.

"St. Joan of Ark to be precise" said Elsa, walking in.

"Oh, Elsa. I was just showing Matty the paintings."

"I can see that. I never realized you named them."

"Oh, yeah. That was before, you know... So, I always imagined what was going on in them, what they were thinking, and it made more sense if they had names."

Elsa nodded while Matthew walked around, looking at the paintings. "I think they are more interesting with names."

"Hey, great minds think alike, huh?"

"Yes" Elsa smiled, looking at Joan, the other Joan. "Listen, I'm going to see Mr. Leewell, can you handle whatever comes up?"

"Oh, sure. Not a problem. How is our guest by the way?"

"Well, he was just fine, until he heard the Duke was coming. He seemed, really distraught after that, hence why I'm going to talk to him now."

"Hey, I'd be freaking out too. Heck, I'm a little fearful to have him here."

"_You_ are? I had two goons firing crossbows at me!"

"That's exactly why I'm afraid. He has it out for people like you. I mean, not like you, like, you're normal, I mean, not normal normal..."

Elsa laughed as Anna rambled on. " I thank you for your concern, but I've grown since then. I've fought an evil ice sorcerer, a mind controlled princess... myself! I think I can handle him this time around."

"Yes... that last one _was_ the worse of them all!"

"Anna!"

"I'm just saying, you were mean! And was the dragon really necessary?"

"Dwagon?" asked Matthew, suddenly interested. "Auntie E-Elsa made a d-d-dragon?"

"Yes" said Anna, still in a joking manner. "Auntie Elsa can make giant, ice breathing dragons, so don't make her mad!"

"You just won't let that one go will you?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, I'll let it go. You know, when I can find something else to bug you about."

"Gee, thanks" said Elsa sarcastically. "Just tell everyone I'm busy if they ask, OK?"

"Queen Anna, reporting for duty!" she said, making a mock curtsy.

Elsa smiled. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork!"

* * *

Since his little show of his powers a few days ago, Elsa let Lionel use the blacksmith shop to pass the time, since she did not declare it safe enough to let him go out and make his own living yet. He found a random piece of metal and began pounding it, not sure what to make with it. He wasn't focusing on his craft, but rather the anger that was boiling in his heart. He was angry at the Duke, what he did to him, what they _made_ him do. The future he stole form his family's future, stole Lilly's life. And he was coming to try and take him back, by any means necessary. He felt trapped. All he could do was hope and pray for things to turn out well. Then again, why would God answer his prayers? How could he be forgiven? He hurt people. No, he ki..."

"Mr. Leewell! Lionel!" cried Elsa from behind. She caught him by surprise as he spun around, gasping. He didn't realize it, but the metal in his hand had already melted through, the anvil itself turning red from the heat. He looked at the hammer he was holding, realizing that it has scorch marks on the wooden handle. Seeing that he had lost control, he dropped the hammer, trying to straighten out his leather apron.

"I'm so sorry, I lost control... Forgive me..." he sputtered out, trying to catch his breath.

Elsa raised her hand, interrupting him. "Please, do you realize how many times I froze over my room... or the entire kingdom for that matter?" she added that last part in a mutter. "Really, we're used to that sort of thing around here."

"Well, ice is one thing; it doesn't destroy. Fire on the other hand can be, devastating."

"Hey, ice can be just as bad. Not everything is waterproof when it melts, not to mention it can crack rock. And with people... that's where the real danger lies."

Lionel nodded, understanding completely. He turned slightly, back to the anvil, which was still hot. He held his hand out, reabsorbing the heat, making it cool again.

"Well, enough about that. I came here to make sure you were alright. You seemed, distraught by the Duke's impending _visit_."

"Eh, I'm fine. Just some old memories resurfacing, nothing I can't handle" he said, keeping his head facing the anvil as used fire to re-liquefy the molten metal he spilled on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, taking a step forward. "I just want to assure you that nothing will happen. You have nothing to fear..."

Lionel placed the hammer down. "Don't I?" he asked. He turned to face her. "Weselton is a powerful nation, their leaders are ruthless. I fled them and still they refuse to leave me alone. They are persistent, all because..." he paused, rethinking his choice of words. "Because I'm different from them."

"And I understand that" said Elsa. "But they won't take you away from your son, I promise that."

Lionel crossed his arms. He was looking down, nodding in response, but not entirely in agreement.

"Lionel, forgive me for asking, but... what happened to your wife?" Lionel's eyes shot up, making Elsa feel like she had overstepped some bounds. "Wow, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't have asked that, I'm sorry" Elsa immediately replied, fumbling to get the words out.

"No, no it's alright. I just, I never really talked to anyone about it, other than my son."

"You don't have too, really. That's a personal matter..."

"No, really, I want to. Please, sit down." He pointed to one of the chairs while he pulled up a wooden box to sit on.

"It was three years ago, during a fall day. I had just finished repairing a set of wagon wheels for nobleman. I woke up with cold that day, which, usually makes my powers goes awry."

"Yeah" said Elsa, referring to an incident at Anna's 19th birthday. "I learned that the hard way."

"Yeah, well, against my better judgment, I rode over to his house to deliver the wheels, not realizing the Duke was also there. I saw him as he went inside. I knew about his prejudice against magic, but I figured if I just dropped of the wheels and left, there would be no reason for him to give me any attention. I went into the stables and dropped off the wheels, then I sneezed... letting out a breath of fire. I thought I was alone; I never saw anyone. But somebody must have saw and told the Duke, because that night, I awoke to the sound of shouts and demands. The captain of the guard showed up, with about two dozen men outside my home. Without warning, they started pounding on the door, trying to break in. Breaking in without a warning meant they weren't taking prisoners. So, without another thought, I ran with my family out through a tunnel I made for such an occasion. We ran out through an ally, and I thought we were free."

"Then... Lilly and Luke were behind me, while I scouted ahead. We were half a mile ahead from those clueless soldiers. I thought we were free. Then I heard Lily gasp..." Lionel paused for a second. "I turned, seeing an arrow through her chest..."

Elsa gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"She was gasping there on the floor, trying so hard to breath... I looked behind us for the shooter, but I never saw his face, still haven't. He was the Assassin."

"The man who's chasing you now?"

He nodded. "That hooded monster was standing on a roof top, loading up another arrow. Without thinking, I shot a ball of fire at him. I didn't wait to see what happened next, I just picked her up and ran with Luke behind me. When I was sure we had lost him, I knelt down in one of the alleys and let Lilly rest... but it was too late... she had already died. She was three months pregnant."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Lionel just continued, letting his thoughts out. "I laid her down and placed my coat over her... it wasn't much, but it was all I could do."

It was quiet in the shop. Lionel just stared down. Elsa was speechless, for the moment anyway.

"I can't take away the pain, or bring your wife back. But you have my word, I will make Weselton pay. And then you and Luke can start anew here."

Lionel looked up, trying to hid the tears building up. "Thank you, for everything you've done for us. It's good to rest and remember."

Suddenly, they were interrupted with footsteps. Running into the shop, Jase burst in, out of breath. "Queen Elsa!" he called, nearly losing his balance when the door opened more easily than expected.

"Jase?!" Elsa exclaimed. "What are you doing? What is it?"

"I..." he paused, seeing Lionel in the room. A sudden feeling overcame him, seeing them in the room together. Dismissing the thought, he continued. "...I just came back from the docks. A Weseltonian ship just sailed in."

* * *

**Ah, I hate writing sad stuff! I'm so depressed, I need to watch some senseless action movie... Transformers it is! I plan to flesh out Lionel's past in future chapters, so if you have questions, just be patient. A new waves of tests are coming in, so just hang in there.**

**I have a new poll up: Who do you ship Elsa with? I'm not a big fan of "shipping", especially after my highschools "Twilight" phase (shudders), but seeing now two people, Kathy22334 and jj12, are already shipping, the latter making threats, I figured I see where my characters are standing. **

**The results won't affect the final outcome, as it is already set and ready to begin Frozen VI. **

**-Batman**


	11. Council With the Duke

Chapter 11

Council with the Duke

* * *

"Land Ho!" called captain Jim from above. Rushing up from the lower decks, the Duke and King Gerbhard were relieved to see the shores of Arendelle up ahead.

"Ah, Arendelle" said the Duke. "At long last, I return."

"I can see why such a small country has been independent for so long" said Gerbhard, examining the landscape. "Only a fool would attack such a well defended castle. What with the mountains to the north and the narrow fjord."

"Yes, yes" said the Duke dismissively. "And who knows how many secret sorcerers have played a hand in keeping it that way. Do not let its beauty sway you, nephew, within those walls lies a great and powerful danger, far to horrid to behold."

Gerbhard looked to his uncle. "I take it the same applies to its queen?"

"Oh yes. She is a beauty, but that is only a guise for the cold, feeling-less monster inside..."

* * *

"Anna! Where is my crown?!" Elsa called frantically, flipping through dress designs as she conjured them onto her body.

"Oh, right here!" said Ann, running in, trying to rub drool off the crown. She handed it to Elsa, who held it cautiously at the tips of her fingers.

She looked at it with disgust. "What on earth...?"

"Yeah, I might have played around with Matty for a bit, and he thought it was edible... Yeah. I cleaned it up, mostly anyway."

Elsa ignored her as she froze the drool, then let it disintegrate in a flurry of magic. Putting it on her head, she looked back to the mirror. "Anna, quick, does this say intimidating?" she asked, referring to the dress.

She was wearing a variation of her coronation dress, though with shorted sleeves and ice blue highlights on the rosmaling. Her hair was in a light bun, a section of her hair allowed to hang of the back, trying to make herself look as regal as possible.

Anna looked her over. "Well, the skirt is a little bare..." Responding almost instantly, Elsa flung her hands down, shooting dark blue streaks down her dress. "...A little darker..." And other fling of magic. "There! Should scare the living daylights out of him!"

"And hopefully send him running back to Weaseltown" Elsa responded.

Knocking on the door, Gerda poked her head in. "The ship has docked, your majesty. Councilman Andar is ready."

"Thank you Gerda. Tell him I'll be down in moments" said Elsa. Straightening her dress, she turned to the door. "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Matthew's with Olaf and I just finished getting Kristoff into some formal clothing."

"Excellent." She turned to the door. "Well, here we go..."

* * *

Walking out into the courtyard, Elsa was joined by Anna, Kristoff, and Head Councilman Andar. Andar and Elsa would speak alone with the Duke, hopefully able to just legally send him away. Elsa saw Lionel holding his son's shoulders by the gate, looking nervous. Before continueing to the main gates, she went to the side to see him.

"Don't worry. He'll be gone before you know it."

Lionel gulped, nodding. "Thank you, you're majesty." It didn't take a thermometer to know that it was hotter than usual outside.

Down at the docks, Jase, Isaac, and several guards stood waiting, keeping a hawk's eye on the Weselton ship. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Andar finally arrived, where the Duke was waiting on the deck of the ship, with the King behind him. After a moment to notice the crown, Elsa's eyes widened.

"King Gerbhard is here?!" she asked no one in particular.

Kristoff shook his head. "Isn't it a little strange for the King to be here for a criminal?"

Elsa looked back briefly at Jase, not knowing why at the moment, not realizing it was for emotional support. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the ship. "Alright, let's get this over with. Are you ready Andar?" she asked Andar.

"Yes, your Majesty" he replied.

Quickly, Elsa and the much older Andarwalked forward, meeting the Duke and the King on the gangplank. Standing behind them were the Duke's loyal bodyguards, the same ones who tried to kill her so long ago. Trying not to look at those faces, she kept her eyes on her guests.

"Duke Archibald, and King Gerbhard" Elsa greeted, though not with glee. "May I need remind you that all members of the Weselton royal court has been barred from entering our kingdom?"

The Duke smiled, though not out of pleasantness.

"We are aware of this" said Gerbhard. "But it was paramount we come to ensure justice is carried out."

"And are you also aware that the man you seek to carry out justice against, Mr. Leewell, has been given sanctuary in Arendelle?"

"And are you aware that he has the ability to set fire to your castle at will?" said the Duke.

"I think I can handle a little fire..."

"Ladies, gentlemen, please" interrupted Andar. "Perhaps we should get down to business?" he asked, looking at Elsa, whom he could tell was getting ready to get into a firefight with the Duke.

She nodded. "Yes... of course." She turned to the Duke and Gerbhard. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, but Mr. Leewell has told me about his troubles in your kingdom, and according to the law of asylum, I don't have to hand him over to you. I humbly ask that you leave and call off your assassin."

The Duke, however, smiled deviously. "I heard of this assassin, but rest assured that he acts not under my accord. Mr. Leewell must have made enemies elsewhere."

"And how do you explain this?" she asked, holding out the confiscated note, a senses of confidence in her voice. Nothing would please her more than to watch the Duke panic. "This was taken during the assassin's escape, and it is signed "The Duke", who according to the note, was scheduled to arrive soon, just as you have."

"Such paper evidence, especially taken from a known criminal is null and void" said the Duke immediately, as if expecting this. "It does not hold to itself as legitimate evidence."

"Maybe so, but you and I both know it was you" Elsa said with confidence, looking directly at the Duke. He knew that she knew, but he didn't care, as she couldn't prove anything.

"Are you accusing us of such criminal acts?!" asked the King.

Elsa didn't answer that, assuming that he was in on it and was just bluffing. "Mr. Leewell will be of no more trouble to Weselton" continued Elsa. "So why not just leave, and we can put this whole thing behind us." For a moment, she felt that she had beaten them. All she wanted was to end this and return to life as usual.

But alas, the Duke simply smiled, much to Elsa's disappointment.

"Well, as much as I would love to return to my own country and away from this cursed land, I'm afraid that I have a right to have our case heard before an open trial."

"An open trial?!" asked Andar. "You must be joking! Why would Arendelle ever agree to such a thing?"

In response the Duke confidently took out a piece of parchment from his coat. Clearing his throat, he read it. "'Under Article 9, Section 12 of the International European Summit of 1736...' attended by your great-grandfather I might add" he added smugly. "And I quote, 'In regards to sanctuary, if a citizen guilty off or suspected of a crime feels that the law of his or her country has treated him or her unfairly, then he or she may seek sanctuary in another country.'" He raised his finger to draw attention. "But, 'If the ruling class of his or her country of origin wishes to pursue justice against him or her, even if the two nations are not in allegiance with one another, then an international trial must be held. A judge of a neutral country, as approved by the ruling classes of both nations in question, must both oversee and provide a verdict, by which both countries must apply by."

When he was finished reading, he held the paper out for Elsa and Andar to read. Quickly grabbing the parchment, Andar took out his reading spectacles and began reading the parchment. Re-reading the parchment over, he frowned.

"Most countries have forgotten of that ancient summit, so I don't blame you for overlooking such a loophole" said the Duke smugly.

"You can't expect us to hold to such an outdated agreement?!" declared an outraged Elsa. "Kingdoms have risen in fallen in that time, it can't be expected to still apply! No one has called upon this in decades!"

"Ah, but I have read over the original agreements, and no such dismissal of the agreements was specified, even after a participating nation has fallen. Both the signatures of Weseltonian and Arednellian royalty are on that document, and thus we are both bound to it."

Elsa frowned as she re-read the paper in front of her. It was true. Many of these old laws regarding international justice were usually forgotten. Many new summits and laws were made in their place, making them null and void. This one was different. It adhered specifically to what the Duke wanted, and not even the new laws of sancturary could refute it. It was a little known loophole, and the Duke had exploited it.

How could this have ended so badly today? She walked in with overwhelming hope that Weselton would be gone and out of her hair by the end of the day, but now, their predicament was looking more and more complicated. Not willing to show defeat, Elsa glared back at the Duke and King.

"And you wish to hold Lionel Leewell to court? For the same reasons you sent two men to murder myself?"

"How dare you!" shouted the king. "My uncle was only acting under the best interest of everyone present! You were effectively sentencing your own people to death!..." He stopped when the Duke traded a glance, as if to say "let me do the talking."

The Duke looked back to Elsa. "While I assure you Weselton's position on sorcery remains the same, Mr. Leewell is suspected of not only sorcery, but also arson of one of our warehouse district and murder of two innocent laborers."

"Murder?" snapped Elsa. "Like how his wife was murdered?"

"We had nothing to do with the unfortunate death of Mrs. Leewell" said Gerbhard. "We found her body with a privately made arrow, not one used by the royal guard. That doesn't dismiss his crimes."

"Like it or not, Queen Elsa" said the Duke. "We have a legitimate claim to seek justice against the man. If you wish to dishonor the law, be warned that our common allies won't be too happy about it. You can expect repercussions."

He was right. If Arendelle refused, they would technically be breaking an international agreement, no matter how old it was, Arendelle's allies would most likely take Weselton's side. She was facing failed alliances, possible cuts of trade that Arendelle needed, or worse still, war. The latter was an extreme for this particular issue, but Weselton would exploit it to whatever end, and she knew it. Despite being the undeniable ruler, even a Queen had to adhere to the law.

"Very well" Elsa said is disgust in her voice. "Arendelle will honor the rights of Weselton..." Lord knows how much she wanted to say 'Weaseltown', "...and hold a trial."

"Splendid!" said the Duke. "Now, we will need a place to stay" he smugly added.

Elsa thought about it. _No way_ was he going to stay in the castle, and the option of even one of the finest hotels was an insult... to the hotel. The old Weselton embassy was vacant, though it was kept up in case of a possible use for it.

"The Weselton embassy still stands. If you don't mind staying in your ship till tomorrow, we will have it ready for you."

"That's, _acceptable_" said the King. "Then we will meet again to discuss the judge to oversee the trial and a date. Does tomorrow sound satisfactory?"

Elsa nodded. "Tomorrow it is."

"Excellent" said the Duke, clapping his hands. "I'm so glad we could reach an understanding!"

"As am I" said Elsa, forcing herself to keep her queenly manners up. "Then we will retire until then. I will send a messenger when the embassy is ready."

"Agreed, your Majesty" with that, the Duke and King bowed while Elsa curtsied.

They went back into the ship, while Elsa and Andar walked off back to where Jase and the others stood waiting. Anna was the first to run up.

"So, did you sent them packing or what?" she asked happily, believing victory to have been achieved when they walked back into the ship. Her smile frowned when she saw Elsa's face.

"We need to get to the castle and pull out all the legal documents" she said to everyone. "We've got a lot of work to do..."

* * *

**Was it really going to be that easy? **

**Thanks too all of you who have shown interest in my pairings. Right now, between the poll, which is on my profile page, and the reviews, Jase is the most popular choice. While I don't believe romance is central to a good story, I have to agree that it plays a slightly larger part in this than in all my other stories. I'm not announcing anything, so just hang in there till the end.**

**Also, last chapter saw the biggest number of reviews for any of my stories at 10! I love you guys! **

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101: I got that beat! (Cracks knuckles) I've captured three alligators and dozens of sharks (one of them bit me!), and I have two shotguns, two rifles, a handgun, a compound bow, a crossbow, a crazy psychopathic macaw who responds to my commands, a Rottweiler/German Shepard mix who is a massive animal (with territory issues I might add), and a whole boatload of crazy redneck friends, all of whom follow a brotherhood code of "you take one of us, you take all of us"! So bring it on! I'm Batman!**

**-Batman**


	12. Suspicions and Assassins

Chapter 12

Suspicions and Assassins

* * *

Stepping back into the boat, the Duke and the King immediately retired to the cabin.

"So that was Queen Elsa?" asked Gerbhard. "I was expecting someone of her reputation to be more, _frightening_."

"That is her trick!" said the Duke. "She makes you think that she's this fragile little beauty, and then she strikes!" he shouts, chopping his hand through the air as if reenacting some martial art.

"Still, you certainly surprised her. I myself had no idea of these older laws."

"I've been planning this for over six years nephew. Arendelle is untouchable by military means and her charm were enough to dispel the rum... I mean,_ facts, _that I related to our allies. I knew we would have to use legal means to get to her. Believe me when I say I came prepared for anything."

* * *

"What do you mean we're hosting a trial!" exclaimed Anna. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jase, Andar, and the accompanying guards were walking back to the castle as Elsa told them what had happened. "Can't you just ignore the law? Say you don't know what he's talking about."

"I can't say that. I saw the document myself; it had the seal of fourteen countries, twelve of them still in existence, along with Arendelle's and Weselton's seals. What I can't believe is how we could have forgotten one of our own agreements?"

"This happens all the time, unfortunately" said Andar in explanation. "The main focus for the summit the Duke is referring too was to form trade alliances, during which minor agreements are made. There are literally hundreds of clauses addressed at such summits. When we broke trade with Weselton, we broke the more recent trade agreements, but this agreement, which was never re-addressed or changed, was left unchallenged, and there for, legally valid."

"So what do we do now?" asked Jase.

"Now, we need to prepare a defense for Lionel and find a judge who will truly be impartial" said Elsa.

"How many judges do you know?" asked Anna.

"Personally, only Judge Charles in Arendelle, but it has to be a foreign judge. Impersonally, I know about five."

"I know twelve" said Andars. Before joining the Arendlle council, he was one of the region's most successful and respectable lawyers. It was his extensive knowledge of the law that led Adgar to ask him to join the council after his retirement. "Of those judges, eight can be trusted, but the Duke will have to approve as well."

"And knowing him, he already has a few lined up with bribes" said Anna.

"Then we won't agree on any judge he brings up" said Elsa. "He can't account for all the judges in the region."

By that time, they had reached the courtyard, where Lionel and his son looked to them with hopeful faces. Elsa immediately walked up to him, a frown on her face.

"Your Majesty?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. "There will be a trail..."

"A trial?" he asked in shock. He nearly fell backwards in fright if he hadn't caught himself.

"He found a loophole in the law and, he has asked for a trail. He claims you are guilty of arson and murder."

Lionel's eyes sunk. He looked to his son, gripping his shoulder. He was too overwhelmed to say anything,

"We're not giving up. The Duke may get his way, but you're innocent of any crime. The judge will see your way, I'm sure of it."

Lionel faced Elsa's general direction, but didn't make eye contact. "I_nnocent_" he thought. If he had been completely innocent, then perhaps he had a chance. But now...

"You don't have to go through all this for me" he said, finding his voice. "We can run away again, get out of here. You have done enough as it is."

"Oh no!" said Elsa with a determined voice. "That is no life for you and your son, not with that Assassin still out there. You have friends now, Lionel..." she looked back to her companions standing behind her. "We're your friends, and friends stand by each other."

Lionel couldn't help but be surprised. "Friends?" he thought. When was the last time he had friends? Not since he left them behind in Weselton. "I, Your Majesty, I don't know what to say?" he asked.

"You can start by calling me Elsa" she replied. "You don't realize how much I prefer my real name to my title.

Not knowing what else to say, he nodded "Thank you Your M... Elsa. Really, thank you."

"You're most welcome. But right now, the best thing we can do is get ready. We will need to learn everything about what happened since they attempted to arrest you to now."

Elsa turned to face Andar. "Mr. Jensen, I know this is not your position, but can you defend him, as his lawyer?"

Andar smiled. "It's been a while, but it would feel good to step back into the courtroom."

"Then we'll have a few weeks at most to prepare a case. It will take just about that long to choose a judge and wait for him to arrive."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Andar interviewed Lionel, obtaining every detail he could about what happened, according to him. In short, Lionel simply recounted what he had already told Elsa, about how the Duke possibly found out, and the events that led to his wife's murder, and some minor details about their life on the run. He told him that, and nothing else. When it came time to cross examine his son, he found a similar story.

"... And after that, we've been on the run" Luke finished, having finished telling a tale similar to his father. He was a bit shaken up, recounting the day his life fell apart, the day he watched his mother die, but for the most part he held together well.

"Thank, boy" said Andar, finishing writing down his notes. "And I assume the rest is just keeping away from the Weselton security?"

"Yes sir. Pa would occasionally find a place for us to stay, and I would stay there whenever he went out to get food and such."

"Mhmm. Alright son, you can go now."

Luke got up and immediately went and shook Andar's hand, catching him by surprise. "Thank you, sir, for helping my Pa."

Andar smiled. "Glad to help, son. Now, go find your father. It's late enough as it is."

Luke turned and left the room, bolting down the hall. Andar took a moment to organize his notes, making sure everything was neat and tidy. No more than five minutes later, he received a knock on the door.

"Come in?"

In walked Jase, careful to close the door behind. "Good evening Councilman."

"Sir Jase. Welcome. Would you care for some coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you" said Jase, walking to his desk. "If I have coffee now, I'll be up all night. I, um, actually came to see how the questioning went."

"Oh, very well. Both stories were very concise. We should have a strong case in their favor."

Jase took a seat. "And there wasn't anything... off, about them?"

Andar looked up from his notes, eying Jase. "Their accounts were true, especially given the Duke's prejudices. But, I take it you noticed something as well, about Mr. Leewell?"

Jase nodded. "Kristoff and I both. He's not a good liar. I don't want to go around pointing fingers, but something's off. I mean, sure he's afraid of the Duke, and he has reason to be. But I think he's hiding something else."

Andar took his time to nod. "He was clear and concise up until his wife's death. When I asked him for any details after that, he hesitated. I was a lawyer for nearly three decades, Sir Jase, and I can tell when someone's trying to hide something. You see it often in my line of work. Some are remorseless criminals, their only concern being getting away with the crime; others were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, serious crime never crossing their minds. But every now and then I see someone who is, remorseful. Guilty of a crime, but whose concern is not getting away with it, but shame that they did such a thing."

"And, you think Lionel is one of the latter?"

Andar shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. It's too early to tell, but it's clear that cards is not his game; he _is _hiding something."

Jase tapped the desk with his hand, looking to the side. "And Elsa believes him with all her heart."

Andar shrugged. "A kindred spirit I guess."

"Yeah, _kindred spirits. _That's what I'm afraid off."

"Come again?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I better get going, I have to go find Her Majesty." Without wasting another second, he got up and left the room.

"Alright, good..." the door closed behind Jase. "...bye?"

* * *

His name was Wilhelm, the bearded bodyguard of the Duke of Weselton. Unable to leave the ship without his nephew missing him, the Duke sent one of his most trusted and most loyal henchmen to sneak out of the boat, swimming three docks down to avoid the Arendellian guards who surrounded the ship, and deliver a message.

Pulling himself up onto the dock under the cover of darkness, he looked back to the ship, making sure none of the guards had spotted him. Should he be found outside the ship, it would bring suspicion to Weselton's intentions. Quickly, he dashed into the city, pulling a hood over his head. He darted around, looking for the most secluded alley in which to conduct business. Once he felt secure, he waited; the Duke said the contact would find him.

Keeping alert, he looked behind him, making sure he wasn't followed. When he turned back, the hooded assassin was standing before him, having made no sound in the process. Wilhelm nearly jumped back in surprise.

"What the... would you just say 'hello' like a normal person?"

The Assassin just stood there.

"Very well, I bring a message from the Duke. He wants you to get past the main gates and spy on them. He wants something he could use, to make rumors with. Report back when you've found something."

The Assassin sighed. "I'm no spy" he replied in a harsh, raspy voice. It sounded for all the world like a man with a serious throat ailment.

Wilhelm nearly jumped. This man hardly ever spoke, for whatever reason, but when he did, it would send shivers down his spine. "You do what the Duke says or he won't pay you."

"You think I do this... for money?" asked the Assassin as he stepped closer to Wilhelm. There was almost no emotion in his voice; no spite, no curiosity, not even a hint of sarcasm. It was a slow voice, carefully choosing his words. He was close enough that Wilhelm could have seen his face, had it been light enough.

"D-don't you?"

The Assassin shook his head. "Money just keeps food on the table. I do it because I enjoy the hunt, and this prey is a prize to behold. I can sense the man's fire; smell the smoke that follows him."

Wilhelm took a step back, the man's tone unnerving him. "Y-yes, but the Duke has other plans now..."

"Well tell the Duke I'm a hunter, not a fly on the wall. I care not for gossip or other such petty things. All I want is my prize..."

"And you'll get it, in due time. But if you want 'food on the table', you'll be patient."

The Assassin grunted. He hasn't been paid in a while, and though he could care less for worldly things, his complex code of conduct prevented him from stealing petty things like food. He had too much pride for that. He needed the money.

"Fine. I'll spy on the Snow Queen's family. Besides, I've always been curious to the scent of that precious ice magic…"

"The Duke wants her alive."

The Assassin nodded. "Don't worry. One should only hunt one prey at a time. I know my limits, after all, and one should never test his limits against… _legends_."

"Legends?" asked Wilhelm. Suddenly, he heard a cat holler behind him. He turned back only briefly before looking forward again. By then, the Assassin was gone.

* * *

Jase finally found Elsa at the former Weselton Embassy building, where workmen and maids worked to clean and refurnish the building, formally vacant and sealed up with tarps and sheets. After years of vacancy, the dust had accumulated badly, so the maids had their work cut out for them.

Jase walked in, seeing Elsa instruct one of the workmen.

"... and make sure the flues are open. All I need is for our _distinguished_ guests to find another thing to complain about."

"Yes my Lady" said the man as he went to follow orders.

"Should have just left them on the ship" said Jase walking in.

Elsa turned around to face him.

"Jase, oh. (laughs) I wish..." she turned, seeing one of the maids bring a vase of flowers in. "...Oh, no. I think he's allergic to flowers. Bring some candles instead."

"Yes, Your Majesty" said the maid as she turned away.

"That, and I think he hates all things pleasant" she joked to Jase.

Jase laughs a little. Then, he turned serious. "Elsa, we need to talk."

"What? Now?" she asked. "Jase, I'm sorry, but now isn't the time..."

"It's important."

Elsa paused for a moment. Then, she nodded, motioning Jase to follow her. She stepped aside into one of the already cleaned rooms for privacy, Jase following. "Well, alright, what's on your mind?"

"OK, listen. I know you trust Lionel and everything, but I still think we should be more cautious of him..."

"Wait, are you still worried that he's actually done something wrong?" she asked incredulously. "Jase, come on. The man has been through hell."

"I'm not saying that, and I'm not saying the Duke isn't responsible for all of this."

"Then what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying, we hardly know him, and Andar and Kristoff agree with me."

"What?! Jase, you can't just go around saying these sorts of things willy nilly!"

"I only told the, and they agree, ask them!" he asked in a voice higher than he intended.

Elsa huffed, pacing the room.

"Elsa, do you think your feelings are getting in the way?"

"Of course not! I've seen the look on his face. I had the same look six years ago when those men attacked me, when Hans and his men came down to the dungeons to kill me! What I can't understand is how you could overlook what's he's been through, what his family has been through!" she said in a raised voice.

"I'm not denying that, but have you seen the way he's been acting? When you mentioned the meeting with the Duke the other day in the gardens, he was more afraid of what the Duke had to say than the fact he was coming. Why would he be afraid if what he knows it's a lie?"

"Jase, do you realize what you are implying? The Duke is charging him with arson and murder. You're not saying..."

"I'm just saying we should be cautious with him. Keep an eye on him."

Elsa shook her head. She had a blank expression on her face. "I can't believe you! You're buying what the Duke is selling."

"Oh my gosh, I'm not buying anything! You're sounding like An..." Jase stopped himself, regretting his choice of words.

"What?" Elsa asked insistently.

"I, I mean..."

"No, what were you going to say!?"

"That's not what I was..."

"You're going to say "Like Anna"?"

"I only meant it in the sense of what happened with Hans."

"Lionel is not a Hans, Jase! He has nothing to gain from all of this! He is looking for refuge, and it is my decision to give it to him, not yours!"

There was silence for a minute. Elsa turned around, crossing her arms. Jase honestly didn't know what else to say. She kept going back to "Lionel's the victim" theory.

"Elsa, I know things haven't been, easy between us lately, but please believe me I'm only looking out for you."

Hearing his tone calm down, Elsa took a deep breath, realizing the most mature way to go about this was to do likewise. "I know you are... But that doesn't change my opinion on the matter. I trust Lionel, and that's my final word on the subject."

Jase looked down. He realized that there was no winning this.

"...And you're right, things haven't been easy between us, and despite what has been going on, I have been giving you a lot of thought."

Jase looked up with new found interest.

"I made a decision."

Jase looked at her. He shocked, not expecting this conversation to turn out like this, and yet, he was curious. But, in the end, he shook his head. "No. No, not yet."

"What?"

"I don't want you to answer that yet. You, you're stressed right now, and you have a lot to do. Don't say anything until this is all over and done with."

"Jase, I've been giving this thought long before Lionel arrived."

"But you're also distracted. I've waited three years for an answer; I can wait a few more weeks." He walked up to her, grabbing both her hands gently, taking Elsa by surprise. "Please, don't say anything now. Just, wait, till things are calm again. Please?"

Elsa felt her senses surge when he touched her. It felt, good, comforting. But it also made her feel anxious, like there were too many things to consider, like this was a life or death situation. Regretfully, she pulled herself free. "Alright. I'll wait till this is over to give you my answer."

Jase sighed in relief. "Thank you." He was truly relieved, fearing what she was about to say.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between them. Neither of them had anything more to say.

Elsa began. "I should..." Elsa swallowed hard, "...get going. I have to go over the list of judges with Councilman Andar."

"Of course" said Jase as he stepped aside, letting her pass. As Elsa walked out of the room, Jase breathed in deep, groaning as he grabbed his hair. He could tell just by the tone in her voice what her answer was going to be; all he did was buy himself more time to hope.

What he didn't realize was that, just outside a window, having been cracked ever so slightly was a hooded man. The conversation wasn't loud, but he had very acute hearing for a person, and he heard it all.

* * *

**And thus, are mysterious assassin speaks! There is more to this guy than meets they eye, so keep an eye on him.**

**As I've said before, romantic drama is not my strong suit, so forgive me if I'm getting corny or clichéd. **

**Now, on a minor note: My brother convinced me to finally give "Star Wars Rebels" another chance, despite me feeling that it was grossly inferior to "Clone Wars". First of all, he was right; it does get better as it goes along. Secondly, the finale TOTALLY makes up for all the shows faults combined (Don't want to give anything away, but if you liked "Clone Wars", watch it!) and now I anxiously await season 2. All that aside I realized something. Remember how I said way back at the beginning of "Frozen II: The Snow Queen" how Jase was kind of between a Jedi and Aragorn? Well, for some reason, Kanan kind of reminds me of him. No, he's not a perfect match personality wise, and Jase would lack a goatee and a ponytail, but facial features and his straight to business attitude, he would be the closest visual representation of him. That's just me... and I am the creator, so, yeah. I am now inspired to give drawing what Jase actually looks like a shot. (My drawing skills are deplorable, so this might take a while). I'll post it on Tumbler when I'm done... as soon as I figure out how to use Tumbler!**

**Wanli8970: OK, let me see if I can explain this better. I'm writing under the assumption that the law is still technically in effect, since it wasn't ever revoked or changed by current laws. It's just that it was so long ago it was brushed over by most modern rulers, so the Duke effectively found a loophole. Hope it makes sense, and sorry if it's still a week argument; I'll try to clear that up if I can. Thanks for being honest, though! It's this type of criticism that helps me realize my own mistakes. Also, congratulations on your recent membership! Can't wait to start reading your stories!**

**jj12: A BB gun? Ha! ****I've broken several of those with my bare hand... Wait, joke book?... JOKER!**

**-Batman**


	13. A Question of Judgement

Chapter 13

A Question of Judgement

* * *

The next day was time to choose a federal judge to preside over the trial, as stated in the agreement. The Duke, King, and the Weselton guards had moved into the embassy building early that morning, and the Duke insisted they get right down to business. Elsa knew he already had a few choice picks, and she only had a day. For all she knew, he had a list of twenty federal judges lined up, and a reason to refute any judge she might pick. He had the advantage.

She brought with her Andar, Anna and Kristoff; she would need all the backup she could get on this, and Andar actually knew most of the foreign judges. They sat at the table in the embassy building in one of the meeting room. King Gerbhard sat on the opposite head of the table from Elsa, the Duke sitting next to him.

"... How about Judge Rugen from Florin?" asked the Duke. "He is available."

It had to be a federal judge to preside over the trial; one picked by the ruling person in his country.

"Rugen" said Elsa, buying herself some time to respond. That was one of the names Andar briefed her to avoid. "Actually, _I_ was looking at Judge Bombadil from Shireton. He has handled such cases of suspects seeking asylum before."

"Bombadil? Ha! He falsely ruled Weselton guilty of trade fraud three years ago! He's prejudice against us." said Gerbhard. The Duke sank in his chair, knowing the behind the scene activities of _that_ accusation.

"Prejudice?" asked Anna, raising her voice, getting ready to stand up. "You want to talk about prejudice..."

"Alright" said Elsa, interrupting Anna before she could say more. Anna was not happy about meeting with the Duke one bit, despite the fact that his actions were against her sister. She just hates that fact that she wasn't there to protect Elsa on that mountain.

"It doesn't have to be Bombadil" continued Elsa. "But Rugen has his own allegations. I believe he was accused of accepting bribes?"

"Allegedly!" interjected the Duke. "Allegedly bribed!"

"Still, we have our doubts about him" said Andar. "Might I suggest... Judge Pascal of Corona?"

"Isn't Arendelle in good relations with Corona?" asked the King. "That would be hard to call unbiased."

"How about France?" asked the Duke, warming up with his next choice. "France is far outside our alliances, and it has little to no relations with both our kingdoms, and Judge Frollo is a respectful man."

"Judge Frollo?" asked Elsa. That man was a witch hunter if she ever knew it. His own prejudices rivaled that of the Duke's. "You have to be kidding, he is the worst of the lot!"

"How about Judge Hudson, from Radspringia?" asked Andar. "He is a good man, I've seen him in court before."

"The doctor?" asked the King in a laugh. "Sorry, but I'd prefer a man who commits to_ one_ profession."

"Your Majesty, we've been through countless judges already" said the Duke, clearly showing impatience from the length of the meeting. "And I would like to get this trial on the way so we can return to Weselton with our prisoner" he said smugly.

"The man you are referring to will have a fair and honest trial" snapped Elsa. "And I will not leave here until I can assure that."

"Oh, it will be fare; and a guilty verdict will be reached."

Elsa could have lashed out right then and there, but she had to keep her cool _in_. She took a deep breath. "_If_, he's guilty."

"We'll see."

"What is wrong with you!?" Anna lashed out.

"The man has fire powers, Princess Anna" said Gerbhard.

"And my sister has ice powers, so what?"

"And look what she did to her own kingdom..."

"OK!" said Kristoff, trying to avoid an international incident, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder, hoping she would get the hint not to lash out. "How about we get back to picking a judge and we can all move on with our lives."

There was a moment of silence as everyone traded glances, some more harsh than others.

"Very well" said Andar. "How about, Judge Gevaarlijk , of Drusselstein?"

The Duke shook his head. No good; he was an _honest_ man. "Can I suggest Judge Cobblepot of the British Empire."

Elsa, stubbornly, shook her head. She looked to Andar for another name. Quickly, he referred to his list.

"Uh... Pennyworth, also of the British Empire?" he asked.

The Duke shook his head. "Judge Heimdall, Asgarelle" he suggested immediately.

Again, Andar reffered to the list, hoping to find a name he would agree too. "Judge Coulson, Shieldon."

"Ladies, gentlemen, we're not going anywhere!" Said Gerbhard. He had since gotten up and began pacing. "We must reach a decision soon!"

There was silence in the room, both sides reaching an impasse.

"What about Judge Marek?" asked Kristoff out of nowhere.

"Marek?" both Elsa and the Duke asked in unison. That name was not familiar to either.

"Marek?" asked Gerbhard. "Wait, I know that name..."

"He's some guy I met after a little _misadventure_ I had" continued Kristoff. Anna gave him an incredulous look; she did not know this. "Long story short, I as accused of stealing some guy's goat, and he was the presiding judge. Good guy, very understanding, and I know for a fact he's a federal judge." Now Anna was _really _intrigued.

"Oh now I remember him!" said Gerbhard, snapping his fingers. "Yes, Judge Marek of Scottsdale. I heard of a case involving a troublesome prince. What was his name? Hansel Wester...something, I think." Everyone from Arendelle knew who he was referring too. "Anyway, he handled it very expertly, not afraid of the man's position. He's a possibility."

"What?" asked the Duke. This was not one of the men he pre-approved. "But, we..."

Elsa saw her chance. "I would agree to Judge Marek!" she said swiftly.

King Gerbhard smiled. "Then I think we have finally come to an agreement" he said in relief.

"But..." said the Duke, flabbergasted.

"Then it's settled. Judge Marek of Scottsdale will preside over the trial. Now we can move on with the trial."

"I'll send the request immediately" said Elsa, wrapping up the agreements as quickly as possible before anything that could happen happened. "If we are done here, then we will take our leave."

"Yes, Your Majesty" said Gerbhard. After a few short pleasantries, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff departed.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Elsa took the time to thank Kristoff.

"Kristoff, you are a lifesaver!"

Kristoff shrugged. "Just came up with a suggestion?"

"Oh, don't be modest!" said Andar. "You just solved an international incident!"

"Well, that's my prince" said Anna half heartedly, putting her arm around him. "Say, speaking of which, I didn't know you were arrested before?"

"What, that? I thought I told you."

"Oh-ha-ho, no!" Anna said, in that sarcastically jolly sort of way, the way Kristoff learned to be weary of. "I would have remembered the fact that you were arrested."

"Anna, it's nothing. Sven and I accidently stowed away on a ship and ended up there. While trying to find a way back, some crazy man accused me of stealing a goat. I was just really lucky that judge was understanding. Really, it was nothing."

"It's not nothing when I don't know about it!" Anna asked, her temper flaring. Sensing the tension, Elsa and Andar casually quickened their pace, trying to distance themselves while shifting their eyes away.

"What does it matter? Are you sure I didn't tell you about this?"

"No, and I would like to know about these things _before_ you tell it to our sworn enemies!"

"Anna, calm down. Why are you over-reacting?"

"_I'm _over reacting!" she screamed, outraged. She hadn't even considered that they were still in public. "What do you mean _over-reacting?!_ My husband has a secret life and I never knew about it!"

"It's not a secret life! It was more of a series of unfortunate events!"

"Which involved you going to jail!"

"OK" said Elsa, pulling Andar ahead. Anna and Kristoff were now in a battle of words in the middle of the street. Some stood by and listened, while others casually walked away. "You two just keep talking and we'll just get out of your way."

"OK, see you later Elsa!" said Anna, suddenly cheerful. "Tell Matty Mommy and Daddy will be back soon!" Suddenly, she turned back to Kristoff with her angry face. "OK Mister, how long were you in jail for!?"

Kristoff just sighed. She wasn't going to drop this.

* * *

_"Mornin'"_

_Lionel was sleeping when he was awaken by the sweetest sound. The last thing he remembered was that he was in Arendelle. But now, he was sleeping in a familiar room. He turned around, seeing the face of his late wife._

_"Morning dear" said Lilly, lying next to Lionel._

_Quickly, he opened his eyes. He realized that he was in his old room, back in Weselton. "Lilly?"_

_"Good morning honey" she answered happily. "Come on, time to wake up" she said, getting up from her side of the bed. She had on a green nightgown, her belly slightly swollen. Lionel likewise sat up, leaning up on his side of the bed._

_"Lilly?" he asked._

_"Yes?" She asked. She was fixing her messy bed hair for a moment when she noticed that Lionel was oddly quiet. "Lionel? Are you alright?"_

_Lionel looked at her again. This felt, odd, like this shouldn't be, like he wasn't really there. "Lilly? Where are we?"_

_Lilly looked at him, confused. "We're in our home. Remember? We live here, with our son, another one on the way?"_

_Lionel shook his head. It suddenly came back to him, the sights and the sound. It had to be real. "Sorry, I, I just had this weird dream..."_

_"Well, wake up from it sleepy head!" She said playfully. "The roof's leaking, and it's dripping all over the kitchen!"_

_Yep, that was Lilly, always giving him chores to do. It felt good to listen to them again; to hear her voice. "Of course, yeah, fix the roof... sure."_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with concern, placing her hand on her hip. _

_"I'm, I'm perfect" he smiled. He stood up, moving over to her. All he wanted to do was to touch her, to hold her again. Then, suddenly, faded away. "Lilly? Lilly?!" He called out. All around him, their room vanished into flame, tearing away at the room. The flames then dissipated, revealing himself on a street, where the buildings all around were burning. He could hear screaming... continuous, agonizing screaming. _

_"No, no!" he cried, trying to drive the images from his head. He pressed his hands to his ears, trying to muffle the sounds. Then, he saw before him Lilly. She was staring at him, horror struck. _

_"Lionel... why?" she asked with tears and the reflection of the fire in her eyes. "What have you done?!" she cried out in disbelief. The words stung in him. He wanted to hold her, to say something, but she just faded behind the flames that engulfed the streets. _

"Lilly!" he cried, waking up in his bed. He looked around, realizing that he was in his own bed in one of the castle rooms. To his right was Luke, still asleep in the adjacent bed. His body was shaking, and he felt cold tears rolling down his cheek.

"It was a dream" he whispered, lying back down. "Just a dream."

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Elsa sent the letter to Scottsdale, asking for Judge Marek's assistance. It was a three days trip to Scottsdale, and Elsa had sent her fastest ship. To her surprise, he responded immediately and was already on his way. He was due to arrive today.

At almost 12:00PM in the afternoon, the ship could be seen sailing in from the distance. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the Duke and Gerbhard arrived to meet him. After a few minutes, the Arendellian ship made port, it's VIP stepping out onto the gang plank.

The Judge was a thin man in his mid or late thirties. He wore a grey shirt with a loose brown suit. He had thick, brown, scruffy hair on his head. All he carried as a suitcase, assumingly his cloths and minor paperwork. He was dressed oddly casual for a man of his position.

"You must be the infamous Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" he asked in European accent.

"Um, hello, Judge Marek?" asked Elsa.

"That's me, Judge James Walter Marek at you service" he replied with a bow.

"Welcome to Arendelle, your honor. I want to thank you for coming..."

"Thank me? I should be thanking you!" he said. "You just got me out of my annual family reunion... trust me, if you knew my family, you'd be on my side."

Elsa and Anna traded a glance. "I'm, glad we could help?"

Seeing one of the nearby guards, he threw his suitcase over to him, forcing him to drop his spear so he could catch it. "So" said James Marek, "is it true? You can, make ice magic?" he asked Elsa.

"Your honor" said the Duke, walking forward. "May I remind you of what she can do with her powers? It's because of magic we are even here..."

"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm asking!" he asked with a sarcastic smile. "So, can you do the magic?" he asked enthusiastically, almost childlike.

Elsa just kind of stared at him, trying to read his intentions. "If, you really want to..." Elsa held out her hand, shooting up a few specks of magic and snowflakes, trying not to show off too much, especially in front of the Duke. The Judge stared with wide eyes, holding his hand to his mouth covering an uncontainable smile.

"Wow! That is... extraordinary. Your Majesty" he grabbed Elsa's hand, placing a kiss on it. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Oh, thank you" said Elsa. She was slightly surprised; most people knew Elsa was shy around human contact, so she wasn't used to strangers being so forward. This supposed judge was not strict as most in his profession was. He had this oddly charismatic, yet well balanced.

The Duke, slightly angered by the attention given the Queen. "And this is His Majesty King Gerbhard of Weselton."

"Ah, your Majesty!" replied Marek with a bow. "It is an honor to finally meet you... Now, I understand the suspect in question has, similar, magical powers?" he asked no one in particular, waiting anxiously for the first person to respond.

"Fire, magic" said Elsa.

"He is guilty of arson and murder of several warehouse workers" interjected the Duke.

"That, Duke Archibald" said Judge Marek with a suddenly serious tone, "is for me to decide." The Duke was taken aback by his tone for a moment. To his misfortune, this judge appeared to be honest. "Oh well" he thought. "Only a minor inconvenience."

Almost instantly, Malek was back to his cheerful self. "Now, could we have some lunch? I am starving, and I love to try foreign dishes."

"Of course" said Elsa, almost ecstatic that he was showing no impartiality, especially to magic. "We can serve dinner in the castle."

"Excellent!"

"And if you wish you can retire to your room later..."

"Actually, your majesty, I believe it would be best if I rent a room in one of the hotels, to remain impartial of course."

Elsa nodded; she was half expecting this. "Of course. I will make the arrangements."

"Splendid. Now, let's eat!" He said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Judge James Walter Marek. This character went through quite a bit of refinements, but I ended up with this guy. Hope you like him, especially in upcoming chapters. Is he good, bad? Is he even a good judge? Let's see.**

**Now to make up for Wes's absence in recent chapters.**

**Oh, and in case you didn't hear the news... FROZEN IS GETTING A SEQUEL! HALLEJULAH! I mean, sure, that means my own stories will now be obsolete, , but who cares! The directors are returning, so that's a bonus. YEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!**

**-Batman**


	14. First Clue

Chapter 14

First Clue

* * *

"...It was nothing really, it was clearly just a case of mistaken identity" said Marek. They were all in the formal dining room, and, much to nearly everyone's displeasure, Elsa had to invite the Duke and King. Judge Malek was the center of attention, telling outlandish stories left and right. He had just finished telling them about the time he helped Kristoff not only prove himself innocent, but also paid for his trip back to Arendelle.

"And then that was it?" asked Anna curiously. "And he was not involved in any other sort of illicit activities?"

"My lady, the only thing your husband is guilty of is stowing away on a ship."

"It was an accident!" said Kristoff. "I was eighteen, I took a dare."

"From Sven!" said Anna.

"And he gets seasick very easily! That was not a fun trip!"

"Well, that was a fascinating story!" interjected the Duke. They had been listening to Malek's stories for hours now; all he wanted to do, all he ever wanted to do, as get down to business. "But, we do have a trail to plan."

"Ah, yes yes" said Marek, taking a gulp of his wine. "Unfortunately, I have do have a schedule to keep, so the sooner we begin the better."

"How does next week sound?" asked Elsa.

"A week?" asked the Duke. "This isn't a complicated matter, your majesty. All the evidence lies in the eyewitness accounts I have already brought with me."

"And the witnesses themselves?" asked Marek.

"It was the witnesses themselves I refer to" said the Duke. "They currently reside at the embassy."

"Really?" said Marek, stroking his chin. "Then for the sake of impartiality, I think it would be wise to let them stay at the hotel instead. Let the Arendelle defense have a chance to ask their questions before the trial."

The Duke surprisingly nodded. "Of course."

"And what of the suspect?" asked Marek.

"He's currently with his son. He's, uncomfortable around Duke Archibald."

"Mhh. Probably for the best, but he'll have to get over his discomfort soon. Come trial day, we'll all be under one roof like one big happy family, or a dysfunctional one anyway."

"Of course Your Honor" said Elsa, albeit his choice of wards threw her off for a second.

"Now, for a date. I believe you wanted a week, Queen Elsa?" said Marek.

"Yes" she replied.

"And, does Weselton agree with this date?"

The Duke was reluctant, but conceded. "If His Majesty agrees."

Gerbhard nodded. "Weselton agrees. A week from now sounds ample."

"Than a week from now it is" said Marek.

They exchanged a few minor details, location, times and such, before the Judge decided it was time to retire. He had just gotten off a boat, after all, and he had to get himself settled in his room.

* * *

Jase had been riding through the streets for hours now, keeping an eye out for the assassin. His mind, however, was on other matters; somewhere between Elsa being blind to Lionel's supposed secrets, and her impending decision on her feelings for him.

He ran into Isaac, who was likewise searching for the criminal.

"Any sign?" asked Isaac.

"None" said Jase. "It's been days and there hasn't been any reports of crime, not even a missing cat."

"Think we should change our tactics?"

"How? Hence I was asking you."

Jase leaned back, cracking his back. "Well, I don't suppose a stake out would work."

"Don't you have to have an idea where this guy could be hanging out first? We have nothing to go on. Face it, this is a hopeless case. We're never going to find this guy!"

"Calm down buddy, he's only human, and humans make mistakes, all the time, and sooner or later, he's going make a mistake. Now come on. I want to check the docks one more time" Jase said, motioning Cliff to ride on forward.

Isaac shrugged and followed along. "Alright" he said in defeat.

Jase and Isaac rode on down to the docks, weaving between the warehouses in search of any suspicious characters. An hour passed, and they turned up empty handed. No one had seen any hooded figure or noticed anything suspicious. Despite taking up physical space, this man knew how to remain hidden.

Splitting up, Jase rode along a secluded alley. There were barrels and sorted boxes around... and it was quiet. Cliff sniffed the air, snorting in agitation and stepping lightly on his forelegs. Jas instinctively pulled back on the reigns.

"Easy boy" said Jase, pulling slightly back on the reigns. "What is it?"

Cliff snorted again, looking left to right rapidly. Jase then realized it.

"We're not alone" he said to himself.

Jase gripped the handle of his sword. He looked around, waiting for whatever it was to show itself.

"Come out!" said Jase. He knew their was somebody their, but he couldn't see them. His eyes were focused n the crates and boxes, waiting for someone to jump out. Then again, he might be hiding on the roof. "Come on, I know you're there!"

Jase pulled the reigns back, motioning Cliff to take a few steps back. As he did so, he didn't notice the eyes peering at him from the wall next to him.

"Hello Clarice!" said a slow, creepy voice. Jase was stunned as a humanoid portion of the wall jumped at him, knocking him off Cliff and to the ground.

"What the...?!" said Jase he struggled to knock the man off of him. He quickly flipped over, knocking the figure down and pinning him down to the ground, face up. He had on a mask, matching the bricks of the wall. Immediately, Jase ripped the mask off, revealing the person beneath.

"Wes?!" he said in agitation. Sure enough, he had none other than the masked Wesley Brawnstone pinned to the ground, wearing a skin tight suit, its pattern reflecting the wall he was just hiding against with precision. Quickly, Jase got off of him, putting distance between himself and Wes. "What the heck are you doing... and what are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" said Wes, springing to his feet. "This is the latest craze amongst eccentric British private investigators. I give you, urban camouflage!" He then pointed to his suit, the wood pattern on it matching the wall almost perfectly.

All Jase could do was shake his head in disbelief. "You realized I could have killed you, right?"

"Not likely" said Wes, picking up his mask. "I think we both know I'd lick you in a fight."

"Yeah, sure" said Jase. "What were you doing dressed up as the wall anyway?"

"Looking for bear scar hand guy, duh. I last saw him here, but lost him, _again_. Figured I wait and see if he came by again. I'm still broke, and I need that reward to pay my bills."

"And you actually pay your bills?" Jase deadpanned.

"More or less... maybe... don't judge me!"

"OK, fine, fine" said Jase, raising his hands in defeat. He turned around and got ready to get back on Cliff, when he noticed something on the ground by his feet. A coin. Curious, he picked it up and examined it.

"What's that?" asked Wes.

"A coin" he said. "But it's not Arrendellian... or Weseltonian... or, anything. I've never seen anything like it." A coin would usually have a face, mostly previous rulers, on one side and the national symbol on the other, sometimes with inscriptions. This gold coin had was a six sided star, with a swirling circle in its center, each spoke with a five sided star at each end. "I never saw anything like it, and I've seen some old coins before."

"Hold up, let me see that?" said Wes, immediate snatching the coin from Jase.

"Hey!"

"Hold on..." Wes looked at the coin. "Ah ha, I have seen this before."

"You have?"

"Yes. This my friend, is currency of the Lands North."

"What?!" said Jase, snatching the coin back, looking it over. "The Lands North, that magical country your brother found that place?! Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Lars and I were up their before, remember, and this was one of the few types of currency they used."

Jase looked to Wes, then back to the coin. "I take it this is a rare coin down here?"

"Well, considering Lars is one of the few guys down here who actually knows how to get there and back, yes."

Jase flipped the coin in his hand, getting a feel for it. "And you said you saw the Assassin in this exact spot before?"

"More or less, yes. I don't go around wearing tights for no reason!... well, mostly no reason..."

"So... there's a good chance that this coin could belong to out Assassin friend then?"

Wes's eyes shot wide open. "Which means..."

"The Assassin is from he Lands North, or at least he visited them before."

Wes started scratching his head. "Great, so he probably has some magic tricks up his sleeve... what else is new?"

Jase shook his head. "Who is this guy?"

* * *

Elsa was in her study till late evening, skipping dinner as she filled out the necessary forms and documents for the upcoming trial. Sighing in relief when it was finally done, she went down to the library to find a moments peace in this fiasco. At least the judge proved to be impartial, even if he was a bit eccentric. She had good feeling about this judge. When she got there, she discovered her sister, her brother-in-law, and her nephew/godchild sitting on the couch facing the fire.

"Good evening" said Elsa.

"Hi a-a-aunt Elsa!" said Matthew, jumping of the chair to go see his aunt, Anna and Kristoff groaning. "Did you see Mr. L-Liwall's fire?" he asked, mispronouncing the name. "It w-w-was c-cool!"

"Oh yes, I saw it" said Elsa, leaning to pick him up. "But is it cooler than this?" Elsa waved her free hand, making a miniature, frosty dog appear in front of him in the air. It wasn't alive, rather just a mobile, frosty image of a floating dog run around Matthew's head. Initially fascinated, he pondered the question.

"Um... eve-n?" he said.

"Oh, I'm so hurt" said playfully. "And how is mommy and daddy?" she asked Anna and Kristoff, still on the couch. They seemed to tired to move.

"Just dandy" said a tired Anna. "Considering he was _this_ close to falling asleep!"

"Oops, I'm sorry" said Elsa.

"Oh no, no problem" said Kristoff. "See, who ever wakes him has to put him to sleep!"

"Really?" said Elsa. "You're ordering the Queen around?"

"Hey, you maybe the queen, but you're also his godparent, so... yeah."

Elsa sighed in happy defeat. "Alright. I did get him going again after all."

"Thank you Elsa" finished Kristoff, getting ready to stand up, only to find Anna had quickly fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Anna? Honey? Come on, try to wake up."

The only response was "Hmgrhmmm" as Anna sleepily placed her head on his lap. She was cute he thought, when she was asleep. He decided she was to cute to wake her up, even if that meant sacrificing his nice, horizontal bed.

"Guess you have the couch" Elsa joked, walking away with Matthew.

Kristoff sighed. "Guess I do."

"Well, let me try to get this guy asleep again, then I'll go sleep in my nice, _flat_ bed."

"Sure, yeah, just rub it in!" said Kristoff. As Elsa left the room, he looked down at his sleeping wife. He chuckled, stroking her hair. "You're lucky you're beautiful when you sleep."

Then she started to snore.

"Yep, still beautiful."

* * *

Judge James Walter Marek just finished his dinner at one of the local diners. One of the things he enjoyed about traveling was tasting the local cuisine, and this was his first time in Arendelle, one of the more traditionally Norwegian places. After dinner, he went to the hotel Elsa recommended.

It was one of Arendelle's fancier hotels, yet it still had a homey, rustic appeal to it. The interior was built like a log cabin, which was different for Marek. He walked to the front desk to get his key, then proceeded to his room on the third floor.

On the roof of the hotel, Wesley Brawnstone leaned over the edge, using a knife to work the latch.

"He he, who needs money when you can get your room for free!" he said to himself with pride. Knocking up the latch, he silently walked into the window, making sure he was alone. He then tipped toe down the hall to one of the intersections. "All I need, is to find a vacant room, and sleep in one of those nice, comfortable beds and... oof!" When Wes turned the corner, he bumped into a man, nearly knocking him over.

"Ow!" Marek yelled. "Hey, watch where you're go..." They both paused when they saw each other's faces.

"YOU!" They both said in unison, pointing accusing fingers. Apparently, Wesley Brawnstone and James Marek knew each other.

* * *

**And thus the plot thickens! **

**So, all Frozen aside, I have discovered a new great animated film. You might know it as one of the Oscars Animated picture nominees, "Song of the Sea", and Irish film revolving around the Irish myth of the selkie, an Irish version of the mermaid, only instead of turning into half fish, the girl turns into full blown seal. It just became available to rent digitally on Amazon and I have to say it did not disappoint. It had its faults, but the animation was great; different, as it doesn't go for realism. Rather, it makes you feel like you're watching a living painting. I give it 8 out of 10 stars, as it could have explained some major plot holes and fill us in on some of the rules of mythology going on. Other than that, I defiantly recommend watching it. Great message and great animation in this age of dying traditional animation.**

**XXX: Unfortuantly, given the story, I cannot change the Duke that much. If you want a pitiable villain, wait till Frozen 6.**

**Peace!**

**-Batman**


	15. Old Friends

Chapter 15

Old Friends

**Sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Elsa rocked Matthew as she walked to his room, which was Anna's old room. He was already half asleep as she entered the room

"_Sleep, little innocent, sweet, loving boy,_  
_ Know you're surrounded by laughter &amp; joy,_  
_ Look up, to the angels smiling from the sky,_  
_ Spread your little wings, take off and fly…"_

Elsa stopped when she head Matthew's light snoring. She smiled and gently placed him in his bed and tucked him in. When she was sure he was out, she turned and left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway. She was nearly to her room when she saw Jase walk up, startling her.

"Sorry" he said.

Elsa shook her head. "No worries. I was just putting Matthew to sleep. His parents were knocked out."

Jase nodded. "Godmother duties?" he smiled.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh, right..." said Jase, remembering why he was their. "Still no sign of the Assassin, but we did find something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin he found.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"This, is a coin from the Lands North."

Elsa's jaw sank. "The Lands North? _The_ Lands North? That magical place Grand Pabbie told us about?"

"the very same."

"How are you sure?" she asked, stepping closer to get a closer look.

"I showed it to someone who had actually been there."

Elsa gave him an exasperated look. "Wes?"

Jase nodded. "He might be insane, but he was certain of it. And he has been there before."

Elsa looked down at the coin. "It would seem that place has been nothing but trouble for us... what does this tell us about this Assassin?"

Jase shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He could have the same access to magic as Lars had, but then..."

"He would have been able to capture Lionel long ago, just with the blue crystals. But he hasn't used anything other than a sword. Why is that?"

Jase shrugged. "Everything about this feels wrong. I've heard stories about some of these lone mercenaries. They don't have any allegiances, no cares, no one they look out for other than themselves, and some of them have this strange fascination with chasing their victim. It's like they enjoy it."

Elsa turned to him. "By the way you talk about him, it's like he's a wolf or some other kind of predator."

"That's an accurate description, yes."

Nearby in the hallway was a window. Elsa walked over to it, Jase behind her, and she looked out through it over Arendelle. It was gently lit by the street lamps and some of the building lights. Somewhere down there is a murdering madman, who was after one of her guests, a man whom she deeply sympathized with. She saw a faint light on in the blacksmith shop in the courtyard; she could guess who was there.

"I'm going to check on Lionel and Luke" she said suddenly, unnerved by the recent bit of information.

"I'll go with you" said Jase, quickly following.

* * *

"...Wait, where is this "Lands North"" asked Lionel. "I've never heard of it?"

Elsa and Jase found Lionel outside in the blacksmith shop. It was dark out, but he and his son wanted to pass time. Though Luke was not as interested in the trade as his father was, that's not to say he didn't find the art fascinating. Under the lights of several lanterns, Lionel was showing his some of the techniques used, as he hadn't been able to these last few years.

"Most people haven't" said Elsa. "It's a place far north, way beyond the Artic Circle. Supposedly, it's one of the few places that still emanates magic in its rawest form."

"So, it's where people like us come from?" asked Lionel, placing his tools down.

"Uh, no, at least I don't think so. Gran Pabbie has never actually been there but supposedly it's almost impossible to get to."

"Gran Pabbie?" asked Luke.

Jase looked at him, realizing the confusion. "He's an old troll, Kristoff's adopted grandfather."

"A troll?" asked Luke, excited at the thought. "Cool! Can I see him? Are their more...?"

"Maybe later son" said Lionel.

"Your father is right" said Jase. "With the Assassin still out their and the Duke watching our every move, leaving the castle is out of the question."

Lionel finished putting the hammer away. Finally done cleaning, he gave Elsa and Jase his full attention. "So, what now?"

"All we can do now is wait" said Elsa. "The trial will begin in less than a week. I believe we have a strong case, and the judge appears to be a decent man. It's looking good Lionel" said Elsa, a hopeful voice finishing the sentence.

Lionel nodded, biting his lip in uneasiness. "Thank you, Qu... I mean, Elsa. Again. You are our saviors in all this."

Elsa blushed. "Well, I guess, yeah. Your welcome, Lionel."

Jase noticed the blush. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy enter his system yet again. Lionel noticed it this time. He has been noticing the way Jase looks at her, and the way she has been avoiding him as well. It wasn't the way a woman looks when she is receiving unwanted attention, but rather the way a woman looks when she is torn. He knows, because he has seen that look before; on himself.

Their was an awkward silence as everyone dove into their thoughts..

"Well, I'll let you get cleaned up then" said Elsa, breaking the silence. "It's late."

"Of course" said Lionel. "Come on son, time for bed."

"Aw, but Pa..."

"No buts Luke. Now, say goodnight."

"Alright" he said in defeat. "Good night Queen Elsa, goodnight Sir Jase."

"Good night" said Elsa for both of them. Almost immediately, she turned and walked back to the castle with Jase. There was nothing but silence between the two on the way back. All Jase could think about was to say something... _anything_. Yet, even as they parted ways down the halls, they left without a word. All the while back to his room, Jase berated himself. No, their relationship wasn't exactly sound right now, but he still could have spoken to her about anything besides business, right? Even back before they developed feelings for one another, when they were just friends, they would talk about anything. Even after they had broken up three years ago, they could still find something to talk about. That all changed when she nearly kissed him. If only he had waited, back when he proposed. "It was too soon" he thought. He scared her, reminded her of old fears. He should have waited when their love was older, more anchored. For the last few years, they had remained in state of limbo.

And now, he has this irrational fear that she might be paying Lionel more attention then he felt comfortable with. Was he paranoid? He kept telling himself that; but, they had so much in common. What if Wesley had a point?

What if Elsa had already decided to move on?

* * *

The next day, Kristoff went into the city, needing a new ice forceps, his old one's finally being bent out of shape.

"I really don't get it Kristoff" said Earl, the old attendant of the shop. "You have all the luxuries in the world, and yet you still go up to the mountains to get ice?"

Kristoff laughed, picking up the forceps. "Earl, you can dress me up, teach me manners, even give me dance lessons, but I'm a mountain man through and through, and I will be till the day I die."

"Glad to hear old friend. Tell the family I said hi... and bring that son of yours next time! Can't wait to meet the next harvester!"

"Will do Earl, thanks again" said Kristoff as he walked out, Sven meeting him outside. It was early morning, his favorite time for getting things done, especially if it's before it get's busy.

He smiled at the thought of his son taking after him. He thought about teaching him the tricks of the trade, taking him up to the mountains for the first time... But, he and Anna both knew, especially if Elsa never married, that Matthew would be next in line.

Kristoff smiled anyway; his son was going to be awesome either way.

"Alright Sven, we're now ready for the next ice run... you know, after this whole trail thing."

"_Can we get a snack now?"_ Sven asked in Kristoff's voice.

"Is that al you think about?"

_"No...maybe... please?!" _He asked, rolling his eyes as if to beg.

"Alright buddy. Let's go get carrots."

Svene hopped in joy at the sound of his favorite food. They walked to the nearest vegetable stand, eying the carrots on display.

"Two please" said Kristoff the seller. While paying, Kristoff heard a pair of familiar voices behind him.

"...So then the Llama started talking, claiming to be some prince or something" said a voice that sounded like Wes. Kristoff turned, not believing the person he was walking and talking with.

"A talking Llama?" asked Marek. "Now I know you were intoxicated!"

Kristoff couldn't believe his eyes. "Judge Marek?" he asked.

Marek turned around. "Prince Kristoff!" he greeted, walking over to shake his hand. Wes, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha ha! He called you "prince"!"

Krisotff laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, ha ha... seriously though, it's just Kristoff" he finished in a serious tone.

"Ooh, it bothers you that much?" asked Wes with a smirk. "_Prince_ Kristoff?"

"Oh come on. Everyone calls me Kristoff! I hate it when I'm called "prince". It makes me sound... uppity and, proper."

"Oh, does your Princess wife know about this?" asked Wes.

"She doesn't like being called by her title either... she's just more tolerant of it."

"Aw, poor Prince Kristoff! Now I have two friends who are former commoners who hate their titles! Looks like I've got something to bug you with huh?"

"Call me that one more time, I dare you!"

"... Prince!"

"That's it! Come here you...!" Kristoff went to charge him, but Marek put his hand in front of him to stop him."

"Kristoff, there's no need to pound the man. You should stand above one's criticisms, and not let them bother you. "Sticks and Stone will break my bones, but words will never hurt me"... I made that up myself actually."

Kristoff took a breath, still glaring at the grinning Wes. "Thanks you your honor... sorry for loosing my head."

"No worries... _Your Highness"_ he added in jest, causing both he and Wes to break into hysterical laughter. Kristoff could only glared at the two with glaring eyes and an emotionless face, being that he couldn't hit a Judge

"James, your slaying me!" said Wes.

Kristoff couldn't believe his eyes. Wes, a former pirate, was on a first name basis with a Judge. Anxious to change the subject...

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" he asked.

"What, Wesley?" asked Marek. "Oh, we're old friends! See, we were both shanghaied into the Drusselsteinian army when I was 23, poor ole Wes was only a 15 year old masked teenager. After helping him learn the ways of the road, we became good friends, and boy, did we get into a few hiccups!"

"I'll say!" said Wes. "Hey, remember when we were stationed in India and we had that close encounter with a tiger?"

"How could I forget! I swear, it was like he had this vendetta against humans or something. It was a goof thing he was afraid of fire."

"Hey, _I _was the one on fire!" said Wes.

"_You _were the one who lit yourself on fire! Who does that anyway?!"

"It worked, didn't it?... Ooh, not to self, that's a god excuse for why I wear this mask..."

"Wait wait wait" interrupted Kristoff, closing his eyes as he tried to take all this in. "How on earth did you two remain friends? You do realize he was a pirate, right? That he was a criminal? And you're a judge?"

"Of course I do Kristoff. But remember, I can only press charges if he broke a law in Scottsdale..."

"And I was careful not to break any hearts there" said Wes. "Oh, speaking of which, how is Deseray? Did she ever get over you?"

"Get over me? I married her!"

"Shut the heck up!" exclaimed Wes in shock and offense. "You got married?! How come you didn't invite me?! You know how much I love weddings!"

"I _did_ invite you! You were my best man, remember?"

Wes was quiet for a minute as he recalled some memories. "...Oh yeah... I never did learn how to hold my liquor."

Marek turned to Kristoff. "You should have been there, this guy was the life of the party, if only he was sober enough to remember it! You were dancing like a madman, singing Irish folk music, and I'm pretty sure you kidnapped the made of honor!"

Kristoff shook his head. Here was a judge; a dignified member of society, and he was a buddy buddy with a pirate... and a crazy one as far as pirates go.

"OK" said Kristoff, motioning Sven to move. "You two catch up, I've got some, _stuff _to do."

"Oh, Kristoff" said Marek in a professional tone. "Tell Queen Elsa that I must have all the paperwork by tomorrow. I have to review them _before_ the trial."

"Uh, sure thing your honor" replied Kristoff.

"See you later... _Prince_ Kristoff!" said Wes. Both men broke into laughter, while Kristoff walked away with a groan.

"People Sven... people" he complained to Sven

* * *

**Four lines, and not very good ones either... that's about as much of a song I can put together... I suck at songs!**

**As for Marek, he's defiantly not your typical judge. Picture him as a mix between the Robert Downey Jr. version of Shelock Holmes; a little craziness, but grounded in logic. Also, no one picked this up back in chapter 13, so I mentioned it again here. Who knows what Drusselstein is a reference too?**

**For those who feel the story has run dry, fear not. I'll be skipping a week's time next time, as we are going into the trial.**

**If any of you feel the same way, let me know, as I can possibly shorten it up. Or just tell me what you want to see more of.**

**Guest: Luke is about twelve. Glad you are enjoying this!**

**Guest (other guest): I'll have to see what I can do. I did give them some major arguments in Frozen III, but you're right, I should include a few minor scuffles. Thanks for the input.**

**Until next time...**

**-Batman**


	16. Further Apart

Chapter 16:

Further Apart

**So, I finished studying for now, seeing as it is going really well. After reading and reviewing for a week straight now (My brain!), some crazy surge of creativity shot out of my head... luckily I was next to a computer and was able to give you this sooner than expected chapter.**

* * *

"... Then I saw him" said the witness. It was still two days till the trial, and Andar was cross examining one of the three witnesses from Weselton in his private study.

"Aha, I see" said Andar, jotting down notes in his book. "And you are sure it was Lionel Leewell?"

"Indeed, sir" said the witness. "I was working at one of the adjacent warehouses nearby, when I heard what sounded like an explosion. By the time I got there, there he was, flames coming out of his hands, laughing insanely. I never saw anything like it!"

Andar nodded. "I see... laughing insanely" he said to himself. Somehow, that part didn't sound so convincing. "And, then what?"

"Then he turned and ran. That's when I helped put out the fire. Inside, we found two bodies."

Andar nodded. "I see. Is that all you remember of the account?"

"Well... let's see... nope that's it. Flaming madman, burnt down building... that's it."

Andar nodded. "And there wasn't anything else you think was odd... minus the "flaming madman?"

"Nope."

Andar nodded again. "Alright, that is all. You may leave."

Without a word, the short, nearsighted man walked out. He nearly walked into the door when Andar stopped him.

"Sir, your glasses?" he said, holding them up.

"What? Oh, thank you" he said, walking back to pick them up. He then walked out.

Andar shook his head as he jotted down the notes. "Poor vision... extravagant" he said as he wrote down. Just then, Jase walked in.

"Good evening councilman" he greeted.

"Ah, Sir Jase" Andar greeted, removing his glasses. "How goes the hunt?"

"Honestly, it's hopeless" said Jase. "He never leaves a trail and no one ever sees him. The man's like a ghost. The only one who ever has any luck actually _seeing_ the guy is Wes, and I'm pretty sure he's relying on luck."

"Well, perhaps it's his way of thinking" suggested Andar.

"Let's hope I _never_ resort to that" Jase laughed. "How goes the cross examining?"

"Oh, as can be expected. I've only interviewed the two, and the latter is near sighted; not a valuable witness."

"And the third?"

"He should be coming in now..." Just then, a knock at the open door. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Mr. Andar?" asked the man. He was wearing a hood, though part of his face was easily seen. He was a young man, though timid and slow in how he spoke.

"That's me. You must be Mr..." he looked at the sheet of paper before him. "Jonston?"

"I am he."

"I should be going" said Jase, preparing to leave the room.

"Oh, you can stay" said Andar.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. If it's alright with you Mr. Jonston."

"Remy" the man said, walking in. "Just call me Remy. And no, I don't mind."

"Alright Remy, take a seat." Remy did so and took a seat across from Andar's desk. Jase stood aside, taking his favorite position: leaning against the wall. "You don't have to wear the hood."

Remy nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do." He then pulled back the hood, revealing a horrible scar on the right side of his face. Andar nearly flinched, while Jase merely widened his eyes. "Don't worry, everyone had the same reaction. Here's a hint, I got this three years ago."

Andar leaned forward. "From the fire?"

Remy shook his head. "From that flame thrower..."

Remy went on to recount his tail of how he was a worker in that very warehouse. It was late, far past closing time, but he received a complaint about an order coming in late. So he and some hired hands had to go in and re do the inventory. During work, they suddenly felt and intense heat. Soon after, flames swept into the building, snaking through the building, lighting everything up in a flame. In a matter of seconds, the warehouse was covered in an inferno. Remy turned and ran, instructing everyone he passed to do the same. Behind him, he could hear screams of agony... his fellow coworkers. Nothing he could do, he ran anyway. His lungs were burning with smoke by the time he got out, coughing violently to remove it. For a brief moment, he turned, claiming he saw Lionel standing there, staring at the building. For a brief moment, they made eye contact. In that moment, Remy didn't make any assumptions, as he had no idea who he was. That was the last he saw of him as a piece of flaming wood fell from the building, smashing and burning his face...

"...After that I went unconscious. When I finally woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around my face."

When Remy had finished his story, Andar shot a look at Jase. This witness wasn't like the others. There was sincerity in his voice; something a lifetime of practicing law would make obvious to him. There was not a rehearsed story with fancy words or extravagant details like a false witness would use. Rather, it was a simple, too the point retelling.

"Is that all?" Remy asked.

Andar turned his attention to Remy. "Your were sure it was Lionel who you saw?" he asked. "There is no way it could have been somebody else?"

Remy shook his head. "For that I am certain. I could never forget it."

Andar nodded. "Then you may go."

Remy nodded, and walked out without a word, placing his hood on his head yet again. Andar then turned to Jase.

"I think Mr. Leewell's chances just got a lot slimmer."

Jase contemplated this for a moment. Then, he got up and left.

"Where are you going?" asked Andar.

"I'm, going to my room, to think about this" he lied.

* * *

Lionel was in his room with his son, trying to patch up what little clothing they had. He was too proud to ask for formal wear for the trial, so he was trying to stitch up the only nice clothes they had. Confident with his work, Lionel held up Luke's jacket.

"Alright, I think this will do. What do you think?"

"Aw Pa, do I have to wear this?" Luke whined.

"Yes son. It's only for a short while. Now, try this..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in?"

He was surprised to say the least to see Jase walk in. "Oh, Sir Jase, welcome" Lionel greeted cheerfully. "I was just patching up some clothes of ours."

Jase paused to see the patchwork of a jacket he was trying to mend. "Oh. Looks great" he lied. "But you know, if you want you can just ask. I'm sure we can find some better clothes lying around for you to wear."

Lionel shook his head. "No, you all have done enough already. Believe me, I'll feel better if I start pulling my own weight around here."

Jase nodded in agreement. A man can only receive so much charity before he felt his pride slip. "Alright. Suit yourself." For a brief moment, he felt a genuine feeling from Lionel. It's not to say that he didn't think Lionel was underhanded or had devious intentions, in fact, if it weren't for the evidence, he would have thought Lionel to be an outstanding human being.

But the evidence was mounting against him, and Jase was a man of logic over feelings.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lionel asked, snapping Jase from his thoughts.

"Um, perhaps we should speak in private?" Jase asked, referring to Luke. Lionel nodded firmly.

"Luke, let's try your clothes on later. How about you go find that snowman?"

"Cool!" said Luke as he bolted out the door. Jase walked over and closed it behind him.

"What's this about then?" asked Lionel.

Jase took a breath. "We, Andar and I, just finished interviewing the witnesses."

Lionel nodded. "I see. What about it?"

"In short, two thirds of them can be discounted."

"... and the other third?"

"The other third has a recent burn scar across his face."

Lionel blinked. "And, you think..."

"I'm not saying anything" Jase quickly added. "It's just, he seemed genuine; his story wasn't rehearsed..."

"He's lying!" Lionel snapped, immediately regretting it. "I mean, he has to be! I wasn't anywhere near that fire!"

Jase just nodded. "Lionel, is there something you should be telling us?" Jase asked genuinely.

Lionel gulped, initially undone by the question. Thinking about his son, he shook it off. "You _do _think it was me, don't you?" he asked unbelieving. "You think I set that fire, when I was on the run..."

"Your wife was murdered, and you were driven from your home. Maybe you didn't intend for anyone..."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Lionel snapped, the temperature in the room rising. Lionel took a few steps forward. "You take that maniac's word over mine?!"

"The Duke is not a friend of mine!" said Jase. "And I certainly believe that he hunted you for your abilities alone! But two people were killed in that fire, and a few of them say that they saw you there."

"I wasn't! They're lying!" Lionel stated. he placed his hand on a small table near the door, a hand shaped scorch mark burning into the wood.

Jase took a step back, placing his hand on his sword. When Lionel saw how threatening he look, he immediately removed his hand, stepping back. He quickly felt his whole world fall in around him. Between the Duke pulling out loopholes preventing Elsa from sending him away to this newfound suspicion against him, he felt panic slip through his defenses.

"And then there's _that_" said Jase. It wasn't the fire specifically he was referring to, but his emotional response whenever his innocence is questioned. "I, and two others have noticed it."

Lionel looked at Jase as he glared at him.

"You're afraid of something. I see it in your eyes. Something is gnawing away at you. What is it?"

Lionel didn't say anything for a few moments. He was trying to remain strong, to not look weak in front of this man.

"Come out with it! What are you hiding!"

Again, Lionel was silent.

Just then, a voice from outside the door. "What's going on in here?" asked Elsa as she walked through the door. She stopped when she saw Jase, arms crossed, still looking at Lionel. Lionel looked to Elsa.

"And what do you think?" he asked. "Do you think I'm guilty too?" he asked.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

Lionel crossed his arms. Both men were silent for a moment.

"Jase, what happened? What's going on here?" she asked Jase, shooting him a glare.

Jase took a minute to respond, loosing his opportunity with Lionel. "Andar and I... we just finished interrogating one of the witnesses, and right now it's looking bad for Lionel here."

Jase paused, but Elsa continued to glare, waiting for him to continue.

"And... I was just trying to find out more... I want to know what really happened in Weselton."

Elsa's eyes went wide in disbelief. "What do you mean what _really _happened?" she looked to both men again, but returned to Jase with a glare. "Jase, come outside" she said, stepping outside the room. Jase was hesitant, but walked out the door, closing it behind. Then she turned to Jase.

"What is wrong with you!" Elsa said in a hushed, but angry tone.

"Elsa, Lionel is not being honest with us. He's hiding..."

"How can you think he's hiding something! After what some witness said?! Who's probably being paid off!"

"I'm pretty sure this one is not!" Jase sounded back. "Elsa, you can't tell me that there isn't something suspicious with him! You can tell he's hiding something!"

"What I see is where I was not that long ago. His past is his own privacy and he has a right to it. But whatever it is, it is not criminal like you insist!"

"It's not just me, Elsa! Kristoff and Andar agree with me!"

"Oh, so just because you got them to go along with you mean that I'm wrong!" Elsa shouted back. Neither was holding back anymore.

"The evidence is stacking up!

"You mean a hunch you have based on his behavior and a Weseltonian witness!"

"With a burn mark across his face!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Elsa stubbornly shot back.

"Elsa, open your eyes! Lionel is not you! You don't owe him anything!"

"I owe him what Anna gave me; a chance! A chance to show the world that I wasn't a monster! A chance you want to take away from him just because you buy Weselton's conspiracy against him!"

"I hate Weselton just as much as you do! But that doesn't mean we should just trust Lionel 100%! What more do we know of him!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Elsa shot back, turning around as she put her fingers to the arch of her nose. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on _your_ side! On the side of trying to get to the truth of the matter, and right now, the truth is all over the place..."

"So that's why you wanted a confession out of him?!"

"I wanted the truth!"

Elsa shook her head. "I will hear no more of this."

"Elsa..."

"Jase, you are banned from being anywhere near Lionel, and you are to keep out of this investigation!"

"What?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm serious, Jase!" There was a pause. Jase had no response. "I don't want to hear another word about this until this is over. Am I understood?... I want you to stay away from him until the trial .

Jase reluctantly nodded, having no more to say to her. "Yes, Your Majesty" he replied before stomping away, keeping his glare away from her. As he walked down the hall, Elsa covered her face, letting the ice that she was holding back spread out from the floor. Still angry, she slammed her hand against the wall, letting more ice form. It was then Lionel pushed his door open. Elsa pulled her hand back in embarrassment, forgetting that he was still in there.

"You heard that?" she asked.

Lionel nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. Don't you dare be sorry" Elsa replied before he could finish. "Sir Jase is just... things are complicated. I don't think he meant what he said."

"No, I understand. He has doubt. Who wouldn't?"

"He's wrong, about you" Elsa said. Lionel's eyes sunk. Deep down, the guilt tearing at him was turning, tearing him from the inside out. For the longest time, he kept things, to protect his son. But the woman before him deserved to know the truth.

"Elsa, I..."

"You don't have to worry about him" said Elsa, not really paying attention to what Lionel was saying. "The only thing you have to worry about is being with your son."

At that, Lionel bit his tongue. _No_ he decided.

Silently, he nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll go find him. Thank you."

At that, Elsa let him walk off, not noticing the frown upon his face. Had she noticed, she would have thought it was his predicament, when in reality it was something else entirely. By her self again, leaned against the wall, frowning as she stared at the floor.

They grew further apart that day, more so than when they had first met.

* * *

The day passed, and the imposing trial was due to be held the next day. In that time, Elsa and Andar composed a strong case in defense of Lionel. The Duke, on the other hand, was just as prepared... minus a minor detail he was still waiting upon.

"Where is he?" Duke Archibald asked in his private quarters of the embassy. "It's been six days, he should have had something by now!"

"He's a cryptic one sir" said Wilhelm, the taller of his bodyguards.

"I know he is! it's both a blessing and a curse and right now it is a curse!..."

"Careful with how you throw the word "curse" around" said a deep, harsh voice. Bolting around, the two bodyguards jumped in front of the Duke, seeing the Assassin standing before them, having slipped through the window. "It's not to be taken lightly" he finished.

"By George man!" said the Duke in annoyance and anger, pushing himself through his men. "Are you not human?"

The Assassin didn't respond.

The Duke scoffed. "Oh whatever! Do you have any information that we can use against the royal family or Mr. Leewell?"

He shook his head silently. "They're a clean bunch, and for royals, that's saying a lot."

"Argh!" yelled the Duke. "You just didn't look hard enough! _Everyone _has skeletons in the closet!" He yelled, turning around, pacing away from the Assassin. "They've kept a huge one for thirteen years! Have you nothing to show for my troubles?" By the time he turned around, the Assassin was directly before him. A slight glint in his feral eyes showed angered, menacing eyes boring into the Duke, the first and only part of his face the Duke had ever seen. Despite how close he was, somehow a shadow kept him from seeing his face.

"I am not a dog who seeks to please his master!" he snarled. The two Bodyguards held their hands to their swords, ready to strike, while the Duke cowered. "I've already had enough with your petty orders! I signed on for this for one purpose and one purpose only! To **_hunt_**! Not stalk around while the blood of my prey grows cold!"

There was silence for a few moments in the room. The Assassin leaned back, giving the Duke some space. He was still in his hunched, defensive stance, his knees trembling.

"The Snow Queen and the Knight have some... issues" the Assassin finally spoke. "The Knight is suspicious about the fire wielder, believing him to be guilty, and the queen resoundedly disagreed. . There, is you precious _dirt_!" He spat.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle?" asked Gerbhard. "Uncle, are you alright?"

The Duke and his men turned briefly to the door. A second later, they turned back to the Assassin, who had vanished in that second, back through the window from whence he came.

Briefly disorientated, Duke Archibald replied. "Uh, nothing my dear nephew. Wilhelm and Lasse were just having another argument."

"Oh, alright" said Gerbhard. After hearing his footprints leave the door, the Duke sighed in relief. He went to his chair and sat down. Lasse and Wilhelm still had their hands on their hilts.

"Did you hear that?" asked the Duke.

His bodyguards remained silent.

"The knight doubts Mr. Leewell's innocence... How curious..." He turned to his bodyguards. "We have a division amongst our enemies."

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait. I still have finals to get to, so don't go expecting chapters anytime soon... then again, I'm not the most consistent person in the world. With a lack of free time, I may not have been able to proofread this thoroughly, but I knew you guys wanted to see it soon. If you notice any major grammatical errors or plot problems, please let me know. **

**This is to my guest reviewer from "A Mother's Love" No Good Name: Thank you for that insightful review comparing my story with the life of King George the VI. Love really is the best medicine, something Jesus taught us and Disney caught onto (and recently realized that family love is just as powerful as romantic love). **

**Also, for those who haven't seen it yet, I now have a tumblr account (The Batcave), the link to which is on my profile page. Hopefully this will serve as a means to both better communicate with you guys if you have any suggestions or opinions about my stories. I will also be using it to post reviews/opinions on recent movies, or even more exciting, I have begun drawing my OCs for this story. Right now, I have a concept art for Wes, with a full color drawing coming up within a few days, so keep your eyes open. It's actually coming out pretty good, so I can't wait to complete it. Let me know what you think.**

**Well, back to studies. **

**-Batman**


	17. The Trial: Part 1

Chapter 17

The Trial: Part One

**Ok... Finals literally messed with my head, compared to most finals. I had to study for days on end, fueled only by bagels and coffee. I literally lost all free time and couldn't let my imagination work. It was horrible: I thought of nothing but failed classes and broken dreams. My mind was filled with Chemistry, Cell Bio, math... Even my dreams were screwed up! Do you realize how insane fighting a zombie apocalypse using only the fact that there are six types of aromatic substitution sounds?! (Don't ask) **

**OK... rambling done... again, sorry about the wait. Thank you all for your patience while I worked on finals. I actually finished almost a week ago, but my mind was all screwed up, so I had to take a break to restart my brain (Fishing is a great way to do this, by the way). **

* * *

After a week of planning and preparations, the day for the long anticipated trial had finally arrived. The courtroom was packed with curious spectators; everyone wanted to see what would happen to their latest celebrity. That, and they wanted to see the Duke blow his top. All those who couldn't fit were forced to wait outside while a crier announced the updates.

It wasn't large courtroom; Arendelle was a small country and thus didn't have many large, scandalous cases, minimizing the need to accommodate large masses of gossiping citizens; that was before their Queen nearly froze the nation. It was build in the traditional stave style architecture, similar to the church Elsa was crowned in. Rosmaling designs lined the moldings, seats, arches, and window borders, making it a more pleasant place, despite the usually dark tones trials tended to convey.

Lionel and Andar sat in the defendants table, while the Duke and one of his associates sat in the prosecutions table to there right. Located adjacent to the wall, just behind the bar of the court, were the VIP booths, both were elevated from ground level by three steps, allowing for unobstructed viewing of the proceedings and the audience. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sat in the one behind the defense booth, while Gerbhard and one of his bodyguards sat on the other one.

The only thing out of the ordinary here was the jury box, as it was empty. The Judge Marek would give the final verdict in this international case, since the only decision to be made was whether or not he would return to Weselton or remain in Arendelle under asylum.

Everyone was in attendance, everyone that is, except for the judge.

"Where is he?" whispered Anna to Elsa.

"I, don't know. I saw him this morning" Elsa replied.

A moment passed.

Elsa caught sight of Jase in the audience, sitting near the back of the room. He happened to turn his head in her direction, but Elsa was quick to avoid eye contact. She wish that he hadn't come. She felt a full range of emotions when she saw him, and it was driving her crazy, the fact he thought Lionel was actually capable of murder; someone similar to her. Someone who was a victim of prejudice, hunted for being different. And she was the lucky one, she had her sister, and she was a member of the royal family, the head of it actually. Lionel was a civilian, he had no privileges or someone powerful to hid him. He had nothing, only hope, and he chose to place that hope in her.

Still, she said that he couldn't take part in the trial, and right now, he was simply a spectator. She couldn't stop him from attending...

_Well, technically I could _she thought. _I am Queen... __No! What's wrong with you? _

"How the heck long is this going to takes?!" asked Anna, louder than expected, knocking Elsa from her thoughts.

Then, as if on cue, Marek comes in through the door behind the judges' booth, still adjusting his robe and the wig. He completely ignores the guard who was supposed to announce him, walking past him in a hurried pace, knowing he was late. He was also slightly irritated.

"Sorry for being late" he said as he walked up to the judges chair. "Do you realize how hard it is to find coffee in this city? Every café I've been to sells hot chocolate instead. Chocolate is no substitute for caffeine, people! You know what "café" means in "coffee" in French, right? What's a guy got to do to get a little..." He stopped when he realized he was the only one in the room talking, and everyone was waiting on _him_.

"Right. So, first thing is..." he turned to see the guard just standing there. "Oh, right! You were supposed to announce my presence, and I'm already... I'm sorry. Go ahead."

The guard sighed. "All rise for the honorable..."

"You know what, forget it. Damage is already done" interrupted Marek.

At this point, Elsa began questioning choosing this random judge. Granted, she didn't know until recently he had relations to Wesley Brawnstone.

He picked up his gavel and immediately tapped it against the block. "Alright then, let's get the ball rolling..." He looked at the paper before him. "The Kingdom of Weselton accuses Lionel Leewell of arson and murder. Arendelle seeks to provide sanctuary. Now, let me remind the court that the pupose is not to assign guilt or sentencing, but rather whether or not Arendelle should be allowed to grant asylum to him. How does the defendant plea?"

Andar stood up. "He pleas not guilty, your honor."

"Ah, very good, very good" he said quickly. "Let the record show that Mr. Leewell pleas not guilty. Got that?" he asked the scribe, who was sitting at floor level , jotting down everything. She nodded as she continued to write. Marek looked to the Duke. "The floor is yours."

The Duke nodded and rose, stepping away from the prosecutor's bench and onto the floor.

"Thank you your honor" he said before turning to face the audience. "Ladies, Gentlemen. Approximately three years ago, evidence came forward that a man with the magical ability to create fire reached my ears. Following the disastrous events of Queen Elsa's coronation, where it became clear that wielder's of such forces could have disastrous consequences..."

Anna was about to lash out, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head.

"... I thought it wise to question the man, to determine his intentions. For all I knew, he could have been a kind hearted men with no ill will. But, when the captain of the guard went to his home, with no hostilities and minimal guard, he fled, just as a criminal would. And not only that, three nights later, one of Weselton's warehouses burned down, two people trapped inside, burned to death, with witnesses putting him at the scene. When we finally found him, he has taken refuge with Arendelle. Now, he might have sold his story here, that he is a victim of prejudice. But the prosecution will prove that there is in fact credible evidence supporting Lionel Leewell's crime and his amnesty here is not warranted. Thank you."

After finishing his opening statement, the Duke went and promptly took his seat.

Judge Marek turned to Andar. "Does the defense have an opening statement?"

"Indeed, your honor" said Andar, standing up. He walked just in front of the defense desk and straightened his suit. "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen, Weselton claims Lionel Leewell to have been responsible for burning down a warehouse and killing three innocent people. Their allegations, as we will prove, are nothing more than prejudices against his natural abilities. Prejudices, which were first revealed at the Coronation of Queen Elsa, almost six years ago, when Duke Archibald attempted to ordered a covert mission to assassinate the Queen. In fact, it was Weselton who attacked this Lionel at his own home, resulting in the murder of his pregnant wife, forcing him and his son to flee for the past three years. Ladies and Gentlemen, what this court will prove is that Lionel is not only innocent of these crimes, but will expose Weselton's treatment of its own citizens, based on there abilities alone."

He finished. He briefly looked over at the Duke to confirm his expression. Surprisingly, he was not appalled as he expected, but rather calm. Something about that made him nervous. "Thank you" he finished before re-taking his seat.

"Alright" said Marek after a brief silence. "Now for the good part of any trial" he said somewhat excitingly, yet still formal. "The prosecution may bring forth its first witness."

And so, The Duke called forward his first witness; the near sighted man, Jeffrey Williams was his name. He retold his story, almost exactly as he told Andar in his office. He told them how he was working nearby in an adjacent warehouse, when he heard a commotion. Upon running outside, he saw Lionel nearby, describing him as a mad demon of sorts. The Duke left it at that, without any follow up questions, but Andar did.

Andar walked up and asked him "Mr. Williams, you said you were working at a nearby warehouse?"

"That's right" Jeffrey answered.

"And, what were you doing, working so late? In a warehouse nonetheless?"

"Oh, ah, I was doing some, paperwork" he answered nervously. "Some orders came in late, so I had to log it."

"Mhmm" said Andar. "Now, when you ran out and saw Lionel, you said he was laughing, like a madman?"

"Yes sir."

Andar nodded. "And, you are sure it was Lionel?"

"I am."

Andar nodded. He looked back to Lionel, then back to Jeffrey. "How far were you from him when you saw him?"

Jeffrey took a second to respond. "About, I'd say from here to the end of the courtroom, at the second to last row."

Andar looked back, having guessed from his earlier interview how far Lionel supposedly was. He caught sight of someone he knew someone he expected to be there. I fact he asked him to sit right there. He winked, acknowledging him. He turned back to Jeffrey. "Were you wearing your glasses when you saw him?"

"My glasses?" he asked. "Of course. I'm nearsighted."

"Mhmm. So, you can't see well from a distance?"

"Not when I'm wearing my glasses."

Andar nodded. "Let's test that." Jeffrey looked at the Duke with a questionable glance. "My college is sitting more or less where you said you saw Lionel, at the end of the courtroom. If the court allows, I would like to see if you can tell me his hair color."

"I don't see the harm" said Marek immediatly. To his surprise, Andar noticed that the Duke did not raise any objections.

"Alright, Mr. Williams, my associate will now stand..." Andar nodded, signaling his friend to stand. Jeffrey heard a few murmurs as the stranger stood, but couldn't make out what they were saying; the audience knew full well that they shouldn't say anything. He squinted, trying to make him out. Even with his glasses, the vision was still blurred. He went as far as to remove his glasses and wipe them, hoping for clarity. He winced again, and thought he saw it was redhead he saw.

"Red hair?" he asked. "Yes, the man has red hair."

Andar smiled as the crowds murmured louder, a few laughs mixed in. "Try wood-brown."

"What?"

What Jeffrey didn't know, was that the man wasn't even a man, but a snowman. Olaf had stood balanced on the edge of the railing, waving happily. Next to him sat Isaac, who quickly urged him to sit back down.

Hello!" said Olaf.

"That is our friendly neighborhood snowman, Olaf" said Andar. "His hair isn't exactly hair, but a few little sticks."

Jeffrey frowned from embarrassment.

"I would like it pointed out in the record" started Andar. "That Jeffrey Williams account of what happened cannot be used as evidence, as his impaired vision made it impossible to positively identify the man in question."

"Noted" said Marek.

"But, what about his hands! They were on _fire_! Who else could it have been?!" asked Jeffrey in defense.

"Um, forced perspective? There was a _fire _after all."

"But.. I saw him!"

"_Yes_. And that is a _snowman_ with red hair."

"I'm Olaf!" Olaf chanted as Isaac again tried to control Olaf's excitement. The crowd laughed, both at Andar's assessment and Olaf's outburst.

"No further questions" said Andar as he walked to his seat. Jeffrey, finally conceding, surrendered and remained silent.

When Jeffrey walked away from the witness stand, defeated and embarrassed, Elsa couldn't help but smile in relief. Andar managed to refute that witness with hardly any effort. There were still two more to go, and the one named Remy had a convincing story, with a face to match. But, considering how easily Andar refuted the first witness's claim, the others shouldn't be a problem.

_Almost too easily_ she thought.

She glanced over to the Duke. She knew him; he constantly complained whenever things didn't go his way, and considering how Andar used unconventional methods to refute his witness, he was oddly calm. He was almost smug about it. He wasn't at all worried about his first witness being cast aside.

"Anna..." Elsa asked Anna. "Did you notice..."

"That that was too easy?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah I got that... That, and the smirk on Mr. Weasel Breath's face, which I would love to rub off right now."

"He knew the witness was unreliable" said Kristoff, not taking his eye of the main court. "And yet he used him, humiliating himself. Why?"

"False sense of security" said Elsa after brief contemplation. "He's playing us."

"He's playing with our emotions? Why?" asked Anna.

Elsa shook her head. "Because he's planning something. It's not _just_ about Lionel, it's about _us_ too." She prayed Andar caught on as well.

* * *

**Yeah, I had coffee on the mind for a while.**

**Hope that was worth the wait! I prepared for this and the next few chapters by watching tons of "Law &amp; Order", "Matlock", and I re-read "A Winter of Discontent" by Morgaine2005, which had great chapters revolving around a trial. **

**Obviously, though, you can see I made significantly less formal, being that Marek has an unconventional style to his methods. **

**Also, the final picture of Wesley is now up on my tumblr page, the link of which is on my profile page. Let me know what you think. Is he what you expected? BTW, I finally came up with a voice actor for him: Will Friedle, the voice behind Ron Stoppable, and the actor who played Eric Matthews on "Boy Meets World". Just listen to his voice and tell me if you can picture it. Jase is my next character. He was originally going to be my first, but I had a better mental image of Wes. **

**Now, on to important stuff... Who saw the Star Wars trailer? EPIC AWESOME! HAN AND CHEWY ARE BACK, BABY! There was that, the Star Wars Rebels trailer, and the new Jurassic World trailer. Seeing that the raptors overcome their training and turn on the people, I'm happy again. The universe is once again in balance... What? Raptors are supposed to eat people!**

**Oh, and the Batman v. Superman trailer... honestly, it's a little underwhelming. It feels, rushed, especially since they'll be introducing a few more DC characters in at once. I fear that DC is trying to rush things too much to catch up to Marvel. **

**BTW, Age of Ultron... EPIC BEYOND COMPREHENSION! WATCH IT! FOR STAN LEE'S SAKE, WATCH IT!**

** I'm happy to report that chapters will be coming on a weekly bases again, maybe less.**

**-Batman**


	18. The Trial, Part 2

Chapter 18

The Trial: Part 2

* * *

"...He couldn't even tell it was Olaf!" called the designated crier, coming out to relay what was going on inside to the crowd outside the courthouse. Nearly everyone laughed as he relayed how the first witness couldn't even tell Olaf was a snowman.

Up on one of the rooftops, far from anyone's view, sat the Assassin, watching the courthouse. It angered him, knowing that his prey was being processed in a civilized manner, instead of facing him in a fair fight. Civilization bothered him. It was restrictive,and binding. Everyone was bound by law, denying them complete and utter freedom. He hated getting caught up in this political shenanigan. Most of his clients simply paid him and let him do his business, but this Duke was different. He made everything so complicated; complicated crimes always fell apart. Uncomplicated crimes ended in clear winners and losers, and he liked it that way. He hated the waiting.

Down below was a seemingly less complicated person, someone who was curious about the fate of one of his newest friends.

"Ha!" laughed Wes to himself. "Couldn't tell a snowman from a human, that's funny!" He looked around, noticing the excited crowd. "It's like they've never seen a courtroom drama before."

"Well, they probably haven't" said a voice behind him. He was surprised to find Kai standing behind him.

"Hey, Kay-man! What're you doing here?"

"It's Kai, and I've been elected to relay news of the trial back to the castle."

"You know, considering how many people are here, I take it the crime rate is pretty low around here?"

"Well, it get's pretty dark most of the year, particularly in winter. Most criminals prefer a more sunny place I guess."

"Between that and the fact that this Disney."

Kai nodded at first, but stopped. "What?"

Wes looked at Kai with an odd expression. "You know, Disney? Walt? House of Mouse?"

Kai's expression was blank. "What mouse?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm just bored. Everyone is _here_ and not running the bakeries where the struvas are made. I personally am sick of them... trials, not the struvas. I've been to I don't know how many trials in my life. Between being the prosecuted, the witness, the expert witness, then the prosecuted again, and that last time the whole town placed bets on whether or not I was acquitted, that was just mean..."

For a while, Wes was silent.

"Um, sir...?" asked Kai.

"Dude! I should take bets! I'll be out of debt in no time!"

"That isn't exactly morally..."

"Morally orally! I need cash! Besides, I'm sure Lionel wouldn't mind."

"Would you mind?" asked Kai.

"That's not important."

"Isn't that risky, taking bets when you're already in debt?"

"Haven't you herd the term 'the house always wins?' Hey everyone!" he called out to the crowds, turning a few heads. "I'm taking bets! Innocent vs. guilty? What say you?!"

"Have you been drinking?" asked one of the men.

"That is also not important" said Wes after a brief hesitation.

"Not only is that morally obscene, it's stupid! Everyone knows he'll be innocent!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked another man. "I like the guy as much as you do, but Weselton's got the law on it's side."

"Are you insane Kevin!" said another. "I bet you fifty krones that he's innocent!"

"I second that!" said another!"

"I love it when money beets common decency!" said Wes as he began placing bets.

* * *

"He's playing us" said Andar to Lionel. Like Elsa, he noticed the Duke's laid back reaction. Andar was ready, he already interviewed the witnesses, and knew how to find the flaws in there stories. In fact, it was pretty easy, and was expecting the Duke to be infuriated by his success. But when the Duke seemed perfectly content with the seemingly embarrassing mistake, he knew something was going on.

"What?" asked Lionel.

"That was an poor witness, any inexperienced lawyer could have picked that up. Duke Archibald is experienced law and trade. Why would he risk such a horrible witness?"

Lionel shrugged. "Off day?"

Andar shook his head. "I would normally suspect that, but look at him. He didn't so far as raise an eyebrow. He's got something up his sleeve, and that witness was part of it."

Lionel gulped nervously. "What?"

"I don't know."

Lionel was quick to wipe the sweat from his brow. He didn't get hot, but his body broke into a cold sweat. At least before he knew more or less what to expect, but now that the Duke was pulling some invisible stunt, he had reason to be nervous; as if he wasn't worried enough. He _had_ to win this case. He wasn't about to let his son go without a father, or worse... orphaned. He turned around, seeing Luke sit behind him. He was calm, collected even. He had complete faith in his father... something he himself didn't have.

* * *

The next witness, a young man named Robert Glowerway, gave a similar testimony to that of Jeffrey.

"I had just gotten home from my Merchant ship, the S.S. Eilonwy, after a month long trip. We were held up by a storm, so we arrived late. I was walking to my home, taking a shortcut through the warehouse district, when suddenly I felt a gush of hot wind. I saw a bright, orange glow from down one of the streets. I immediately ran in that direction. Along the way, I crashed into Mr. Leewell there..." he pointed to Lionel. "He ignored me and ran the opposite way, so I continued on to see that a fire had started. I helped to put it out, but we were unable to save three of the occupants. That was all I saw of Lionel there."

The Duke nodded. "And, how did you come to know that it was Lionel Leewell who was responsible?"

"Well, two days later, I saw a wanted poster, with his face on it. I immediately went and reported what I saw to the authorities."

"Thank you Mr. Glowerway. No more questions, Your Honor" said the Duke, immediately returning to his seat.

"Alright, does the Defense have any questions?" asked Judge Marek.

"We do, Your Honor" said Andar. He got up from his seat and walked forward to the witness stand. "Mr. Glowerway, you said that you saw Lionel Leewell only briefly?"

"Yes sir, but I was able to get a good look at him... And before you ask, yes, that is a snowman in the back of the room, incase you're wondering."

The audience laughed at the witty response, as did Andar. He wasn't getting to that, after all.

"No, I'm sure you're vision is trustworthy. Still, it was dark, and it was a fleeting glance."

"I was sure it was him. If not, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of reporting that I "maybe" saw him."

Andar nodded. He remembered how witty and streetwise this man was when he interviewed him in his office. He knew this one would be a challenge. He had one comeback for this; it wasn't his favorite, but it was the best he had right now.

"Was there a reward for information?"

Robert's content smirk suddenly vanished. He leaned forward, glaring at Andar. "Are you accusing me of lying for money?"

"Oh, no, of course not" said Andar. "I'm just saying, it was just a fleeting glance, and with a reward out, your judgment might have been..."

"Look, I know what I saw, alright! His face was directly in front of mine!" he said angrily. "You can spin it all you want, but I saw Lionel Leewell running away from the fire!" Following his outburst, the room burst into murmuring. Marek brought down his gavel.

"Order! Come one people! What's with the continuous need to comment! Trust me, you'll enjoy it much more if you wait till the end!" After the room grew quiet again, Marek turned his attention to Andar. "Mr. Jenson, I think you have worn out your questioning."

Andar nodded. "Of course your honor" he said before turning back to the defendent's table. He had done his part. It may have looked like he had failed, but all he needed was to instill doubt in Glowerway's account. It was the best he could do, but given that the judge would give the final verdict, he knew Marek would pick up on that detail. As he walked to the table, he caught a glance at the Duke. Like before, he was calm. In fact, he didn't even raise an objection when he started pushing his witness. It was odd, especially for him.

He hasn't even started yet.

The next witness was Remy, the one with the burn scar on his face. This was the witness which was supposed to be the most problematic. He stepped onto the witness booth and proceeded to remove his hood, revealing the scar. The audience immediately gasped, to which Marek immediately hit his gavel for order. Remy kept his head bowed down.

As before, the Duke merely had him repeat his story, how he was actually in the building before it burned, and was caught in the fire. How he ran outside, recalling seeing Lionel, just before his face got burned. Unlike the other witnesses, Remy wasn't arrogant or insistent of his claim; if anything, he seemed hesitant to testify.

"...I woke up the next morning in a hospital, and that was it" he finished.

"Your witness" said the Duke to Andar. Andar calmly walked up to the defense stand.

"Mr. Jonston, just to clarify, you said that you had to check up on a faulty order?"

"That is correct, sir."

"And when you ran out after the fire started, you saw Lionel before or after the wood hit your head?"

"It was after, I was knocked unconscious after the wood hit me."

"I see. Now, after the hospital, you described what the man you saw looked like?"

"Oh, no, I was given a picture."

"You were given a picture?" asked Andar, suddenly curious.

"Yes, a guard came with a wanted poster, and I recognized the face."

"A wanted poster?" asked Andar. "And, this happened the next day?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it for?"

Remy stopped for a second, confused initially. "Why, for the fire of course."

"So let me get this straight, you were provided a wanted poster, almost immediately after the incident..."

"Yes."

Andar was quiet for a minute. Elsa herself was confused as to why he was concentrating on that picture. It seemed irrelevant, since Lionel was a suspect... Then it hit her; how could they have produced those posters that fast after the accident? She glanced back at the Duke, who, for the first time, traded a worried glance with his associate.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Having run out his interrogation, Andar relented. This still didn't discount the account, but the fact that Weselton already had mass produced pictures for a criminal not two days after the attempt on his life gave rise for suspicion at least, and possibly pressured Remy's account. He glanced over and took note of the Duke's reaction. He knew his next course of action.

"No further questions, your honor" said Andar. Remy got up and left. It was time now for the Defense to present evidence. "I call my client, Lionel Leewell to the stand."

* * *

As Lionel climbed into the witness stand, he was rightfully nervous. But he and Andar discussed this, that all he had to do was recount his tail, and Andar would take care of the rest.

"Now, tell me all that occurred, starting with the raid on your family..."

"I object" said the Duke. "Speculation."

"Right, the night the captain of Weselton, _visited_ your home" corrected Andar immediately before Marek could say anything.

From that point, Lionel recounted the tail as he has repeated to Elsa and Andar several times already. How his home was surrounded and his wife was shot by the nameless assassin. How he had run for three years, and never stepped near the warehouse district the night of the burning, and how he came to Arendelle, narrowly avoiding a brush with death.

"...And if not for the actions of Wesley Brawnstone and Arendelle's protection, my son and I would have surely be dead" he finished.

_That's my little Wes _thought Marek at the mention of his friend.

"And all you seek from Arendelle is a fresh start, to be free of Weselton's supposed persecution on you and your family?" asked Andar in confirmation for the court.

"Yes."

Andar smiled, signaling Lionel that he had done well. "No further questions your honor." Andar then walked back.

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" asked Marek.

The Duke rose. "I do, Your Honor."

Lionel felt a pang of rage rush through him as the Duke leisurely walked towards him. "Lionel Leewell, you say that you near even entered the warehouse district, is that correct?"

Lionel took a moment to answer. It took all he had not to lash out against the man. Mustering his courage and self control, he answered confidently "yes."

The Duke stared at him, looking him over. "And you accuse my men of attacking your home, and murdering your wife?"

Elsa stared hard at the Duke. They way he asked those questions made her skin crawl.

"I _know_ your men did that" declared Lionel. "My wife Lilly and my child died at your hands, and nothing you say today will change that."

The Duke nodded. "No further questions your honor."

Andar was surprised. He could have asked more, way more. He should have. But he didn't.

It was just to get under Lionel's skin.

* * *

"I call Duke Archibald to the stand" said Andar. It was now time for Andar to work his magic, to try and expose the Duke's prejudice and criminal actions. Slowly and reluctantly, Archibald made his way to the witness stand. After being sworn in, Andar wasted no time in cross examining him.

"Duke Archibald, enlighten me, what alerted you to Lionel's abilities, since he was keen on secrecy?"

The Duke sat up straight. "Why, I was at the house a friend of mine, Lord Vladimir, when Mr. Leewell brought in a set of wagon wheels he was repairing. One of my bodyguards who was outside caught a fleeting glimpse of him sneezing, releasing fire while he did so..."

_It _was_ his sneezing that caught the Duke's attention _thought Lionel. _I was a fool!_

"...My man reported this to me, and given what he might have been capable of, I decided to send my captain to meet with him."

"Just your captain?" asked Andar.

"Yes" answered the Duke sternly. "See, there was no reason for him to flee, unless he had criminal intentions."

"So, up until Lionel escaped, you had no reason to suspect him of any crime?"

"Of course not. All Weselton wishes is to keep tabs on all potential threats. People like him are a risk, capable of incredible destruction. What I was attempting to do was to assess him and keep an eye on him. All I did was send my captain to interview him, and he fled."

"And what about Lilly Leewell? She was found with an arrow through her heart not far away. Who shot the arrow?"

"Oh how should I know?! He was feeling from the law, he probably had criminal relations. For all I knew he angered some rival criminal and they took it out on him."

"Right at the time your captain showed up?"

"A coincidence, nothing more" the Duke answered confidently.

"And what about the poster?" Andar said. The Duke remained quiet; he knew he had caught on, and that this one slip up could come back to bite him. "According to Remy Jonston, you had wanted posters printed, for arson."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I have a theory: I believe you had those posters made long before the fire, that you knew you were going to frame him."

"I object!" said the Duke. "Where's your evidence?"

It was quiet for a moment while Judge Marek responded to the objection. "Sorry, I'm not used to witnesses objecting."

"I'm on the prosecution!" said the Duke.

"Wow, this case is confusing" muttered Marek to himself. "I suppose the "prosecution" has a point" he said to Andar.

"Your Honor, I'm establishing motive."

Marek shrugged. "Overruled."

Andar continued. "If Weselton had those posters before the fire, that would provide reasonable cause to speculate that they were planning on setting Lionel up all along."

The Duke was quiet while the crowd murmured silently. "I have nothing to declare."

The smile momentarily unnerved Andar, but he knew there was nothing else to say. He had already established a strong theory, and that was enough to establish doubt. There was nothing more to say. Andar shot the Duke one final glare. "No further questions Your Honor."

* * *

Standing back at the defense, Andar felt confident. He glanced back at the Duke. He was saying something undiscernible to his aid. Then, when he thought the Duke was going to call it quits, he rose.

"I call Sir Jase Lindstrom to the stand." he declared.

The whole room went silent, Elsa's face went pale, and in the back of the room, Jase nearly toppled over in shock.

* * *

**Here we go with the cliffhangers again! What could I possibly have planned? Is this story even going where you think it's heading? Find out next week!**

**In case you didn't read my one shot "Sir Jase of Kalamar in my One shot collection, I finally gave Jase a last name.**

**J****udge Marek may not enjoy commenting, but trust me, I do! Please review! Like I said, law is not my best subject, so let me know if something sounds off about the trial.**

**-Batman**


	19. The Trial: Part 3

Chapter 19

The Trial: Part 3

* * *

"I object!" screamed Anna, a sudden edge of fury in her voice.

"Her Highness is speaking out of order!" objected the Duke.

"Oh quit whining!" Anna remarked.

"I do not whine!"

"You're the one who's out of order!" Anna shot back, pointing an accusing finger. It as then Kristoff thought to restrain his wife, pulling her back into her seat.

"She's not even aloud to object!"

"If she can't object then I object!" spoke out Jase.

"Oh sure, let's _all_ just object..." muttered Marek sarcastically.

"I wasn't even in Weselton when the crime took place! There is no logical reason for me to take the stand!" objected Jase.

"Your Honor" began the Duke. "Let me remind the court that our purpose here is not to establish absolute guilt, but to determine whether or not Weselton has a substantial right to extradite Lionel Leewell for his crimes. Now, I'm sure Sir Jase has spent a considerable amount of time analyzing Lionel's character and current predicament. As an official member of the Arendelle government, I believe his insight would aid in shedding some light in exposing the truth of the matter."

At this point, all Lionel could think about was Jase's accusation just days prior. He knew deep down that Jase was suspicious from the start, and somehow the Duke knew that. In just a few words, the Duke had unraveled Lionel's whole world.

In Elsa's mind, all she could think about was regretting letting Jase be allowed to attend. No, it wasn't his fault, and he has as much objection to this as she did, but the fact of the matter was he was suspicious of Lionel. Almost immediately, she thought about how the Duke might possibly use her own friend against her.

On another note, how did he possibly know about Jase's suspicions?

"He can't do that, can he?" asked Anna.

"He knew" Elsa said, ignoring the earlier question.

"What?"

"He knew! Anna, the Duke knew Jase was suspicious. How could he have know? Only five people knew, unless..."

"Spies?" thought Kristoff.

Elsa looked at her brother-in-law and nodded. "In my own home."

"Your honor, I object to this" Jase continued. "Anything I have to say is a matter of opinion. I have nothing to offer."

"He's right, your honor" said Andar. "Sir Jase knows just as much as I do. This would all just be a waste of time."

"He has a point" said Marek to the Duke.

"Your Honor, Sir Jase 's testimony will bring insight that is crucial to exposing the truth of the matter. I must insist on this."

Marek tapped his fingers, think it over. Indeed, this wasn't to establish guilt, and Sir Jase was involved in the case. If this could share some insight into Lionel's right to sanctuary, then he had no choice but to comply. "Alright" he shrugged. "Just don't make this a waste of my time."

"I won't your honor."

"Sir Jase, will you come to the witness stand?"

Jase stood in silent, all eyes fixated on him. He glanced over to Elsa. He couldn't really make out what she was thinking, as her face lost any trace of blood under her skin. He wished he could just turn and run. In fact, he was now wishing that he had in fact stayed home. Somehow, the Duke knew about how he felt about Lionel, ad he was about to use it against him. While he was suspicious, he still didn't know what to think about it. Lionel was not a criminal, he knew that, but he was hiding something.

Regardless of what he thought, however the Duke was about to spin it around to his benefit. He stiffened up, knowing the humiliation and anguish that was about to come. He got up and walked down the isle, not daring to make eye contact with anyone until he made it to the stand, which seemed further away than he previously thought. Once there, he was sworn in, to tell the truth, the whole truth, by the Almighty God. This only made matters worse for a man who has been raised to live honorably, and had sworn to do just that by his profession. To not tell the truth in a trial would be to stand against everything he swore to uphold. It would mean purgery; a criminal act, one he was reluctant to admit, even if it meant sending a father to a corrupt government in chains and humiliating his Queen. Once he was seated, Duke wasted little time.

"Sir Jase, I understand you were directly involved in Lionel's case, am I right?"

Jase stiffened. "Yes." He was hoping to get by with only 'yes' and 'no' questions.

"And what is you, _honest _opinion of Mr. Leewell's character?"

Jase suddenly felt a sigh of relief. It wasn't a 'yes' or 'no' question, but he could at least work around this one. "Lionel Leewell is a dedicated father, a hard worker, and is a good man overall." That was true. Whatever the truth, he was sure of his good character.

"So you believe him to be capable of violent actions?" the Duke asked smugly.

That was when Jase's heart skipped a beat. Did he think that? "Based on what I have seen so far, it would take a lot for him to turn to violence."

"Oh, so something like the grief of his wife dying, and falsely accusing Weselton of being responsible for that?"

Jase mentally strangled himself for letting that slip. He opened his mouth to rebuttal that, but he stopped himself. Was it true? Was that something that would drive him to do something violent?

"I, I don't believe that he is capable of going that far..."

"So it's possible?"

"What? No."

The Duke was quiet for a moment while he contemplated his next question. For a brief second, Jase found time to briefly look at Lionel, whose face turned pail with anxiety. Nearby, he also caught sight of Elsa, whose eyes were fixated on him. He still couldn't make out her expression...

"Sir Lionel, based solely on what information you have now, can you _honestly _tell me that Lionel Leewell is innocent of any wrong doing?"

_Great, he went ahead and asked me straight up_ he thought. He took his time to answer. "I believe him to be a good man..."

"That's not what I asked."

"...And I don't believe Weselton to be innocent in this matter..."

"Your Honor, the witness fails to answer my question."

"Sir Jase" said Marek. "Please answer the question."

Jase felt the whole world come crushing down on him as he prepared to answer. "Honestly, Duke Archibald..." He shared one last look to Elsa, deeply regretting his final decision. "I honestly see no indication that Lionel is guilty of any crime, emotionally driven or otherwise."

The Duke stared back unbelieving. He thought he had him, that this was to be the smoking gun that would end this here and now. To have one of the Queen's most trusted men, a former lover even, turn on her and give him what he wanted. But alas, he didn't. He trusted his spy's assessment, but had misjudged the knight's dedication to his dignity.

"You don't see any reason to distrust this man?" the Duke asked again in hopes of changing his mind. "Don't forget that you are under oath" he smartly reminded.

Jase exhaled. "Based on what I have observed, I don't believe Lionel started that fire, or is capable of committing any similar acts." Jase felt his heart shatter. No, of course he didn't believe in Lionel's innocence. He knew the Duke was heavily involved in whatever happened in Weselton, what happened to Lionel's family. But he could tell, just by talking to him, that Lionel burned down that warehouse, for whatever reason. In his heart, he knew he had lied under oath.

Elsa, eyes wide, was just as shocked as he was. Anna and Kristoff, both aware of Jase's feelings on the matter, were equally as surprised. They thought that perhaps he changed his mind, but Elsa knew full well what Jase was doing. She felt an unexpected mix of relief, and disappointment.

Was this loyalty, or love?

The Duke finally relented, nearly loosing his manacle in surprise of the outcome. "No further questions Your Honor" he muttered in defeat, returning to his seat. Likewise, Jase got up, careful to hide his shame. Marek eyed Jase carefully as he left.

When Jase finally made it to his seat, he wished he could leave, but he figured he should stay, to see this through.

Elsa saw how torn he was, and felt pity for him, knowing what he had done. Was he right or wrong she couldn't determine yet.

She wondered how on earth the Duke knew about his suspicions?

* * *

"So much for that" the Duke muttered to his accomplice at the table. "I should have known his devotion far outweighed his pride."

"What now?" his assistant asked. "That attorney found a fault in Remy's testimony, and the knight was our smoking gun. What about the evidence that the fire spread too rapidly for physical means?"

The Duke shook his head. "It would help. Unfortuantly, determining how a fire started is still a growing field, and given the size of it, it won't be enough to compensate for what we lost. However, we still have one more witness."

"What? but I thought..."

"I've been putting together a theory late last night, just in case. It's iffy, but it just might get the verdict we need." Without further consulting his aid, he rose. "Your Honor, we have one more witness to add."

"Here we go again" Marek muttered. "Who is it this time?"

"Lukas Leewell."

Almost instantaneously, Lionel shot up. "NO!" Shouted Lionel. "He's just a boy!"

"Order!" said Marek, hitting his gavel. "Duke Archibald, you do realize he is a child? Are you sure that manacle is clean?"

"Your honor, it is not unheard of for minors to take the stand, especially when they have valuable information."

"Your Honor" cut in Andar. "I can hardly call this case one of those special cases where that is necessary. Children are easy to manipulate, and can hardly be relied upon to give accurate information."

The crowds began to grow restless again at the turn of events. In response, Marek brought his gavel down. "Order! By Jorge, you're all worse than school children!" He looked down at the Duke. "If this is another waste of time..."

"Your honor, I promise, on my mother's grave, that this will be the last witness before material evidence."

"He has nothing to do with this!" called Lionel.

"Mr. Jenson! Tell your client to restrain himself or I will hold him in contempt!"

Immediately, Andar went and forced Lionel to sit, urging him to calm down.

Marek too a moment to think it over. "Alright, I'll allow it, if _only_ to ensure every bit of information can be brought forward to me. You may cross examine your witness..."

* * *

This was not as Lionel had intended. He had gone to Arendelle to keep his son safe, not to have him testify on a witness stand in his trail. He watched helplessly as the Duke asked Luke his questions.

"Now, son, does your father have any criminal relations?"

"No, of course not" Luke replied.

"Does he ever disappear for long periods of time."

"Only when he has to make a delivery."

"Mhmm... How long has your father had his powers?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"And in all that time, you were never allowed to tell anyone about them?"

"I object" said Andar. "Where is he going with this."

"Establishing motive, Your Honor" shot back the Duke.

"Overuled" said Marek, "continue."

"Answer the question son" said the Duke.

Luke shook his head. "No sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because he was afraid of you."

The Duke smiled, as if expecting that. He walked across the stand, contemplating his next move.

"On the night your mother died, what did your father do exactly?"

"I object!" said Andar. "Ambiguous. This is a personal matter."

"Overuled" said Marek. "Continue."

Andar sat back down. He looked to Lionel and shook his head; there was no getting Luke out of this. Lionel looked on. Seeing his son up there, forced to relive information in an attempt to use his words against himself, was tearing him apart. The space around the defendant's table was getting warm.

"Now" continued the Duke. "What was his reaction?"

Luke looked down. "He was sad, like me."

"Was he at all angry? Did he scream?"

Luke shook his head. "He was quiet." He paused for a moment, reliving the memory. "He didn't say anything for a while."

"And over the next few days?"

"We kept running. From then on, we ran."

"You didn't even stop for a break?"

"We stopped a few times, to rest."

"And when did you leave the capital city?"

"About five days afterwards."

"Five days? Why so long?"

When Luke contemplated an answer, he gasped. It was quiet, but Lionel heard it from where he was. His head shot up.

"Um... we, we were didn't know where to go."

"Didn't know where to go? You were wanted by the law. I would have run to _anywhere. _Why did you stay?"

Luke didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I, uh... we just... we needed to, get supplies" he sputtered. The young boy began to quiver.

"That shouldn't have taken five days."

"We... we... I..."

"Did you even know where your father was the night of the fire?"

"He wasn't even there that night. We were on the other side of the city."

The Duke was quiet for a moment, determining how to exploit his newfound opportunity. "When did you first hear of the fire?"

"What? Uh... I don't know, a week later."

"_Where_ did you here it?"

"In Glensdale."

"Glensdale is just about five days by horse away from the capital I believe. You mean to tell me you finally decided to run _that_ night?"

There was a silence. Andar knew, as well as the Duke did, what trap he just led the young boy into. This was news to him, as he didn't even bother to dig deeper into the boy's story. He wasn't even supposed to be a witness. He then realized his mistake; By focusing on the three witnesses, Andar was thrown off from the Duke's real targets. Worst of all, he realized then that Jase _was_ right. It was too much of a coincidence that they fled possibly the same night. He turned to Lionel with newfound suspicion.

Lionel caught on as well; in just a few words, he brought his whole world crashing down. He was worried about his son having to re-live the painful memories, not for knowing about the truth.

_My son knew. He knew all along! _

Luke froze, petrified. "I... No, no, we, we left the day before. We had already left the city when that happened."

"You just said you were in the city, just across town from the fire, am I right?"

Luke froze again.

"No, wait..."

"You're father was there that night, wasn't he?" demanded the Duke. He had played the inexperienced child perfectly. He was panicking, and was unwittingly giving incriminating accounts.

There was nothing Andar could do to help the boy, nobody could. Lionel's anxiety soon turned to rage as the Duke questioned him mercilessly.

"Answer!"

"My... my pa's no murderer!" He cried.

"You're whole story is falling apart, boy! Just admit it!"

"No! It was an accident!" Luke cried, on the brink of tears. "Pa didn't mean to!"

On the royal booth, Elsa watched as Luke made mistake after mistake. Pieces began to click, and she finally saw the truth. _No _she thought. _It can't be. It can't be!_ She realized then that Jase was right all along.

"Your Honor, I object!" called Andar. He knew the damage was already done, but he couldn't stand to see the twelve year old boy like that.

Lionel knew then that any hope of sanctuary died as his son was torn apart by the Duke's words, breaking him down to further humiliate him. Believing that all hope was lost, he turned to what he thought was the only option.

"Forgive me" he told Andar before pushing him to the floor. He extended his hands and shot forth a beam of fire, trapping the Duke in a circular wall of flame, separating him from his son.

"My son and I are leaving! If anyone stands in my way, I'll burn him!"

_What have I done _Elsa thought.

* * *

**Oh boy, I'm going to get some hate for this cliffhanger, aren't I? All I can say is hang in there, new chapter coming soon (insert picture of kitten hanging from a stick). If anyone needs me, I'll be hiding behind the invisible wall of the internet to avoid the threats and rotten tomatoes. **

**Honestly, I still wasn't sure how Jase would respond up until I wrote it. As I've said before, stories have a tendency to write temselves, the smaller details anyway (I tend to follow the main outline, but will make minor to major changes along the way if I feel it has to be done), so sometimes I don't know what's going to happen until I write it down. I've always written Jase as a virtuous man, but felt that he had to fall every now and then, just like the rest of us. **

**As for Lionel, I knew this was going to happen for a very long time.**

**Let me know what you think. Expect the next chapter within the next few days.**

**-Batman**


	20. Ice and Fire

Chapter 20

Ice and Fire

**First off, thank you Guest for pointing out the difference between "waist" and "waste". I fixed them. **

**Secondly, this chapter is brought to you by... AMERICAN PHARAOH! ****WHO WON THE PREAKNESS! Not just won, but killed it! One more to go for triple crown! Come on Pharaoh! **

**OK, now onto the story...**

* * *

Outside the courthouse, where Wes had begun taking bets and the crowds awaited the now long overdue crier from inside, dark clouds began to form overhead, though there was no thunder in it. Without warning, it had began to rain lightly. Some foresaw the clouds in the distance and brought rain coats, others had umbrellas, and some took cover in nearby buildings.

On top the roof, the Assassin watched, unaffected by the rain. He heard something from inside the courthouse. Something was happening inside the courthouse.

* * *

Of course Duke Archibald knew a child's account wasn't always reliable. In fact, he was surprised to have seen it gone so well. What he really wanted was to get a reaction out of Lionel. He knew, based on the accounts given to him by his captain and the Assassin, that he was fiercely defensive of his son. He had intended to distress the boy to a point where Lionel would confess, if just to avoid distress to his son. His plan had worked wonderfully.

And right now, surrounded by a wall of fire, he was regretting that it had.

"Everyone stand back!" yelled Lionel, stepping out onto the floor. The guards in the corners immediately rushed forward, but Lionel held his hand straight, causing the flames to bend at an angle, with flickering tips pointing at the Duke. "Stand back or I'll do it!" he yelled.

Judge Marek tossed his wig and nearly leapt of the bench, taking cover behind the clerk's desk. The crowds inside dared not to move. Andar, still trying to process this, stumbled back on the floor, putting distance from Lionel.

Kristoff immediately put his defensive arm in front of Anna, pushing her back. Elsa, previously paralyzed as she watched the man she previously defended turn the courthouse into a chaotic mess or screaming and fire, stood up and extended her arm, ready to fire if needed. Lionel was quick to remember her.

"Don't!" he commanded, knowing her intentions. The flames around the Duke grew in intensity "Don't try it!"

Seeing his seriousness, Elsa lowered her hand. She dared not to try anything with a hostage. "Lionel, let him go!" she commanded. "Stop this!"

"I can't do that!" he yelled. "I'm going to leave, with my son and the Duke here..."

"What?!" shrieked the Duke.

"... Don't try to stop me!"

He backed towards the front of the courtroom, his son jumping down.

"Pa!..."

"Luke, go out the back door, now."

"But Pa..."

"Don't argue with me, go!"

Immediately, Luke rushed to the back door, Lionel following. He glared at the Duke. "You're coming with me."

"How dare you..."

"Move, now!" Lionel commanded, the flame wall dissolving, minus a section at the Duke's back, prodding him along like a spear. The Duke complied, following Luke out the door behind the Judges bench. Lionel back into it, eyeing both Elsa and the guards. Just before closing the door, he shot a small burst of magic down the isle to the back of the room, melting the locks to the main doors, preventing anyone from escaping and following him. He then closed the door behind him. Once inside, her shot fire magic into the hinges and the lock, melting them shut. Now alone, he urged the Duke forward, Luke ahead of him.

"Come on, we're going to the boats."

* * *

Back in the courtroom, the Duke's bodyguards were the first at the door, attempting to ram the door down, with little to show for it.

"Get that door down!" said Gerbhard, now on the main floor. "Get out and find them! That's my uncle!"

"It won't budge!" said Wilhelm, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "The hinges are melted shut!"

Gerbhard turned, seeing Elsa push her way through he crowds, anxious to get to the front of the room.

"You! This is all your fault!" said Gerbhard. "You were conspiring with that fire maniac all a..."

"Oh shut up!" Elsa shot back. Caught by surprise, Gerbhard bit his tongue. Elsa didn't give him a second look as she focused on the door. She waved her hands firmly forward, encasing the door in a sheet of ice, freezing it to its core. Then she made a pulling motion, the door rattling as she tried to shatter it. The residual fire magic made it more difficult than usual. After a few more seconds, the door erupted into hundreds of fractals, scattering across the floor.

"I'm going after him" Elsa said, walking through the doorway.

"Are you nuts?!" asked Anna, pushing her way through.

Elsa stopped, looking down the hallway. "It was my decision to help him, and now it's my responsibility to stop him. You know I'm the only one who can stop him."

Behind her, Anna reluctantly nodded. "Then Kristoff and I will get everyone else out through the front door. But at least take someone with you!"

"I'll go" said someone from behind. Elsa didn't have to turn to know that it was Jase. She turned halfway, catching him in her peripheral vision.

"Then let's go" she said, running down the hall. Jase followed.

"Well, what are all you looking at?" Anna asked the nearby guards. "We need to ram that door down, and I'm going to need an axe!"

Elsa and Jase continued through the hallways until she found the rear door, which was also welded shut. Using her magic, she again froze and tore down the door, sending shards though the alley behind the building. The sky was overcast with rainclouds, and it was raining lightly. There were three ways for them to go, and after that, many more options.

"Where could they have gone?" she asked, both herself and Jase.

"He went this way" said Jase, seeing recent footprints in the mud. "They head off towards the boats..."

* * *

Lionel forced the Duke along in the direction of the shipyards. With everyone at the trial, the streets were all but bare, leaving little resistance.

"I'm getting wet!" the Duke complained.

"Move faster" said Lionel.

"You won't get away with this, you hear me! If you kill me, you'll have the entire Weselton fleet on you!"

"Once we're well away, you're free to go, just keep moving!" Lionel retorted, motioning the flame behind the Duke to push him forward.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

Lionel led them through the Alley's at a fast pace. They eventually made it to the shipyard with ample time. All the while, Luke hurried along, scared out of his wit. Lionel pushed the Duke forward, urging him to one of the smaller boats, the type two people could manage.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the Assassin crouched down on the rooftop. Seeing his target, with his client as a hostage, he wondered what this would warrant his immediate action. Quickly, he took out his disassembled bow. He took the two limbs and clipped them into the handle. He slipped the slings of the string on ends of the limbs, then by grabbing each limb, he pulled the bow into place with a "click". With inhuman speed, he pulled an arrow out and knocked it. It wasn't long before he had Lionel in his sights.

"Alright, get in..." Suddenly, a form of snow wrapped around the Duke, forming a hand of sorts, and yanked him away. The Duke yelled in fright as he was flung away from Lionel and the boat, landing about a hundred feet away, right next to Jase's feet,

The Assassin undrawn his weapon, surprised by the change of events. Partially because the immediate danger of his client was gone, and partially because he was curious. "Interesting" he muttered. He layed his bow down and watched.

"Quick, get him out of here" Elsa told Jase. Jase obeyed immediately and pulled the Duke up and helped him away. The small man was surprisingly fast as he scurried away ahead of Jase. A good distance away, Jase pulled him behind a building, ordering him to stand still. He stood just around the corner, watching as Elsa confronted Lionel. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but it was something that he knew couldn't be helped.

Lionel held his ground, as did Elsa. He pulled his son closer, pushing him behind him. For a while, neither spoke as the misty rain fell.

"Why?!" Elsa called out. "I took you in, I stuck my neck out for you and your son! And this is how show gratitude?!"

"I had no choice!" he called back, backing to the boat. "What would you have done?"

"You did it then?" Elsa said, walking to the side, eyes still locked on him. The soft rain increased, soaking everyone to the bone. The rain in the viscinity of Elsa froze before hitting the ground, shattering like glass beads against the ground. The rains next to Lionel vaporized, steam forming around him. "You started the fire? You killed those men?" Elsa continued.

"That hypocrite and his assassin murdered my wife! My child!" Lionel yelled, not holding back. "He stole my home, my family's future! He had to pay! He made a lot of money on what goods were in that warehouse, so, I struck back!"

"Men died, Lionel."

Lionel didn't say a word. He just backed up into the boat.

"I can't let you go Lionel. Come back."

"You can't send me there! I'll be executed for sure. My son needs me!"

"You _killed_ people, Lionel! Innocent men! I can't let you go! You're my responsibility!"

"And I have my own!" He walked down the gang plank. "I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't stand a chance back in Weselton! I don't have a choice."

"Lionel, you're not getting on that ship!"

"Try and stop me!"

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, sending frost through the ground and to the boat in attempt to freeze the water. In response, Lionel stopped his foot, sending hot, glowing heat thought the ground, canceling out the ice. Elsa then shot a wave of magic, sending a wall of ice towards Lionel. He braced himself, sending fire to melt the ice before it hit him. Both were at a stand still.

"Luke, get on the boat."

"Pa..."

"Listen to me son!" He yelled, desperation in his voice.

"Pa, don't hurt her!"

"I won't" he said in a low tone, shutting his eyes, horrid screams from the past resurfacing. "I promise. Get in the boat, trust me."

Luke did as his father commanded and walked down the gangplank. Elsa closed her eyes and pulled her left hand into a fist. In the middle of the gangplank shot up a pillar of ice, preventing Luke from entering the boat.

Lionel turned, ready to melt the ice, but Elsa saw her chance and shot forward a whip-like matrix of ice, snow, and magic. Before it could reach Lionel, he shot a wave of fire, meeting the ice between them. The two forces fought against each other, each trying to outdo the other. Steam and frost was everywhere as the rain made contact with either force. Finally, Elsa's magic overpowered the fire, inching closer to Lionel. It inched closer and closer, until Lionel ran out of room for fire. He strained himself, anxious to produce more fire and cancel out the ice. Ice formed around him, freezing the ground. He slipped on it and fell, letting his fire extinguish.

"Pa!" cried Luke. He immediately ran forward and crouched down by his father. Phased by the fall and the fatique of straining himself, he didn't see Elsa walk towards them. She was no more than ten feet away when Lionel noticed her, raising his hands to fire again.

"Lionel, please, stop this. It's over."

"No!" he shouted. He shot a ball of fire, but Elsa easily deflected it. Still on the ground, he raised both hands in fists and struck the ground, sending magic through the ground, turning the floor red. He sent it forward at Elsa, steam shooting up as the red hot ground vaporized the water. All around him, the ground immediately encircling him turned into to a moat of molten stone, essentially preventing anyone from crossing over to him.

"Pa!" Luke cried.

"Stand back!" he yelled in desperation. Elsa let her magice flow through her feet, letting frost into the ground and sending it to the molten ground. Lionel backed in shock and surprise as the molten stone and cooled into black, glass-like stone.

"I'm warning you! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" Lionel yelled, gearing up for another attack.

"Pa! Don't! Please!" he cried, hugging his father. "Please, don't hurt anyone else!"

Lionel stopped. He kept his eyes fixated on Elsa. Those last words slowly seeped in. He then turned his eyes over to to his son.

"I can't run any more! I can't!" He cried, hot tears streaming down his cheek. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Luke cried for a short while more. Lionel finally lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around his son.

"You knew?" he asked, remembering that Luke knew he was responsible for the fire.

"I saw you leave" he cried. "You were mad... and then I saw the fire from the window... and when you came back I... I knew..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Lionel didn't care. He embraced his son, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry" he told his son, tears streaming out.

Elsa let them be, seeing that he was no longer a threat. She felt pity, despite everything, she couldn't help but feel pity. But she dared not show it. He fooled her once, and she was cautious. From behind, she heard footsteps. She turned to find Jase, having walked up. They both watched as Lionel held his son in the rain.

Finally, Lionel looked up to Elsa. "It was an accident" he said in a quiet, broken voice. His face was red in anguish. "I, I didn't know there was anyone inside, I swear..."

_On that night, the night the grief overcame Lionel, not more than five days since his wife and child was taken. He stayed because he didn't want to leave without striking back, to do_ something _to get justice for Lilly.__ The grief__ had festered into anger; a need for revenge. He knew killing wasn't something he could do, but the Duke _had _to pay. Somehow, he had to pay. _

_Everyone knew where the warehouse was that held the main imports of the Duke's trade fleet. He valued wealth above all, so that was what he would take from him. It wasn't even close to what he took from him, but Lionel had a taste for revenge, and he wanted to quench it anyway he could. _

_So, one night, after making sure Luke was asleep in the inn they found, he snuck out, intent on mayhem. It was late at night; no one should be working by this time. No one even stopped him as he walked to the warehouse district. For as far he could tell, there wasn't a soul for at least a mile. Then he saw it. It had the royal crest of Weselton on the side. This was it. He was about to send a message to the Duke, to let him know what his family meant to him. So, he waved his hand, and fire shot out. fire snaked out, shooting into the building through cracks and doorways. Within minutes, the flame took a life of its own and immediately engulfed the building. He didn't smile; it wouldn't bring back Lilly, but it helped with coping. Content, he turned to leave._

_Then he heard the screaming. He turned as he heard more screams coming from inside. No! It was late! No one should be there! But that didn't stop the screams. The fire was huge and wild now, far outside his control. Regardless, he tried to calm it down, to separate the fire from the building, to choke it out. But it was far outside his limit of control. There was nothing he could do to recall the flame. _

_Panic and guilt overcame him. He heard cries as a man came bursting from the flames, coughing from the smoke in his lungs. When he looked up, Remy saw Lionel's face, just before a piece of flaming lumber came crashing down, smashing him in the face. Before the fire could do any more damage, Lionel ran and picked the log off of him and threw it away, then dragged him away from the flame to a safe distance. He was groaning in pain, his face horribly burned and raw, and there was nothing he could do._ He _had done this. Lionel then heard more voices as men were woken up by the flame, rushing to put it out. Just down the street, he saw a man running around, hands fumbling through his pockets as he looked for his missing glasses. _

_Lionel knew he had to run. There was little he could do now, and the blame would surely be placed on him. When he knew Remy was going to be looked after, he made a break for it. He ran blindly down the alleyways, putting distance between himself and the flame. Along the way, he crashed into a man, knocking him down. Before the man could get up, Lionel continued on, running along. He ran and ran, until he made it back to the inn, where he found a supposedly sleeping Luke..._

"... I didn't know there was anyone inside" Lionel continued in a quiet voice. Elsa didn't say anything. "Luke, he had nothing to do with it. Please, let them take me, but let Luke stay."

"No!" Luke protested.

"Please" Lionel continued. "I know I don't deserve it, but Luke has no future in Weselton. Please let him stay."

Elsa was quiet. She looked back at Jase, who was likewise speechless. There was so much to account for; so much to address. Elsa felt guilt and hurt, knowing that she had been fooled. She knew, in the back of her mind, there was little she could do for Lionel now. The rain then finally ceased, leaving a light mist in the air. All were soaked to the bone. In a corner behind the building where Jase left him, the Duke was on the ground, rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb and whimpering. Instead of giving an answer, Elsa waved her hands, encasing his hands in cuffs of ice.

"We'll decide what happens later" Elsa said. "For now, you'll be taken to the dungeons."

Lionel nodded. He stood up, his son by his side. Elsa turned to Jase.

"Take him to the dungeons. Don't let him out of your sight."

Jase nodded and walked forward. She had much to say to him, to apologize for, but now was not the time. Now, she had to deal with the eventual fallout of this.

Still on his rooftop, watching as Lionel was taken away, the Assassin raised an eyebrow under his hood. "So, she _is _as powerful as they say." He says this, knowing that freezing molten stone cannot be accomplished by an average ice wielder.

* * *

**Sorry if this was depressing. Next chapter will come a little slowly, as I obviously have a lot to connect and resolve. So, yeah, let me get to work on that.**

**Don't forget to mark your calendars for June 6... Belmont Stakes! **

**Feel free to review!**

**-Batman**


	21. A New Hope

Chapter 21

A New Hope

**I just finished a Star Wars Marathon, what can I say?**

**I would like to apologize for the typo that resulted in a curse word. That was not intentional and I apologize for that. I have fixed that, so I'm now child friendly again!**

**And I would also like to apologize for the delay. I started going one way, and, like the wind, my inspiration led me in another, hopefully better direction. So, I had to do a bunch of re-writes, and here is the finished result. Enjoy!**

* * *

Whatever hope he had at a fresh start was now lost. After his ill conceived escape attempt failed, Lionel was led to the dungeons and placed in one of the more secure cells. Of course there was the danger of him simply melting the bars and using flames to escape. Luckily, Arendelle had in its possession some of Lars Brawnstone's personal treasures, one of them being the blue crystals. The guards led Lionel in, locked him in crystal embedded shackles, and left, shutting the solid iron door behind him. The cell was cold and damp, deep in the center of the dungeons. It as windowless, and small, but secure. Luke was taken up to one of the rooms in the castle under two guards. Elsa didn't feel right about locking a boy down in the dungeons.

Elsa paced back and forth at the entrance of the dungeons with arms crossed, waiting anxiously for Jase and the guards to return after locking Lionel away. Finally, they returned, and everything seemed to have gone well.

"The prisoner is secure, your Majesty" said the chief guard at attention.

"Very good. I want whatever guards not on sentry monitoring the halls. And I want you to alert me personally if he tries to escape, I don't care if I'm in a meeting, sleeping, or even in the bath. He is desperate, and I don't want anyone hurt."

"Of course your Majesty" said the Guard. He and his guards turned to leave, but Elsa grabbed Jase before you can leave.

"A moment, Sir Jase?" she asked. Jase nodded and remained behind, waiting for the guards to leave.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

Elsa nodded. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I actually want to apologize, for not listening. I messed up" she said, waving her hands, letting slap against her thighs in disappointment. "I let my personal feelings get in the way, and now I have payed the price for it. I should have listened to you, not only as my counsel, but as a friend. I'm sorry."

Jase was quiet for a moment, not expecting such a straightforward apology.

"Look, you did what you though was right..."

"No, no I didn't" Elsa said in a tense voice. "I saw a man like me, and I just assumed he was all good. I should have known he had baggage on him... Please, just, don't defend me."

Jase shut his mouth, hearing the edge in her voice. "Apology accepted" he replied simply, hoping to let it pass.

Elsa looked back into the dungeons, imagining Lionel in his cell. "I guess it's over now."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa swung her head back, surprised at Jase's response. "You're kidding, right? I have no right to hold him. I can't keep Lionel here for long. Weselton won."

"Weselton is what set him off in the first place. What happened was manslaughter. He's not some monstrous criminal. He made a mistake, can't he have the chance to make amends?"

"Of course I believe that" Elsa said. She recalled a mistake once that nearly killed someone she loved. "But unfortunately that decision is no longer mines to make. His crime was aganst Weselton, and I highly doubt he'll get a fair trial. There isn't anything I can do."

Just then, they heard the clamoring of footsteps against the stone stairs, coming down. In through the dungeon doors burst Anna, with Kristoff close behind.

"Elsa! Are you alright? What happened?" Anna asked frantically, leaving little room for breathing.

"Don't you know?"

"I had to calm a riled up crowd and send a stubborn Weselton assembly to their house. Do you know he's claiming hypothermia?"

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry..."

"Cut the small talk woman! What happened?"

"Anna, relax! We caught Lionel. He's in the dungeons with a boat load of blue crystals and a round the clock guard. He's not going anywhere."

"Is it true? Did he...?" Anna asked, afraid to say what she knew was true. Her eyes sank when Elsa nodded in confirmation. "I, I can't believe it... I let Matthew play with him" Anna continued. Of course, that is what had been on her mind when she first saw Lionel put the courthouse into chaos. She remembered Matthew bouncing around Lionel's flames. She kept replaying the last week, how she just accepted Lionel without any caution or suspicion. She remembered her past involving trusting the wrong people. "I thought he was..."

"We all made that mistake" said Kristoff, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We were all fooled." Granted, he wasn't completely wrong. Like Jase he had his suspicions, but he knew better than to point that out to her right now.

"He didn't know there were people in there" said Jase. "He acted in anger against the Duke, and he thought burning one of his buildings would dampen his anger."

"So what now?" Kristoff asked.

"Unfortunately, he don't have a choice in the matter. Marek will undoubtedly side with Weselton. All they needed was to have reasonable cause to bring him back to face another trial, and what they got was a confession. At most we can give Luke citizenship here, but their is nothing more we can do for Lionel."

There was a silence in the group. What else could be said? It was so straight forward. Was it fair? Not in the slightest.

"What if you could prove that the Duke sent those men and that assassin after him? I mean, his wife was shot by _somebody_."

"Duke Archibald keep's insisting that Lionel was involved in criminal activity."

"Can he prove it?" asked Jase, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, no. But once he returns to Weselton, they won't have to. It's the state's word against his."

"But what if we could prove Weselton's involvement? Prove that the Duke did indeed try and kill him before a trial?"

"What if that's a lie too?" asked Anna. "What if he's hiding more from us?"

"I highly doubt he has a hidden agenda. The man can't hide a lie."

"How can we be sure?"

Elsa's left eye brow raised. She looked at Jase. "By doing what I should have done in the first place..."

* * *

Lionel sat in his cell. He was weary with self pity and shame. All he could think about was what he deserved, and what it meant for Luke. There was no hope for his freedom now, and Luke would become an orphan. He prayed for his son, knowing there wasn't a prayer left for himself.

Then, sooner than expected, his cell door opened. He stood up, expecting food, but was shocked to see Jase walk through. He looked down and sat back onto his bench. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked half heartedly.

"Nothing has been decided yet" Jase said as the door slammed behind them. "You're lucky. Most monarchs in Her Majesty's position would have turned you over to Weselton by now, especially given how you lied to us..."

"What else was I supposed to do?! Would you have helped me if you knew?"

"You'd be surprised. People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or... wow, that really gets in the head doesn't it?" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Point is, sometimes we make mistakes, bad ones. But in the end, it's honesty that defines a man."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm a poorly defined man then."

"I'm not inclined to believe that."

"Does it even matter? I did it, I'm guilty. It's over."

Jase took this moment to study him. Lionel had completely given up. He wasn't acting like the guilt ridden man who was struggling to hide what he had done. He has given up on that.

"You've given up?"

"I didn't give up, I _lost_!" he said louder then anticipated. "The only thing that matters now is Luke. Has her Majesty considered letting him stay?"

"She might. But she would prefer it if we didn't have to separate a father and son."

Lionel looked up, surprised. "What?"

Jase walked closer to the bench, so as to make sure he wasn't missing anything. "You'll find that the people in Arendelle are a stubborn bunch. Fighting against all odds is kind of our thing, and the Royal Family are the embodiment of that. And despite your transgressions, despite the lies and the outbursts, they still want to help you, as do I."

Lionel couldn't remove his eyes from the knight. Somehow, in this bleakest moment, in the Hell of a situation he found himself in, he was getting another chance. Hope at redemption.

"Why? Why would she still want to help me, in spite of all I've done."

"Because any man who truly seeks redemption deserves a second chance."

"But, how? I mean I did it."

Lionel couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head, not knowing what to believe.

"But" Jase continued. "She'll only help you if you are completely and utterly honest from this point on. Are we clear on that?"

Lionel nodded. "Completely."

"Now, is there anything else, _anything_, you want to tell us? Did Weselton in fact send those men to your house, or are you keeping more from us?"

* * *

While Jase interrogated Lionel for the last time, Duke Archibald and his nephew took refuge in the Weselton Embassy. The king and his odd uncle were in the main study; Gerbhard sat in one of the armchairs, deep in thought, while the Duke was in his long jons, huddled in a blanket by the fireplace, warming his hands. They were anticipating a meeting with Elsa and Judge Marek, to decided Lionel's ultimate fate.

"And I thought the cursed winter was bad enough, but now I'm w...we...Achoo!" he sneezed. "And now I've caught a flu!"

"Mhmm" said Gerbard, staring at the rain outside, towards the castle.

"They're stalling! Well, it won't do them any good. The judge will undoubtedly side with us, so the sooner they admit defeat, the better!..."

Gerbhard let his uncle ramble on while he thought. He had just witness a known criminal hold his uncle hostage, and had the means to escape. Most people would leave the dangerous task of bringing him to justice to the proper authorities. But instead, he remembered watching the Queen go out of her way and went after him herself. Previously, he would have suspected her of conspiring with the enemy of Weselton, to procure his escape. But she went after him, and then rescued his uncle, a man she had banished from Arendelle, someone she publicly despised.

It just didn't add up.

"Why did she do it?" he asked himself, disrupting the Dukes complaints.

"What?"

Gerbhard turned, not realizing he had spoken aloud. He continued on, expressing his thoughts. "She went after Leewell, and then saved you and captured him. She didn't have to do that. It makes no sense strategically."

"Oh, come on. It was obviously a ploy to play with our heads. They're probably trying to get back in our good wishes, or some similar end. Whatever it is, this is a conspiracy!"

Gerbhard nodded. He stroked his chin and looked back at the fire. "Yes, I suppose so" he muttered. He wasn't entirely convinced. If anything, this supposed conspiracy would cast a negative light to Arendelle, protecting a man who is now undoubtedly a criminal. In one afternoon he found himself questioning everything he had come to believe about this country. There was more here than what his uncle was forthcoming about.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff met Andar in the council room, awaiting Jase's return. After a day's separation, Matthew was more than happy to see Momma and Papa again.

"He wouldn't stop crying "Momma" for hours" said the nanny, her left eye slightly twitchy from strain.

"Oh, he doesn't seem that bad" said Anna as Matthew went to sleep in her arms. The Nanny just glared an exasperated look before turning to leave. Before she could get out, however, Kristoff had one quick question.

"Did he ask for "Papa" at any time? Just out of curiosity" he asked. The nanny just rolled her eyes and walked out, looking like she was about to break into tears out of insanity.

"Oh, is somebody jealous that I'm the favorite?" Anna asked with a smirk, patting her sleeping child gently on the back.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just a mom thing. He probably feels the same way about both of us?"

"Oh really, 'cause I know who my favorite is."

"Ha ha ha" Kristof laughed sarcastically. "Wait, really?"

Anna just smirked and walked across the room. Meanwhile, Elsa was talking to Andar.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked. Andar had a bad bruise on his right shoulder from the incident. He wasn't really that old, but he always did bruise easily. He didn't show it, but moving his arm hurt.

"Please Your Majesty. I've been punched in the face by more angry witnesses than I care to remember. I'm fine..."

Just then, Jase quietly entered the room.

"Well?" Elsa quickly asked, turning her attention away from Andar. "What do you think?"

"It's really just one man's opinion..."

"A man I should have listened to from the start" She started more insistently. Feeling conspicuous, she lowered her voice. "Please, I trust you. I want your opinion."

Jase looked around, seeing that all eyes were on him. He really hated it when that happened. "Like I said before, he doesn't strike me as the criminal type, and that still holds true. I don't think, no, I know he's not holding back anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"What other reason would he have to burn the warehouse in the first place? Elsa, I know that he's telling the truth this time."

Elsa nodded. "Then I think we better prepare a darn good rebuttal for the judge tomorrow."

"It's still a risky move You Majesty" said Andar, clenching his arm as he got up. "If he reveals anything else, Weselton will waste no time in shoving this "scandal" in our allies faces."

Elsa shook her head. "I am sure. I meant what I said, that I understand his pain. The only difference between him and me is that he let his rage take over, and did what I always fear I would do. He deserves to be punished, fairly. He didn't kill on purpose, and in most places that wouldn't warrant a noose. But in Weselton, they might just skip the trial entirely."

"So" Anna began. "We're giving this another go?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yep."

"Trying to defend a confessed criminal, against our enemies, who have legitimate cause to take him right here and now?"

"Yep."

"And in failure, we risk having to counsel a grieving boy and give Weselton the chance to spin this in whatever way they wish against us?"

"Yep."

Anna nodded, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. "Well, I'm down, how about you guys?"

* * *

**Nope, this isn't over, not by a longshot! Just wait till you see what I've got in store next. Just to ease your minds, I will be making up for the previously gloomy chapters with laughs, action, and OMG moments. **

**I would like to announce that I have a new story up, a short crossover in which Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians was actually there throughout "Frozen", both observing and interfering with the film while invisible. So, what am I doing different here from other such crossover? I'm _not _shipping Elsa and Jack. That's right, no Jelsa! Feel free to check it out.**

**Also, I got my drawing of Jase done... well, at least his head. I'm still not 100% satisfied, as he's still not as I pictured him. I'm still working out my drawing skills, so maybe it's that. Let me know what you think and for those artistically inclined, let me know what I can do to make this better. **

**See you later**

**-Batman**


	22. Outrage

Chapter 22

Outrage

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the first Tripe Crown winner in 37 years: American Pharoh! First Triple Crown in my generation! Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh!**

**So...um... this chapter would have gone up to M if not for censorship. Implied language, so heads up.**

* * *

The Duke was laughing hysterically in one of the main rooms of the Weselton Embassy.

"...I'm sorry, for a moment there... I thought you said you wanted to take this back to court."

Elsa, sitting across the room, with Anna and Andar behind her, just gave Anna a questionable look. "You heard right."

Now the Duke, accompanied by the king and his bodyguards behind him, was no longer amused. "You have to be joking! He admitted to the crimes at hand. There is nothing left to discuss. Am I right Judge Marek?"

Marek was sitting off to the side, calmly sipping his cup of coffee. He took his time to answer while he slowly enjoyed his long awaited beverage. "Sorry. I finally found a retailer that sold this stuff. Granted I had to brew it myself, but then, there is a certain aroma about..." Once again, he found eager eyes boring into him, anxiously awaiting his response. "Right. Well, I would have to agree with Weselton on this. What else is there to prove?"

"That Weselton raided his home, unprovoked, and then hired an assassin to hunt down Lionel" said Andar.

"You still accuse Weselton of any wrongdoing?" said Gerbhard. "You can't seriously be thinking we would stoop to such levels."

"I do, and I don't hold it past you" Elsa said boldly, directed at Duke Archibald himself.

"This will just be a waste of time. It's his word against ours."

"Not if evidence can be found, and I think there is such evidence."

"Oh really, _where_? The crime is years old, and took place hundreds of miles away" said the Duke smugly. As far as he was concerned, he had already won. He believed Arendelle to be defeated, and was living up this supposed desperate move. "This is just some desperate attempt to reclaim your lost competence to rule."

"I haven't lost any competence" Elsa said.

"Really? You've lost a case defending one of your own _kind_, who has proven himself to be a great danger to all around him." He then turned his attention to Marek. "Don't you see your honor, Arendelle has become some safe haven for all these... freaks..."

"That's uncalled for!" said Anna. "All we are doing is trying to help a man who was wronged by _you._"

"Call yourselves what you will. This is the fourth person with these abilities who has show itself in just over six years. I highly doubt they are all as good hearted as you claim to be."

"Um, yeah, one of them actually _was_ a horrible person. But gee, I wondered who stopped him... Oh that's right, she's sitting right here! She saved the world here!"

"Way to make it sound dorky" Elsa muttered so only Anna could here.

"Or a conflict of interests..." said the Duke.

"Enough of this" interrupted Gerbhard. "This is pointless. We came here to bring Lionel Leewell back to face justice and that's what we proved. The outcome of this would not change anything; he burned the building and killed those people. Supposing you did find something, Lionel Leewell still must face justice."

"Yes, he will, but here in Arendelle" said Elsa.

"How pompous are you?!" said the Duke. "You expect us to simply hand custody and sentencing over to you? You see? This is just another ploy to protect her own! She could be recruiting an army for all we know!"

"Your honor" said Gerbhard. "We have wasted enough time as it is. Are you seriously considering this?"

"I consider everything seriously, Your Highness. You'd be surprise what truth lies in the smallest, most ridiculous detail... But, this is ridiculous as far as details go, and I've been in quite a few." After a moment's contemplation, he looked at Elsa sincerely. "Alright Your Majesty, sell it to me. Why should we waste time for such a lost cause?"

Elsa shot Anna a side glance, as if looking for one last hint. "All I'm asking, Your Honor, is for justice to be served. Would it really kill any of us to wait just a few more days to give a man one more chance?"

Marek nodded. He then got up and paced the room three times in deep thought. "Alright, you have convinced me. You have one day to come up with a prosecution against the supposed actions of Weselton."

"One day?" asked Elsa in surprise. Sure, one day wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. She decided it best not to push it. "I mean, I accept."

"What?!" exclaimed the Duke. "You can't be..."

"Serious?" finished Marek. "Indeed I am... Crazy yes, but nonetheless serious. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make more coffee, does anyone want..."

"This is _your _doing!" exclaimed the Duke, glaring at Elsa. "You and your witchcraft!"

"Uncle, let's not..." said Gerbhard, trying to hold his uncle back. But it was no use. For the moment, Archibald lost his composure.

"No! Don't you see? She's using her magic against us all!"

"And you think that that's possible how?" asked Anna, a hint of outrage in her voice. "It's not really snowing you know."

"You've hid this secret for thirteen years, who knows what else you are capable of!"

"So, what? Elsa can mind control people now?"

"Anna, please" said Elsa, trying to lead Anna away.

"Oh no, I've got this Els" Anna said dismissively. "Believe me, if that were true, she would have made you forget why you were here in the first place and leave."

"This is a conspiracy I say!"

"Uncle, enough!" said Gerbhard.

"Ok, whatever" said Anna, having enough of this. She waved her hand dismissively and turned away, where Elsa was ready to leave. The Duke stubbornly held his ground, his face burning red. Something snapped; once again his plans were thrown into array as the Queen of Snow humiliates him, if ever so lightly, yet again. Then, in blind arrogance, he did the unthinkable.

"I see that one of Her Majesties powers includes turning children into_ degenerates_!"

The whole room stopped. It was quiet, and everyone had frozen, but none more than Anna. She felt something in her heart turn. She knew full well who he was referring too. She slowly turned around, her eyes boring holes into the Duke's forehead before she even had him in her sights. Elsa was at her side, anger and hurt swelling. Marek, Andar, Gerbhard, and even the bodyguards were shocked at Archibald's statement.

"What did you say?" Anna said, her face turning red and her eyes slightly watering.

"You heard me" said the Duke, who was sickenly delighted to have struck a nerve. "If it weren't for your sister's oh so special _gifts_, your son would have been born normal, like the rest of us."

At that point, Elsa wasn't the most feared one in the room. Anna's usual, happy self was now overshadowed with hurt and rage. "You're bringing my son into this now? A three year old child? MY SON!?"

Anna didn't give him time to respond, or for that case, reconsider. "You, you... YOU SON OF A **** **** ****...!"

* * *

"Here is you order" said the Baker, giving Wesley Brawnstone his order of three dozen struvas.

"Why thank you my good man!" Wes said as he eagerly grabbed his bag full of sweets.

"you expecting a party?"

Wes froze for a second as he grabbed the sack. "Uh, yes. This is for a party, with other people, and not to munch at home by myself after a really bad day... Good day sir."

"Wait, you have to pay!"

"Um, put it on the Queen's tab."

"The Queen? Who do you think you are?"

Wes then dramatically let his sack drop. "Of all the gal... Are you kidding me? I happen to be a close, personal friend of the queen! I am insulted! How dare you judge me!"

"You wear a mask, sir."

"Racist! For your information, I'm covering up a blemish from an encounter with a woodcarving witch I met in..." Suddenly, Wes felt a chill through his body, making him shiver.

"Are you alright?"

"I, I'm not sure, I just, I felt a disturbance in the pirate slang universe."

"The what?"

"I think someone actually did it; It think someone somehow managed to fit all thirty seven curse words into one sentence."

* * *

"...**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****!"

...

"And just so you know" she added, emotion pouring over. "Matthew is ten times smarter, and more interesting, and more caring, than you piece of reindeer ****!

...

All eyes were fixed on Anna. Somehow, inexplicitly, she had fit every know word vulgarity into a single, horrendous sentence, and then some. She was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, her face redder that the ripest fruit of the purest tomato, with the overall demeanor of a mother bear ready to rip apart the unfortunate hiker that simply looked at her offspring. Elsa, of course, had her eyes closed, one of them gradually opening, afraid to see the reactions in the room. The Duke was leaning back, petrified in fear from the small woman ready to tear out his throat.

Then, out of the blue, Marek just nodded. "Well, I'm glad we all got that out of our systems. However, I suggest we leave now."

Elsa was still in shock at her sister's outburst before Marek's words reached her ears. "Uh, yes. Anna, honey..." she said as she touched her shoulder.

"Huh?" Anna said, her face gradually softening.

"Come on, let's go." Elsa gently grabbed her hand, pulling her to leave.

"Oh... yeah, sure..." She shook her head. "I think I said what needed to be said."

"Good. Come on, let's go."

With that, a pale Elsa, a fuming Anna, and an awkward Andar left the embassy.

"I like this kingdom!" said Marek out of the blue, the Weselton Embassy still silent. "You know it's exciting!"

* * *

Kristoff stared at the sitting, sulking Anna, hands on his hip. "You said _what_ exactly?" he asked calmly.

"He deserved _every_ word!" Anna snapped in defense. She was in one of study rooms in the castle With Elsa by her side.

"Oh no I agree with you. No one has the right to talk about my son like that. If I were there, I would have sent him back to Weselton in a full body cast."

"Then it's settled. Elsa, next time you need to see that degenerate, take Kristoff."

"She was quite the show" said Elsa. "Luckily, I don't think it provoked Marek to change his mind."

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I lost myself..."

"Don't you dare. He deserved every word. No one has the right to say that about Matthew. Actually, all you did was prevent me from getting to him first."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. Please tell me that we're going to nail him. I'm just so angry right now..."

I know, and he is, I promise."

Just then, Jase came through the opened door. "Hey, what happened? How did it go?"

"Oh, it, could have gone better, but we got the chance regardless, by one day."

"A day? That's, short, but it's something! That's fantastic!"

"Then the Duke called Matthew a... _degenerate._" Elsa said the last word almost as a whisper.

"He did what?! He's pulling Mathew into this now? That son of a...!"

"See, I'm not the only one!" said Anna.

"Then Anna told him off in the most vulgar way possible, and though frowned upon in our society, I couldn't be prouder."

"Well good for you" said Jase to Anna.

"You can bet I'm never letting that lunatic near my son, all I need is for him to say that to his little face. Mathew is ten times... no, five hundred times what he is. He doesn't deserve to be talked about that way!"

"We're not taking this" said Kristoff. "Once this is over, I'll kick him out personally."

...

"So, just out of curiosity, what did you say?" asked Jase.

"Everything" said Kristoff.

"I'm sorry what?"

* * *

After the excitement of the morning, tempers finally cooled when evening rolled around. Tensions were rising in the castle of Arendelle, for they had to prove Weselton's treachery tomorrow, and that meant only one night to put together a case. Elsa gathered Anna, Kristoff, Jase, and Andar into the library, where they discussed possible theories and ways to use the evidence already provided to their advantage.

"So, I think we should focus on the second witness, Robert Glowerway. There were some inconsistencies I was thinking about, and I think we might be able to prove he took a bribe" said Andar.

"It's not entirely foolproof, but it's a start" said Elsa. "What about the first witness, the one with the glasses?"

"Considering his horrible vision, he might have been bribed too, though he was far to extravagant to trust with such a bribe. He just did it for the attention."

"What about the last one?" asked Kristoff.

"With a burned face? No, I am confident he was honest."

"What about the lack of evidence of Lionel's involvement in criminal activity?"

"That's simply a matter of his word against Weselton. That will be tough."

"I say, we just "borrow" that weasel, tie him up to a chair in a dark room, and just hammer him until we get a confession!" said Anna, as if she would really enjoy that.

"I...well... nah, there'd be too many questions" said Elsa.

"Rats!"

Elsa sighed heavily. "What was I thinking? All we've manage to do was buy Lionel one more day. This is hopeless."

"Oh no it's not" retorted Anna. "We've gone this far, we can't give up now. All we need a fresh angle of this."

"If we were able to talk to people in Weselton, we might be able to find another witness. But we don't have that luxury. Anna, their isn't much we can do."

There was a silence in the room.

"Wait, what about the Assassin?" asked Kristoff.

"What?" asked Jase.

"The Assassin, the one who tried to kill Lionel on the first day. He was hired by the Duke, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then he would know something. If we could catch him, make him talk, reveal that the Duke hired him. He was there the night of the raid, not to mention he might have some written evidence on him, something the Duke signed."

"Yeah, we've been hunting him since day one." said Jase. "No one's been able to find him, let alone catch him. He's sneaky."

"There has to be a way" said Anna. "Getting that guy and making him confess might just safe Lionel's life."

"But how?" asked Elsa.

Suddenly, their was a loud, earsplitting screeching noise. Everyone covered their ears at it, cringing at the irritating sound. Then it stopped. Looking at the source of the noise, everyone went wide eyed as Wes appeared, sitting on a couch near and open window, scratching his nails on a small, handheld chalkboard he brought himself.

"You all know me" he said in the slow, rough accent of a fisherman.

"What the... how did you get in here?!" asked Kristoff.

"You know how I earn a living" Wes continued, ignoring Kristoff.

"What do you want now?" asked an annoyed Elsa, crossing her arms.

"I'll catch this merc for you, but it ain't going to be easy. This ain't like going after the town drunk or a leprechaun. This guy, he's fast, like a ghost he is. He'll slice you up and..."

"Alright, enough of this!" exclaimed Elsa. "Haven't you been looking for this guy for months now?"

"Way to interrupt a speech..." muttered Wes.

"What makes you think you can catch him _now_?" asked Jase.

Wes stood up and threw his chalkboard onto the couch. "Alright, so I've been thinking. I've been going after this guy on my own, and what did I get? Close but no cigar. You guys went after him, what did you get? Nada! My proposal, we... wait for it..." he held his open hands up, "...combine our forces."

"You, want to help us?" asked Elsa, surprised.

"Well sure, for a price..."

"I knew it!"

"Look, I would like to do this out of the goodness of my heart, but I may have gotten over excited at the trial, placed a few bets in your favor... Let's say I owe a lot of people a lot of money..."

"How much do you want?"

Wes was quiet for a second, then returned to his previous accent. "I'll catch him, alive, for five."

"Five what?"

"I don't want no volunteers. 5,000 for me by myself."

"You just said you wanted to join forces..." pointed out Andar

"Would you let me finish!... For that, you'll get the head, the torso, the whole d... See, you ruined it! You broke the flow, I can't finish it now! Way to ruin a reference!"

Elsa just stared at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was actually serious or not.

"It's worth a shot" said Anna. "What will it hurt?"

Elsa turned her eyes to a grinning Wes. "It is our best shot. But he has to be caught by tomorrow."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, jumping in excitement. "OK, we'll have to go after him with everything we've got, so we'll need a few things."

Elsa sighed. "Alright" she said reluctantly.

"I'll need your snowy wolf pal."

"Gunnolf?"

"Gazzoontite. I'll also need your boyfriend there..."

"He's not my... never mind... sure, take him."

"Come again?" asked Jase.

"And some throwing knives."

"Um, OK..."

"And some batarangs, kryptonite, a vibranium shield, a lightsaber, four velociraptors, preferably tame, a magic ring, Oh, and a Baymax..."

"Would you stop making up words!" said Kristoff. "This is serious!"

"Alright, fine... Let me think... oh, you don't happen to have some teleportation capsules, do you?"

"Would five be enough?" asked Jase.

Wes shook his head. "Not the way I use them."

"Can't you just make more?"

Wes: Wish I could, but I ran out of my secret ingredient: plass essensen."

This caught Anna's attention. Her eyes perked up. "Come again?"

"Plass essensen, it means "Space stuff", more or less. By itself, it's pretty much useless, unless you light it on fire, then fun stuff happens. But I ran out and I forgot to restock. I could use one you have to go to my secret mine, but it takes forever to dig up."

Anna then fiddled with her fingers. "I might be able to help with that."

"How is that?" asked Kristoff.

"You remember. That stuff we confiscated from Lars. We took it to Gran Pabbie?"

"Yes."

"Well, one of them I remember Pabbie said was unstable blue dust, which he said never to touch, but it had a name: Plass essensen, or something like that. We have it stored in the lower dungeons."

"Oh praise the Lord!" the Wes, throwing his hat in the air. "I don't have to walk anymore, or deal with those stupid equines! Oh, thank you!" he ran over to Anna, kissing her feet. "Thank you thank you thank you! If you ever need anything, cheese, wooden puppets, a platypus even, just let me know, I have connections. Oh, how about a baby sitter?"

"Oh, that's OK" said Anna, trying to gently kick him away from her feet. They may be acquaintances, but she wouldn't let him babysit for all the chocolate in the world. "Just help us here, no need for favors."

"Well" Wes then jumped to his feet. "Take me to my dust. I've got some chemistry to do. And then tomorrow..." he ran up onto one of the tables, raising his sword. "That hooded creep is going down, even if we have to burn this city to the ground! MUAH HA HA HA HA!"

"What, have I done?" Elsa muttered to herself, smacking her forehead.

* * *

**What on Earth does Wes have planned? Find out soon! Lot's of references in this one, can you name them all?**

**And the Duke... Immensly giant jerk. Was that too much? Sorry if I offended anyone with my implied language. Believe me, this will be as far as I go. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, my friend is throwing a party in honor of American Pharaoh, and I'm already late. PHAROOOOOOOH!**

**-Batman**


	23. The Long Night

Chapter 23

The Long Night

**So, Anna's censored outburst... Some liked it, most didn't. I apologize on that note to all who didn't like it. It was meant to be more comedic. Just to let you know, I don't even know 37 curse words. Heck, I just hit the asterisk button to form a super long sentence. **

**OK, so references in the last chapter: Rhombus Vernius was correct about Marek imitating Scotty from Star Trek. Wes briefly referenced the witch from Brave in his latest "You wanna know why I wear this mask" joke. Then Wes pretty much went all Quint from Jaws when he expressed interest in hunting him down. Then, in one sentence, he referenced Batman, Superman, Captain America, Star Wars, Jurassic World (Which was AWESOME, by the way), and Big Hero 6. So, a lot to pick up on in this chapter.**

**Now, back to the story. Hope this makes up for any disappointment. **

* * *

Wes was in a private, blacked out room of the castle. All the furniture was thrown to the side, minus a large table in the middle. On it were few lamps, bottles, a large wood box filled with Wes' secret powder, and a wooden bucket which filled in for a cauldron (that's how Wes put it). He was sitting at the table, leaning over his work. He had on a peculiar set a spectacles, making his eyes look huge to the onlooker.

"Tree sap" he said, extending his hand.

"Tree sap" said a small voice. A hand made of twigs handed Wes a jar of tree sap. "What does that do?" asked Olaf.

"That's confidential. I'd tell you, but then I would have to kill you" Wes muttered as he took a spoonful of the substance and applied it to a curced jar. As he did so, a puff of green smoke erupted from it.

"Ooh, pretty" said Olaf.

Wes sighed. "Look, if your going to be my Igor, could you at least walk with a limp and use a creepy voice?"

"Why? And what's an 'Igor'?"

"Never mind. Could you just humor me?"

"Um, OK... _Yes master. He he he..."_

"Much better. Now, get me the extract of_ Utricia millefolium._"

"OK... I mean_, yes Master!" _said Olaf. He walked off to get it.

"You have to limp!" said Wes. "It just doesn't work if you don't limp!"

* * *

"You went too far uncle" said Gerbhard, walking though the doors into the Duke's office, shortly after the meeting.

"Come again?" asked the Duke, who was currently removing his toupee.

"I can't believe you did that! You insulted her son, the prince!"

"Oh, that." The Duke immediately put on a fake, distressed face. "I feel horrible about that. The stress got to me..."

"Stress? Did you even hear yourself? You lost yourself there."

"Yes, I did. You're right. Yes, I had suffered great injustices here, but to take it out on that young boy, that was too far."

"Yes it was. Our relations may not be well, but we are not bullies. We can't forget that."

"Of course nephew."

"So, you'll apologize?"

"Apologize!? Did you here what she said to me?!"

"Yes, and she's also Prince Mathew's mother. How else would a mother react? Now, would you please apologize?"

The Duke sighed heavily. "I suppose I will."

"Good."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for tomorrow."

"Very well. I will see you at dinner uncle."

"Goodbye." Gerbhard left the room, leaving Archibald to himself.

* * *

Lionel was lying down on his plank, watching the ceiling. It was quiet, or at least it was until he heard footsteps outside his cell. He cocked his head in curiosity, expecting it to be his meal coming. He was surprised when not only his meal, but Elsa herself came in, holding his tray. Immediately, he shot up, but was ashamed to speak. Still, he couldn't help but ask...

"How is Luke?"

Elsa placed the small tray of a sandwich and a glass of milk on the floor to the side. She had on an informal blue dress. "He's fine, he's asleep now. He's refusing to leave his room. I would ask him to come see you, but..."

"He's ashamed" he finished.

"No, it's the opposite. He's afraid, afraid of what is to come. One reaction to fear is to hide from it."

Lionel nodded. "And another reaction is to lash out."

Elsa nodded. "Everyone's different. I just came here to let you know we're doing our best to defend you tomorrow."

Elsa was about to leave when Lionel asked "Your Majesty, may I ask a blunt question?"

"Of course."

"Why? Why are you helping me? After all I've done. I've lied to you, betrayed your trust. I, I killed people, out of rage... I attacked your courtroom in rage. Forgive me for saying, but this isn't exactly wise, what you're doing."

A hint of a smile broke on Elsa's left cheek. "No, it's not wise. I was wrong to trust you blindly, I'll admit that. But I saw something in you I thought was familiar, and I thought that automatically meant you were like me. You see, in the disaster that was my coronation, I never felt so alone. I thought I was on my own from that point on. But Anna... I gave her no reason to trust me. I pushed her away, for years, and she still wanted to help me, right up to the end. I never felt more grateful, and lucky, to have someone who loved me on my side."

"When you came along, I thought I was looking at myself. I thought I was being Anna; the one person who believed you. I assumed you were feeling the same thing inside as I felt, that you were simply misunderstood. Instead, I found someone who acted more like a cornered wolf than a frightened deer. I ran, and you fought back."

Lionel lowered his head, frowning at the comparison.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! That was a bad comparison..." Elsa immediately said, genuinely sorry for not thinking before speaking.

"No, you're right. We are different. You're the deer, and I'm the wolf. Ice and fire, two opposites. There is nor sugar coating it."

Elsa cringed, mentally berating herself for her poor choice of words. She gritted her teeth while she tried to fix what she said. "What I meant, was that we're both people who react badly to fear. Maybe it's magic related, I don't know. What I wasn't wrong about was that your _are_ a good man, deep down. I think you know that too. Any man with true malicious intent would have fought back harder. You could have escaped if you wanted too. You could have set the building on fire, or strike me when I had my guard down. You could have even killed the Duke then and there if you wanted too. But you didn't."

"In answer to your question, despite what you've done, I still see someone who needs help. It wasn't the help I thought it was. The problem lies much deeper. You will have to answer for your crimes, but you should be tried fairly, and I refuse to let Weselton put full blame on you. That is why I am helping you."

Lionel nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded. "But please, promise me you won't lash out again. No matter what happens, for your son."

Lionel nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I suppose I owe it to you."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you." She got up. "I have to go now. Their is much to prepare for."

"Of course" said Lionel. Elsa turned and left, but before she could make it to the door, Lionel said "You remind me of her."

Elsa turned, confused. "Who?"

"Lilly" he smiled, looking to the side, recalling the memory.

Elsa half smiled, then asked "What was she like?"

"Lilly?" he asked. "Oh, she was kind, and beautiful. She as organized and tidy, which got me in trouble a lot because I was a mess" he laughed. "She was such a wonderful mother; stern, but gentle. But what I remember most about her was that she was patient. Patient with life, people, everything. Nothing bothered her. Most of all, she was patient with me."

"You see, I found myself in love with her not long after our first meeting. For years, I was afraid to confront her about it. I mean sure, any man would, but most men don't have a secret ability to make fire. How could I ask her to keep something like that a secret? What kind of life would that be? And the thought of raising a child was, frightening to me."

Elsa formed a seat of ice and sat across from him, intent on listening with full attention.

"Little did I know that knew all along, she had a thing for me!" he laughed. "It turned out she was stalking me."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, that was weird, but I'm not complaining now" he said. "I always liked to sneak off into the woods and just let my magic flow out. One day, she followed me, and saw it. I was so horrified when she found out, and she was reasonably startled. But something started that day. After a few days to process, she confessed that she liked me. At first, I tired to push her away, for her own safety, but she kept fighting me, insisting that I was worth it, _me_! Amidst this awkward relationship, I only learned to love her more. Eventually, I relented, and I let her in. After six months of courting, we were married."

Then, Lionel frowned. "And now she's gone." It was quiet for a minute, then Lionel buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I pried" said Elsa.

"No, it's alright. I like remembering. It keeps her with me. I'm glad for the time we were able to spend together, and the life we made. I don't regret marrying her, no matter how it ended."

Elsa could see the tears forming in his eyes, tears he was trying to suppress. She got up.

"I'll leave you be then. Good night Lionel."

"Good night, Elsa." he said.

With that, Elsa left the room and gently closed the door behind her. As she walked away, she heard light sobbing echoing through the prison halls.

* * *

Duke Archibald had just finished his statements for the next day, and was ready for dinner. He sighed and cracked his neck. He got up and looked out his window. Standing just outside was the Assassin. The Duke yelped, jumping out of his chair and behind his desk. The Assassin calmly opened the window and stepped in.

"Would you please stop doing that?" asked the Duke, coming out from behind the desk.

"What is it now? I saw the Snow Queen coming out. Is she going to release the fire wielder?"

"Yes, well, we ran into another hiccup, but no matter. We will have him tomorrow. Then I'll let you have him."

"Why all this foreplay? I can take him once he leaves that castle! This is pointless!"

"Would you stop complaining!? You will have him when he is in our custody."

"Custody!? What kind of challenge is that?!"

"Well, I'm not going to have him on the loose again. The man is impossible to track, you should know."

"Are you suggesting we fight in a cage?"

"I thought you wanted a fair fight?"

"I want to _hunt_!" He yelled in his broken, harsh voice. The Duke cowered back, shaken by the inhuman outburst. The Assassin growled to himself in agitation, looking out the window. "I've been patient enough. I've had it with your politics! You can keep your money."

"What? You can't!" said the panicked Duke. "We had a deal!"

"We did, and _you_ have disregarded my wishes. I _will _have my prey, even it is for free!" With that, he flung out a throwing knife, shattering the lamp by the Duke's desk. The Duke flinched and screamed in terror. The room was black now, and he feared for his life. He scrambled around the room, looking for the door.

"My Lord?!" asked a voice from behind the door. Bursting in came Wilhelm and Lasse, his faithful bodyguards. Light entered the room from the lighted hallway. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The Duke was on the floor, previously waving his hands around blindly in search of a weapon. He realized that the Assassin was gone, an open window in his wake.

"I'm, fine" the Duke finally answered, still breathing hard from the scare. "But we have a problem..."

* * *

Wes was hard at work with Olaf in the private room. He was now stirring a big, wooden bucket with a spatula. Blue smoke was emanating from it.

"Why a spatula?" asked Olaf. "Wouldn't a spoon work better?"

"It's a very precise science" said Wes.

"But this is magic."

"Whatever! Now, hand me the bottle of vanilla."

"Vanilla?"

"Vanilla!"

"OK" said Olaf. He picked up the bottle from the opposite side of the table and handed it to Wes.

"Now, the next part is tricky. Hand me that bottle over there."

"Which one?"

"The black one."

"The one that says... _gun powder_?!"

"That's the one."

"But, Elsa says that's really dangerous!"

"Trust me, I've done this a hundred times, and I'm still alive, right?"

Olaf thought about that for a moment. "Well, I guess that make's sense." He reluctantly handed Wes the bottle.

"OK, now I have to pour both the vanilla and the gunpowder at the same time. If I mess up, well, I'm sure the ruins of the castle would make a lovely tourist destination." Wes held his breath, then poured. Olaf bit his fingers in anticipation. He slowly poured until the contents of both bottles were emptied.

"What no...?"

"Run" said Wes abruptly.

"What?"

"Run!" Wes ran out of the way, flipped over a nearby chair, and ducked behind it. Olaf followed suit and jumped behind with him. A moment later, a loud bang, black smoke, and then another bang. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared. On the table, the bucket, which was previously filled with liquid, is now filled to the rim with perfectly formed transportation capsules. Olaf lifted his soot covered head from behind the chair, a horrified expression on his face. Wes on the other hand, stood up, patted his hands together, and laughed to himself.

"Just another day in the life of Wesley Brawnstone!"

* * *

**Hopefully that made up for any disappointments. I had the part between Elsa and Lionel in my head for a while, and I was worried about how it would turn out. I am glad to say that at least I feel good about it. **

**Unfortunately, chapters will be coming out slow again. I currently have a summer job, which is taking up a lot more time than usual. And in addition, I am _finally_ beginning work on my original novel. Yes, thanks to my many stories on Fanfiction, which has improved my writing style through trial and error and reading other works, I am finally ready to begin, with a thorough outline almost complete. I would consider it a modern day western, involving terrorists, conspiracy, framing of a crime, and tons of action, all taking place in the American West of 2030. **

**But don't worry. I will finish this, and my other stories, planned and ongoing alike. I'm not one to conquer one project at a time, just too much going on in here to ignore.**

**In other news, if you haven't seen Jurassic World... WATCH IT! Seriously, it was epic! It felt for all the world like Michael Crichton (RIP) wrote it himself! Seriously, it was just as good as the original! Worth the 13 years I've been waiting for! It made me feel like a kid again! If you want a review with spoilers, check out my Tumblr page. WATCH IT!**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Mistakes, suggestions, questions? Let me know.**

**-Batman**


	24. The Hunt

Chapter 24

The Hunt

* * *

The night was long and bitter, and morning brought little relief. On this day, Lionel's final fate would be decided, one way or another. He knew that his attorney, Andar, would do his best to help him despite the hopeless situation. He sat in his cell, surrounded by blue crystals. How they suppressed his magic irritated him, adding to the anxiety. He was praying for a miracle.

What he didn't know was that a team of uncanny individuals would be hunting down the one man who could prove Weselton's illegal activities. Early the next morning, this team assembled in the courtyard stables, half an hour before the sun was set to rise. The morning was silent and dark, full of promise for the day ahead. The leader, or rather the self proclaimed leader, Wesley Brawnstone, stood just outside the stables, checking his gear. He had on his usual attire, though his shoulder belt loops were filled with dozens of Wes's transport capsules, a recent modification by himself for more easy access to his signature invention. He was ancy and excited. He loved the anticipation of what he was calling "the Hunt". He has been on four or five such parties before, all of them exciting and brought about unanticipated results. It was the anticipation, the thrill, and the sheer number of possible outcomes that made it exciting for him.

Among the members of this team were Jase, Isaac, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and a few guards. Yet to arrive were the essential personnel, which were only recently summoned by Elsa via her snow hawk Frida. While they waited, they tended their animals and checked their gear, anxious to start. Anna was their as well, feeding Sven a carrot.

"Did you pack your pick axe?" she asked Kristoff.

"Yes" he said, wrapping up a bag.

"How about that magic shield?" She was referring to the shield apprehended from Sebastian in Berglia, the one that could deflect magic.

"Right here" he said, turning around to show the tarnished, escutcheon shaped shield strapped to his back.

"What about your knife?"

"Got it. Anna, don't worry. I packed everything up last night."

"Yes, but you never fought a masked maniac bef..." Anna glanced over at Wes. "A hooded maniac before."

"Anna, I've fought off bears all the time. I can handle some guy, trust me."

Anna nodded, hesitatingly. "Just, be careful, OK?"

"Will do. Well Matt I said good morning when he wakes up."

"I will." Anna then went and hugged him.

Nearby, Isaac was finishing up strapping his saddle to his horse. His tiredness could be clearly seen in his droopy eyes and his lethargic demeanor. "Did we really have to wake up this early?" he asked Wes.

"Don't you know the best time to do anything is before the sun rises?" said Wes, hyper like a child who was waiting to open his presents on Christmas morning. "Fishing, cooking, stretching, yoga, underwater basket weaving, and most importantly, hunting! Just look around!" he said, extending his hands to exemplify his point. "The mist is forming, the horses are anxious, the darkness calling our names! We are out and bout before the mighty sun, doesn't that give you a sense of accomplishment?"

Isaac shrugged. "I would like to accomplish some more hours of sleep."

"Oh you're boring!" Wes said, annoyed. "Where is our bloodhound?! You can't have a manhunt without a bloodhound!... or at least a rhesus monkey."

"They're on their way" said Elsa, walking into the stables with Frida on her shoulder. "Should be here any minute. Is everyone ready?"

"We're set" said Jase. "Just waiting on..." As if on cue, the ground shook. Some of the men startled in surprise. Then, running through the open gates, coming into visibility in the week light of street lamps, was Gunnolf, followed slowly behind by the lumbering Marshmallow.

"Finally!" retorted Wes.

Gunnolf immediately ran up and lied down next to Elsa, whining with delight to see her, his tongue hanging out. Marshmallow lumbered in from behind, waving hello to everyone.

"Good boy" said Elsa after giving Gunnolf a scratch behind the ears. She Elsa turned her attention to the men before her. She walked to the entrance of the stables.

"Gentlemen!" she said aloud. Everyone turned in attention to face their Queen. "I want to thank you all for coming this early. As you know, an Assassin is currently running around unchecked in Arendelle, and he has eluded capture for some time. This man might possibly have evidence that could help a man who faces the gallows. Lionel Leewell might not be perfect, but he deserves a fair trial like the rest of us, and the capture of this Assassin might be the only way help him get that."

Elsa paused for a second, glancing at Anna for a progress report. After receiving a thumbs up, she continued.

"Now, against my better judgment, I am letting..." Elsa cringed, "Wesley Brawnstone, lead the raid, as he has had experience with this man for some time..."

"Brava! Brava!" said Wes as he clapped his hands. He promptly walked forward and used his hop to knock Elsa out of the way. "Round of applause for the gorgeous Winter Warlock... Now, this is no walk through the park. We'll need strategy, we'll need perseverance, and most of all, we'll need courage... seriously, he won't have a second thought about slicing you to bits, so if you're Squamish at the sight of blood, especially if it's your own, I suggest you leave now."

Upon hearing that, a squeamish young man opted to sneak away. As he tried to sneak off, however, he met Anna, who was crossing her arms and giving him deathly glare. She pointed back to the group. He sighed and turned back.

"Now" continued Wes. "Finding him will be a challenge, but luckily we have some supernatural aid on our side." Wes whistled loudly. "Whoa, doggy! Here boy!"

Gunnolf immediately saw that Wes was referring to him. He growled and walked forward, hissing at the former pirate. He inched closer to the motionless Wes, ears pointed back and teeth chowing, threatening to attack. Like his master, he felt uneasy about this man.

"Easy" said Wes, holding up his hand. "Nice snow wolf. Please don't eat me." Gunnolf growled more deeply, then lunged. "ELSA!"

"Gunnolf!" Elsa shouted just as the wolf pinned Wes to the floor. Immediately, Gunnolf got off of him, lowering his ears in submission. Wes quickly got up, brushing off the snow dust that shook of the wolf. "Come here" she said, pointing her finger to her feet. Hesitant, Gunnolf walked over to her tapping foot, head hunched in shame while he stared at the floor. "Gunnolf, buddy, listen. I don't like him either, but I _really _need you two to get along today. Okay?" She patted his head, while he looked at her with puppy eyes. He nodded. "There's my good boy!"

"Awesome!" said Wes as he jumped in out of nowhere, slipping a collar made of around Gunnolf's neck. Gunnolf rolled his eyes over to Elsa, as if to say "really?"

"Now, I just need you to sniff this..." Wes pulled out a small piece of cloth from his jacket. "This is so far the only thing I was able to cut off him a while back. Hopefully it still has his scent. Now, smell this boy." He placed it against Gunnolf's nose. Gunnolf sniffed, hesitantly at first, but more rapidly and enthusiastically when he was able to pinpoint a specific scent. "Yes, that's it" said Wes, getting excitedly as Gunnolf sniffed the cloth, then the air above. "That's it, sniff the bad guy. Burn that demon's scent into your hippocampus, let it swelter in there, let it ferment. Now, show me where...YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Gunnolf, without warning, took off following the scent of the Assassin with the hyperactive excitement of an overgrown puppy. Wes had the rope in his hand, looped around his wrist, so letting go was not an option. Within the blink of an eye, Gunnolf sped out the courtyard and through the open gates, panting and barking excitingly. Wes screamed as he was dragged across the floor, dragged behind like a rag doll as Gunnolf galloped away at full speed. Two guards barely got out of the way fast enough as Gunnolf charged through them and across the bridge into Arendelle.

Everyone stared in shock. Their supposed leader had just vanished with their only lead. Everyone looked to each other for direction.

"Hmm" said Anna to herself. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that we're off to a great start!" she said enthusiastically, though with a hint of sarcasm.

"Masked man go play with doggy?" asked Marshmallow.

"Yes" said Elsa, her eyes locked on the empty gates. "That's what's going on, sure."

"What do we do now?" asked Isaac.

Jase sighed. Luckily, he knew the rest of the plan. He promptly mounted Cliff and rode to the front of the crowd. "Alright, listen up!" he said, pulling back on Cliff's reigns, who was snorting with excitement. "The rest of the plan is simple. We are to spread out in to the city, as far and wide as possible. Wes has a flare pistol on him, which he will fire when he makes contact. When you see the flare, you are to converge on that point. Whoever get's their first is to help apprehend the Assassin. Remember, this man is skilled and very dangerous, so we will need all the help we can get, the get their fast. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Then mount up. We must be ready at a moments notice." At that, everyone jumped onto their respected mount. Most were on horses, though Kristoff took to Sven. Marshmallow grunted in agreement and promptly marched out the gates. The men immediately followed suit, riding out the gates. Jase held his reigns, opting to be the last one out.

"Jase!" said Elsa, as if on impulse.

Jase immediately turned. "Yes?"

She looked like she was about to say something different, but she bit her lip. "Um, take care of yourself, alright?"

Jase cocked his eye. "Of course." He then rode off into the fading darkness, as the sun was now just coming out. Elsa sighed. Anna walked up behind her.

"Think they'll find him?" she asked.

"I hope so, and safely."

"Hey, they'll be fine. They have a giant wolf, a marshmallow, and a crazy teleporting pirate turncoat on their side..." Anna immediately regretted that last part. "Subtract the last one and we're good!"

Elsa half smiled. "I love your optimism in times like these."

"Good. We're going to need all the optimism we can get."

* * *

The people of Arrendelle rose with the sun, eager to take in every drop of it before the long winters of the Northern Hemisphere. Businessmen opened their shops, farmers and tradesmen rode in with wagons of supplies to sell to dealers, and sailors and fishermen tended to their ships. Amongst the early birds was a hooded man, with a sinister purpose. He was hiding in the shadows between two buildings, somehow fading in with it, like he belonged there. No one gave him a second look. Not even when brown, molted falcon landed on his shoulder.

"No more messages, old friend" said the Assassin, who stroked the bird's side. He then turned his attention to the crowds before him, merely observing the activities of the people he couldn't care less about. "We may be down on our luck, but my pride is not for sale. We may go hungry, but I_ will_ have my prize, even if I won't be paid for it."

He stood their, motionless, for hours on end. He knew the way from the castle to the courthouse. "Once I'm done here, I think it's time we return home. All hell is about to break loose."

* * *

It was now nine in the morning, and the trial was set for noon. Elsa decided early to let Luke stay with Lionel until then. Lionel wasn't seen his son since the day before, and had yet to properly reconcile with him. Elsa herself was upstairs in her room, watching over Arendelle on her balcony anxiously, waiting for that flare, which at the moment signified hope. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?"

In her door came Anna, and by her feet was little Mathew.

"Auntie E-Elsa!" he cried, running in to hug her.

Elsa put on a smile and leaned down to pick him up. "Hey there little guy! Where have you been?"

"He was asking for you" said Anna, walking into the room. "I thought you might be, you know, not busy right now."

"Oh, Anna, I'm always available for my favorite nephew!" Elsa replied as she tickled Matthew. He laughed in delight, trying to make her stop.

Anna smiled at the sight. "So, um, how are things?"

Elsa gently placed Matthew on the ground, then showed him with snow flurries. While he ran in circles chasing them, she turned to Anna. "I sent Luke down to visit his dad." She looked down. "Anna, listen. I'm sorry for not catching Lionel's deceit sooner."

"What are you talking about? We all fell for that."

"But I should have caught on to it sooner. He was my responsibility..." Elsa then looked to Mathew, who was now scooping up the now thick layer of snow in an attempt to make a snowman. "...I let you think he was safe for Mathew to be around..."

"Elsa, Kristoff and I _let_ him play with him... Yes, it freaks me out now, but he was never really in danger..." Anna said, trying to put a positive spin on the conversation. "Look, we both made mistakes. Let's just move on from it, OK?"

Elsa nodded. "I agree." Matthew then ran up to Elsa, having made a snowball.

"Can you m-make th-this come a-alive?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry honey, snowballs don't make such good friends."

"We learned that the hard way" muttered Anna.

"Aww" whined Matthew. "OK" he slumped and walked back to his little pile. He plopped down on his back and started making a snow angel.

"Any word yet?" asked Anna.

"From the team? No. If they don't find him soon, Andar already has a plan for a defense, though it's a bit iffy."

"Well, Judge Marek is a fair man. I'm sure he'll see how crazy Weselton is."

"Whether he believes that or not, he has to judge by the physical evidence, something we're lacking at the moment."

"Yes, for the moment. We'll catch that maniac and make him talk. Kristoff, Jase, everyone is after him. He doesn't stand a chance! Why, I'm sure Gunnolf has him cornered right now."

* * *

The sun was out now for nearly half an hour. Marek was in his hotel room, sleeping soundly with his sleep mask on. He stretched his arms and gradually sat up in his bed, groaning.

"Ugh, what a day to look forward too" he said in a bitterly sarcastic way. "Another courtroom drama, and by the looks of it, it won't be good." He sat up, removed his night mask, and walked to his window. "OK God, show me a sign. Show me a sign that today will have a good ending after all." He pushed his windows open.

Down the street, he heard both barking and screaming. He looked over and from behind one of the buildings came Gunnolf, dragging Wes behind him, who was struggling to remained balanced on his feet as his boots skidded along the cobblestone street.

"WHOA! HEEL! HEEL YOU WORTHLESS PUNK! HEEL!" Screamed Wes as he was slammed through a sauna cart, smashing it into hundreds of broken wood fragments. Somehow, Wes made it out with only a few minor scratches. "OUCH!" he yelled.

"My Sauna!" cried Oaken, who was standing just outside, ready to start the day, only to witness it be destroyed as a masked man was dragged through it.

"You had a very relaxing sauna my good sir!" Said Wes briefly as he flew through the streets, disappearing around the corner, smahing Wes briefly into the side of a building just before being dragged down another street. Just as quickly as they had arrived, they were gone.

At his window, Marek sighed. He looked up, then waved his hands out, saying "What the heck is _that _supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**I would like to thank MayaLovetheBigFour to re-writing the lullaby on chapter 15. Please feel free to check it out. As you have requested, I have tried to make this chapter longer, and use more description, though probably not to the extent you requested. If everyone feels the same way, I will work on longer chapters.**

**So, yeah, that's about it until next time... Oh wait. If you've heard of Comickergirl's "Tis a Silly Place" Tumblr blog? She draws some awesome stuff, including Frozen art. I am currently commissioning her to draw one of my characters, and I'm thinking of Jase and Cliff. Haven't decided 100% yet, but I'm looking forward to it. Be sure to check out her page and look at some of her drawings, especially the comic stuff. She's got some funny stuff!**

**OK, back to writing. Be back soon.**

**-Batman**


	25. Into the Mist

Chapter 25

Into the Mist

* * *

Elsa waited patiently up until half before noon. When she had yet to see a flare, she had no choice but to lead Lionel to the courthouse. She stood at the entrance of the dungeons while the guards, led by Captain Dodgson, escorted him out, bound in chains with blue crystals welded in, rendering him powerless. Behind him, a lone guard escorted Luke, who had clearly been crying, with red, puffy eyes. Lionel on the other hand held his head high, unwilling to show weakness. He wasn't the nervous, quivering wreck on the first day of trial. Everything was in the open now, nothing left to hide.

But everything to loose.

Lionel was led out through the courtyard, into the streets, then finally to the courthouse. It was a sunny day, with only a few white clouds in the sky. All along the way, people were watching with curiosity, some wondering if he would lash out again. They were muttering to themselves, but other than that, it was quiet in the streets. Elsa walked behind with Anna, the latter looking around for any sign of the flare. Not that she didn't trust Andar's ability, but he was only human. A confession was there only chance.

What nobody noticed was a figure within the crowds. Wearing a green cloak, as opposed to his usual ragged brown one, the Assassin hoped to avoid detection. He bided his time, slowly pushing his way through the crowds to avoid making a scene. This was his chance to get his fight with the fire wielder. He has been humiliated enough as a warrior. No more payments, no more employers, it would just be him and his quarry.

If it weren't for the blasted Snow Queen.

He knew her story. The power she wielded was beyond that of any mortal, and the legend behind that power was not to be reconded with. He knew of the previous attempts on her life, by mere mortals, overly ambitious men, all ending in their demises. Even that Gregor fellow, of who he heard great things, couldn't defeat her. She may not know it, but fate was on her side, fate being the one and only enemy he dared not cross. No, if he was going to get his prey, he would have to do so without coming face to face with her.

So a distraction would have to do, and he had his distraction set.

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF LIAM NEESON! STOP BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WORTHLESS SPAWN OF MUTANT ICE MAGIC!" Wes yelled just before eating a mouthful of dirt.

Wes had been dragged through half of Arrendelle already. As Gunnolf chased after the scent of the Assassin with enthusiasm, he didn't even pay attention to Wes being smacked against buildings and dragged through the mud, Oaken's glue factory, and that flock of chickens. Then, out of nowhere, Gunnolf got a strong scent in a particular spot just outside one of the abandoned warehouses near the shipyards. He stomped his feet down and came to an abrupt stop next to an old storage shack just outside the building. Wes, still moving with an inertia, was sent flying past the oblivious Gunnolf, crashing into the wooden wall of the warehouse, leaving a very defined, Wes shaped hole in the side of the building. Gunnolf began sniffing all around the shack. He bushed the door open with his paw, only to find the contents empty. Still the scent was strong, very strong. The Assassin had spent some time here. Meanwhile, Wes, bruised, battered, and covered in white chicken feathers, crawled out of the hole he just made, then fell out, groaning in agony.

"And I thought the ugly dachshund was a stubborn mutt. Didn't you hear a word I said?" he asked, pulling a splinter out of his face. "I'm going to have a talk with Elsa about your training... Oh, what have we here?" he asked, looking at the shed. Pulling the feathers off himself, he stepped inside the shack. It was a sorry excuse for living quarters, but as a former criminal, Wes knew it had been lived in recently. The dirt was packed in a corner, showing that somebody had been sleeping there, and some of the piled up, broken pieces of wood on the floor indicated that someone had recently kicked them out of the way to provide more leg room. "Awesome! We've found his hide out!"

But then he looked around again. There was no blanket, no extra gear, not even any source of spare food. "But he left, he packed up. He's leaving..."

Suddenly, Gunnolf shot his head up, catching a stronger scent. He shifted his body back awayf from the shed and held his body rigid, lifting his paw and pointing back in the direction of the castle, roughly a mile away.

"What is it boy? You see something? Timmy's stuck in the well? Timmy's stuck in the well!... Wow, did I really just quote that reference? So unprofessional..."

Gunnolf then barked, followed by whimpering, nudging Wes to look at the castle. Wes looked back, trying to decipher what Gunnolf was getting at. "Wait, is it the Assassin? He's back at the castle?"

Gunnolf nodded.

"So you dragged me all the way here, just to tell me that he was right next to the castle the whole time...!" By that time, Gunnolf had taken off at full speed again. As the rope unwinded as Gunnolf ran, Wes realized that he still had the end of the rope tied around his wrist. He then looked blankly at the screen.

"Oh no...WAAAAHHHHHHHH!..."

* * *

Lionel's armed escort was now only a block away from the courthouse. There was a large crowd outside the courthouse, a line forming for a seat in the audience.

In the crowd was the Duke and Gerbhard, surrounded by their own bodyguards. The Duke, keeping it to himself, was worried out of his mind. Out there was an uncontrollable assassin, who happened to have a grudge against him. What's more, he had his sights on the criminal he planned to prosecute. While his goal was mainly achieved, having shown Lionel guilty of the crime thus having the story necessary to spin any way he wanted against Arendelle and thus regain lost allies, he was worried about the maniac being on his own and possibly with a grudge against him, so he had somewhat of a reason to worry. What if he decided to kill him as well, or even worse, expose the Duke by revealing his employer. So many possibilities ran through the small man's paranoid mind...

"Uncle?"

Duke Archibald turned to see his nephew tapping his shoulder.

"Uncle, are you alright? You're pale as a ghost."

"Oh, um, I'm fine, fine. I, I think that cold is coming back... achoo!" he fake sneezed.

Gerbhard wasn't exactly fooled, but he decided to let it slide. "Um, alright. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Of course! Don't you worry. I'll be fine..." he looked over his shoulder as their guards escorted them in. "Just, fine."

Just up the road, near the armed escort, the Assassin, still hidden in the crown, silently slipped two clear, cylindrical crystals out from under his coat. Looking both ways to make sure he wasn't noticed, he knelt halfway and rolled them beneath the crowds feet. The two crystals glided through the peoples' feet with precision, rolling out and under the feet of Lionel's guards. One guard noticed one of them when he looked down.

"What on earth?" he asked just before the crystal exploded in a small flash, then erupted into a cloud of grey smoke, which spread out around him at an unnatural speed. Moments later, the second one exploded, followed by similar results.

Chaos erupted at the resulting explosion. The people panicked and made a mad scramble away from the noise while Captain Dodgson ordered his guards to split; four stayed to watch the prisoner with Dodgson, while most went and surrounded the Queen and Princess. The one remaining guard pulled Luke and tried to get him to the corner of one of the street shops, hoping to keep him out of the chaotic crowds. He screamed for his dad, but the guard held him tight. In the chaos, Elsa instinctively grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her close, while keeping her left hand in a defensive position.

"What's going on?!" asked Anna. The explosion was brief and harmless. The purpose of the crystals was to seemingly emit smoke, and lots of it. It spread quick and it was thick as soup. It remained low, just above the people's heads, and it was persistent. The entire area within two blocks was filled with the smoke.

"I don't know" Elsa said. "Everyone! Remain calm!" Elsa tried to scream out, but with the smoke spreading and visibility dropping, panic only grew as people began crashing into each other.

"Don't panic!" screamed Anna. "Panic bad!... this isn't working."

"It never does."

The guards were having trouble determining who was a threat or not. The four surrounding Lionel became separated from the rest of the group as they tried to avoid running into people. Despite the expected noise from the screams of terror and the footsteps of the panicked crowds, there was surprisingly little noise. Any scream or sound sounded distant, and faded, almost ghostly a the mist thickened.

"What sorcery is this?" asked Dodgson. He knew that this was no natural smoke. There was strange magic afoot. Suddenly, one of the guards was pulled away, disappearing into the mist.

"Huk!" cried Dodgson. There was a thud, followed shortly by the other guard being taken, followed again by a thud. Sound was muffled, and they were unable to hear anyone around them.

"It's him!" said Lionel in panic. He looked to his cuffs, which restrained him from using his magic. Never had he felt so defenseless. "Where' my son?! Where's Luke!?"

"He's safe, I saw my best guard take him into one of the shops" said Dodgson. "Stay close James!" he ordered to his last remaining comrade. Just as he drew his sword, he too was clubbed by an unseen foe. The last guard grabbed the handcuffed Lionel close, his sword drawn. He grabbed Lionel and pulled him backwards, believing his foe to be in front of him.

"Take my cuffs off!" asked Lionel. "It's our only chance!"

The young guard kept Lionel close, contemplating his request. Before he could make a decision, however, he was clubbed in the back of the head. Unconscious, he fell to his knees and onto his stomach. Lionel turned around, finding the shadowy figure of the Assassin with a short piece of lumber in his hand standing there. He glared at Lionel as he threw the piece of wood away, then drew his long sword.

Lionel looked upon him with horror. He was bound, powerless, weaponless, completely at the madman's mercy. He held his ground though, and prepared for the worse.

"Well? Go on! Get it over with!" he shouted. As if in response, the Assassin raised his sword to his side, then swung it sideways from left to right at him. Lionel shut his eyes and braced himself for a quick death, but was instead greeted with the violent vibration of his shackles. He opened his eyes to find his shackles cut, not at the chain, but the shackles themselves. Somehow, he had managed to slice through both shackles without even touching Lionel's flesh. As they fell off, Lionel took a step back, grabbing his wrists defensively. He looked back at the Assassin.

"Fair fight" the Assassin said softly in his harsh voice. He then took a fighting stance.

Lionel nodded his head. "So, you _can_ talk?" he asked. He could hear the faded sounds of passerby's and faint screams, sounding far and distant, though they were mere feet away. No sign of Elsa or anyone who could help him. Jase and most of the other guards were out hunting the man before him. He was alone. With a scowl on his face, Lionel raised him hands, relief as his long constrained magic flowed out in the form of fire in his hands.

"This ends today, one way, or another" Lionel said before firing a ball of fire at the Assassin.

* * *

Elsa and Anna held each other tight, the mist pulling closer. They had lost sight of their guards as the mist seemed to alter distance and perception.

"I can't see anything" said Anna. "Or, hear anything for that matter."

"Don't let go" Elsa ordered. "There's magic in this mist, I can feel it everywhere."

"Feeling's mutual" said Anna. She knew that people were everywhere just a few minutes ago, and probably were still around, but tsomehow their sounds were blocked, making them feel alone, as if in some abandoned field on a foggy morning. A thought occurred to her. "Uh, where's Lionel?"

Elsa shot over to her left, where she last saw the escort.

"Captain!" Elsa called out. "Captain Dodgson!" No response, only faint, muffled noises.

"Oh my gosh" said Anna. "It's a trap!"

"He's here!" said Elsa. "The Assassin's here!" With out a second thought, Elsa pulled Anna forward. "Come on, we have to find Lionel!"

"Elsa! Slow down!" Anna said, trying to keep up. Elsa was so quick, Anna had lost sight of the guards, assuming them gone. "Elsa, we can't see! We're going too..."

Elsa collided with an unseen citizen. The force of the impact was enough to knock her to the ground, hard. She lost touch with Anna, a sudden pain on her side and a slight knock on her head. Whoever she hit was long gone, disappearing into the mist. The pain momentarily numbed her senses, leaving her on the ground for a few moments before she forced herself back to reality.

"Anna" she muttered, forcing herself to her feet. Her shoulder was sore, and she was sure she scraped her leg pretty bad, but none of that mattered now. Lionel was the target of a madman, his powers were suppressed by the cuffs he was wearing, and Jase had most of the guards spread out through the city looking for the guy. Right now, she was his only defense.

On her feet, Elsa reached back and grabbed the first hand she could find, assuming it to be Anna. "Come on, we have to find him." Without looking back, Elsa pulled the hand forward. The hand was slightly hesitant, but Elsa had her mind on other things. She must have pulled the reluctant hand forward at least ten feet before it occurred to her to look back. She was surprised to find not her sister, but a young black haired girl.

"What? You're not Anna!"

The girl, probably no more than fourteen, nervously shrugged. "Um, no? You grabbed my hand."

"But... wait, where's my sister!"

The young girl shrugged again. "I don't know... Your Majesty" she said in a rushed curtsy. Elsa then caught another figure just behind the young girl, an older woman, which Elsa guessed was the girl's mother.

"Excuse me your Majesty" she said. "Can I have my daughter back now?"

Elsa, embarrassed, immediately let go of the girl's hand. "Right. Um, sorry about that. You, you should probably find shelter."

"OF course Your Majesty" said the woman as she le her daughter away through the mist, which Elsa hoped was in the direction of safety.

Meanwhile, Anna, having stumbled and twisted her ankle, was likewise quick to grab the first hand she could find. Before she turned to see who it was, saw a faint, red flash through the mist.

"Elsa, I see fire! Come on, this way!" she screamed excitingly. She pulled along the reluctant hand until it came to an abrupt stop. "Elsa, what..." Anna turned to see not Elsa, but a huge, large shouldered man, with a short beard and a somewhat unfocused demeanor.

"You're not Elsa" Anna retorted.

The man, seemingly unfazed by the circumstances, shrugged. "No."

"Well, uh, who are you then?"

"Um, Bob."

Anna quickly pulled her hand away. "Um, OK, this is awkward... I'm going to go find my sister, and probably save a fire bending guy from a faceless assassin, so, bye" she waved before running off.

Bob just shrugged, staring absent minded into space, then waved. "Bye."

After her latest awkward moment, Anna ran off, avoiding the crossfire of running bodies as she tried to find the source of the fire.

* * *

Lionel, holding a sword of pure flame, was forced to his knees as the Assassin pushed his sword against his. After short standoff, Lionel stepped to the side, letting the Assassin's sword hit the ground with a metallic thud as he got out of the way. He waved his left hand down, shooting down a wall of fire against the ground. He looked around, wondering if anyone had noticed the flame. Did they not see the flashes of fire? Then again, there was something unnatural about this smoke to begin with. It was unnerving him and he didn't like it. He shot a wave of fire all around, hoping to dissipate the smoke and improve his vision, but it just engulfed the flame, working its way back to him.

The Assassin circled Lionel, strategically planning his next move. Lionel tried to keep his distance, forming a whip of fire in his right hand. He swung it over his head and cracked it, resulting in an explosion of fire. The Assassin flinched slightly, holding his sword up horizontally, but did not back down. Lionel then swung it forward, the fire whip reaching out to the Assassin. He dodged the flame by rolling to his right, landing in a kneeling position with his sword still in fighting position. Lionel then swung it sideways, cracking it horizontally in a wide arch at the Assassin. He jumped over it in a flip, landing a few feet closer to Lionel. Using his momentum, he took a few steps forward, swinging his sword sideways to Lionel's side. Lionel formed his whip back into a sword and blocked the blow.

* * *

Jase was riding on the outskirts of the city, waiting anxiously for the flare. While riding, he came across Kristoff and Sven.

"Where are they?" he asked Kristoff. "We should have heard from them by now."

"Assuming this guy even leaves a scent to follow" said Kristoff.

Jase shot him a look. "Every man leaves a trail. He's not inhuman or something..."

Then, out of nowhere, they heard a faint scream from the center of town, followed by another shortly after. They both turned. On a slightly elevated portion of the city, they had a clear line of sight over the center of town. They could see the mist in the distance.

"What on earth...?" asked Kristoff.

"That's not far from the courthouse" said Jase.

"Oh no. He's there. We've been on a wild goose chase, he's by the courthouse!" said Kristoff half angrily, half panicked.

"We got to get down there! Yah Cliff! Go!" Both men road their respective animals at full speed to the courthouse.

* * *

Those already inside the courthouse heard the faint explosion and the resulting panic from inside the courthouse. Among those inside, aside from the small crowd forming the audience was Marick, Andar, the Duke, and Gerbhard. Previously in conversation with Marick, Gerbhard initially ran out the main doors at the sound. He burst the doors open, only to find a thick layer of fog fighting its way in.

"What on earth?" he asked.

"Whoa" said Marick, following up behind. "Did anyone order pea soup?"

"What the, what is this?!" asked the Duke. "Is this some sort of trick?!" he asked Andar, who quickly ran up.

"Oh what, we decided to make it foggy just for the occasion?" Andar asked sarcastically.

"Wait, listen" said Gerbhard. As they listened, they could hear the faint screaming of people running about. It was faint, and distant, but also muffled.

"Well that's creepy" remarked Marick.

"I don't like this" said Andar.

"Oh really?" said Marick. "A mysterious fog with ghostly sounds coming from it and you don't like it?"

"Where's the Queen?" asked Gerbhard.

Andar was the first to look out into the fog. "Oh no."

* * *

**Well, things certainly took a turn for the worst haven't they? What will happen next? Who will win? Will Gunnolf ever learn to heal? Find out next time!**

**So, two references from Wes. One is obviously Lassie, a very overused reference, and the other being the Ugly Dachshund, an old Dick Van Dyke comedy about a Great Dane who was raised by dachshunds, and had a bad tendency to pull his master along for a ride. **

**Well, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**

**-Batman**


	26. Their Finest Hour

Chapter 26

Their Finest Hour

**Note: In the previous chapter, I made a minor mistake near the end. Basically, that little girl who's hand Elsa accidently grabbed was immediately found by her mother and Elsa is now alone. I have recently corrected that mistake and now the story can move on. **

* * *

Gunnolf ran with veracity as he ran through the city while dragging Wes behind him. The scent of the Assassin grew stronger with each step, and he felt his quarry grow near. Anticipation grew within the wolf as he neared what he believed was the epicenter of the scent. But when he turned the corner, however, he froze. Before him was a wall of mist, blocking the main road to the courthouse, and it seemed to cover much of the city. All around, people began forming groups as the occasional citizen escaped the mist, relieved to have found freedom. But the wolf sensed the supernatural element of the mist, and it didn't set well with him. Still ten feet out, the giant wolf rammed his paws into the ground, coming to a screeching halt just before the mist. Wes went flying through the air and impacted with the wolf's back, Gunnolf hardly even noticing.

After a muffled groan, Wes fell off, leaving an imprint in the shape of his splayed out figure on Gunnolf's back. A few angry grumbles later, Wes eventually got up, while Gunnolf shook his snowy fur, giving of a faint snowy dust. When he was done, the imprint faded away, as if it was never there.

"Heel!" Wes spat out. "One word! One syllable! Four letters! Is it really that..." he stopped when he saw the mist just ahead. He didn't notice Gunnolf backing away from it. "Hard?... wait, I've seen this before."

There was the sound of hooves hitting the ground behind them. Wes turned to see Jase and Kristoff riding in from around the corner and through the crowds.

"What on earth?" asked Kristoff. "Where's this fog coming from?"

"Wes?" asked Jase. "What are you doing here?... and what happened to you?" he asked when he noticed that he was covered in mud, and had a few feathers stuck to his body.

"Long story short, it was this guy's fault" Wes said, pointing over to the sitting Gunnolf.

"What's with the fog?" asked Kristoff, stepping down from Sven and walking over to it. He waved his had through the mist, which seemingly stuck to his hand.

"Oh, that's defiantly the work of our guy" said Wes while Jase and Kristoff examined the mist. "Lars used it on several occasions. They're called mist rocks. When exposed to sunlight, they burst into a mist that can cut sound and alter perception. It's like walking through a cloud and a haunted house at the same time. Call for help, and literally no one can hear you scream. I'm talking there's an elephant in the room and you can't see or hear it. It's impossible_ not_ to get lost in there."

"Well we're wasting time just standing around" said Jase. "How do we proceed?"

"Well, there's no rhyme or reason to it. You just go in and hopefully you'll crash into whoever you're looking for."

"What about smell?" asked Kristoff, looking at Gunnolf, who was staring at the mist, his ears held back.

"Well, I mean as far as I know, no" said Wes, rubbing the hair on his chin. "I don't think smell is altered that much" He walked over to Gunnolf. "Alright boy, it's all you this time, but take it _slow_._" _

Gunnolf shook his head, a slight whimper escaping his mouth.

"What? What's going on here?"

Gunnolf nodded his head in the direction of the mist. While a creation of snow, ice, and magic, Gunnolf also had his animal instincts, fear being among them. The mist gave of a sort of energy he didn't like. He couldn't see in there, nor hear. There was _nothing _coming out of it. It was like a void, and it was driving him crazy. Nearby, Jase and Kristoff noticed there own steeds become antsy from the mist. Kristoff was quick to calm Sven, and Cliff, seeing Sven calmed, followed suit. But Gunnolf was a creature of magic, and the eerie magic before him affected his senses more so.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid!" mocked Wes.

Gunnolf lowered his head, and looked away. He was ashamed; his fear was beating him.

"Hey! Don't you look away from me!" Wes yelled.

"Gunnolf, come on we need your nose. It's all we got" said Jase.

Gunnolf just looked away, looking down in shame.

Wes took a deep breath, then walked over to Gunnolf, He grabbed the rope around his neck and pulled his head over to face him. "Alright, you listen to me punk!"

Gunnolf growled slightly, but stopped when Wes slapped him. "Don't give me that language! You listen to me now! You don't like me, and I'd as heck don't like you! But we've got friends in there, and they need us. Are you going to just sit there and give up, like a coward?! Shame on you!"

Gunnolf whined briefly, cowering his head in shame.

"Now look at me you oversized Canis lupus nix! Are you going to let some scary mist keep you from your mission? Your mission to protect your drop dead gorgeous creator and her family? Are you going to fail that mission just cause you have this phobia of fog?"

Gunnolf rolled his eyes up. He gave the question some thought before giving Wes a determined look.

"I know your story kid! I've heard of you fighting snow leopards, evil pirate, and a dragon! A frickin' dragon! Look at that!" he said, pointing at the mist. "It can't bite, it can't claw you or inject you with venom or leave you at the restaurant waiting hours for it to show up only for it to stand you up leaving you alone to munch on sweets! It's nothing but a device to play with your head! Because that's all it is! It's all in your head!" he said, poking Gunnolf in the forehead. "Now we've got a job to do. For justice! To raise it's hammer..."

"Gavel" corrected Jase.

"...Gavel over those who would spit upon it, and bring it down with lighting from the heavens, and smash injustice in its smug, sassy face, bam!"

Gunnolf then stood up on all fours, looked down at Wes, and gave a firm head nod in agreement. He fought the instinct to turn and run, and faced his fears. Despite his odd demeanor, Wes had a point. It was his duty. He _had _to go in. He growled softly, then howled at it in defiance. Wes then followed suit and howled into it as well, earning nervous stares from onlookers. He then turned his head towards the wolf.

"Let's stand together today! Let this be our finest hour!" He then jumped up onto Gunnolf's back, gripped his fir, and took off his hat and swung it into the air."Let's do this! For Narniaaaa!" With that, Gunnolf grew out his ice fangs, ice claws, and jumped into the mist.

In the heat of the moment, Wes completely forgot to wait for Jase and Kristoff to follow.

"Well" said Kristoff. "There goes our scent hound."

Jase nodded in agreement. "Caught up in the moment I guess."

Silence.

"I suppose we just ride in and hope for the best."

Jase nodded again. "Yeah alright... say, where is Narnia?"

* * *

Elsa wandered through the mist with no idea of where she was or where she was going. Every now and then, she would think that she saw a flash or a bang, and she would move towards it. But every time, she would find herself second guessing herself and thus constantly change direction.

"Blast this mist!" she said in anger and frustration. Every second lost meant another moment in which the Assassin had a chance to kill Lionel, or Anna or Kristoff or Jase, or anyone who would happen to get in his way.

Anna, meanwhile, was in a similar predicament.

"Elsa!" she called over and over again. "Lionel!?... Kristoff?!... Jase?!... Wes?... Where are you guys?! Come on, it's like I spend half my life searching for somebody! And it's usually you Elsa! Not that I'm blaming you. Actually, it usually isn't your fault. Heck you're probably just around the corner and I just can't see you. Man this fog is annoying..." and she continued to ramble on, as she usually did when she was nervous. "...I mean it's like this thing is messing with my head... maybe it is? Agh! I hate mind games!... Yaah!"

Anna suddenly fell backwards, slipping on something she stepped on. She landed with a thud. "Ouch" she muttered. She got back up, rubbing her back. "Stupid mist. What the heck did I..." she looked down, seeing a cylindrical, crystal like object. It had landed next to another similar object. Anna, still rubbing her back, eyed them curiously. "What the heck?" she asked. She walked over, reached down, and picked one up, followed by the other. The were glowing with a faint, white/grey color. She looked them over briefly, shrugged, and walked on, holding both under her left arm.

"Elsa! Kristoff!" she called out again.

* * *

Elsewhere in the fog, Wes, riding Gunnolf, hung on as Gunnolf zigzagged through the mist, hot on the Assassin's trail.

"That's it lad, faster! Go!" Wes commanded.

Catching another strong whiff, Gunnolf growled and charged forward, getting closer.

At the epicenter of the scent, deeper into the mist, the Assassin found himself on his back, following an explosion of fire. His sword clamored away from him, while he grunted from the impact with the ground. Lionel, hands ablaze, walked towards the Assassin, staring him down with a deathly stare. The Assassin lied there, watching.

"You took my wife from me" he said, the fire growing in his hands. "You're never going to take anyone, ever again!" He then raised his right hand, a swirling ball of fire forming.

In that one instance, when Lionel had his dominant hand raised and his body half turned; he was vulnerable, his position making dodging or defending himself difficult. The Assassin, using his lightning fast, inhuman reflexes, took out a small throwing knife from under his coat, and threw it. The blade spun through the air and made contact with Lionel's side.

Lionel gasped in pain. The fire in his hand extinguished as he instinctively reached to grasp the knife sticking out of his chest. He took a couple of steps back as his shirt became wet with blood at the site of impact. He looked down, realizing that the blade was dangerously close to what he believed was something vital. Removing it would almost certainly mean death. He fell to his knees, gasping in pain. As he did so, his enemy rose.

"At long last" said the Assassin in his harsh, broken voice as he went to pick up his sword, not taking his eyes of Lionel. "My prey has fallen."

Lionel, his face growing pail as the seriousness of the situation hit him, threw a ball of fire with his left hand in desperation. The Assassin dodged it easily and continued walking towards him in a menacing manner. Lionel then threw his hand from left to right, summoning a wall of fire to form between him and his enemy. The Assassin vanished as the flames rose, separating them. Lionel then got up and took a few staggered steps in the opposite direction in hopes of getting away.

The Assassin then leapt up over the flames, and landed right next to Lionel. Lionel went to defend himself, but the Assassin was faster,grabbing him by the shoulder. "You thought you could get away?!" he snapped as he threw Lionel forcefully to the floor. Lionel yelled in pain, his right hand trying to keep the knife from diving any deeper into his body. He felt the blade move, causing tremendous pain as he hit the ground.

The Assassin was now hunched over him, glaring down. "Did you ever think you had a chance?" he said slowly, tilting his head. "I could have finished you on a number of occasions. So many times I let you get away. And do you want to know why?"

Lionel grunted in agony as the Assassin placed his right foot onto his chest, pressing firmly. "Because I enjoy the hunt. The more challenging, the better. And your kind, oh, they have been hard to find as of recent."

Lionel tried to summon fire from his hand, but the Assassin simply shifted his foot from his chest and stomped on Lionel's hand, sticking his heal over his fingers, breaking bones. Lionel screamed.

"So I let you run on a few occasions, just to chase you some more... But no more." He raised his sword. "And now, the hunter kills his prey."

Lionel shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

He didn't expect the ground to shake, though.

The Assassin felt it too. He tilted his head curiously to the source. He was now face to face with a charging, snarling, snow wolf. Gunnolf came charging, leaping through the air and pushing the Assassin off of Lionel and into the air. The Assassin was sent flying, but thanks to his agility, he landed in a crouching position, his sword still drawn. Gunnolf landed a few feet away, his nails scraping the ground as he came to a stop. Wesley jumped of the wolf in a backflip, simultaneously drawing his right sword, and landed just to the wolf's side.

"Really? You let him run? Sounds like a lame excuse to me." Wes smugly put. He glanced over to Lionel, who was still on the ground about ten feet away, breathing heavily. He looked back at the Assassin, who was about to walk back over to Lionel. Wes and Gunnolf immediately ran in front of him, Gunnolf snarling.

"Out of my way" the Assassin silently told them.

Wes's eyes perked. "So, you _can_ talk?"

The Assassin shook his head. "Never come between me and my prey" he said, ignoring Wes' earlier statement.

Wes looked at Gunnolf, then nodded. He took out his flare-pistol. "Well, my pal Gunny here and I aren't moving" he said before firing the flare, sending it into the sky above the mist. "So what are you going to do about it?" He threw his now useless pistol to the side, and took out his other sword.

The Assassin tilted his head, holding his long-sword to his side. He sized up his oppenents: A skilled swordsman who has held his own against him before, and a giant, magical snow wolf...

Nothing compared to the dragons he had slain in the past.

He quickly drew out a dagger from under his cloak. Then, with lighting speed, he moved to Gunnolf first. Leaping the distance between them in a single bound, he brought the dagger down across Gunnolf's snout. It cut through the snow, leaving a sizable gash across the snout. Gunnolf whimpered at the pain and brought his paw over the cut. With the wolf momentarily out of the game, the Assassin brought both blades up and over Wes. Wes met the two swords with his own, all four blades clanging as they met.

"Cheap shot!" Wes shot. Then, using the force of the Assassin's weight, he slid under his legs. On the other side, he quickly sprang to his feet and swung around, hoping to hit the Assassin in his side. But the Assassin was faster, swinging his long sword around and catching the one sword. He then went to stab Wes with the Dagger, but Wes blocked it with his other sword. A rapid exchange of sword play followed as Wes held his own against the Assassin.

Meanwhile, Gunnolf had shaken off the pain, patting his snout so as to re-pack the snow against his wound. In rage, he lunged out against the Assassin, teeth showing as he went to bite him. The Assassin was quick, and blocked the teeth with his long sword. Gunnolf bit down on it, while he swung around and used his dagger to block a swing from Wes. He then pulled his sword out and took a few steps back, still blocked from his primary target.

"So close, and yet so far, eh?" asked Wes in mockery.

Again, the Assassin lunged forward. Gunnolf went again to bite him, but the Assassin held his dagger up which Gunnolf bit instead. He blocked Wes' attack with his sword, then shifted his hand to stop his other sword catching both with his one. He then pulled his dagger from Gunnolf as he went to bite him again, but blocked his teeth. He then spun around and quickly blocked one, then two advances from Wes. Gunnolf then swatted one of his clawed paws at him. He ducked, the elbowed him in the face, then brought both his dagger and his sword together to block Wes' swords. He kicked Wes away, then held his sword up and held off Gunnolf, catching his canines with it. Gunnolf overpowered him and pushed him to the ground. He then took his dagger and stabbed him in the paw. Gunnolf whined briefly and recoiled, nipping at his paw, trying to bite the dagger out. He flipped up backwards and swung his sword backwards in an attempt to slice through Wes, but Wes saw it coming an stopped it with both swords. They engaged in brief back and forth banter until Gunnolf pulled the dagger out. Made of snow, there wasn't much damage, so he pounced at the Assassin, aiming to knock him to the ground. The Assassin side stepped, letting Gunnolf land on the ground, separating him and Wes. Gunnolf briefly slid away, giving Wes another chance to attack his enemy, but the Assassin was faster and spin kicked him to the ground. As Wes stumbled, he went and picked up his lost dagger. Wes stumbled a bit more, but did not fall. He held his jaw, feeling blood on his chin.

"Oh, that better not scar, all I need is a full face mask!" Wes spat as he swung his swords again. The Assassin ducked and grabbed Wes by the shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Gunnolf was on him again and snapped at him. The Assassin side stepped to avoid him. In one move, he bowed to his knees, spun, and rammed his sword through Gunnolf's left leg, slicing it clean off. Gunnolf yipped, then fell forward, losing his balance entirely, landing on Wes. His limb went sliding on the ground, disappearing into the mist, thus leaving the wolf unable to reattach it.

"Oof!" said Wes, his arms and legs sprawled out after Gunnolf rolled over him.

The Assassin smiled, both his enemies incapacitated. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Lionel trying to crawl away. He briskly walked over, trailing his sword against the ground. Lionel saw this. Still too weak to stand, having lost too much blood, he through a fire ball. The Assassin leaned to the side, avoiding it easily. The Assassin then raised his dagger, then threw it. The blade spun through the air, flying towards Lionel's heart...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Gotta love writing action scenes. Been waiting to write this part for a while now. Had to split this in two chapters, so expect another chapter soon. **

**Anyway, in awesome news, Comickergirl, aka Sarah Leuver, has just finished my commission of Wesley and Gunnolf, and I have to say it is awesome! If you want to see it, go check it out on my tumblr page, and please check out her page at "Tis a Silly Place" on Tumblr. **

**Please review! Let me know how you like the picture.**

**Be back soon,**

**-Batman**


	27. Behind the Hood

Chapter 27:

Behind the Hood

**And now, the epic conclusion... well, at least epic in my point of view.**

* * *

The knife went spinning in the direction of the defenseless Lionel.

Suddenly, in a puff of blue smoke, Wes appeared before the dagger, swinging his sword and blocking it, knocking it aside. The Assassin stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, didn't see that coming?" Wes said with fake sympathy then pulled out four more capsules from his belt and held them between his fingers, showing them off. "Wanna dance, mate?"

The Assassin knew full well what those were. For years, he and others have tried to turn the substance 'plass essensen' into a usable form for years. How could he, a _mortal,_ have accomplished such a feat?

"How did you...?" the Assassin asked, genuinely intrigued. But he didn't get an answer. Instead, Wes said quickly "5 feet, 5 degrees north", crushed his capsule, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Instantaneously, Wes appeared just the Assassin's left, and swung his sword. Momentarily caught of guard, the Assassin just barely managed to block it. He backed away, keeping his sword pointed. Wes crushed the other capsule in his hand, said "3 feet, 45 degrees east", vanished, and appeared to his right. The Assassin just barely managed to dodge another swing from Wes. He quickly retaliated and swung his long sword. "4 feet to my right" Wes said, crushed a capsule, and vanished, leaving the Assassin nothing but thin air to swing at. Then, it clicked in his head. He realized how the capsules worked now. He grinned and held his hand out to his right, grabbing Wes by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, figured it out, huh?" Wes asked in defeat. The Assassin nodded. He then threw Wes to his right, with far more strength than a normal man, deep into the mist. There was some grunting and the sound of swords hitting the ground, but then there was nothing.

Wes slid and tumbled out into the mist, traveling further and further from hi enemy, up until he found himself on his stomach. "Ouch" he said, before noticing a pair of boots. He looked up, realizing they were attached to Princess Anna.

"Wes?" Anna asked.

"Anna?

"What are you doing on the ground?" she said, helping him up. "You're supposed to be looking for the Assassin.

"I was _fighting_ the said Assassin! Where is he?" he asked, looking around frantically. He was now far away, and the mist turned his sense of direction around. He must have been no more than 20 feet from his enemy, but he couldn't find him.

"What? Where is he?!"

"I just asked that! Curse this mist! I can't see or hear anything. I was just there!... What the heck are those?" he said in mid sentence, noticing the crystals Anna was holding.

"What? These things?" she asked, holding up the crystals up. "How can you be concerned with these stupid things when..."

"Those are the stupid things that are causing the mist!"

"What?!" Anna gaped, holding the two, cylindrical shaped crystals up. "Well, then turn them off!"

"Only way to turn these puppies off is to put them in water."

"Oh, Um..." Anna said. She then hurled and spit on the crystals, rubbing her saliva into them with her hand.

"Uh" said Wes, slightly disgusted, "'A' for effort, but I'm thinking submerge them, like in a full bucket or something?"

"On it!" Anna said, running off to find a bucket of water.

"Persistent chick, isn't she" he told himself. After Anna had left, Wes thought he heard faint howl. He turned, ready to teleport, but remembered that they don't work on where the Assassin was. "I can't teleport to the Assassin" he said. He then pulled out another capsule. "But Gunny has no such magic blocks..."

* * *

After throwing Wes away, the Assassin now turned around to the now barely conscious Lionel. Gunnolf had since limped over with his three legs, standing above the injured man in a defensive pose, growling angrily. The Assassin just glared. He walked over to the animal, expecting to simply cut up the wounded snow creature until it couldn't move anymore.

Instead, he heard hoofs hitting the ground, coming from his left. He couldn't believe it when the faint outline of Kristoff and Sven came through the mist. While Gunnolf and Wes took of without waiting for them, Gunnolf's snowy trail was visible enough for the mountain man to track.

"Jase! I've found them!" he shouted. He trotted in with Sven, now fully visible, standing between Lionel, Gunnolf, and their enemy. Close behind rode Jase and Cliff. Jase immediately hopped down and drew his sword.

"Kristoff, check Lionel!" he ordered as he stared off with his enemy. The Assassin, enraged, charged, swinging his sword at Jase. Jase immediately raised his sword and blocked one, than two blows. The Assassin then side stepped, pushed Jase's sword to his side, kicked him in his side. Pushing Jase aside, the Assassin then moved towards Kristoff. Caught of guard, Kristoff fumbled for the shield Anna gave him, which was still strapped to his back. At the last second, he pulled it out and blocked his blow. The Assassin struck again, but Kristoff was ready this time and pushed forward, forcing the Assassin away from Lionel. Jase quickly recovered and joined him on his right. A moment later, Wes appeared in a puff of smoke just in front of Gunnolf. He took a few steps forward.

"'Bout time you two showed up" said Wes.

"Gunnolf!" said Jase, ignoring Wes. "Get Lionel out of here!"

Gunnolf responded immediately and gently picked up Lionel by his back shirt, trying to maneuver him onto Cliff's back.

"No!" shouted the Assassin. He dawned another dagger from under his cloak and charged. The three men stood ready, but instead of attacking them, the Assassin leapt up, performing a backflip over and landed behind them. He readied to throw another dagger, but Sven charged and swung his head at him, hitting him with his antlers and pushing him off to the side. The Assassin rolled over but landed in crouching position.

Kristoff immediately swung his pick axe, which the Assassin blocked. Jase followed with a blow of his sword, but the Assassin caught it with his dagger. He then pulled both blades away to stop Wes' swords.

The Assassin caught a quick glimpse behind Wes as Gunnolf and Cliff vanished into the mist with Lionel on his back.

"He. Is. Mine!" he yelled. He pushed Wes away, but had Kristoff and Jase on either side. Both attacked, forcing him to engage them simultaneously. He fought Kristoff on his right with his dagger and Jase on his left with his sword, leaving Wes to come at him from the front. Wes ran at him, swords crossed. The Assassin, holding of both Kristoff and Jase, flipped onto his back, raising his legs in front of him and kicking Wes in the gut. He then raised his legs, flipping Wes up and over himself while he flipped backwards and onto his legs in one perfectly executed gymnastic move. Jase then lunged forward with his sword. The Assassin blocked his advance and moved away after two strikes. Kristoff followed in an attack from his right, which he was likewise able to counter attack by knocking the axe out of the way with his dagger. Wes came in from behind, striking with both swords, but the Assassin was quick to block them as he spun around. The three men stood off against the Assassin, who was able to successfully hold them off, despite being vastly outnumbered.

* * *

Anna wandered around wildly, trying to find water.

"Gosh dang it! What's a girl got to do to get some water around here?!" she exclaimed. She had been running around for almost ten minutes now, and has yet to find any water. She found buckets, barrels, even water troughs, and for some odd reason, she could not find a drop of the stuff. In her mad scramble in the mist, she didn't see the table of pies just in front of the bakery before her. She bumped into it, yelling as she slid across the table, covering herself in pie. She fell of the end, covered in pie jelly. Disgusted, she wiped the jelly from her eyes. She looked down. She realized she had lost the crystals.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Where..." she looked around. She found them rolling away into the mist. "Oh no you don't, come here!"

She ran after them, only to see a pig run out of nowhere, probably lost from its master in the mist. It saw the glowing crystals and, in curiosity, ran over and picked them up in its mouth, gnawing the ends of them in its mouth.

"No! drop them!" Anna yelled, almost slipping on more pie residue. The pig took notice, squealed, and ran off, the crystals still in its mouth. "Wait, stop!" she yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Assassin moved about with grace and skill, spinning from opponent to opponent. Despite their combined and varied skill, the three could not beat the mercenary. He was quick to push an opponent out of his way, only to take on another. Despite their best efforts, the Assassin refused to go down.

After dodging Jase's swing of the sword and kicking Kristoff to the ground, Wes saw an opportunity and, using Kristoff as an unwilling launch pad, jumped up, swinging his leg forward to kick the Assassin down. Instead of making contact, the Assassin reached up and grabbed his leg, not even bothering to turn his head to look, and swung him down with a thud, a shoulder popping in the process. One of his swords was dislodged from his scabbards.

Wes groaned, rubbing his dislocated shoulder. "Gah Lee! You jerk!"

Jase made one last attempt to take down this mercenary once and for all. He picked up one of Wes' swords, holding his own in the right hand. He engaged the Assassin in a series of rapid moves, but the Assassin made it look easy the way he held Jase off.

Meanwhile, having seen the flare shot by Wes, Isaac, four guards, and Marshmallow followed it back to town. Upon seeing the fog, they entered, expecting the worse. Upon entering, they almost immediately lost one, then two guards. Despite staying close together, the last two guards also got lost from the group.

"This is just great" complained Isaac, with Marshmallow walking behind. "No doubt there's some weird magical stuff going on here. I can't see a thing! This whole things insane!"

Suddenly, out of the mist came a running pig, with two glowing crystals in its mouth. Both Isaac and Marshmallow stared as it just ran past.

"Halt you swine!" Anna shouted as she chased it down, covered in pie. Likewise, she ran by, hardly noticing the two as she too disappeared after the pig. Afterwards, both Marshmallow and Isaac traded confused glances.

Anna ran on, with full intention of catching the pig, finding water, and ending this mist. It seemed weird she thought as she ran, that they started this day with the intention of going to a trial. Now here she is, covered in pie, chasing down a pig. She never lived the life of a traditional princess, that's for sure.

Finally, the pig tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell forward, dropping the crystals as he hit the floor. They rolled forward, threatening to disappear into the mist.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna said, running after them. She caught up to one and quickly picked it up, while the other rolled on, threatening to vanish into the mist. "Come back here you!" she said as she sprinted after it. Finally, she caught up, reached down, and picked it up. "Ha ha!" got you!"

Having recovered the crystals, Anna triumphantly walked forward. Not seeing where she was going, she walked over the edge of the seawall and fell into the fjord with a squeal, then a splash.

* * *

Jase hit the ground hard. His blades were sent clambering away, leaving him defenseless. He turned over and looked at the Assassin. He was standing over him. He didn't know if he were going to kill him then and there, or if he were going to flee and pursue Lionel.

That question would never be answered. As quickly as it came, the mist seemingly evaporated, dissolving into thin air. Soon, buildings that were seemingly nonexistent reappeared, people were coming through the mist, and sound began to travel once again. The Assassin twitched his body left and right, panic overtaking him as his advantage suddenly faded away.

All around, he spotted confused guards, among them the recovered Captain Dodgson, who was missing his hat. Their eyes were suddenly turning to him.

"Guards!" called Jase, quickly getting to his feet. "Surround him!"

All around, guards came rushing in, coming from all directions to surround the Assassin. But he wasn't focused on them; he wanted Lionel.

He found him, just fifty feet away. He was hunched over on Cliff, while Gunnolf limped at his side. Between him and his prey, there were nearly dozen armed guards. Without hesitation, he pulled out his disassembled bow. After a few quick movements of his hand, he put his feet down on the riser between the limbs, and pushed down. The pieces slid into place, followed by the thud of his bowstring tightening. He did all this in the course of a few seconds, followed by removing an arrow from a quiver on his back under his coat. Jase, seeing what was coming together before his eyes, ran at him. The Assassin was quicker though, loading his arrow, aiming, and firing, just as Jase pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the ground.

The arrow flung through the air, aimed right at Lionel...

What the Assassin didn't expect was a spire of ice to erupt from the ground, trapping the arrow in mid air. The Assassin, pushing him self up after being knocked down, stared in disbelief. He slowly turned his head to his right. Walking out from an alley between two buildings was Elsa, and she was boring a hole into the Assassin's head from staring alone. For the first time since entering Arendelle, the Assassin was legitimately worried. He turned to run, but was met by Jase, who punched him in the face with a swift right hook.

The Assassin toppled back a few steps from the impact. Angered, he pulled out one last dagger from under his coat. He held it out defensively against Jase. Instantly, another pillar of ice came up, encasing it in ice. All around, ice pillars raised, forming a cage of ice around him. Thinking quickly, he leapt up, just over the shortest spire, hung on, and pulled himself up and over it, landing outside the ice cage. He turned his head and looked over to Elsa. She swung her hands forward, shooting a gust of icy wind. He attempted to dodge it, but the gust was too wide and fast for him. He was caught up in it and was thrown through the air, through the door of one of the buildings, and into a brick wall in the back. The impact was enough to crack the wall and loosen bricks. He fell to the ground with a thud. He quickly looked up, the black cloth covering the lower half of his face falling off. The lower half of his face now exposed, it can be seen to be pail, with a scar running across his chin. The angry scowl across his face showed as Elsa approached him through the broken door. A swirling wind surrounded her as she approached him. This man had been running free in her kingdom, hunting down a friend and threatening the safety of her subjects. Needless to say, she was furious.

The building he leapt into happened to be a butcher shop, much to his delight. He picked up two large steak knives hanging on the wall, and ran out the door at Elsa.

Elsa just stood there, waiting for him to come close. Then, as he was about to throw a knife, she threw out a whip like combination of ice, snow and magic. He dodged it, but the end whipped around and struck him at the legs. He was sent flipping over. Elsa then moved her hand up, motioning the whip to wrap around his leg. She then flipped the whip up, then down, slamming him across the ground.

Then again against a lamppost.

and again against a building.

and again against something else she didn't care to notice,

and again,

until she lost count.

Content with his misery, she wrapped her magic around him, summoning it to freeze into a cone of pure ice. The Assassin was barely conscious, groaning lightly. He was completely immobile, and defeated.

Elsa sighed in relief.

Up above, a lone falcon watched from a tower as his master was beaten to a pulp. The bird screeched, and then flew away, Flying north.

When she was certain he wasn't going to be fighting back anymore, Elsa quickly shot her head around, eying Lionel, who was currently being lowered off of Cliff by Kristoff and some of the guards. Jase ran up soon after, looking at the wound. Elsa immediately ran over. She looked down at him, cringing internally from the sight of blood.

"Pa!" screamed a young boy's voice. Elsa turned around, seeing young Luke run up. He immediately ran to his father's side beside Jase, afraid to touch him with the knife in him. Lionel weakly turned over to face him, opening his eyes halfway, but almost immediately fell back into unconsciousness.

"How is he?" asked Elsa, holding Luke by the shoulders.

"He's lost a lot of blood" said Jase. "But the wound is in his abdomen, away from the heart and lungs. As to what he actually hit I can't be sure."

"Is, is he going to be OK?" asked a tearful Luke.

Jase nodded. "If he gets to proper care, he should be fine" he said, partially true. While the vital organs were missed, there was still the off chance of tearing an intestine or another part of the digestive track, and there was always the chance of infection.

"Then go" said Elsa. "Get him to a doctor now."

"On it" said Jase. One of the guards ran up pulling in a horse attached to a wagon flat bed wagon. Jase and another guard carefully placed him in the flat back. Jase got up and staid by his side, putting pressure on the wound to suppress the bleeding. Luke, without question, jumped up and kneeled by his father's side. He picked up and held his hand, tears streaming down his eye.

"He'll be fine" said Jase to Luke. "Your father's very strong." Luke nodded and kept his eyes glued to his half conscious father..

Elsa watched as a guard rode the wagon away. _Please, God, let him live_ she prayed silently. If there was anyone who deserved a second chance at life, it was Lionel. He had a son to care for, a son who loved him, who had already lost his mother. It wasn't fair, to see this family broken up so many times. It couldn't end like this.

She then turned over to the half conscious Assassin. He was now surrounded by five guards, all pointing their spears at him. If Lionel was going to get any justice, in life, or in death, this mercenary was the key to getting it. She was going to get answers, one way or another.

Immediately, She marched over to him, pushing past her guards.

"Your Majesty" one of them tried to warn, but was stopped by Wes, who had walked up, bracing an arm.

"Dude, she just showed up every male present. I wouldn't be worried."

Elsa ignored the comment and stopped just before his trapped body.

"Who hired you?" she asked sternly.

The Assassin didn't respond. He tilted his head slightly.

"I asked you a question!" she said more forcefully. "Did Duke Archibald hire you?!"

"He ain't going to be saying much." said Wes. "May I remind you you beat the snot out of him."

Elsa only partially listened. She caught sight of the loose cloth hanging from under his hood. Elsa reached up.

"What are you hiding?" she asked aloud. She grabbed the top of the hood, and pulled it back.

She then gasped, followed by everyone else.

"What the snot?!" said Wes in astonishment. "But, who, how, what the... but... WHAT?! Oh this is a game changer for sure! Sit tight folks!"

* * *

**Alright, who do _you_ think the Assassin is? Is it a man, is it a woman, is it even human? New character or a returning character? Who knows? I do!**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Please review! **

**-Batman**


	28. The Confession

Chapter 28:

The Confession

**So, are you all ready for the revelation? Well, here you go...**

* * *

The courthouse had been in a state of delicate order. The people who were inside when the mist erupted went into a state of panic, as no one dared to enter it, being as eerie as it was. For over an hour, they remained inside, the anticipation of what was to come seeping into the room as making everyone restless. It would have erupted into paranoia fueled chaos...

That is, if it weren't for Marek's suggestion to pass time by preforming origami, something he picked up during his time in the Orient. He was sitting at his desk, working meticulously on a paper structure.

"...and one more fold here..." he said, holding a piece of paper in the paper. "...And there you go! A bunny!" He held the little bunny up for all to see. It was followed by a mix of awes from some, and groans from others who were trying to follow along on their own, among these being Josh, the beardless bodyguard of the Duke. Everyone had been focusing on the judge folding paper so much, that no one noticed that the mist had lifted almost ten minutes ago.

"And look..." he pulled a flap of paper in the back, causing the rabbits foot to bounce up and down as he pulled back and forth. There were a few laughs in the crowd. "I like to call this creation "Thumper"..."

Then, much to everyone's relief, the front doors of the courtroom burst open. Standing between the open double doors was Anna, still covered in ocean and pie, and Kristoff, with a limp and a crutch under his left shoulder. All eyes turned around and faced them.

"Oh, everyone's still here?" she asked, surprised.

"Look. I made rabbit out of paper!" said Marek, holding up his creation. Anna and Kristoff smiled weakly. "Yes, well, the scary fog came up, so I thought it best that we all stayed here for the time being, and I thought I entertain my audience with a little foreign hobby I picked up. Say, what happened to you anyway?"

"Well, Kristoff sprained his ankle in battle…"

"You make it sound like I was in a war or something" muttered Kristoff.

"As for me, well, there was a pig, pie... not a pig pie, but pig and pie... actually the pie came first... Then ocean..."

"Look" interrupted Kristoff. "I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck happened..."

"YES!" said everyone in unison.

"Alright alright, easy!" said Kristoff as as he and Anna walked down the isle. "Well, long story short, the crazy Assassin, you know, the one who was chasing Lionel and has been at large for over a week now?"

"Right" said everyone.

"Well, he made the mist with some magic crystals..." a series of gasps followed.

"But, thanks to yours truly" interrupted Anna. "The mist is gone and the Assassin has been captured.

"Hurrah!"

"... However Lionel was stabbed in the process..." a series of gasps followed. "He's, not doing so well. He's being looked at by a doctor, but he lost a lot of blood."

The room was quiet upon hearing the news.

"So, given his condition, Queen Elsa had proposed we continue with the trial regardless..." This was met with a series of murmurs.

"A trial without the defendant?" asked Marek. "That's a bit unorthodox, Your Highness."

Anna turned to face the Judge on his desk. "Elsa thought it appropriate. It's not looking good for him, and she wanted to ensure justice for him, Your Honor."

Marek thought it over, looking down and tapping his fingers lightly. Anna bit her lip in anticipation. "Well, if the Weselton Assembly doesn't mind" he asked, facing the Duke, who was standing before his prosecutor's desk with his nephew and his aid. They murmured amongst themselves in unanimous agreement.

"It's fine by us" said the Duke. The fact that the Assassin has been captured was unsettling, but because Anna didn't mention anything about the Assassin speaking about his involvement, he felt relieved. If he hadn't said anything yet, then the tight lipped man might not speak at all, especially after having his precious pride broken by Arendelle.

"Alright" said Marek, tossing his origami rabbit aside and putting a wig on his head. "Let the court commence!... You know as soon as the defense arrives..."

As if on cue, Andar walked into the room. "He's here, your honor" he said as he walked down the isle and stood before the defendants desk. Anna helped Kristoff of to the side, taking there seats behind the defendant's desk rather than their VIP booth, Kristoff complaining about his ankle with each step.

"OK, I think we've waited long enough, so let's be brief. Mr. Jenson, your opening statement please."

"Thank you your honor" said Andar. "Now, as we all know, the entire basis of continuing this trail is not to determine the guilt of Lionel Leewell, as that has already been determined, but rather to decide whether or not Weselton had indeed set out to arrest Lionel solely on the fact that he possesses a unique ability that he was born with. This court will prove, without a doubt, that the circumstances leading to Mr. Leewell's crimes against Weselton resulted from Weselton's own prejudice against people with magical abilities, and that Weselton is guilty of unprovoked violence against him and his family."

Marek nodded. "Thank you. Duke Archibald, an opening statement?"

The Duke Shrugged. "I think we all know where we stand on this. No opening statement, let's just get this done and over with."

"Alright, suit yourself." said Marek. "Let's just get straight to the point then. The defense has the floor."

"Thank you" said Andar. "Now, I would like to call forward a witness who has not revealed his name, and given his skill, must be brought in with maximal security. If the court premises, I would like to call this witness forward."

Marek raised his right eyebrow, having given the request a mere second to contemplate. "I see no reason why not."

Andar nodded. "I call forward the Assassin hired to kill Lionel Leewell."

Then, the main doors to the courtroom opened. Two guards held the door open for the Assassin, his hood placed back over his head, bound in ropes and chains made of ice. Behind him, several guards, Wesley, and Marshmallow himself kept close behind, ready to strike if he made a move.

The room was filled with gasps, both for the mysterious man in the room, and the giant snowman they rarely ever saw.

"Your Honor, is the giant snowman really necessary?" asked the Duke.

"Yes" said Elsa. She walked out from behind Marshmallow. Though royalty, she has proven to be the only one capable of defeating the Assassin, and thus preferred to remain near him wherever he was. "If you saw exactly what it took place, this would be considered minimal security."

"Really? he's that good..." started Marek.

"He beat _me_ and two other guys at the same time" spoke up Wes.

"He beat _you_? Are you kidding me!?"

"No kidding."

"Oh, wait till I tell Colonel Hathi..."

"No! He'll hit me with his stick!"

"I'm sorry, who is this?" asked the Duke. "And why is he wearing a...?"

"DON'T ASK HIM THAT!" said nearly everyone in unison. The Duke shrunk in his chair, getting the point.

"I think we're getting off topic" said Andar.

"Quite right" said Marek. "Mr. Jenson, your witness."

By the time Marek had asked that, the Assassin was led to the middle of the floor. Elsa took a seat next to her sister, opting to sit on the aisle seat in case the Assassin tried something. With all this security, the witness stand was not a viable option.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Assassin, or do you have a name you prefer?" he asked the hooded man.

The Assassin remained silent, much to the Duke's pleasure. That was, until the deep, threatening voice escaped his lips.

"_Klydrun**_" he spoke. The sound his voice made was enough to silence the room. The Duke nearly jumped in his seat. Not even he knew his real name.

Andar nodded, surprised. "Klydrun?" he asked, trying to pronunciate the name. The Assassin, now known as Klydrun, only stared, not opting to make a habit of talking. "I see. Now, there is no debate that you are the man hunting Lionel Leewell for the last three years.

Klydrun snickered under his hood. "Why do you repeat what we already know?"

"Just for formalities."

"I have no need for formalities." He was speaking slowly. He spoke with an odd accent, adding annunciations to odd parts of words. "I already know what you want; the name of my employer. Well, I'll have you know that I terminated our agreements."

"Ah, so then you would have no problems telling us his name?"

Klydrun was quite for a minute, just to mess with the Duke's head. "No, I'm not in that habit."

"You realize that you are facing serious charges. May I remind you that you have been associated with the murders of over a dozen men?"

Klydrun laughed. "No need for charges. I killed them, and many others." The room gasped. "Men, women, if the price is right and the challenge is worthy of my skill. The Fire Wielder was a particular intriguing challenge. A prey of that power was a pleasure to kill."

Andar froze up for a moment, as did the whole room. The fact that he used the word "prey" sickened him. This man was proving more and more disturbing by the second. He shook his head. "That's assuming he doesn't pull through first." Klydrun had no response. "Regardless, your career is over. I suggest you own up to your crimes."

Klydrun laughed. It was slow, and quiet, a bit disturbing. "Owning up? You mean do good?" he shook his head. "I don't do good. And my career is anything but over. It has merely begun, my friend."

"Mr. Klydrun" said Marek. Klydrun slowly turned his head up to the judge. "You are expected under the law to answer the question, or face purgery.

"I don't hold to the law, Judge. You can ask all the questions you want, torture me even, but I won't give you the pleasure of an answer you crave."

Marek sighed. "As intrigued as I am in the identity of his employer" he said to Andar. "I'm afraid we'll need more solid evidence in order to confirm..."

Wes knew where this was heading. Marek was a fare man, usually picking up the guilty party far before a trial even begins. Marek even confirmed his suspicions to Wes in confidence, to which Wes agreed full heartedly. But, given that he is a judge, he couldn't make decisions on hunches. He usually knew what to say to get the guilty party to come forward, but it looked like he would have to take things into his own hands this time...

Wes reached into his pocket and, not so discreetly, threw a coin onto the floor. "Oh dear!" he said suddenly. "It would appear I have dropped my coin! I should lean down and pick it up..."

Anna face palmed herself at how obvious Wes was being.

"Oh look. I have found it!" he said as if reading a script. He lifted it up, purposefully raising his hand near Klydrun's face, knocking off his hood.

The whole room gasped in astonishment. Klydrun's face was now exposed for the first time in public. His pale face, far from natural, had several scars across his face, one major one running from his right cheek across his chin. His face was long, slightly disproportionate from a normal man. His hair was a pale blond, some on his lower chin, the rest revealing to be short and well kept behind his head. What stood out most were his ears. They were long, and pointed, far taller than a human's.

It is because Klydrun wasn't a human; he was an elf.

"Oh my, this man is not a man, but an elf! Gasp!" Wes continued with his dry performance.

The room, after the initial gasp, went silent. It was quiet as Klydrun scanned to room with his green eyes. They bore judgmental stares into the people.

"You!... I can't believe it! All this time..." began the Duke aloud, dreading the identity of who he had been dealing with; a _magical_ being, who wasn't even a _human_. He hadn't even realized he was speaking before he shut his lips. He didn't say it loud, but the room was so silent, it was clearly audible to Marek, the defense, even his own nephew at his VIP booth.

"Uncle?" he asked in disbelief. The room remained quiet, wanting to catch what was being said."What, what do you mean 'all this time?'"

The Duke looked to his nephew across the room, the repercussions of what he let slip out hitting him. "I... I, I was just..."

"Does that count as a confession?" asked Anna.

"What? Of course not!" snapped the Duke. "I, what I meant was... um... I've never met this man before in my life... "

"Ok, let me repeat what he just said" said Wes. "You!... I can't believe it! All this time..." he repeated, making an impressive attempt in imitating the Duke's demeanor and voice.

"Sounds like you were more familiar with the Assassin than Lionel ever was" said Andar, shooting the Duke a side glance.

"No! It's not true! This mean went after Leewell on his own! He shot his wife, not I! My men were only meant too..." he stopped himself again.

"What?" asked Andar. "What were your men supposed to do? Interview him like you claim, or something else?"

The Duke was now tripping over his own words, his mind in a state of panic. He was right where Andar wanted him.

"I don't have to answer these questions. All of this is just speculation!"

"But you just admitted to knowing the assassin" said Andar.

"You have no evidence!" said the Duke. "Do you have any witnesses with us together? Any written evidence? Anything other than this, this... _freak_ before us!"

"You dare speak against my race like that?" spat Klydrun. "You are the one who dug your own grave you short weakling!" He was quiet for a moment in contemplation, then turned to Andar. "Consider this neither a favor to you or my prey, but in retribution to my formal employer... Yes, this is the man who employed me!"

Andar was quiet as the crowds chatted amongst themselves, the noise growing increasingly loud. It was at this point that Marek smashed his gavel

"Alright, quiet down folks, quiet down..." He waited for the crowds to finish speaking before finishing. "Duke Archibald, I'm finding it hard to defend yourself here. Care to explain?"

"Your Honor, I'm being set up! That man" he pointed at Wes "intentionally flipped his hood to get a reaction out of me!"

"Aw, little ole me?... I plead guilty Your Honor!" declared Wes.

"This was all a conspiracy of Arendelle to frame me!"

"Duke" said Marek. "Nearly everyone in here had a reasonable reaction to the fact that elves actually exist. You, however, had a very uncharacteristic response. That, I cannot overlook.

"But..."

Marek raised his hand. "I think I've heard and seen enough. Believe me, this will be a tail I will be retelling at dinner tables and taverns for a long, long time. I have come to a decision, and let me remind everyone here, both sides agreed to abide by my decision."

The whole room went silent.

"...Given the evidence, I find Lionel Leewell, guilty of arson and manslaughter, both of which took place in Weselton... However, I will leave his custody, and sentencing, to Arendelle to decide."

The crowds broke into a series of cheers and clapping.

"Now, let me finish. Now, while I have no authority for anything beyond what we came here to determine, but I would like to point out a few things. First and foremost, I would like to recommend that Weselton look within its own walls for sources of corruption and illegal activities, rather than in its own people..."

The Duke looked away, and angry scowl on his face. Gerbhard fixed a look on his increasingly guilty uncle. Up until this point, he had looked to the man for inspiration and advice. He thought his honest and trustworthy, if not a little short tempered and strict. But now, now he could only feel his whole world unravel as he now looked at Archibald with suspicion.

"I would also like everyone here to pay attention to what has transpired here. This world is changing. It began with the Coronation of your Queen, and it continues on to this day with this, _elf_ before us. Now I don't know much about magic, or about the powers beyond our comprehension we have yet to discover. But I do know people, and one of the many things that drive people crazy is change. Sometimes the change is obvious, sometimes its very discrete and we don't even know it until it's too late. Some of it is good, some, bad. The key to living with it is to first understand it before reacting. It might be good, and it might very well be bad. But to react with prejudice, or blind acceptance, brings only pain and misunderstanding, and that will only bring chaos.

So I ask you all to go home, slow down life for a moment, and think. Seek knowledge and understanding, and don't be afraid of change, whether it be outside, or inside. And now, I hereby pronounce this case to be..." he hit his gavel for the last time. "Closed! Judge Marek out!" he then threw his gavel behind him. "Peace!"

* * *

****pronounced "Kly-drün"**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Klydrun to Assassin Elf! Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? I'm just glad I finally have a name to write instead of "The Assassin", that was getting king of annoying. **

**Well, hope you all like the epic conclusion to the trial. Now, I bet you're all wondering what happened to Lionel? Well, let's see what happens next time.**

**OK, so here's the deal. According to my stat tracker, I've been getting at least 100 individual people reading per chapter, and yet only a few actually review (Thank you all who have been reviewing by the way!). If you're reading this, and you are having some sort of positive, or negative, reaction to the words you are currently reading, please review, just so I know if the majority of you are enjoying this or not. Again, thanks to all those who have reviewed and given me feedback. **

**-Batman **


	29. The Apology

Chapter 29:

The Apology

* * *

Elsa spent much of the afternoon after the trial signing paperwork with Judge Marek, which would formalize Arendelle's apprehension of Lionel over to their custody. After signing the last form with Gerbhard, Marek rolled it up, handed it to Elsa, thanked her for his "fascinating" visit, and then promptly returned to his hotel to crash into his bed, exhausted from the day's endeavors. This left Elsa and Gerbhard alone in his office. Before she could leave, Gerbhard asked "Your Majesty, a moment?" he asked.

To say Elsa wasn't surprised would be a lie, though she was expecting some sort of reaction before Weselton left.

"Of course" Elsa replied regally. Honestly, she wanted to put as much distance between herself and Weselton as possible, but she was queen and she had to be polite, even to her enemies... on most occasions anyway.

"I would like to apologize, on behalf of Weselton, for the actions of my uncle... both in the present, and in the past."

Elsa's eyes initially shot wide open in surprise, but almost immediately shook it off, trying not to show emotion. "Really?... I mean, you do?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Gerbhard looked to his side, shame written upon his face. He spoke slowly, hesitant to admit what he knew to be true. "My uncle was not only my head advisor, but also my family. I consider him to be the biggest influence in my life, and I trusted him with everything. To know now that he has been lying to everyone, myself included, is hard to accept."

Elsa was quiet. In all honesty, she was not prepared for an apology, particularly from Weselton, and from a king who thought highly of the man who tried to have her killed. "Well" she finally began. "I, accept your apology, Your Majesty" she finally said.

"I assure you, I will get to the bottom of this, both in this instance, the incident of your coronation, and much more I fear."

Elsa nodded. "Then I wish you well on your investigations, King Gerbhard."

Gerbhard was finished, not intending to say more as he politely bowed, then went to leave. "Perhaps..." Elsa continued, causing him to stop. "There is some hope of renewed alliances between our countries in the future?"

Gerbhard turned, surprised, with a light smile. "Perhaps, though there are many wrongs to right."

Elsa returned a smile, then extended her had. "You've already begun doing that, Your Majesty."

Gerbhard returned the gesture and shook her hand. This was an act neither expected to end this whole ordeal in; a hopeful reunion between Arendelle and Weselton.

* * *

_Lionel's eyes shot wide open. He was surprised to not feel any pain in his side, considering it was occupying his mind up until he fell unconscious. Still lying down, he scanned the room, swinging his eyes back and forth. He was alone in a well-lit, homey room. There was a small night table with a vase of flowers on it, but otherwise, the white room was bare. He sat up, cautious about his surroundings. He was wearing a comfortable, green linen shirt, and light brown pants, but no shoes. He looked around, realizing the soft glow in the room, but there were no windows, nor lamp. He came to one conclusion..._

_"I'm dead?" he asked. "No, no, I can't be..."_

_"Lionel" said a soft, feminine voice from behind. He turned. Standing to at the foot of the bed was Lilly. He stood up, not believing the sight before him._

_"Lilly?" he asked softly. She was wearing her favorite dark green dress, the one he usually remembered her wearing. He immediately got up and hugged her. "Lilly. What, what's going on?"_

_"You're asleep honey. You're just sleeping, that's all."_

_Lionel then took a step back, still holding her hands. "So this isn't real?"_

_Lilly smiled. "It is darling."_

_Upon realizing that this was indeed his wife, and not just another illusion conjured up in his head, he smiled, and then kissed her deeply. _

_"I've missed you so much" he said, holding her face in his hands. He couldn't be happier..._

_Then he wasn't. As he looked into her eyes, he was suddenly filled with disgrace, remembering the crimes he committed in her name. He then turned away in shame._

_"Lionel, don't..." Lilly began, knowing where he was going._

_"Lilly, I... I've done something, horrible..." Lilly closed her eyes. "I, I..." he started, having trouble finding the words._

_Lilly then put her finger to his mouth, wanting him to be quiet. "I know... I know" she said, neither in shame nor horror nor comfort, but disappointment. "What you did was, awful..." Lionel kept his head hung low, not wanting to meat he gaze. Then, she pulled it up, meeting his gaze with a smile. "But you've recognized your crimes, and they have been forgiven. You've been given a second chance my love. Promise me that you'll take it?"_

_Lionel was speechless. For as long as he could remember, he has had nightmares of Lilly's horrified face at the revelation of his actions. But now, instead of shame, he found reconciliation. At long last, his deep fears have been both realized, and resolved. _

_Lionel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course... of course I will" he said, a genuine, happy smile on his face. He went to kiss her again, but instead she gently pushed him away._

_"I wanted to show you something." She stepped aside. Suddenly, a young girl appeared, wearing a light blue dress. She must have been no more than three years old. The young red haired girl smiled. Lionel stared at her, confused. "Her name is Jessica... She's our daughter" said Lilly._

_Lionel turned his head back and forth, rapidly between both his wife and daughter. It took him a few minutes to remember that Lilly was pregnant when she was killed... the child he never got to meet. _

_"Jessica?" he asked. "We, considered that name, I remember."_

_Lilly nodded, glowing with pride. Lionel, awe struck, knelt down to get a better look. The girl wasn't afraid as she smiled and said "Papa!" She then leaned forward to Lionel, who was frozen in shock. Tearfully, he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. He then stood up, carrying her with him. _

_"She's beautiful" he said to Lilly. "Just beautiful!" _

_Lilly nodded, a wide smile on her face. "I know." She then joined in on the hug. _

_"Lionel?" Lilly asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Tell Luke his mother said hi."_

_Lionel smiled. "Of course." He continued to hold his two girls close, up until he woke up._

* * *

Lionel quietly opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up. His head hurt now, and he felt achy all over. He wished for all the world that his dream, if it was a dream, would never end. Then, as his mind caught up with his waking body, he could hear faint shouting. As he grew more awake, the shouting became louder and more unbearable.

"Women have no business being in charge!" said a loud, male voice in a Russian accent. Lionel's eyes shot open as the shouting became more and more discernible.

"Oh, so that justifies Ivan the Terrible?!" shouted an older, feminine voice. This time, Lionel leaned as a sudden pain entering his right side. He look down to see that his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. He was in Arendelle's main Hopsital, St. Vebjørnsson's, in a room surrounded by white sheets. Before him, an older woman and an elder man, a doctor, were both having some sort of argument.

"How dare you bring my homeland into this!" said the spectacled man.

"And may I remind you that our own ruler is a woman!?"

"Oh please, I'm referring to the science and knowhow of the human body! Such a discipline requires a much more keen mind."

"You're saying women don't have clear heads?!" shouted the woman.

"Um, hello?" asked the still weak, and confused Lionel. "Can anyone tell me where I am? Oh, and am I going to die?"

"Oh, just wait till I tell your wife what you just said..." said the woman, oblivious to the needy patient.

"No! Not Natasha!"

"Watch me!" she snapped.

"Mom!" screamed Jase, coming down the hall and coming around the curtain. "What's going on here?!"

_Mom? _wondered Lionel. He was having trouble seeing how the calm knight and the loud woman were related.

"This loon can't stand a woman who's better than he is!"

"Better? Ha! I've seen fisherman with more precision with a needle!"

"Why you..."

"Mom! Dr. Romanov! Don't you guys have other patients, you know, on the opposite sides of the hospital?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right" said Merriam. "Come on doc, let's go."

"Yes, of course. Do keep an eye on the patients my boy" said Dr. Romanov. With that, both doctors left, albeit they were still mumbling insults at each other until they were out of earshot.

Jase rolled his eyes and turned to see Lionel.

"So, mom?" Lionel asked.

Jase nodded, rolling his eyes over to the direction she came from in annoyance. "Yeah, she's, a sprightly one, I'll give her that. How's the side?"

Lionel nodded. "Hurts, which reminds me, am I going to die or not?"

Jase laughed. "Nah, you're going to be just fine, gave us a good scare though. Speaking of_ us_..."

Suddenly, Lionel heard his name being called. "Pa?" it called. Then came Luke, pushing his way through the hanging sheets. "Pa!" Luke shouted and went to hug him. Upon grabbing his waist, Lionel was quick to push him away, the wound still needing to heal.

"Whoa, easy kid" said Jase was he went to pull Luke back before he could accidently damage the stiches. "Pa's going to need so peace and quiet for a while."

Luke nodded. "Pa, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine son" Lionel said, grunting as he tried to get more comfortable. "Wait, Jase, what happened? I remembered the mist lifting, but not much else."

"Queen Elsa kicked that elf guy's butt!" said Luke.

"Wait, what?" asked Lionel.

"Yeah! She zapped him with her magic, then pounded him on the road! It was awesome!"

"Well, I'll have to thank her... wait, _elf_?" asked Lionel.

"Yeah, long story" said Jase, rubbing the back of his neck. "After you went unconscious, Anna managed to lift the fog, after which Elsa finally captured the Assassin, who turned out to be an elf."

"An elf?" asked Lionel. "You mean, that man who killed Lilly, my daughter, who kept me and Luke on the run all these years, is not even _human!_?"

Jase nodded. "I'm sorry."

Lionel sank back into his bed, shaking his head. "Why? Why would he pursue me with such determination?"

"I don't know" Jase said. "Right now he's the talk of the town. I mean, we've all know of elves from legends an such, and after Elsa's revelation that there is magic left in the world, the notion wasn't that far fetched. But as to what is capable of, or why he even ventured into our world is a mystery. I intend to find out though."

Lionel shook his head, anger building. "That hypocrite! Archibald! He claims that people like me are a danger to us all, and yet he sends someone who's not even human after me!"

"Oh, Archibald didn't even know himself. Which brings me to the trial..."

"The trial?" Lionel asked, confused. "I thought it would have been postponed."

"Normally it would, but given the Klydrun's identity, the elf's I mean, Elsa knew the Duke wouldn't have hired him if he knew what he was. So, she came up with a little scheme." Lionel leaned forward at this. "You see, she knew the Duke had a tendency to speak his thoughts out loud, and if the Assassin's identity was revealed in a public place, he might just convict himself in the process. Keeping the identity of the Assassin a secret was critical to getting a confession, and we couldn't wait for you to wake up, lest word traveled. So, we convinced the Judge to carry on without you.

After that, we put the hood back on the Klydrun before he woke up, then placed him before the court. After 'accidentally' pulling the hood of, the Duke sang like a canary. We did it Lionel."

"...You mean?"

"Yep. Marek placed you fully under Arendelle's custody."

Lionel leaned back, finally feeling relief. "So it's finally over then? We're free?"

"Well, there's still the punishment you have to face." Lionel's smile faded. In all honesty, he was so anxious to be free of Weselton's grasp, he wasn't even concerned about his ultimate sentence. Now that it was a reality, he couldn't help but wonder what punishment he would face.

"It's still being decided on" Jase continued. "Since you plead guilty, Elsa thought it best to come to a sentencing quickly. She's currently in council figuring out that now." Lionel nodded at this, followed by a small gulp.

"Given your experience, what is the normal penalty for a crime such as mine?"

Lionel raised his hands, slapping them on his knees. "For arson and involuntary manslaughter... no more than five years... Give or take."

"Considering what I would face in Weselton, I'm grateful." Lionel looked at Luke, then to the knight. "Thank you, for everything... I owe you, the Queen, everyone my life."

"I would thank Elsa solely. My instincts weren't in your favor, remember?"

"Yeah, right... still, you saved my life from that Assassin, and I thank you for that... speaking of which, where is he now?"

"Klydrun? Currently, in the dungeon under guard 24/7, surrounded by crossbows, blue crystals, a giant snowman and a snow wolf, neither of which willing to leave there posts until he has been safely escorted outside the city limits. We've sent word out to every kingdom this _elf _had been wanted for assassinations, and it was quite the list. Most likely he'll be serving a life sentence, possibly worse, depending on who gets there hands on him first."

Lionel nodded, then squinted his eyes out of curiosity. "Do you know _anything_ him?"

Jase shook his head. "After giving testimony at the trial, he hasn't said much; tight lipped guy I guess. His clothing is Norwegian in origin, at least as far as I could tell. Found a variety of weapons on him, a few crystals and powders we're assuming to be magical... his sword was intriguing; not only is it one of the best made swords I have ever seen, but it had these ruins on it, like none I've ever seen. Wes has no idea what they are, so we asked Grand Pabbie to look at it."

"Who?"

"Oh, right, suppose I should explain..."

* * *

The next morning, Weselton left early, Duke Archibald holding his head low in shame. He didn't even try to defend his actions like he did last time. This time, he knew there would be no talking himself out of it, not when his more powerful nephew now knew the truth of his actions. When he got back, he would have much to answer for, and he was not looking forward to it in the least.

Elsa wasn't there to see them off, having to spend that morning with her council to determine a sentencing for Lionel, leaving only Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to see both Weselton and Marek off. Knowing of Gerbhard's apology, Anna polity waved goodbye to him as he waved from the ship as they left, though she gave the Duke a sinister scowl, one which sent shudders down the old man's spine.

"I hope they make exile him to a deserted island, surrounded by all sorts of dangerous animals" said Anna.

"Normally I'd say that is a bit extreme" said Kristoff. "In this case however, might I add killer bees to the list?"

"Oh you know me so well!"

"Well, that was simply a fascinating experience!" said Marek, walking up behind the group just as the Weselton ship left. He carried with him the same light bag and the same suit as when he arrived. He came just as he left, ready to return home to Scottsdale. "Never has a trial been so entertaining!"

"Really?" asked Anna. "Most people would never return after the week we've had."

"And this was one of our better weeks" added Kristoff.

"Yeah, you should have been here the time Elsa went all nuts!"

"Really? Well invite me to one of your worse weeks! I mean, I've been threatened in my own courtroom, witnessed a fight of ice and fire, saw an elf... I even saw a princess mutter the most horrid words known to man in one sentence... and if I might add two known only to meerkats."

Anna sank her head in shame, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, meerkats?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know what meerkats are" said Olaf.

"Wait" said Kristoff, "when did you learn..."

"Hey!" shouted Wesley, appearing out of nowhere, as usual, behind Anna and Kristoff. Anna yelped in fright, jumping into Kristoff's arms. "Is my best friend about to take off without wishing me farewell?"

"Wesley Brawnstone!" said Marek. "And here I though you weren't going to see your commanding officer off!"

"_Former_ commanding officer!" corrected Wes. "I am commanded by no one!"

"I'll say" muttered Anna as she stepped back onto the ground.

Wes extended his hand and shook Marek's with it. "Hey, tell Desere I said hi."

"Will do, though I'd probably give her a heart attack in the process."

"Oh come on, is she still on about your fifth wedding anniversary?"

"She was attached to the furniture your dingos chewed up."

"Hey, one of those dingos came back with stomach ache. It cost me my deposit!"

"I don't know what dingos are either" added Olaf between speakers.

"But we didn't even ask for...!" Marek began to retort back. Being a peaceful, logical man, Marek raised his hands, wishing to let bygones be bygones. "You know what, what's done is done." He then lifted his case and placed his hat on his head. "I'll see you around buddy."

"Oh..." Wes flipped out a single teleporting capsule, playing with it in his hand. "You will."

"Ah yes, teleporting pills, how could I forget." He then turned his attention away from Wes and to the royal couple. "Princess Anna" Marek said as he bid goodbye to Anna, bowing slightly. He promptly shook Olaf's hand, then Kristoff's. "_Prince_ Kristoff" he said with a light chuckle.

"Ha ha! he called you prince!" said Wes.

Kristoff sank at the comment. "Oh come on!"

"Let it go Krissy" Anna said, immediately regretting that and covering her mouth.

Marek and Wes looked to each other, sharing a sly glance. "_Krissy?"_

Kristoff smacked his forehead. "Oh great."

"Oh, I am defiantly coming back now!" said Marek, lifting his case. Just then, the bell for his ship rang. "Alright, I better be going. Stay out of trouble, _Krissy_."

"Oh yeah, well, see ya… Marky?" Kristoff said in a failed attempt at getting back.

Marek was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing, Wesley joining in. Olaf decided he wanted to join in as well, though he had no idea what was so funny. Kristoff turned to find Sven holding back a smile, much to his disapproval. "Ha ha! That's the best you can do?! Oh man, that's rich! Ha ha! I am defiantly coming back here!" laughed Marek as he walked onto the ship.

Kristoff just stood there, his shoulders hunched in annoyance, irritancy, and embarrassment.

"Sorry" said Anna as Wes continued to laugh his head off, rolling around on the ground as he risked laughing himself into asphyxiation.

* * *

By the next morning, Arendelle had finally returned to normal; the streets were cleaned, the panicked citizens finally calmed down, Lionel and his family were finally at peace, Weselton was gone, and Kyldrun was under maximal security.

Well, almost anyway. The matter of Lionel's sentencing was still up in the air, a matter that will be resolved soon. Still bed bound, Lionel was moved to a more secure, four walled room, where two guards stood outside, guarding the still imprisoned criminal. Currently, Luke had just arrived with his breakfast: Two burnt eggs and a bowl of dry, flavorless oatmeal.

"Ugh" Lionel complained as he took a bite of the eggs. "It's true what they say, hospital food is the worse." Luke giggled at the remark, which in turn got a smile out of Lionel. Then, a knock on the door. Before he could even answer, in walked Elsa, followed by Captain Dodgson, who stood at attention with his hat held his side. It was this moment that Lionel had been waiting anxiously for. "Yes?" he asked.

"Good morning" greeted Elsa. "How are you feeling?"

Lionel felt his side. It was still sore, and the stiches were itching, but all things considered, it really wasn't bad. "Better, thank you."

"That's wonderful. Well, I suppose we should get right to the point; we've come to an agreement regarding your sentencing."

Lionel made an inaudible gulp. "I see."

"Captain?" Elsa asked Dodgson. Upon request, Captain Dodgson stepped forward, unfolding a small parchment before him. "Lionel Leewell. Crime: Arson and involuntary manslaughter. Verdict: Guilty. Sentencing: 18 month imprisonment with menial labor. Parole possible under..."

"18 months?" asked Lionel, confused. "That's a little short, right?"

"Do you want it longer?" asked Dodgson.

"No! No I mean, it just, caught me by surprise is all..."

That's where menial labor comes in" said Elsa. "That means you will be working off your dept in addition to the jail time, which will give you time outside in the blacksmith shop just outside the castle."

"I, get to work in a blacksmith shop?"

"Let me explain" Elsa continued. "There has been many repairs and projects we have been meaning to get done: Maintaining the docks, shoeing the horses, mending the weapons, so and so. And given your gifts, we're expecting quality work with half the time."

Lionel blinked. He was not expecting anything like this. "So what you're saying is, I get to work for my crimes? At a job I so happen to enjoy doing?"

"Well, there won't be any pay mind you. You'll receive meals and such, but nothing more. Think of it as repaying your dept to society through work, rather than time. It's a new concept, one I'm willing to try."

"And Luke?" Lionel asked a moment later. Luke had been quietly standing at the head of the bed, listening contently.

"Well, there so happens to be a family who regularly watches children who are too old for the orphanage. They have offered their home to him if he will accept, and he will be allowed to visit you."

Lionel and Luke were quiet for a moment. Lionel knew full well that being in a prison cell, they would have to be separated for a time. Thought this was far more than he had expected, the thought of his son staying with another family still hurt.

"Luke, that sounds good, right?" asked Lionel.

Reluctantly, Luke nodded.

"Hey, it's only for a short while buddy" said Lionel. "When this is over, we'll move into a nice house and everything will be as it was, I promise."

Luke nodded again, a tear welling up. Sensing his distress, the father embraced his son.

"We'll give you some time" said Elsa, nodding to Dodgson to leave the room. "The doctor gave you four weeks before that wound heals, so you have that time before you begin your sentencing."

Lionel nodded as he held his son. "Thank you. For everything. I promise I won't give you anymore trouble. I am forever in our dept."

Elsa smiled. "No need. Just get well." She then left, closing the door quietly, leaving the two alone. Upon closing, she turned, seeing Dodgson wiping his eyes with his shirt. "Captain, are you, crying?" she asked the usually stiff, emotionless man.

"What, no!" he snapped, quickly putting his Captain's hat back on and retaining attention. "I uh, I was just, got bit by a spider... in the eye..."

* * *

**Almost done! Just a few more chapters to go! As some of you already know, I already have a two part sequel planned, and it will be my last story for this Frozen continuity. So, get ready! **

**I'm surprised no one got my references in the last chapter: Thumper from Bambi, and Colonel Hathi from the Jungle Book. **

**Also, I would like to thank MayaLoveTheBigFour for the longest review I have ever received, let alone seen on this site (correct me if I'm wrong). She had some serious questions about the elf I have introduced and any other possible elves which may or may not show up, some of which I cannot answer because I don't want any spoilers for the sequel. I can tell you, however, that I will soon have a picture of him so you can see what he looks like. Once again, Comickergirl from the Tumblr page "Tis a Silly Place" has agreed to draw a commission for me, and this time it will be Klydrun. Hopefully it will be done before this story ends, so stay tuned!**

**Maya also went ahead and drew a fan art of Wesley! If you all want to check it out, I've posted it on my Tumblr page. **

**As some of you might have noticed, I have begun a new Jurassic World Fanfiction. What you don't know is that Wesley Brawnstone's in it! That's right, Wesley now has a counterpart in an alternate universe! He's slightly different, for obvious reasons; more rooted in reality (for the most part), more modern, but still all Wes. Check it out if you're curious.**

**-Batman**


	30. At Long Last

Chapter 30:

At Long Last

**Would have had this sooner, but my computer acted up and deleted half of what I wrote... then Fanfiction went nuts and shut me out for 24 hours... Me and technology haven't been on good terms lately. **

**Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

Three days passed, and everything seemed to have finally gotten under control; Arendelle was once again falling into a state of order and sanity.

With the immediate crisis over, and after achieving what he came to do, it was now time once again for Wesley to leave. He received his reward, had his bags packed, and he was ready to depart to wherever he happened to want to go.

"Will you be needing anything else?" asked Elsa, who came with Anna, Sven, Olaf, Matthew, Anna and Kristoff to see him off.

"Let me check over my checklist he said as he pulled out a note from behind his back. "Let's see, hat, mask, Angela, Topanga, chest of magical dust, backup capsules, clothing, toothbrush. Yep, that's everything!"

"And you remembered to pay off your bets?" asked Elsa, crossing her arms.

"Of course I did! I happen to value honesty beyond all else!"

"No you don't."

"...wait a minute... Dang it you're right! I could have just skipped town! Stupid memory blackout!"

"Well, thank you for your help. You really came through for us" said Elsa.

"Hey, it's what I do!" said a conceded Wes. "Goodbye Princess, _Krissy_..." Kristoff rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead. Wes then knelt down to see Matthew. "Alrighty, see you later little guy! Hope I was an influence on your life."

"He he, yeah" said Anna. "Sure you were."

"M-mommy, c-can I have a m-mask?" asked Matthew.

"Awe, it's a mini me!" said Wes. "I think I might cry" he said, wiping away a tear. As soon as his head was turned, Anna immediately turned to Kristoff with a face of terror, mouthing "no".

Wes then extended his hand to Olaf. "Well little snow golem, I think I'm getting over the fact that you're a creepy pile of living snow, so I think it's safe to call you, friend.

Olaf sniffled. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me! Warm hug!"

"Woah, wait, I don't do... aw crud." Olaf gave the former pirate a huge, warm hug around Wes's legs. Slightly annoyed, Wes patted his head. "Alright, that's enough." he then lifted his leg out of Olaf's hug.

Now it was Elsa's turn. "I don't suppose a, good bye kiss is in order?" he asked, putting on a wide grin and wiggling his eyebrows, a trick he learned from a fellow outlaw.

"Sorry, not a chance" said Elsa, shaking her head.

"Well, worth a shot. Well, I am off my friends! May we meet again in the future under better circumstances! How about Christmas special? Sounds like a great one shot."

"As long as you don't make a mess of things" said Elsa.

"No way in heck I can guarantee that."

Suddenly, the ground shook. Charging out of the castle doors, a giant snow wolf came bounding. Gunnolf leapt, pounced on Wes, knocking him to the ground, then proceeded to lick him.

"Awe man! Get off!" he shouted. Gunnolf obliged, backing up to let Wes stand up. He then bowed his head and whimpered. "Awe, are you going to miss me too?"

Gunnolf licked him again. "Alright, alright! I'll be back you big lug!" said Wes as he rubbed the wolf's head. "Next time I need a giant wolf wingman, I'll let you know, how about that?"

Gunnolf barked in glee, nuzzled his side, then took a step back for Wes to leave.

"Adios mis amigos!" He said, making a slight bow as he swung his hat in a half circle. He then flipped up a capsule into the air. "China, where the tomb of the Dragon Emperor, and all it's treasure awaits me!" the capsule landed on the back of his hand, where he slapped it with his other hand, crushing it, and sending him away in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying a nice cup of coffee just after noon, deep in thought. In all the commotion of the past week, and having finally seen of the last of her visitors, she had completely forgotten about a few things. Some very important things that she thought she was sure of in previous days. But things have changed; she had a new perspective...

"Tell me you have more coffee!" said an exhausted, frizzled hair Anna. Her dress was covered in dirt marks and wet in some places. She marched into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee pot on the stove.

"Uh, yes, there's some in the pot still..." said Elsa, eying here appearance with curiosity. "I thought you didn't like coffee?"

"I don't but I'm desperate for energy, 'cause Matty has loads of it! Kristoff and I were trying to get him to take a nap, but he wasn't tired, so he played nonstop with him until he passed out from exhaustion. I nearly lost it until he finally crashed on the rug" she rambled on as she poured herself a cup, then proceeded to pour sugar straight from the jar, pouring at least five tablespoons worth into her coffee. "He's in bed now, but the day's still young and I intend to get some 'me' time before he wakes up!"

"Oh, you poor things" Elsa said with a smile. "So Kristoff went to bed too?"

"Um, you know I'm not sure."

"What? Where did you leave him last?"

Anna stared up into space, standing just beside Elsa with her cup in her hand. "...Hu, you know I can't remember where I left him." More determined to drink the energy juice that is coffee, she sat down next to Elsa. "Well, here goes nothing!" she said as she chugged down the coffee.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and took another, small sip of her own cup. When Anna finally finished, she plopped the cup down, making a face from the taste. She stood still for a few moments, as if waiting for something. "Ugh, it's not working" she said as her head came crashing down on the table.

"Give it time" said Elsa as she took yet another sip of coffee.

"You have it so easy Elsa" Anna said, tilting her tired head over to her sister. "Being Queen is such a relaxing job."

"Easy?!" Elsa shot back. "Do you realize how exhausting running an entire kingdom is? Just take this week! It's been torture!"

"Oh really?" said Anna. "I'll have you know that being a mother is ten times harder than being Queen!"

"Really?"

"In fact, how about a dare" Anna continued. "One week, we trade places. I run the Kingdom and you help Kristoff look after Matthew."

"Oh, puh!" Elsa laughed. "Easy!"

"And no ice powers!"

Elsa was quiet for a moment, imagining the scenario. "You know what, never mind."

"Mhmm. I figured" Anna said, smiling at her little victory as she went to take another sip, only to find her cup empty. Sighing, she got up to pour herself another cup.

"So, what are you up to?"

Elsa gently placed her cup down. She bit her bottom lip. "I've got a decision to make..."

"Another one? Wait, is this the personal kind or the Queen kind?"

"It's, of a personal nature yes."

"Ah" said Anna as she walked back with her new cup, sitting down beside Elsa.

"And, actually, I've already mad my decision."

"Really? No sisterly advice, or long emotional talk? I'm hurt!"

Elsa smiled. "No, not like that. You've already helped me enough."

"I have? When? We've been so busy we haven't had a chance to have a heart to heart in a while."

"It was just before Lionel came."

"Before... oh my gosh! That was only last week? It felt like a year!"

"Strange, it feels like 8 months to me" said Elsa.

"Huh" said Anna. "Well, anyway, how is it you came to a solution to your dilemma, and how on earth did I help?"

"Well, it was more by example. Like I said, you know more about love than you realize. You don't let fear or anxiety get in the way, not like I have. But it wasn't enough, I still felt, unsure about myself, about a family..."

At this, Anna's mood lightened. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

Elsa nodded. "So moving on... out of nowhere, this man comes into our lives, like me, with a _family_. At first, it didn't hit me. But, on the night before the second trial, we talked in his cell. He talked about his wife, how he felt unworthy of her, how he didn't think it could ever work. But she was persistent, and, finally, he decided to try. And then, just like that, he had a family. It wasn't loveless or dysfunctional, but a happy, loving family." She smiled, remembering Lionel's description. "It's broken now, but I see how Luke looks at his father. It's the same way Matthew looks at his father. It was then I realized, I realized that it was possible, for me to achieve that."

Anna's smile widened. Now Elsa knew that Anna knew what she was talking about.

"Elsa, are you saying...?"

Elsa nodded, finally sure of herself.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Anna asked with a sly grin.

* * *

Jase walked up from the castle's lower levels until he came to the painting room. It was empty.

"Hello? Elsa?" he asked. He had expected to meet her here, just as he was summoned, but there was no one here. He thought he heard a muffled voice, but there was no one when he looked.

"Here I am" said Elsa form the opposite hall. He looked over to see her slowly walking over. She was tense and nervous.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Do you mind, sitting down here?" she asked, pointing to the nearby couch beneath the Joan of Arc painting. Jase nodded and followed suit, sitting gently beside her. "Do you remember what happened here? A while back?"

Jase looked around at the paintings in the room. His mind wasn't on what she hoped it would be on. It was an issue which wasn't brought up recently, so he was expectantly distracted. "Well, Anna does come here and talk to the paintings every now and then."

"Yeah, we know _that_" Elsa said, brushing it aside. "But what happened here that meant something to you?"

Jase was silent for a minute. Of course the answer came easily, but he was hesitant to answer. "It's where we first kissed" he finally answered. He now knew what she was getting to, and he became anxious. She told him she would have an answer soon regarding them, and he was dreading that answer.

Elsa smiled in response to the answer. "Yes. I, wanted to bring you here to tell you something."

Jase took a deep breath. He knew what was about to come.

"First of all, I want to thank you for putting up with me all this time, and I'm sorry for this, crazy, wild river of pure female emotions I put you on."

Jase shook his head, smiling at her choice of words. "It's fine."

"No it's not" Elsa said. "Jase, you stood by me, you loved me when I refused to even let you know how I felt. I led you on at times, then just put you down. Even this week; even when you didn't agree with me, you tired your best to be respectful about it, and I shut you out. I'm, I'm truly sorry about that, about all of it."

Jase nodded slowly. He had already forgiven her, so many times, but he way this was coming out, how she kept saying "sorry" was worrying him. "And like I've already said, I forgive you. Really, Elsa, you don't have to..."

"Jase, I made a decision" Elsa interrupted, too eager to wait any more.

Jase bit his lip. "...About us?" he asked. She nodded. Jase looked down. "I see..."

"I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

"I think you already said that."

"What I mean is... I've had a revelation as of late, one that cleared some things for me. I've been giving this a lot of thought, with more progress in the last few days than these few years combined... I'm sorry, I'm just going to say it..."

_Here it comes_ he thought.

"Jase, I love you..."

Expecting the worse, the words were slow to process. Finally, he eyes turned up. "Are you serious?"

Elsa smiled. "I suppose I never did stop loving you. I just, I let my insecurity get in the way. But I'm serious now."

Jase nodded. It was still hitting him, and the full meaning hadn't caught up with him yet. "Well, you had three years."

Elsa smiled shyly, "Yeah, I guess so."

There was an awkward silence between them. They both knew what this meant, and they were both happy out of their minds. It was just so sudden, and after so long.

"Elsa, are you sure? This is what you..."

"OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" said the loud, irritated voice behind the curtains. Both Elsa and Jase turned, caught by surprise.

"Anna?!" Elsa asked, recognizing the voice. "Are you spying on us?"

"You two are such dorks! Just kiss each other, you know you want to!"

"Anna, you little...!"

Then, without another word, he grabbed her by the neck, pointed her head in his direction, and kissed her deeply, catching Elsa by surprise. Though still mildly angry at her snooping sister, Elsa quickly forgot that, letting the moment happen. So she closed her eyes, and leaned forward toward him, wrapping her arms around him. The whole world exploded as far as Jase was concerned, and he acted out of impulse. After all these years of fruitless waiting, he was suddenly filled with surprise, insane happiness, and dizziness all at once.

"Ew!" said another, younger voice. Elsa and Jase separated, seeing Anna take Matthew out from behind the curtains.

"Anna?! You brought your son on a peeping excursion?!" Elsa said.

"OK, first of all, none of this was intentional!" Anna defended. "I did exactly what you told me; tell Jase and then leave you two alone. But then this little guy woke up, again, and was walking alone in this room. I went to get him out, but then I heard footsteps, then I panicked, so I fell back to the ole' fall to."

"You mean hide?"

"That is correct... but then you two... Oh my gosh are you two pathetic! How long does it take you to start kissing? I mean, it only took Kristoff and I..."

"Anna, out" said Elsa, interrupting Anna's rambling, pointing to the exit.

"What? But..."

"Anna" Elsa said with command in her voice. Again she motioned to the exit. It was at this time that Anna got the hint.

"Yeah, right. Mathew, let's get you back to bed, shall we. Say goodnight to Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jase, shall we?"

"Awe, b-but Ma."

"No buts, these two need some alone time, but not too much alone, right?" she asked, shooting a glare at Jase.

"ANNA!"

"Just payback for all the times you chaperoned Kristoff and I!" Anna said, pulling Matthew away.

"Mom, w-why were they ea-eating each oth-er's f-faces?" asked Matthew.

"Nope, na ha, no explanations until you're thirty" Anna said as she carried him out the door.

"But I-it's disgusting!" Was the last thing Elsa and Jase could hear once Anna left.

Elsa just smacked her palm to her face, her face red with embarrassment.

"Are we really dorks?" asked Jase, now that they were alone.

Elsa looked up and smiled. "Jase, you've lived here long enough to know this whole kingdom is full of dorks!"

Jase shrugged, nodding in agreement. "So, that's it then? No more doubts? No more fears?"

"Jase, I'll always have doubt and fears. Let's just, take this slow, well, not that slow, but let's get back to where we were before we broke up, then we can talk about the future, OK?"

Jase nodded. "Whatever you say. You are the Queen after all."

Elsa laughed, then kissed him again.

* * *

**Well, they're finally back together!... again. I wouldn't call this the strongest part in my continuing story thus far, but I'm sure glad I got those two together. This is for the 90% of you who shipped these two, and I apologize to the one who shipped Elsa and Lionel... and the one who shipped Wes (Ha ha ha... no).**

**At first, I was planning to place Elsa and Lionel a bit closer, almost a triangle, but decided part of the way to just keep it platonic, but the plan was always to put Elsa and Jase back together. **

**So, Comickergirl finished that picture of Klydrun, and he looks insanely, epically, AWESOME! I would use another word, but this site would censor it. I mean, he's better than I initially imagined him to be! Check it out on my tumbler page and let me know what you think, if that was how you imagined him. If you like it, give a shout out to Comickergirl on her site. **

**And now, the last chapter is next. But don't be sad: What ends one story will only begin the next. And I promise the next chapter to be a doozy... Muah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Now review!**

**-Batman**


	31. The Mystery of the Assassin Elf

Chapter 31:

The Mystery of the Assassin Elf

* * *

The next day passed, and it felt like all had settled in the world. Lionel was one the road to recovery, his future for once secure; Klydrun was safely in prison, Anna, Kristoff, and Matthew were finally back on schedule, and Elsa had conquered yet another demon from her past, now finally moving forward with her life and her relationship with her knight.

Pabbie had arrived with Boulda and Cliff that morning to look over Klydrun's belongings. Having spent some time with their adoptive family first, he turned to the elf's belongings that evening. It didn't take long to look over the smaller objects, determining them to be average potions and magic used in illusions, distractions, and minor destruction, most likely to break into places.

It was just before moving on to the sword that Jase and Kristoff walked in.

"Ah, good evening" said the old troll as they came into the room.

"Hey Pabbie" said Kristoff casually. "Thanks again for coming."

"Oh, it's a pleasure son. It's good to still be needed, especially with my age."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Oh, many of these things I have seen before; crystals of varying types of magic, knives and daggers from every part of the world, some rope, the bow however appears to be custom made, and not the typical elf design."

"I noticed that" said Jase. "I've seen a lot of custom weaponry in my life, but this was something else entirely"

"The elves are a very crafty group. Masters of tools and craft, particularly in the field of swords and bows, Klydrun's sword being a perfect example of that. Though they were not as knowledgeable of magic as us trolls."

"Do you have any idea where he came from?" asked Jase. "Are there more of them?"

"Elves?" asked Pabbie. "Oh, I know of a few colonies further north in isolated regions. Like other magical races, they prefer to be separated from the faster moving world of man. But I don't believe this one to come from them."

"Why do you think that?" asked Kristoff.

Pabbie picked up bag of coins from among Klydrun's possessions. "This is what has my mind boggled" he said as he took one out and handed it to Jase. "This currency is not found here."

"I remember this" said Jase, grabbing the coin. "Wesley said it's from the... North Land right?"

"Lands North" corrected Pabbie. "It is one of the two birthplaces of magic, near the north pole, and this is the official currency."

"Right, that place Lars went to to find all his magical weapons" said Kristoff. "So that's where he's from?"

Pabbie shrugged. "It's not impossible, but not likely either. The land in question is surrounded by nearly impenetrable natural hazards: dangerous seas, steep mountains, arctic tundra to the north."

Jase nodded, still looking at the radial symbol on the coin. "Is that where you're from?"

"Oh, no" Pabbie laughed. "My ancestors immigrated here long ago, having been separated for centuries."

"Why?" asked Kristoff. "I mean, why haven't you returned?"

"Well, there are two reasons to that. For one, trolls like to stay close to home, unable to travel long distances without the nourishment of the magic found in hot springs."

"Then why did your ancestors leave?" asked Jase. Both men were now intrigued, like children listening to campfire stories.

Pabbie lowered his head. "Of that I am not sure. My parents were the second generation of the initial immigrants, and that was hundreds of years ago. The only thing they would mention was a great "Darkness"; a catastrophe that made the homeland impossible to live in, as to what it was I may never know."

Jase flipped the coin in the air, pondering. "So the Land s North is abandoned?"

Pabbie shook his head. "That coin is no ancient artifact. It's at most a hundred years old, over a thousand years younger than the day my ancestors settled here."

Jase and Kristoff traded a bewildered glance. "So, there are people there, up north I mean?" asked Kristoff.

Pabbie turned around. "That, is the mystery, my friend. Unfortunately, there is only one person here who can answer that."

* * *

Jase, Kristoff, and Pabbie walked down to the dungeons below the castle. The dungeons were fairly open in the most part, barred windows opening up to the fjord, though there destination was the maximal security cell: No windows, a thick stone wall designed to hold someone even as powerful as Elsa, holding previously Lionel. Sword in hand as they made their way to Klydrun's cell. The guards in synchronous movements, stood aside, letting them pass. After passing through several layers of armed security, they passed a sleeping, snoring Marshmallow and a sitting, alert Gunnolf. His ears perked up at their presence, panting lightly when they passed. One of the attending guards used his key to unlock the door, then opened it for the visitors. Cautiously, they entered.

Klydrun, wearing a simple shirt and pants, was chained by both hands and feet, the chains shortened and pulled tight against the walls, stretching his arms and legs in and outstretched position, limiting his movements. The shackles themselves were fitted with small blue crystals, though it was unknown if he even had magical abilities to beging with. He looked slightly down to his visitors, showing little emotion. He looked at Pabbie with the upmost curiosity.

"Ah, so the rumors are true; there _are_ troll colonies this far south" he said in his slow, calculating voice.

Pabbie grunted. "It's been a while since I've seen an _elf_ this far south, though I find it surprising to find one so distanced from his own kind."

Klydrun chuckeled. "You're one to talk. Tell me, how has your clan faired, being isolated from the rest?"

"Enough" said Jase. "We're here because we need information."

"Of course you do. What do you want? Confessions for all my crimes? I would be happy to boast of my trophies."

At this, Jase shook his head, disgusted. "You're sick."

"Ha! Don't judge me. I know of my crimes; my actions are my own..." he stopped, taking a closer look at Jase.

"What are you looking at?"

Klydrun shook his head. "You look familiar knight, have we met?"

Jase rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I would remember those ears."

"Klydrun" said Pabbie, glaring at the elf. He held out the coin. "This currency is not that old, from a land that was though to have been abandoned a millennia ago."

Klydrun chuckled. "Oh, how it must pain you to not know."

"It's not in your favor for us to know?"

"It's not in my favor to waist my breath to my enemies" Klydrun spat. "Why are you so curious?"

Pabbie shook his head. "Just, to satisfy an old troll's curiosity... For the sake of knowledge."

"Ah yes, the most powerful weapon; not swords, maces or fire, but knowledge."

Pabbie nodded. "You have at least some intelligence, I'll give you that."

"I'm not going to get much peace and quiet until I talk, aren't I?"

"We could bring Olaf down" said Kristoff. "You look like the kind who loves warm hugs."

Klydrun rolled his eyes; not out of fear of hugs, but for his love of silence. "Fine fine, if you're that persistent. The Lands are habituated, if that's what you want to know" said Klydrun.

"When?" asked Pabbie, anxious to know.

"Oh... a few centuries back. Some of the races returned, how and why, don't bother asking; I'm no historian."

"I'll say" said Kristoff.

Pabbie nodded at the information. "I see. So, the rumors are true."

"Is that all?" asked Klydrun. "The light from your torches is irritating me."

"Oh, that is all" said Pabbie, disgusted by this dark creature. "We can go now."

"Good, it reeks in here" said Kristoff as he knocked on the door for the guard to open. Without another word, they turned to leave, Jase being the last one out.

Suddenly, Klydrun began laughing. It started slow, and quiet, but then raised in pitch, leaving an eerie chuckle echoing through the stone dungeons. Jase turned around.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a scowl.

"Ha! I remember now!"

"Remember what?"

"You! Oh my, how the fates are tied! I can't believe I didn't recognize that sorry face before!"

"What?" asked Jase, a pang of worry stirring in his mind, but refusing to let it show. "What are you talking about?"

Klydrun chuckled some more. "I remember that poor little face decades ago, the day your father died!"

Klydrun continued to laugh. Jase's face contorted, rage forming. "What?! What do you know?!"

Immediately, Kristoff and another guard entered the room, Pabbie listening in from outside.

Klydrun shook his head, a disturbing smile upon his face. "I had you all fooled didn't I? You all think the old man died of a heart attack!"

Upon hearing those words, Jase initially charged forward, but stopped, composing himself. "No, no that's not possible." He looked up at him, trying to make logical sense of this. "You're just trying to stir me up."

"It was in late summer I believe... yes, 1897. You came running to his side, but he was already gone" he said, a mocking tone in his voice.

Jase shook his head. "Everyone knows that" Jase smiled, believing to have figured it out. "You heard it from someone and thought I would believe it." He turned to leave.

"He ate a bowl of chicken soup just before he died..."

Jase stopped in his tracks. It was minor detail, so minor in fact, he never bothered to recall it. He could have told the tail until the day he died, and never bothered to share that detail. But he knew.

Klydrun smiled. "Does everyone know his last meal then, _knight_?"

Jase _hated_ it when someone said 'knight' like that.

"No, I didn't think so" Klydrun said as Jase turned, Rage and disbelief written upon his face. "The poison came from the venom of a rare snake" Klydrun said as if reciting a recipe. "Mimics death by heart attack, nearly untraceable to even the best physicians."

"Shut up!" said Kristoff, seeing Jase come undone. He himself was having a hard time believing this.

"He fell from his table, just as his old lady ran to his side. She starts screaming..."

Jase could remember the events following that. _He was helping the town baker fix a broken roof, when he heard one of the townswomen call him, alerting him to Jon's condition. Like a madman, he jumped down and sprinted over, praying that this wasn't happening, that it was all just some mistake and his father was fine. He was a healthy man, fit for a man his age; people like him didn't just die._

_He shoved his way through the crowd just outside the steward's home, forcing his way in. When he finally got through the front door, his heart broke as he saw his histerical mother cry over the lifeless Jon, holding him as she rocked back and forth. Jase had frozen, staring unbelieving at the sight. "This isn't happening!" he thought. He was just talking to him this morning about something mundane, something Jase couldn't even remember. Finally, he brought himself to walk over to his grieving mother. He knelt down, seeing his father before him, the color lost from his skin, his eyes closed. With his death, Kalamar finally fell into ruin, leaving him lost and directionless._

_He remembered everything on that day: the sights, the smells, the weather, the people outside... and the food spilled all over the floor._

He remembered _everything_ about the day his father died, and the elf who killed him was standing before him, laughing about it.

In an instant, he shot across the space between then, throwing a right cross across his face. Almost immediately, Kristoff and one of the guards came forward and grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Jase! Easy!" said Kristoff, himself wondering if he should let Jase go. "Think this through!"

"No!" screamed Jase. "Let me go!" he cried.

Klydrun, seemingly unfazed by the punch, snickered in response. Then, he heard a noise. Invisible to most ears, it was loud and clear to his own.

Just outside the doors, trying to get a glimpse at was going on inside, Gunnolf's right ear perked. He heard a screech. He shot his head around, seeing a falcon sitting just behind one of the barred windows, staring inside. Gunnolf whined in agitation, pawing Marshmallow until he awoke.

Something wasn't right.

It was Pabbie, formally watching the scene unfold in the cell, himself baffled by the recent revelation, who first noticed Gunnolf's reaction. He turned, just as the hawk fled. Then there was another sound.

There was a faint, thunderous flapping sound outside.

Inside the cell, Jase continued to fight Kristoff and the guard, trying to get at Klydrun. "WHY?!" he shouted.

"Gee, I don't know. I'm an Assassin, maybe somebody _hired _me?"

"Who?!" Jase asked. "Tell me!"

Suddenly, Pabbie and Gunnolf, as well as some of the guards, heard the now loud flapping noise coming from outside. By the time Pabbie realized what it was, it was too late.

"Get down!" he cried.

Then the world turned red. Hot, roaring fire blasted first through the window, blowing up the outer wall to smithereens, sending rock and fire exploding through the hall. Immune to most damage, Marshmallow instinctively leapt out in front of some of the guards outside, while Gunnold picked up Pabbie in his mouth and dashed down the hall, jest escaping the fire.

Jase, Kristoff, and the guard were knocked forward unto their faces, the blast shattering the doorway and throwing them forward. Klydrun turned his face, but was otherwise unscathed.

As the dust settled, it was quiet for a few moments. Outside, faint shouts of alarm could be heard. Then came a ferocious growl.

A massive, dark red reptilian head burst through the hole in the wall, sniffing the air inside. The head was long and narrow, with crocodile-like jaws, filled with long, straight fangs running all the way to the back of the jaw. Horns and frills ran along the upper half of its snout, ending just before its catlike eyes. Along the back of its long neck were long, quill like projections, shifting and bending with each tilt of the head.

The creature, a large dragon, seeing that Marshmallow was turned to swiss cheese like blob of snow and the guards were unconscious for the most part, walked into the hallway, it's large, powerful claws scraping the stone. It stuck its head into Klydrun's cell, shifting its weight back and forth to knock down the stone to make a bigger hole for itself. It leaned up, stretching its head high in a cobra like fashion to survey Klydrun's predicament.

Klydrun smiled. "'Bout time" he said.

The dragon huffed, steam exiting his nostrils. "Don't consider this a recuse mission" it said in a deep, slithering, reptilian voice, a voice that emanated deep from its throat. "The time has come; the Master is calling you home." The, it snapped its head forward, biting through the two top chins holding the elf's hands with ease, making a loud snapping noise, mixed with snapping metal. Then did the same with the lower chains, freeing Klydrun except for the shackles on his wrists and ankles. Rubbing his chaffing hands, Klydrun looked to the dragon. "Very well. Let's depart."

"Agreed" said the dragon, turning around in a snake like fashion and sticking its head out into the hallway.

On the floor, Jase, barely conscious, forced his head up. He looked over at Kristoff, who grunted softly, a large bump on his head. Ignoring his own throbbing head, he looked up, seeing Klydrun walk off. Seeking to somehow stop him, Jase forced his arms under his body and pushed up, trying to get up.

Klydrun looked down, seeing Jase struggle to move. "Know this knight" he started, "Things are changing, far faster than you can even hope to realize." Jase looked up, fierce eyes staring at the elf, yet unable to focus his blurry eyes on him. "Tell you Snow Queen her time has come; not even the Prophecy will save her now."

Out in the hallway, the dragon spotted a growling Gunnolf just to his left, snarling with rage. He had left Pabbie down the hall a bit for his own safety, then left to deal with the intruder.

Gunnolf barked. The dragon grunted, then opened his mouth, and shot a fireball at the wolf. Gunnolf, knowing he didn't stand a chance, turned to flee. He made it five feet before the fire seared the left side of his body, melting it off entirely. With only a right side and two thirds of a head still intact, Gunnolf howled in pain, trying his best to crawl away to safety, hardly moving with just his right limbs. The dragon, happy to finish him off, breathed again.

If it had not been for Pabbie, quickly getting between him and the fire, Gunnolf would have been a muddle of water. The old troll raised his hands, blocking the fir with his troll magic. He then swiftly separated his hands, forcing the fire away into smoke. The dragon fired again. Pabbie blocked it, but it was stronger, forcing him onto his back and forcing the fire to the ceiling, causing part of the ceiling to collapse on them. Buried, but alive, Pabbie could no longer challenge the dragon.

Klydrun walked out of his cell, then extended his right are out towards the intact hallway, his hand open. He continued on like this until he grabbed hold of one of the quills on the dragon's back, then heaved himself up.

At this time, Jase had walked out what was left of the doorway, seeing the dragon blocking the now nonexistent wall with Klydrun on its back, the crescent moon behind them.

Still dizzy from the concussion, Jase was still able to hear clinging and crashing coming from further down the hall. It was at this time that Kristoff awoke, limping over to the other side of the door way. Then, bursting through what was left of the cindering doors, Klydrun's Elvan sword came crashing through, it's hilt landing perfectly in his hand

Jase and Kristoff could only stare in shock and awe.

Without another word, the dragon leapt out of the dungeon, extended it's bat-like wings, and flapped them, the wind created throwing dust into the air, forcing Kristoff and Jase to cover their eyes. Jase fell over, losing his balance, but Kristoff held firm. He looked back, just in time out see the dragon fly off, Klydrun on his back, and a lone falcon flying by its side. It flew out over the fjord, quickly gaining altitude as it flew into the low lying clouds, vanishing from sight.

_To Be Continued..._

_(At this point, begin playing "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran)_

* * *

**...**

**So... yeah, that happened. You thought it was bad enough that I ended chapters on a cliffhanger, how about an entire story?! A cliffhanger with a mysterious land, bits and pieces of a history going on, a shocking revelation involving Jase's father, and a dragon! That's right, dragons are now officially part of this universe! And these are legit dragons, four legs and two wings, not the two legs and two wings that dragons recently are portrayed as, which are technically called wyverns. **

**Oh man, just wait until you see what I have ins store for you guys! Mystical lands, major battle sequences, raw emotion, character deaths (bring the tissues people), and more "What the frickin' heck?!" moments than you can ever think possible! **

**Prepare yourselves my friends, for the two part epic conclusion to my Frozen continuity! You have been warned! **

**Kathy22334: Sorry that your ship sunk (he he, I'm puny). I hoped the rest of the story was appealing however.**

**Thank you all who have read up until this point. I really appreciate the fact that you are taking the time to read my story. **

**Note: I have recently renamed Frozen II. Instead of the "Snow Queen", it is now "The Forgotten Kingdom". This story, Frozen VI, will be called "The Legend of the Snow Queen" (hence the title change), and part 1 will be called "Northbound" (maybe), which will be up within a few weeks. Are you ready?**

**Please leave a final review. Did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was "alright"? At least give a percentage. Or just ask a question. **

**Because I'm Batman! ****Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**P.S. I have a new poll up: Do you want me to reveal Wesley Brawnstone's true story behind the mask? If so, do you want to see it in the next and final story or in my Wes spin off series? This poll will determine what I write in my next and last story. **

* * *

**-"Pray, hope, and don't worry"**


	32. Announcement

**Ladies and gentlemen, it is time! This is just an announcement for all those reading my continuity that the next part in my Frozen series, Frozen VI: The Legend of the Snow Queen, will be up in the next 24 hours! Get ready folks!**

**-Batman**

**P.S. This is just an announcement and this "chapter" will be taken down soon. Please don't review unless it is to comment on he story you just read. Thank you!**


End file.
